<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanditon the Saga Continues by mtaunga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913931">Sanditon the Saga Continues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaunga/pseuds/mtaunga'>mtaunga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaunga/pseuds/mtaunga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood had fallen in love but due to circumstances are forced to part. Will this couple be able to find one another again???  This is a pure Sidney/Charlotte story..... I wrote this before my 'Mr Crowe' story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood &amp; Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August (End of the English Summer Season)</p><p>"Letter to Lady Susan Worcester from Miss Charlotte Heywood"</p><p>Dear Susan</p><p>I would like to thank you for your kindness in enquiring about a certain matter of the heart. It was a pleasure seeing you at the Sanditon Regatta Day and I know that the Parker family were honoured by your presence. Mr Tom Parker was also thankful for the people you brought from London. It added to the number of people who attended and gave an extra element of excitement for the day. I would like to thank you for helping me during that day and supporting me in front of those higher ranked members of society. I am still wondering why you took a liking to me and paid me much attention?</p><p>I feel that you are the only one that I can tell the whole story of my season at Sanditon.</p><p>The summer was my first time travelling away from my close family circle and visiting a place outside of my small Village. The Parker family were generous towards me by letting me stay with them for the whole summer season. Mr Tom Parker appeared to be a hard-working entrepreneur who was determined to see Sanditon become a successful seaside resort. Mary his wife became my dear friend and I repaid their kindness by helping sort and organise the business paperwork. Arthur and Diana Parker younger siblings of Tom also spent the summer season with us. Both suffering greatly from various health conditions. I have to say that I didn't know a person could suffer from so many illnesses at the same time.</p><p>My greatest downfall was falling in love with another Parker brother... 'Mr Sidney Parker'.</p><p>The season was going successfully and Mr Tom Parker was seeing the realisation of his dream of Sanditon becoming popular. The houses, apartments and hotel were starting to fill up and the numbers of people visiting increased. The Regatta day contributing greatly and there was much hope and high expectations for the rest of the summer. It was on the night of the Midsummer ball that I was expecting a marriage proposal from Mr Sidney Parker, but events conspired against us. One of the workers had an accident with candles and the whole terrace building burnt down. Mr Tom Parker had failed to have any insurance and he was facing financial ruin.</p><p>I must now address your inquiries of the matter of the heart and I am sorry if it may distress you. Mr Sidney Parker was forced to engage himself to Mrs Eliza Campion to save his brother and family. As you are aware of her being a wealthy widow she would bring sudden wealth into the family. Mr Parker told me that he was going to propose to me but due to the fire and his brothers' financial problems he had been was forced to engage himself to Mrs Campion. I spent the rest of my time in Sanditon avoiding the couple and was forced to see Eliza claim Sidney as her property.</p><p>I will be travelling home next week... hopefully heal my heart and grow in wisdom from this experience. This summer has taught me to guard my heart and be careful in the future. I should never have thought a man like Sidney Parker could marry me. Mrs Campion was right when she said that I am only a farmer's daughter who should look for someone to marry from my own village.</p><p>Poor Miss Lamb continues to suffer the loss of her suitor and I'm concerned about her health. I will be travelling back home in two day's time and I am certain my father would welcome you if you chose to visit us as he wishes to repay you for your kindness towards me. This will the last letter I am sending from Sanditon and include my home address if your wish to maintain any correspondence with me.</p><p>Yours faithfully</p><p>Charlotte</p><p> </p><p>"Letter to from Miss Georgina Lamb to Miss Charlotte Heywood"</p><p>Dear Charlotte</p><p>I hope that you and your family are in good health. Since you have left us at Sanditon I have been spending most of my time in my room and not seeing anyone. As you know my guardian Mr Sidney Parker has organised for me to be watched closely. He doesn't trust me and is concerned Ottis will try and contact me again. I am angry with him for making you fall in love with him and then engage himself to Mrs Campion. I cannot tolerate her and take every effort in making my dealings with Sidney difficult. I miss you greatly and hope that we may see one another again. Thank you for your last letter and please think of me as I suffer in this dreadful place.</p><p>Yours faithfully</p><p>Georgina</p><p> </p><p>"Letter from Miss Charlotte Heywood to Mrs Mary Parker"</p><p>Dear Mary</p><p>Thank you for your short letter of inquiry about my journey home and my family's health. My carriage ride was uneventful, and all of my family are healthy. I have settled back into life at home and I am being kept busy by my parents. How are you and the children? I have missed seeing you all. I hope your financial situation has improved and that the money from your brother-in-law's marriage will assist Tom. Even though I left under difficult situation I pray that your family will find a way to be completely rescued from bankruptcy. I don't bear any ill will towards you as I understand that young men must marry women with money. I am not such a woman and have taken to heart the advice from Mrs Campion concerning suitable marriage partners. When I get over my disappointment with Sidney I may consider the marriage proposal from Mr James Stringer.</p><p>Could you please check on Miss Lamb as I have just received a letter from her and appears she is in low spirits?</p><p>Yours Faithfully</p><p>Charlotte</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte had been home for several days and had been reflecting on her experiences in Sanditon. To not, raise any concerns about the state of her heart Charlotte had developed the habit of going for long walks. She had found a quiet spot under a tree near a small brook, as it gave her the needed privacy that was not possible in her home. She reflected about her time away and acknowledged it had changed her in many ways. She had left home a young woman excited for new adventures but returned broken hearted. She certainly had lived, loved and lost in a matter of months. Her mind had been opened to the world on many matters but sadly increased her weariness of people. She had learned a hard lesson about men and acknowledged she had no real understanding of love. Sidney had accused of her lack of experienced concerning love and he had been right.</p><p>Before Sanditon Charlotte had only experienced a quiet home life isolated from mainstream society. It had moulded her mind and attitudes but had ill-prepared her for wider society.</p><p>She had exposed her heart with disappointing consequences. Her father had cautioned her to be careful and not take people by their face value. She closed her eyes as she regretted her unguardedness in relation to Sidney Parker. She had been blinded by him and was angry with herself. She chastised herself on her behaviour and was thankful only a few people knew. Thankfully she had maintained her virtue, but she'd had heard before about other young girls who had been publicly disgraced. She was ashamed of her unwise decisions and was relieved to be safe at home.</p><p>Even though she had suffered, she loved the Parker family and their kindness towards her. Charlotte resolved to protect the family and made a conscious decision to be positive about her time in Sanditon. She must mask her loss and return back to normal life as her father and mother were depending on her. Charlotte hoped in time she would recover from Sidney, but it was too soon to contemplate. She had promised to keep corresponding with Mary and Georgina. Charlotte reflecting that life wasn't a romance book and not everyone received a happy ending.</p><p>Charlotte took a deep breath and started to make her way back home as she was needed by her mother.</p><p>While Charlotte was wrestling with her past actions and present feelings Lady Susan Worcester was visiting a friend in the next county. Susan was sitting with Lady Lydia South when the letter from Charlotte arrived. She was pleased to receive the letter and was interested in finding out what had happened to Charlotte and Mr Sidney Parker. She had heard rumours that he had become engaged, but the name of the lady had not been communicated to Susan. She was displeased with the content of the letter</p><p>"This will not do" she said to herself as she formed a plan in her mind.</p><p>"Charlotte Hayward has a bright future" and Susan disliked Eliza Campion. She remembered the way Eliza had humiliated Charlotte during the Regatta day.</p><p>"I'm going to help my new friend"</p><p>As she rereads Charlotte's letter, Susan pauses, and she thought about Charlotte's father name and their estate. She brought her eyebrows together and thought "Heywood sounds familiar". She hadn't heard that name spoken for a long time and after a moment she smiled to herself</p><p>" Ahhhh, yes… all is not lost!". She excuses herself to write a letter to Mr Heywood and Charlotte.</p><p>My Dear Charlotte</p><p>I would like to invite you to come and spend the London winter season with me. It would be pleasure to have you stay with me and I am determined to introduce to you London society. I hope to show you that there are many exciting things about London and I would enjoy your company. I am sorry to hear about your heartbreak but hope this visit will improve your spirts. I have taken the liberty of writing to your father to ask for his permission. If your father agrees I will come and pick you up and take you to London.</p><p>Your Friend</p><p>Susan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was surprised by Susan's invitation and immediately sought out her father for advice. She found him in his study and gave him Lady Susan's letter.</p><p>"It seems Lady Susan has invited me to spend the London winter season!" breathes out an excited Charlotte. The joy and hope on her face was not lost by her father. He knew that she wanted to go and knew she had outgrown her home. He was pleased that Lady Susan wanted her to stay at her London home and provide his Charlotte an opportunity to experience London society.</p><p>Mr Heywood had also received a letter and had been expecting his daughter to come and speak with him. He had already made his decision about the request but read the letter in front of his daughter. Charlotte wanted to go but waited in silence and watched his face for any hopeful signs.</p><p>After reading the letter he said "Well…. you must've had some interesting times at Sanditon" looking at her with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Would you like to go? he asks</p><p>Charlotte who replies quickly 'Yes, Father".</p><p>Her father continued "It is certainly an opportunity for you. You know my thoughts about London but if you want to go I give you my consent. I know that you cannot live here forever and must find a husband" Charlotte blushed as this was the first time her father had ever discuss such matters with her.</p><p>"Charlotte, you are my oldest child and you need to set an example for your brothers and sisters. If you are able to achieve an advantageous marriage it will benefit the whole family, but I caution you to be careful of everyone around you. You must listen and follow all directions of Lady Worcester. This is a privileged invitation and I want you to ensure you uphold our family name." Charlotte nodding and giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed to find her mother to share her exciting news.</p><p>Charlotte was grateful for the invitation and excited about spending her first winter season in London. It would be full of events and activities which would help her forget Sidney Parker. She was thankful for Susan who was prepared to be there as her chaperone but was still apprehensive about Lady Susan's society. Her father this moment was writing a letter of acceptance to Susan and he was allowing Charlotte to include her own letter.</p><p>Susan was picking her up in two days as she was currently visiting a friend in the neighbouring county. Charlotte's father was quite satisfied with this arrangement. The date of her departure now determined and the household was busily preparing her for her trip. Her mother knowing that there was a high possibility her daughter would not be returning. Charlotte spending the majority of the day surveying all her clothes. She decided to just pack the clothes she had worn in Sanditon and hoped that they would still be in fashion. She felt her spirit lifting and was looking forward to this visit with Susan. From personal experience and her own father's words Charlotte was taking to heart the significance of this visit to London.</p><p>Lady Susan had smiled after receiving the acceptance letter from Mr Heywood and her suspicions about the family had been confirmed. He had approved of Susan's invitation and was happy to have his daughter Charlotte live with her in London. He was thankful Susan was personally coming to take Charlotte to London. It has been many years since he had seen Susan but trusted her to look after his daughter. There were also a number of other matters addressed in the letter that was informative and useful for Susan. After finishing the letter, Susan informed Lady Lydia that she would be leaving in the morning to visit a friend in the next county before heading back to London.</p><p>Susan had her favourite nephew Lord Thomas of Mayfield staying with her and looked forward to letting him know about their change of plans. When he had returned from the hunting excursion that very afternoon she informed him of their departure times. Thomas was ready to go back to London and happily agreed with her plans. He had found the company at this house party tiring and wanted to spent time with people of quality. It was decided they would leave early in the morning and both started preparations for their travel.</p><p>Lady Susan and Lord Thomas left early the next day as Susan was anxious to spend some time with Charlotte and her family.</p><p>"Thomas, I believe that the people were are visiting are related and I need to investigate the situation further with Charlotte's father".</p><p>She shared with Thomas her suspicion and its implications for them both. He agreed that Charlotte needed to come to London and be given the opportunities being offered to her. The weather has been fine, and the horses covered the distance comfortably. Susan always found Thomas an agreeable travelling companion and was grateful that he was with her. While in the carriage she also tells Thomas about Charlotte and the heart break she experienced in Sanditon.</p><p>"So Thomas, are you going to help me? You will find Charlotte an open and lovely girl who is a treasure. Our role is to help and protect her in our London society. You are one of the only people I trust with Charlotte and this information" Thomas agrees with her plan.</p><p>He was looking forward to this new challenge as he had only just arrived back himself in England and was finding English society tiring. Marriage had been on his mind as he had reached a certain age where he wanted to settle down. Before leaving the West Indies, his father had instructed him to look seriously when he was in England and so far, had not meet any potential candidate. He was tired of mother's throwing their daughters towards him.</p><p>He was looking forward to meeting Charlotte and maybe she could be his future wife?...</p><p>When comparing Sidney Parker with Thomas of Mayfield there was a clear difference between the two gentlemen. Thomas hadn't had the heart break when he was younger and had travelled for adventure and not to forget personal pain. He was in control of his emotions, drinking and gambling. He was respectful towards women and would never consider raising his voice. He was a skilled conversationalist and a pleasant companion. All who knew him were impressed with his confidence, reputation and any parent would welcome him as a future son-in-law. He was the oldest son of the Duke of Mayfield and would inherit the family title, property and wealth. He attended the best public schools and was gifted in the areas of politics and business. He had proven himself to be a gifted businessman, diplomat and the Prince Regent often asked his advice. Thomas kept his business connections confidential and was trusted by all who had dealings with him. He was also an avid sportsman and confident gunman. Thomas carried his 6-foot 2 frame confidently and by working his way up in the various family businesses he had developed a muscular and healthy appearance. He had taken after his mother with brown eyes and dark hair which was neatly cut and was a sensible dresser. He had honest eyes and an open face, and you could feel that he was genuine and trustworthy.</p><p>From all accounts he appeared to be the perfect gentleman. He was everything a young man should aspire to be. Susan purposely wanted Thomas and Charlotte to meet and the main reason she had also invited him to stay with her!!!!</p><p>"Well, look out Charlotte" thought Susan "you're going to meet a proper gentleman who will treat you with respect".</p><p>Even though she understood the circumstances of Sidney Parker's engagement she was disappointed in his treatment of Charlotte.</p><p>"Oh Well Mr Sidney Parker it will be your loss!" thought Susan.</p><p>They arrived at the Heywood estate and it was everything you would expect of a gentleman's farm. It was evident that the paddocks and fields were efficiently managed and productive. All fences were mended, and the workers cottages were maintained to the highest standard. Thomas who had spent many years managing property in various countries was impressed</p><p>"It is clear Mr Haywood takes much pride in the management of his estate" commented Thomas to his Aunt as the carriage took them towards the main house.</p><p>Thomas noticed a group of people in the distance shooting.</p><p>Turning to his aunt "I might get out stretch my legs and go and see what is happening over there?"</p><p>Susan nods her head and happily watched Thomas exit and walk towards the shooting group.</p><p>The shooting party was made up of the Heywood family which included Charlotte, her father and brothers. In fact, she had been the one to suggest this activity as she knew her father loved shooting. She herself loved the sport and wanted to do something that would take her mind off Sidney. All of them had left the house with hunting rifles slung over their shoulders, all looking forward to the exercise and shooting practise. The whole family were expert skilled marksman, their father had ensured that they had received the proper training. They enjoyed the competition and helping the games keeper management of the estate.</p><p>Everyone was set up and ready to start shooting when they noticed a carriage stopping and a lone gentlemen approaching the group. Their father moving forward to introduce himself to the gentleman. Charlottes father looks at Thomas and recognises something familiar about his face. With the recent information from his Aunt he paid all proper respects to Mr Heywood and was particular in introducing himself.</p><p>" Sir, my name is Lord Thomas the Marquess of Mayfield, I am the oldest son of Edward and Alexandra the Duke and Duchess of Mayfield"</p><p>Mr Heywood starring at Thomas before a huge smile appears on his face...</p><p>"Welcome sir, it is a pleasure to meet you"</p><p>"I am traveling with my Aunt Lady Susan Worcester and we will be taking your daughter Miss Charlotte Heywood to London." informs Thomas</p><p>"Good" replied a pleased Mr Heywood… I would like to welcome you both to our estate."</p><p>He turns and introduces his children to Thomas. Thomas paying all expected social courtesies and especially towards Charlotte for being the oldest daughter. Charlotte finding him to be well-mannered and handsome. Thomas himself on first observation saw an intelligent and pretty young woman.</p><p>He commented his Aunt was in the carriage which was presently heading towards the main house. He had noticed the shooting party and wanted to see what was happening.</p><p>Charlotte's father smiled and said "my wife will look after her, would you like to join us ?"</p><p>Thomas smiles brightly "Yes", I haven't had a real chance to hunt properly and have been looking for any opportunity. It appears that you are all proficient shooters. My Aunt tells me you take this sport very seriously" as he observed their hunting attire and the confident way they were holding their weapons.</p><p>"Yes" laughs her father, "It is an important skill on a farming estate. All of my children including my daughters need to know how to use a gun for the farm and to defend themselves".</p><p>There were no viewing tents for spectators because everyone was equally lined up to start shooting. Charlotte 's father directed one of his men to loan a gun to Thomas and with a twinkle in his eye announces...</p><p>"Since we have a guest I will remind you all of the rules, I don't want to see any wasted shots and the lowest score will mean that person will have to clean my study." Lord Thomas you are a guest and if you are last you can choose not to clean my study"</p><p>He laughs and looks at his children who all had taken on very serious looks, no one wanted to have to clean the desk as it had taken the last person three days to complete the task.</p><p>Before the shooting had even started Charlotte's father turned too Thomas and speaks quietly to him " I am predicating my daughter Charlotte will have the highest score, you'll will never see such a fine marks woman"</p><p>Thomas waited and was stunned as all participants shot perfect rounds, but as predicted Charlotte was the one who scored the highest. Thomas had also participated and was satisfied with his performance considering his lack of practise. He noticed Charlotte giving him an appreciative smile which made him quite pleased with himself. The group moved to some targets which were positioned at various distances. Once again it was Charlotte who was able to hit all targets, especially the ones furthest away. Thomas was amazed at their speed and decided he had to increase his exercise and shooting practise.</p><p>The only person better was her father and as the group moved to another shooting exercise her father observing to Thomas "Charlotte is the one I take out when I need to do some serious hunting, she never misses. Well young man, I hope I'm not scared you off!".</p><p>Thomas laughs "why no sir" he replies and looks at Mr Heywood and honestly said " this is the first time I'm feeling at home in England as I've been spending the majority of my years overseas ".</p><p>"Well well well.. says Mr Heywood with a sparkle in his eyes "it has been awhile since we have people like you visit so please excuse us if we are not up to your standard"</p><p>Thomas looks at Mr Heywood and sees that he's laughing.....</p><p>"come on son, you are going to experience some country hospitality before you go back to that high life of London society" Thomas for a moment thought he recognise something about Mr Heywood that reminded him of his mother.</p><p>Walking back to the main house Thomas thought to himself that this was going to be an interesting visit......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your going to have the time of your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan was welcomed by Mrs Heywood and they had been enjoying each others company when the shooting group returned. Charlotte running up to Susan and throwing her arms around her friend. The look of joy in seeing Susan was evident by her facial expression and there seemed to be an intimate connection between the two. Charlotte intrinsically trusted Susan and she was the only one to whom she had told the whole truth of her Sanditon experience.</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you again Susan, how are you? and I'm so happy that you're here!".</p><p>Mr Heywood walking in and warmly welcome Lady Susan "it is so lovely that you've chosen to come and visit our home, hopefully my wife has been looking after you?".</p><p>"Yes, Mr Heywood" she says smilingly "I'm very happy to finally come here" smiled a mischievous Susan</p><p>Charlotte thought she'd been referring to the distance she had travel today but Susan had another topic on her mind.</p><p>The Heywood family and their guests had a lovely evening together. Charlotte had found Lord Thomas an engaging gentleman who was very funny especially when they played a game of charades. Susan was engaged in a private conversation with her father and Charlotte expected they were speaking about her season in London. The conversation lasted for the majority of the evening and it appeared that they were both satisfied with its conclusion.</p><p>Charlotte and her sisters were called to play and sing with Lord Thomas choosing to add his tenor voice with the other singers. They decided to have a small set of dances, an advantage of a family of 12 children, you never wanting for a partner. Charlotte and Thomas teaching the other children the latest dances. Everyone laughing when making a mistake or enjoying the speed of the dances.</p><p>Both Lady Susan and Lord Thomas enjoyed themselves thoroughly and found the whole family delightful. Susan was satisfied with the arrangement she had made with Mr Heywood and was pleased Thomas had been introduced to Charlotte. He was going to be invaluable for them and she was thankful she had invited him to stay. In her own room, later that night, listening to the quiet breathing of her sister Sarah Charlotte realised that for the first time since Sanditon she had momentarily forgot about Sidney.</p><p>She was starting to feel excited about staying in London!</p><p>Mr Heywood asking Thomas to join him in his study. They had a good talk and found they have many connections. He confirmed Susan's suspicions about the Heywood family. Thomas made a promise to Mr Heywood he would ensure that Charlotte's virtue and reputation would be protected.</p><p>"My daughter hasn't told me everything about her trip to Sanditon but through my connections I know what happened. My daughter is a strong and intelligent woman, just like her mother. She is loyal and will not want to see the Parker family be punished for what happened to her. I am sorry that the young man Mr Sidney Parker didn't have the courage to ask my daughter to marry her, but you know that money is what often directs a person's decision. You will need to protect my daughter as she often can get herself in trouble and she is not afraid to argue when she challenged. I know in your society there are expectations and you will need to help her through the process." He pauses and continues..</p><p>"Now, tell me more about your father and mother?". Thomas spending the next couple of hours telling Mr Heywood about his family and particularly spoke about his mother. The two men over the course of the week enjoying each other's company and Thomas felt he had known Mr Heywood his whole life.</p><p>Of the morning of her leaving for London Charlotte was asked by her father to come into his library where he gave her £100.</p><p>"I want you to use this while you're away and if you need anything please write to me. Your mother expects you to write and let us know what you have been doing. Charlotte with money in her hand quickly embraces her father."</p><p>She was touched by his trust and was determined to make him proud of her.</p><p>"Lady Worcester will look after you" he replies "I trust her and know she will help you" her father looking down directly finally says "remember you are my oldest daughter who will set the standard for your siblings, so do your best. Remember what we have taught you and you have already learnt many things from being at Sanditon. London is a larger place with more people. From my knowledge you will be meeting people who move in higher social circles so enjoy your chance…. maybe you might find a Prince" he winks, and they leave the library together.</p><p>Charlotte laughs but know that if a Prince asked her to marry her she would say no. Sidney Parker had her heart and she was not sure how she was going to get it back.</p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++</p><p>Sidney had been forced to go back to London as Eliza required his presence for some wedding preparations. The wedding arrangements were turning out to be quite elaborate, and Eliza was determined that it will be the event of the summer season. Sidney heart was not in it as he was being forced to marry Eliza and didn't love her. The only good news was she wanted to delay the wedding until the summer. He had been advanced the money for the marriage contact so he knew his brother Tom would be safe from bankruptcy prison.</p><p>Eliza had done this to keep Sidney under control and he couldn't back out of the marriage. He found her a critical lady who only cared about money and social position. She used her money to control people and took pleasure in looking down on people who didn't meet her expectations. He was trying to uphold his agreement with her, but it was getting difficult. Every time he was with Eliza he couldn't stop thinking about Charlotte and her beautiful soul. It had gotten him into trouble with Eliza a number of times for his lack of attention and she would threaten to pull out of the marriage contract. He had only been in London for two weeks and couldn't take it any longer and travelled back to Sanditon. He would stay there until he had to return to London.</p><p>Sanditon was a terrible cold place in the winter but he didn't care as he needed a refuge from his troubled life.</p><p>Sidney arrived at Triangular house late evening as he had pushed his horses to get back to Sanditon. He was exhausted and emotionally spent. He could feel himself falling into a depressive state and overall health was deteriorating and his family were worried about him.</p><p>Since he had agreed to marry Eliza he had had repeated nightmares. It was not about marrying Mrs Campion but it was Charlotte marrying another man. Her not having his children or looking at him in that tender way. Seeing her walk away from him with someone else. After hours of restless sleep, he finally got up to face his brother Tom and family. When Sidney arrived at the breakfast table everyone appeared to be the same but when he looked at his sister-in-law Mary her noticed that her eyes change when she looked at him.</p><p>He could feel her distain and her eyes condemning him as he was the reason Charlotte was no longer with them. She had suffered by his brother Tom's actions and it had taken a toll on her health. He shifted his attention to focus on Tom who was wildly talking about the project's future plans, but Sidney doesn't hear anything as his mind was in another place. It was going back to another time when Charlotte was there sitting next to him. He was imagining her face and was missing her. He needed to work out something or he was going to end up dead or mad.</p><p>He had made his choice and must keep his promise even though it meant he had lost the love of his life. He was pulled back into reality when he hears Mary mention Charlotte's name. Mary was reading a letter from Charlotte.</p><p>"Well that is interesting" exclaims Mary…</p><p>"What my love" Tom questions</p><p>"Mr James Stringer made a marriage proposal to Charlotte! I knew that he was infatuated with her but I didn't think he would have the courage to ask for her hand"</p><p>Sidney looked sharply at Mary and in a low voice 'What else did she say?"…</p><p>Mary going back to the letter and read further and shook her head. "She doesn't say anything else".</p><p>Sidney abruptly leaving the house and went for a walk. He has been disturbed by this news and was extremely jealous. He was determined to find out more and directly sought out James Stringer... finding him supervising the demolition of the terrace buildings.</p><p>Without any polite discourse Sidney speaks " I hear you have asked Mis Heywood to marry you?"</p><p>"Yes, sir reply's Stringer " but I have no idea why that is a concern to you?"</p><p>Sidney trying to appear calm but was struggling to hold his composure.</p><p>Stringer standing taller and looked directly at Sidney "Miss Heywood is allowed to be proposed too. I have to congratulate you sir, on your own up and coming marriage". This stopped Sidney in his tracks, but he needed to know.</p><p>"Well, sir you should know that she declined my proposal and told me she loved another." Sidney stance relaxes a little but he continued to look aggressively at Stringer.</p><p>"Miss Heywood is a beautiful woman who is unique. The man who will go onto marry her will be the luckiest man in the world" says Stringer.</p><p>It had hurt James Stringer to say it, but he was angry about the way Charlotte had been treated. Both men stared at each other in silence, but no one moved. "If you love her… Stringer says in a low voice "then I would suggest you do something about it". James overcome with emotions walked away left the other man standing by himself.</p><p>Sidney returned to the Parker house and finds his brother in the work room.....</p><p>Tom exclaiming "I'm counting on you and Mrs Campion to strongly encourage the cream of London society to choose Sanditon as their next summer destination"</p><p>Sidney giving him a cold look and in an aggressive tone "will you stop putting pressure on me, can't you see I am trying to do the best for the family, I'm giving everything up for you . Before he says anything else he would regret he walked out of the house and ends up at cliffs where Charlotte and he had walked together. He wanted to marry Charlotte but because of his brother's debts he had been forced him to make a hard choice.</p><p>As the wind raced around him he yelled what he wanted to say to his brother "You reckless behaviour has meant I had to give up Charlotte".</p><p>He had to master his feelings to complete the agreement he had made with Mrs Campion but as he was contemplating this his heart was breaking...</p><p>Later that day Sidney returned back to his brother's house and found Mary alone reading. He decided to quietly go back to his room when she saw him from the corner of her eyes. "Sidney I've been concerned about you. You have to come to terms with your decision and work out how to live knowing Charlotte will always be around. Is there are any other way you can get the money instead of marrying Mrs Campion?"</p><p>"Mary" Sidney breaths out a frustrated breath, "I don't know what to do I've signed the marriage contact and been advanced the money to keep Tom out of debtor's prison".</p><p>"Sidney" Mary says "you've always done the right thing for us, but I can't cope seeing you tormented, please you are a good man, can you think of another way? I was enjoying seeing the real you and not the shadow that stands before me."</p><p>Sidney has to turn away and headed to him room as it couldn't face seeing anyone else. The only joy he had was spending time with his nieces and nephew but had trouble responding to them when they asked when Charlotte would visit them again.</p><p>++++++++++++</p><p>Thomas had found the visit refreshing. The Heywood's were kind people who were open and honest. Spending time with Mr Heywood made him miss the company of his own parents. He found Charlotte enjoyable company with dark curly hair and striking brown eyes. From their conversation, he had found her to be an intelligent young woman. She was amazing with a gun and had acquired all the expected skills of a gentle woman. Thomas was looking forward to spending time together and started to plan activities they could do once they arrived in London.</p><p>It had been a number of years since he had spent time in London and he thought it would nice to sightsee with someone who had never visited before. While they travelled in the carriage he started telling the ladies the places he wanted to visit, and Susan interjected with suggestions. The sparkle appeared in Charlotte eyes as she thought about the adventure and this made her look very endearing. Thomas had promised to assist Charlotte and he had been very sorry to hear about her experience in Sanditon. He wanted to be her good friend or maybe more? That was certainly a question he would explore over the next couple weeks but at the moment he wanted to become better acquainted with her.</p><p>Charlotte was thinking about the last words her mother spoke to her. They had sat together in her room and spoke about the dangers of London society.</p><p>"I am your Mother and know that something happened when you were in Sanditon. Guard your heart my beautiful daughter. You will have many exciting experiences in London and take advantage of these opportunities. We know that Lady Susan will look after you and we only trust her. I want you to write regularly so I know how you are going" Giving Charlotte a tight hug and kiss on her forehead before they walked together to the carriage.</p><p>Charlotte's world was changing, and she started dreaming about this new adventure as she listened to Susan and Thomas. Susan was firm in telling Charlotte that they were on first name basis and would not tolerate 'my lady'!. Thomas was a handsome travelling companion sharing many entertaining stories about his travels all the way to London.</p><p>When there was a brief period of silence Charlotte decides to speak her mind</p><p>"Susan, I am happy to be with you I'm excited but anxious at the same time but I will follow your example"</p><p>While speaking Charlotte had become quite serious and contemplative. She hoped her time in London would end in a better way compared to Sanditon. Susan knowing what she was thinking decided to bring up her disappointed.</p><p>"I hear Charlotte that your Mr Sydney Parker is engaged to Mrs Campion",</p><p>"Yes" replies Charlotte while trying to keep the composed face but failed miserably "I believe he'll be getting married in the summer".</p><p>" I must say he disappointed me with his choice, no matter, we will look after you" reply Susan</p><p>"You can trust me and my nephew Thomas, we will keep you safe and help you move in our society, you deserve better. I promise you that you are going to have the time of your life!"</p><p>Susan smiles making Charlotte feel welcomed and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally arrived at Susan's home. It was a beautifully situated regency townhouse in the most fashionable section in London built with generous portions. Charlotte followed Susan into the hallway and the maid took her travelling coat, gloves and bonnet. She was given one of the best guest-room and she truly felt like a princess. The furniture and fabrics used in the room where expensive and elaborate. An expansive window looked out to the road and she had a wonderful view of the street full of people and a beautifully landscaped park across the road. Susan knocked on the door and enters.</p>
<p>Charlotte turned without thinking puts her arms around her friend " this room is beautiful and I feel like I'm in a dream, thank you".</p>
<p>Susan returned the pressure and was moved by Charlotte's words. She had taken an instant liking to Charlotte when they had first met in London and she knew Charlotte was going to make a lively addition to their household. Charlotte had a lovely spirit and that was what made her extraordinary and striking. If Mr Sidney Park couldn't see it, then there will be many other rich title gentlemen who will. She was an influential person in London society and always achieved her goal when she put her mind to it.</p>
<p>She was going to do whatever it took to see Charlotte be successfully introduced to English society!!!</p>
<p>Thomas found Susan and Charlotte sitting in the drawing room and were being served afternoon tea. Charlotte's face was animated as she was giving her impressions of the trip and London itself.</p>
<p>"I much prefer London in the day than night" speaks Charlotte honestly.</p>
<p>Thomas asking, "why is that?" and before speaking Charlotte looks at Susan "you can trust Thomas".</p>
<p>Briefly Charlotte explained the events leading to the abduction of her friend Miss Lamb and the places she and Mr Sidney Parker visited in London. Thomas had taken on a look of shock and displeasure.</p>
<p>"Please!" begs Charlotte "please don't think badly of Mr Parker, he was a gentleman towards me and was forced with a terrible situation. He paid off Otis's debts and made sure Miss Lamb was safe. Susan interrupting at this point "</p>
<p>"It is at that point in the story when I first made my acquaintance when Charlotte who found me at a party reading a book". Both ladies smile and laughed as they remembered the meeting.</p>
<p>"Well, I think I can do better!" promises Thomas. </p>
<p>Charlotte giving him a mischievous look say "I look forward to you keeping that promise, sir."</p>
<p>Susan now turns the conversation and begins to speak about fashion.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, Charlotte we are going to have to go and order clothes for the new season. The fashions keep changing and we need to keep up to date. You can't imagine the issues you can have if you're wearing last years fashions".</p>
<p>Charlotte lowering her head and says quietly "please forgive me Susan but I only have the clothes that I wore at Sanditon but my father has given me some money".</p>
<p>"Charlotte, my gift to you is a new wardrobe of clothes, keep your money for gifts for your family"</p>
<p>Charlotte doesn't know what to say but Susan continues " I want you to feel like family when you are with me I don't expect anything from you just your companionship. I have no daughters and while you are staying with me you will be treated like my daughter" </p>
<p>Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing, lifting her eyes that were brimming with tears she thanks Susan. She hoped Thomas didn't see her as a social climber, but it was evident that Susan's request was genuine. It was evident that she had touched Susan's heart and the great lady had to brush away her own tears. Charlotte was a treasure and Thomas readily agreed with his Aunt.</p>
<p>++++++++++</p>
<p>A young couple Lady Sophia and Lord James called to visit them. They had been invited by Lady Susan to have lunch with her. On being introduced Charlotte, Sophia and James recognised each other.</p>
<p>"Sophia, James!" giving them both hugs… "it has been so long since I have seen you".</p>
<p>Sophia and James were so happy to see their childhood friend again and now understood why Lady Susan had invited them for lunch. They both treasured the times they spent holidaying at Willingdon. Charlotte and Sophia had been very close, and Charlotte had wondered what had happened to her friends. Lunch was full of chatter and catching up with each other.</p>
<p>"Sophia always loved you" Charlotte jokes to James "She was always making sure she looked pretty when she knew you were coming" laughs Charlotte even though she received a warning look from Sophia.</p>
<p>"I am so happy you both discovered you loved one another and are now married" a happy Charlotte commented to her two old friends.</p>
<p>Sophia and James had missed seeing her and were thankful she was going to be introduced into society. After lunch Thomas suggested they go to the museum and the couple agreed to go with them. Susan was feeling tired and was happy to let the them go. The four spent the afternoon and evening together which reflected their friendship and bond.</p>
<p>The next morning Susan took Charlotte to the dressmaker and the two of them had an exciting morning choosing patterns, fabrics and designs. Susan had an artistic eye for fashion and chose most things for Charlotte. Lady Sophia had also decided to join them as she also needed to order some new gowns. Sophia and Susan selected dresses that would suit Charlottes figure but maintain her modesty. They also chose striking silks for ballgowns and fabrics that would show off charlotte's complexion. Susan wanted Charlotte to feel beautiful and give her the confidence to socialise in their social circle. She had observed that Charlotte was a little low in spirits and needed a confidence boost. Susan was also aware that they would be moving in royal circles and therefore she ordered outfits that would be acceptable for those occasions.</p>
<p>"Why am I going to need such elaborate clothes?" asks Charlotte.</p>
<p>"We have to be prepared for any situation" smiles Susan knowingly.</p>
<p>Susan was having a lovely time helping another lady and she regretted not having a daughter. Sophia and Susan also selected outfits for themselves and found Charlotte made some interesting suggestions. By the time everything had been ordered the morning had finished. The ladies were happy with their choices and headed home for a rest.</p>
<p>Charlotte exclaimed " I never knew that dress shopping would be so tiring" both Sophia and Susan laughing at that statement.</p>
<p>"Yes, in our society our clothes must be custom-made, you can't be seen wearing the same outfit. Madame Swiss is the best and she always dresses me first before anyone else".</p>
<p>"Where is Thomas and James?" asks Charlotte as she Sophia and Susan were having afternoon tea. She had not seen Thomas since breakfast.</p>
<p>"I believe" commented Sophia "they had to go to the tailor as they both have certain expectations being a son of a duke.</p>
<p>As she said this the men entered and Thomas sat down looking a little irritated</p>
<p>"I really dislike this part ,why can't I wear the same clothes as last season? he holds up his hands in defeat "I know.." and putting on a toffee English accent he says with a dramatic tone "I am the eldest son of a Duke, I must uphold the family's pride and my clothes are part of my duty" and graciously pours himself a cup of tea and picks up a Biscuit.</p>
<p>Charlotte bursting out laughing but quickly covering her mouth but notices Susan, Sophia and James struggling to hold a straight face.</p>
<p>"Thomas, I think we're going have a fun time together " teased Charlotte</p>
<p>Thomas maintaining his character.. " so my ladies how did the dressmaker go today?"</p>
<p>Charlotte without thinking puts on her own upper class accent and says "well I must say Lord Mayfield that it was an amazing experience, the service was first class, the fabrics spectacular". </p>
<p>Susan joining in "yes my dear, you must remember we have to look our best as we need to make a statement for the season" they all look at each other and laughed at their antics. They settle down and over tea talked about the various places everyone had visited.</p>
<p>Everyone loved seeing their friend smile and sparkle come back in her eyes. Until the clothing was made and delivered... Susan and Sophia started giving Charlotte etiquette lessons. They found Charlotte was a quick learner and she made the experience enjoyable. Charlotte had her father's wit and Susan loved seeing it.</p>
<p>Thomas found her refreshing and was more interesting than most of the ladies he had seen in the last couple years. </p>
<p>He resolved to help Charlotte to be successful in their society!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lessons from Susan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan was determined to use all time available to prepare Charlotte for the coming season. In a course of one week Charlotte was subjected to many lessons.... all designed to highlight her beauty and talents..... </p>
<p>Lesson One - Tea service</p>
<p>Charlotte had never realised the various techniques and processes that needed to be performed by a lady when conducting tea service. When entertaining guests it provided an opportunity for the woman to demonstrate her grace and conversational skills. At home it was never needed and at Trafalgar House everything had been very relaxed. After reading a tea service book and observing a demonstration from Susan it was Charlotte's turn. </p>
<p>"I'm going to send for Thomas so there is more than one person" comments Susan</p>
<p>Thomas walking in the room and warmly greets Charlotte "how are your lessons going?"</p>
<p>Susan replied "I require your presence as Charlotte needs to practise.</p>
<p>"Alright" replies Thomas and he purposely exaggerated his accent and sits down. Charlotte finding it hard to focus as he was causing her to laugh.</p>
<p>"Thomas" warns Susan while giving him a sharp look.</p>
<p>Susan turns and encourages Charlotte to begin. After performing the tea serve Charlotte felt she had completed the task effectively. "Well done, Charlotte" approves Susan "the tea was lovely, and you followed all the processes. I will be getting you to do this every time we have guests so that it will become more relaxed and natural"</p>
<p>Thomas nods and adds "yes, yes" using his fancy voice "next time I would like the cucumber sandwich" Charlotte looks at him and sees that his eyes are sparkling with humour. Picking up a sugar cube decides to throws it at him...</p>
<p>"I didn't know that was part of the tea service?" commentsThomas and everyone bursts into laugher.</p>
<p>It had been a while since Charlotte had been able to really laugh, and it felt good...</p>
<p>Lesson Two - Conversations</p>
<p>Charlotte was taught the art form of conversation... discovering the different techniques and topics for different groups in society. She had to memorise various phrases and she spent time practising them with Thomas. She was thankful for their patience and they were able to teach her how to mask her feelings and emotions. Charlotte found it interesting that there were so many rules when speaking with people. She coloured many times when she remembered the open conversations she had at Sanditon with lady Denham, Mary, Tom and Sidney..."They must've thought I was undignified" she thought.</p>
<p>Charlotte must have had a serious look on her face because Susan came up and asked what was wrong and Charlotte expressed her thoughts. Susan reminded her that she valued Charlotte openness and honesty. "I'm not wanting to change who you are but I'm here to help you understand society. It will help you understand people better and make it easier to move within society" encouraged Susan.</p>
<p>Susan was starting to see Charlotte as an adopted daughter. She valued her compassion for people and openness. She was determined to give Charlotte as many opportunities and found this project refreshing. Also, she hadn't laughed so much in a long time and had grown weary of her present society. She was thankful for her new friend. Thomas also said the same later that day to Charlotte saying to her "you are a unique woman who has much to give to our society, don't let anyone tell you that you are not enough!"</p>
<p>Susan privately sharing later with her "Charlotte, there are many awful men and women like Mrs Campion who take pleasure putting people down. You belong in our society and I will see to that you will be".</p>
<p>Charlotte was reading a book and talking aloud to herself as she processed the information. "There are various procedures of behaviour for people within society. I need to master this, so I can show the right respect. Different people have different rank and require different responses. The higher the rank the deeper the curtsy?" asks Charlotte out aloud to herself.</p>
<p>"Yes" she turns to see both Susan and Thomas in the door way. Going red with embarrassment as they had observed her talking to herself. Thomas noticing this puts on his exaggerated accent</p>
<p>"Good morning my lady" and performs a low bow.</p>
<p>Susan and Thomas helped her practise all greetings and curtsies. Charlotte starting using different names and started pretending Susan or Thomas were various people in society. She used different voices and greeting them she made funny impressions and talked about all sorts of silly subjects. Susan started laughing and had to beg them to stop as her sides hurt. </p>
<p>Susan was taking the time to teach Charlotte and was playing a different role than Mary. Mary acted more like a sister while Susan was equipping Charlotte for life. Charlotte was feeling more confident and this season in her life was going to be different.</p>
<p>Susan and Thomas saw the determination in Charlottes eyes and were pleased.</p>
<p>Lesson Three - Dancing</p>
<p>Charlotte was feeling comfortable with topic. "I love dancing, are we going to be learning new dances?" she asks enthusiastically</p>
<p>"Not yet , Thomas is going to do that later but we need to talk about how we behave. You must remember that when you're dancing more things are happening such as business deals, marriage contracts, affairs, courtships. Most mothers and guardians are showing off their daughters to eligible men who have money and or a title . Where eligible young men could be looking for a wife or wanting something else. I'm going to teach you how to read human behaviour particularly spotting the young men who just want to make sport of you."</p>
<p>Charlotte nods and understood that this was something that she wished she had known before. Her lack of education showed, and she was feeling disappointed that her parents had not prepared her for life outside of their country estate.</p>
<p>"You will not be taking advantage for your openness and honesty. It is important you learn how to guard your heart". Susan continued by saying " we will be starting to attend multiple event and you will be putting everything we have been doing into practice. You will be introduced as a family friend and under our protection. This will give you support and particular permission to interact with Thomas. He will be able to intercede if there are any problems".</p>
<p>Charlotte taking Susan hands and was so grateful for this lovely lady who was treating her like her own daughter.</p>
<p>"I will do my best and not disappoint you" promises Charlotte.</p>
<p>"You will never do that" firmly stated Susan.  Charlotte and Susan having afternoon tea while waiting for Thomas to arrive back from the club.</p>
<p>Thomas taught her the latest dances for the winter season. Charlotte was proving to be a quick learner and there was much laughter in the house.</p>
<p>Lesson Four - Music</p>
<p>Charlotte learned that music was a skill that young ladies needed to have and it was a very helpful skill as it enabled them to show off their grace to the young gentlemen. Luckily her father had paid for lessons and she already had a fine voice.</p>
<p>"At least this it was something I didn't have to learn" sighs Charlotte.</p>
<p>She hadn't used it in Sanditon as there had been no opportunity for her to play. She also chose not to tell the Parker family as Sidney had been so rude to her about playing the piano. Thomas selected songs for her to learn and Susan was pleased with her skill level. Susan engaged a tutor to refine her skills further. Susan commented to Thomas.. 'people in our society look down their noses at a gentleman daughter from the country but they are highly gifted. Thomas agreed, and he also commented about the skills levels of other ladies from other countries. Thomas and Charlotte prepared a number of duets if the need arose.</p>
<p>Lesson Five - Drama</p>
<p>Drama was one area Charlotte didn't need tutoring and she was very confident and had an excellent memory. Her knowledge of the various works was extensive and she was able to engage in intellectual conversation. Charlotte was also engaging in additional reading and her intelligent was clearly evident. She was always willing to try new activities and enjoyed having fun. She was fast becoming a very important companion for Susan. Susan was determined that only the most deserving young man would marry Charlotte.</p>
<p>"Mr Sidney Parker" is an unworthy young man, he missed a beautiful treasure. Susan could see Charlotte still loved him and needed to protect her from him if he appeared in London. Susan understood her society and only knew too well of the behaviour of married men and their arrangements with women other than their wives.</p>
<p>Mr Sidney Parker was not going to cause problems for Charlotte.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zeus and Hercules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning Charlotte was in the conservatory and heard dogs howling. It was something that was normal at home but not in the middle of London. She put down her book and headed towards the back of the house... finding two great Danes ties up. Charlotte guessed they were about a year old and had beautiful colouring. They were a mixture of black and white. Her father used great Danes at home as they were excellent security and hunting dogs.</p><p>The dogs stopped howling and looked at her wearily. They had beautiful black eyes that seemed to pierce her soul and they seemed to be pleading that someone love them. Charlotte could see that they had been mistreated and looked like they had been starved. Her eyes blazed with anger as she saw fear in their eyes. She turned to the head servant and asked him where they had come from. Edwards commenting that Lord Thomas had brought the dogs back last night after winning them in a card game. He had instructed that they be feed and be allowed to sleep in front of the fire. Charlotte's heart broke when she was told they had been locked up in cages outside and were put up as collateral for a card game.</p><p>Charlotte smiled as she knew that Thomas was a compassionate man and was selective when playing cards. Charlotte knew that he must have wanted to saved them and that would be the only reason he had played. She moved closer to the two dogs and fell in love with them. She was certain she could take them home with her. She sat down in front of them and waited for them to respond. It took a while, but the dogs moved closer and finally allowed her to stroke their heads. They spent the next couple of hours just letting her stroke them and they slowly relaxed. They gave their total trust and loyalty to Charlotte.</p><p>Charlotte promised that she would love them and protect them. In a way it was healing for her as she was able to focus her attention on something else besides her own pain. They were given more food, she had them bathed and clipped. She never left them and made sure that they knew they were safe. She sent the butler out to buy two new collars and leads. She thought the dogs looked very noble giving them the names Zeus and Hercules. It was evident they had received some basic training and they appeared to be obedient.</p><p>With a huge smile on her face she finally took them to the conservatory and fell asleep while reading. The two dogs taking their opportunity climbed up on other side of her and rested their heads on her lap. This is what met Thomas and Susan when they found Charlotte with her two dogs. Thomas had confessed what he had done to his Aunt who shook her head but knew Thomas always had a soft spot for dogs.</p><p>Both stopped and smiled as they saw the two dogs guarding their new mistress. Zeus and Hercules had heard the noise and lifted their head but refused to move as Susan and Thomas approached.</p><p>Thomas looking at his Aunt "I guess they are not my dogs but Charlotte's".</p><p>Both Susan and Thomas laughed which caused Charlotte to wake up and her dogs sitting up giving her a greeting. She gives each one a cuddle and kiss on their heads. She got up and her two guards stood on each side and just followed her.</p><p>"Susan… could I please keep the dogs and I will take them home with me… look how adorable they are?... let me introduce you to Zeus and Hercules… gentlemen show lady Susan you are well mannered"</p><p>The two dogs slowly moved forward and licked her hand that was rubbing their heads. Zeus was the larger dog and had a grey mark on his forehead while Hercules had a black mark. Their tails wagged and increased when they smelt their rescuer. They jumped on him and gave he a huge lick on the face. Thomas having to hold the two or he would end up on the ground.</p><p>"I am glad they have not forgotten me, but I suspect your loyalty has shifted".</p><p>"Sorry" Charlotte giving him a mischievous grin when the dogs came back to her and remained by her side. Charlotte looked so endearing that her request could not be refused.</p><p>That evening Charlotte shared everything that happened at Sanditon. It was the first time she had told someone. She trusted Susan as she expressed her feelings and emotions. It allowed her to process the events that had occurred and explain the choice Sidney had to make. She didn't feel badly towards him because he had to help his family. She pleaded with Susan not to cause any problems for Sidney in society because she wanted the Parker family to survive this crisis. She admitted to Susan that she still loved Sidney, overcome with emotions started crying.</p><p>Susan comforted Charlotte and Susan realised that Charlotte she still was very much in danger from Sidney Parker.</p><p>Susan knew Mrs Campion by reputation and the match was not good for either party. Susan's views of Sidney had softened due to his compassion for his brother. "Susan, I'll need your help, I don't want to be a temptation for him, I don't want to embarrass myself in social gatherings. I'm also trying to think of other ways to help the Parkers as Mary was so kind towards me and I hope that somehow I can free Sidney".</p><p>Susan placed her arm around Charlotte and could feel her frustration. She had many things to consider and had to think about how she was going to help her young friend.</p><p>Charlotte been thinking through various ways the Sanditon project could be saved. She knew that it was an impossible task and the money Sidney would receive from his marriage wouldn't help Tom. She had a good idea about the accounts and processes and sadly saw that Tom Parker was not a good manager of money. He had made some wild speculations that had not seen any success. She herself read the business pages and helped her father in his own investment choices. He would never involve himself in the Sanditon project when Bath and Brighton were better locations. Tom Parker had two main problems too many investors and debts. She had to find a way to increase his cash flow and reduce the debts. She had been staggered to hear the extent and imaged the Prince Regent would only have that sort of money. Tom needed to sell off some assets from the resort or offer them to investors as forms of payments. He needed mentoring from a successful business trader and engage in other business activities to pay off his debts and supplement his income.</p><p>She spoke extensively about the Parker problem with Thomas who was very interested in her ideas. From his own business dealings, he had come across many men like Tom Parker. He was struck with her depth of business knowledge and found her business/investment ideas viable. Even though she had grown up in the country her father had ensured she had been highly educated. He and Charlotte enjoyed reading the various business papers and discussion of possible investment options. She had also been helping Susan in her own household book keeping and investment options. He had already invested in some of the companies and was interested in hearing more of her suggestions.</p><p>Thomas could also see that Charlotte in her way was showing her love for Sidney Parker by creating ways to assist the family. He wished he had a person like Charlotte who would do anything to support his success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sidney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Charlotte was being proactive in helping the Parker family.... Sidney was sinking further into depression. </p><p>If Sidney could describe his state of mind it was emotional.....he was struggling to maintain his composure privately and publicly. He was suspicious of everyone's actions and words. He could feel himself spiralling into a dark hole a place where he had been before. He struggled to get himself out last time and part of him didn't come back. He had been drinking more and engaging in various illegal fights. He chose to ignore Tom's remarks and Mary's concerned words about his battered face. He was losing his rational thinking, and everything was becoming difficult. His old friend Mr lamb would not be there to help him. </p><p>A rift was forming between the brothers and Sidney couldn't see how it ever was going to be mended.</p><p>Sidney felt the weight of the whole world had been placed on his shoulders and he was buckling under the pressure. At times he was struggling to breath and often spent the early hours of the morning wondering if Charlotte yearned for him the way he did for her.</p><p>The depression of Sidney was not being helped by his ward Georgina. She was furious with Sidney about his treatment of her friend Charlotte. The whole episode confirming to her he was a horrible and heartless man. Whenever she was with him she took great pleasure in telling him that he had misused her friend. She wanted him to suffer for his poor choice. She couldn't wait until she was free of her guardian. There was one good piece news as the lady who had been looking after her was to marry the minister from Sanditon. "thank goodness" Georgina exclaimed when she was told but discovered that Tom and Mary were looking after her until a new person was appointed. She wished Charlotte was still with them as she couldn't stand the Parker family. She kept hoping that her love Ottis will find a way to earn her guardian's trust and allow them to marry but she didn't know if she would see him again. She didn't know if she was ever going to get over her first love.</p><p>Life has been extremely unpredictable for Mary, she was fearful of losing her home due to Tom's reckless business dealings. She was concerned for her children and the future of all Parker family members. She had lost Charlotte and was gaining Eliza as a sister-in-law. From past experiences with the lady this marriage wasn't going to help her husband or Sidney. Sidney had found happiness with Charlotte, but this been ripped away from him. Eliza was an elegant lady who gave the impression that the Parker family was beneath her. Mary suspected Eliza didn't really want to help the family but only control Sidney.</p><p>Mary knew what had transpired between Sidney and Charlotte and she was angry with a husband.</p><p> </p><p>News from London...</p><p>Sidney was now a permeant fixture in the Parker house since he refused to go back to London. While the family was having breakfast their servant brought Mary a letter and her face brightened as she recognised Charlotte's handwriting. She quickly put the letter away as it distressed Sidney when she spoke about Charlotte. She had enough trouble with the children as they kept asking Sidney when Charlotte was coming back. Sidney was currently nursing a bruised face and under the weather from his recent night time activities.</p><p>She had hoped that Tom was too busy reading his paper to notice but she was not quick enough. "My dear, is that another letter from Charlotte? I recognise her hand writing".</p><p>Sidney had quickly moved his newspaper to get a view of Mary to see her response.</p><p>Mary had no choice but to nod "Well, get it out, let's hear what Charlotte has been up to!!!!" demands Tom.</p><p>Mary taking the letter out and noticed the post mark was from London. She opened it up and felt Sidney staring at her intently. She had already decided that she would miss parts of the letter if it got too personal, but Mary knew she was not a good liar. Her plan was to the read the letter herself and give an overview of the content BUT she had forces that were out of her control in the form of Tom and Sidney. Both men for different reasons wanted the letter to be read aloud.</p><p>She read the first part and exclaimed "That must be exciting for her" "Charlotte has been invited to be a companion for Lady Worcester and that is why this letter is post marked London."</p><p>"Maybe we should think about staying in London for the autumn and winter season?" Mary suggested hopefully.</p><p>She was reading aloud Charlotte's reflections about her time in London so far. "She sounds like she is having a good time and has been given many opportunities"</p><p>Mary laughed at Charlotte colourful account of her first time meeting a Duchess and what happened when she was given the duty of looking after the Duchesses little lap dog. Mary laughed with amusement as Charlotte retold her experience of getting lost in the large of garden of the Prince Regent's and thought she was going to have to send up a smoke signal. Thankfully being found by Lady Worcester's nephew the Marquee of Mayfield. She had been discovered in a maze and without their help would have been forced to camp in the outdoors.</p><p>"I hope she doesn't get sick" a concerned Mary commented. Mary laughed further but had to give it to her husband who continued to read it aloud.</p><p>"Mary, I have to say the people who inhabit these higher social circles have to follow so many rules. I feel I have gone back to school. I have been given many books on etiquette and after many lectures I realise I broke so many social rules when staying with you.. no wonder Mr Sidney Parker found me so annoying". Mary glancing in Sidney's direction and observed his had taken on a pained look.</p><p>"Mary do you know that there are many ways you can greet people and it is dependent on their rank? Oh Mary, I wish we could treat everyone the same? Lady Susan is teaching me to read people better and be more mysterious in social settings, she told me that I am a little too honest and open. Apparently it has everything to do with how you use your fan… yes, more lesson for me. Today we are going to visit the Duchess of Melbourne today and I am required to put into practice my newly acquired tea service skills. I am very nervous as there are going to be many titled ladies present. I hope I don't embarrass myself and say something without thinking like the time at Lady Denham's luncheon. You know what I had to do to beg her forgiveness and make peace."</p><p>"Mary.......What did Char... Miss Heywood have to do?" Sidney asked</p><p>"Well, she walked to Lady Denham's house herself with a bunch of flowers and was subjected to an hour's lecture. She was doing it for Tom as she knew that we were depended on Lady D's support for the project." Mary quietly speaking</p><p>Sidney was not happy to hear this and gave his brother a stern look.</p><p>"There were many other people who added to the problems of that day, why did you let Charlotte go and take the blame?" barked Sidney...</p><p>Tom shifted uncomfortably and knew that he had been wrong.</p><p>"No wonder Miss Heywood is lacking in confident when you know how much she has tried to help you. You let her go on her own when you knew what she would be subjected too." Sidney had started to raise his voice and his hands had become fisted from the tension.</p><p>He mind going to Charlotte who always graciously accepted her fate without anger or malice but seemed to rally against him which frustrated him but drove him to distraction.</p><p>Mary trying to break the tension in the room quickly began reading the letter again.</p><p>"Thankfully, Lord Thomas will be coming with us and he is always willing to create a distraction." That got Sidney's attention and he focused on Mary.</p><p>"Lord Thomas?" …</p><p>"He is the oldest son of the Duke and Duchess of Mayfield and a direct descendant of the late King. He had only arrived back from the West Indies with a decree from his father to find a wife. He always has something interesting to say and we share many common interests. It is nice going to events and not having to worry about predatory men as Lord Thomas keeps them away." Mary casting a fearful look in Sidney's direction and couldn't discern his reaction"</p><p>Sidney had pasted an emotionless look on his face but inside he was in turmoil as he heard those words. He didn't want to hear any more but couldn't move.</p><p>"I have been required to learn new dances for the season. They are difficult and require dancers to be lifted. I have had to increase my exercise regime, so I can complete the dances without losing my breath. Since you have last seen me I have lost weight. I didn't realise how much until Lady Susan had to have all of my clothes altered. On the brighter side I suppose this will be an asset for dancing. The gentleman is required to lift the lady and I don't want to be accused of being heavy".</p><p>At this point Sidney makes a grunting noise because he believed she was perfect. He was also concerned to hear about her weight loss knowing in his heart it was due to his action.</p><p>Mary continued "Lord Thomas is a skilled dancer, but I confess not as good as Sidney". Sidney trying to hide the pleased look on his face by lifting the paper. "We are expected to perform in a group performance for the Prince Regent's birthday and he has requested our participation. I already told Lord Thomas that he needs to have a lady of rank for a partner, but he said he wants to dance with me. He told me that I belong in their society. What does he mean Mary? After my last failure I am a little unsure of his intentions?" Mary quickly looking at Sidney and it was clear he was effected by this statement. He had pushed his paper up and was smoking furiously.</p><p>"James Stringer will get over what happened" Tom reassured his wife. He was oblivious to his poor brother's broken heart.</p><p>Mary started folding up the letter to finish it herself, but Sidney told her to continue.</p><p>She hesitated and opened the letter again "Yes…Mary, more practices and this time a dance teacher. I confess I feel quite inferior at times and wish I was back with you. We are going to a dinner at St James Palace tonight and I am required to perform on the pianoforte. I often wished to be back home in the countryside and not have to play these social games."</p><p>Sidney was starting to get angry as it sounded like she was being placed under pressure to perform.</p><p>"Thankfully Lord Thomas will be attending, he always knows what to do in these royal circles. He doesn't really enjoy the social trappings of high society but understands his responsibilities. The Prince Regent seems to favour him and always seems to be asking him advice".</p><p>Mary noticed there was a huge smoke haze descending over the table and asked Sidney to stop smoking for the sake of the children. He always seemed to smoke more when stressed and she was concerned he would go out drinking or do something worse. </p><p>"I met Diana and Arthur in London last week and they have been to visit me. Arthur and Lord Thomas seemed to have established a firm friendship and enjoy each other's company. Diana is spending more time with us and Lady Susan has invited her to a number of events. It seems Diana has a new energy about her and I suspect it has something to do with an admirer whom Lord Thomas introduced her too. Even Arthur has been socialising more and has attracted the eye of a lovely lady."</p><p>"I say, well done to my brother and sister for finally deciding to take a swim into the marriage pool. The Parker family future is looking brighter. You certainly led the way in that part Sidney and you must have motivated Diana and Arthur to have their turn". exclaims Tom</p><p>Sidney glared at his brother and turned back to Mary who continued to read "Now Mary if you are reading this aloud I want you to make sure Sidney is not listening to the following…" Mary stops instantly and reads the following sentences and nodes to herself. "Mary" a stern Sidney says. "Mary I am going to have to finish this letter as I have to perform some duties for Lady Worcester before going out today. I will write to you and give you a full account of the royal circle. Please give the children all a kiss and tell them that I miss seeing them."</p><p>Mary quickly putting the letter away planning to read it again in the privacy of her own room. "I hope she doesn't forget us as she is mixing now with the high social circle" worries Mary.</p><p>Sidney had been tempted multiple times to ask about Charlotte and was surprised to hear that Charlotte was staying with lady Worcester. "Mary, Charlotte will never forget you my dear, she writes to you regularly so that must tell you something "reflects Tom. Mary quickly wiping away some tears and nods her head. "Yes, she writes more regularly than my own sisters and I have yet to receive a letter from Eliza." "Charlotte certainly has courted the attention of the most influential woman in London society" laughs Tom. Maybe we will be hearing wedding bells for Miss Heywood after the end of the winter season. Maybe it might be a good idea for business if we go and stay in London for a time."</p><p>Sidney couldn't bear it any longer and had to get up and work off this piece of information about Charlotte. In his heart she will always be his dear Charlotte and it was killing him being separated from her.</p><p>Mary wanted to get away from Sanditon and wrote a letter to Charlotte about their plans and invited her to stay with them in London. A couple of days later Mary was surprised to receive a reply from Charlotte informing her that her father has only given permission for her to stay with Lady Susan. Sidney wondered if she had told her parents what had happened in Sanditon and the guilt of it resurfaced. If he had been her father, he would be angry and concerned that his daughter's heart had been abused. He felt that his actions had caste a negative light on the Parker family. Mary had tried to mask her distress but couldn't hide the tears that fell as Charlotte was not allowed to stay with them in London.</p><p>This was the first time in his life he felt the consequences of his actions and couldn't pushed them away... like he had done in the past. He was worried about the people who would be surrounding Charlotte. Many people in those circles wanted to use young women who have no fortune and force them into certain living arrangements. He loved her and couldn't stand the thought of what could happen to her. He had to let her go but he couldn't, and he deliberated over his course of action. He finally decides to move his ward Miss Lamb back to London and use her as a reason to stay in London. He didn't know what he could do but he could try and keep an eye on Charlotte from a distance and act if necessary.</p><p>He found Mary later and ask what Charlotte had included in her letter that she didn't want him to know. Mary shook her head, but he demanded she tell her. Mary took out the letter and gave it to him. He knew Mary had made up the last part of the letter. "Mary please tell me how is Sidney going? I worry for him as he really does take to heart many things. I don't think Tom really appreciates the loyalty Sidney gives him. Please make light of the fact of my meeting many people especially gentlemen as I know this will distress him. I understand he has to save your family and I don't want to cause any problems for you. We have also been hearing rumours of Mrs Campion who only wants to marry so she can continue a number of liaisons. I really wish Sidney would not have to marry Mrs Campion and pick me. I have been struggling with my confidence and wonder when I will ever feel normal again. Lady Susan and Lord Thomas have been true friends and have cared for me in my time of grief. You never know…as my father joked I may meet my prince charming in London.".</p><p>Sidney looked up from the letter his eyes full of pain and regret. Charlotte was trying her best but was she still thinking about him. He also was not surprised about Eliza who regularly went on engagements without him. He was only thinking about Charlotte and her desire to marry him. To hear that she was being courted by many gentlemen made his rage with jealousy. Without saying a word he strode off as he needed time to think.</p><p>After going for a long ride he arrived later back at Tom's house. Tom as usual was wanting to talk about the Sanditon project.</p><p>Sidney said "I don't want to hear it, I've had a trying day, I'm going to my room" he looks at Mary and she can see the torment in his eyes.</p><p>He had made the arrangements for Miss Lamb to travel to London and he would follow. In his room he paced as he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He been able to cope knowing she was with her parents but it was different now. Charlotte was in London and would at this very moment be attending a dinner party. There were so many opportunities for people to meet and socialise. She was a beautiful woman who was superior to any woman he had ever known. Her love of life and personality drew people to her. He was in no doubt she would attract the attention of many people, especially young men. Who was this Marquess of Mayfield? He was spending a lot of time with Charlotte and he hoped they were not staying in the same house.</p><p>He was wild with jealousy as he imagined Charlotte being courted by someone else.</p><p>Tom didn't realise the pain Sidney was going through but Mary on the other hand knew. When saying goodbye to him she held his hand a little tighter. She promises "we will see you in a couple of days". "I'll be well, Mary" and he gets into the carriage and travels back to London.</p><p>Mary knew that he was not okay. She had witnessed his downfall 10 years ago and she was very concerned it was going to happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Georgina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once in London Sidney established Miss Lamb in her home and introduced her to Mrs Beth who was going to be Georgina's new companion. He informed her that he would be staying at the Rita's club and if she needed anything to write to him there. He was trying his best to be a better guardian but her poor attitude was making it difficult. </p><p>While heading towards the club he happened to glanced outside the carriage window and observes Charlotte. She was walking with a group of women and was engaged in an animated conversation. By the closeness of the group it looked like she had found new friends. One of the women was his sister Diana and he couldn't get over his sister happy face as she freely talked with the women.</p><p>Someone must had said something amusing because Charlotte smiled and appeared to laugh at the comment. The ladies were meet by a group of gentlemen whom they clearly were acquainted with. He recognised his brother Arthur approaching one of the ladies who took his arm. Sidney strained his neck to see the group, noticed that Charlotte was walking beside a tall gentleman and he jealously watched to see if she took his arm. It seemed they were heading to the exclusive part of London. He lost view of her as his carriage turned a corner.</p><p>He closed his eyes and saw her beautiful face. Just seeing her for a few minutes intensified his longing for her.</p><p>He didn't know what he was going to do?...</p><p>Georgina breathed out a sign of relief as she watched Sidney's carriage disappear down the street. The butler bringing her a letter from Charlotte. She had asked Lady Susan if Georgina could come over and visit. Georgina changed her outfit and travelled across town to visit Charlotte. Georgina enjoying her visit with Lady Susan and discovered that she had lived in the West Indies. It felt so long since she felt at home in this strange cold country and it was nice to find a place where people understood her background.</p><p>Georgina planned to meet up with the party at the next ball. She also met Lord Thomas and smiled when discovering he had lived in the West Indies. They shared many things in common and she enjoyed spending time in his company. She started to enjoy herself and observed that Lord Thomas treated Charlotte like a sister, but she felt he was treating her differently. She felt a little guilty as she had promised Ottis she would wait for him.</p><p>Thomas was a handsome man who could speak Georgina's native language and was quite knowledgeable of the world. Thomas explained to her that he lived there as a boy due to health issues. His father was involved in trade but had nothing to do with the slave trade.</p><p>"We took every opportunity to free them. I had to leave for my education but chose to go abroad to study in warmer weather. I'm hoping to do more travelling and return back to the West Indies once I take over my father 's businesses."</p><p>She looked at him, "your father is the Duke of Mayfield?"</p><p>"Why, yes I am his oldest son.... my father and your father were great friends" Thomas informed her</p><p>"I'm sorry that I didn't recognise you" apologised Georgina..</p><p>" Well, I am 10 years older than you and you would've been a little girl when I was in the West Indies" Georgina gives him a bright smile after he had spoken.  </p><p>'What a lovely smile' he tells himself but openly spoke "I'm so happy to have met you".</p><p>"Charlotte has told me Mr Sidney Park is your guardian?"</p><p>"Yes" she says with a tense tone struggling to hide her distaste. Thomas observing to himself that this Mr Sidney Parker seems like an interesting fellow who has disturbed the lives of two young women.</p><p>"He seems to have quite a reputation" reflected Thomas.</p><p>After Georgina had left Thomas tried to ask Charlotte about Georgina's personal history.</p><p>"She clearly doesn't like Mr Sidney Parker?" commented Thomas ...Charlotte deciding not to answer but reflected that it was a difficult situation.</p><p>"I'm happy that she has met you, I think she feels out of place and put on a display because of her father's money".  suggested Charlotte</p><p>Thomas nods and had felt an instant connection with Georgina. Charlotte gave him a short version of Georgina's history which moved Thomas. He resolved to also help Georgina. He couldn't explain why he was feeling quite passionate about the matter. He would have to spend time reflecting on this development in his life. Thomas saw Charlotte as a friend, but there was something  appealing about Miss Lamb. He always thought about West Indian women were more beautiful than English women. He had some thinking to do tonight!!!!</p><p>While Georgina had had a enjoyable afternoon Sidney had not... He was starting to find society stressful and Eliza's behaviour was similar to what it had been like 10 years earlier. He was developing a distrust of her but had to remind himself he was saving the Parker family.  </p><p>'If only things have been different!!!! I would be married now to Charlotte and finally be happy' he thought to himself</p><p> His life was going to be different without Charlotte and his life was going down the same road as it had 10 years earlier!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The outlier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The society whom Susan and Thomas socialised in was completely different to the people Charlotte normally interacted with. She found them interesting people who were cultured, intelligent and well-travelled. The conversations were stimulating, and they knew how to have fun. They lived a fast-paced life and she was amazed at the energy they had to attend all the various events. </p><p>She was missing the quiet life of her home and the company of Mary. Charlotte was trying hard to mask her tiredness and understood why Sidney found it frustrating. She would much rather find a quiet spot in the library to read a book. She often wished she was experiencing these events with Sidney and she had to stop herself from lamenting on what could have been. Even though she was tired she would get up early to spent time in the park across from the house.</p><p>Zeus and Hercules provided excellent security, and both loved the park. She walked through the grounds and allowed the dogs to roam without their leads… no one was there at this time in the morning. She needed time to be alone and it when she was free to think about Sidney. She loved him deeply and was working hard to conquer the grief of losing him. She had been asked by a number of gentlemen already for her hand in marriage but in her heart knew that she could only marry for love. </p><p>Her mind turned to Susan and Thomas. She wanted to make them proud and show that all their efforts were worth it. Thomas was like her father who was kind and patient. Even though he was titled he was down to earth but she only saw him as a good friend. She had lost her heart to Sidney and didn't know how long will take to recover. Thomas had promised to help her forget and do his best to protect her from Sidney. She knew that she may see him in London but hoped she will be able to hold herself together. She was determined to show him that she could be a friend and he can't hurt her.</p><p>She tried to tell herself that she didn't love him but couldn't lie to herself. A tear falls down her cheek as she knew Sidney must marry Eliza to save his family. Charlotte loved Mary and the children and doesn't want them to suffer. </p><p>Now that Georgina was in London she must be cautious as Sidney was her guardian. There was now a higher chance of meeting him at social events!!!!</p><p>She resolves to harden her heart against Sidney, so she will not be effected when she saw him again.</p><p>Mary had arrived in London and had sent a message to Charlotte and they had decided to meet at the park. Charlotte wanted to see the children and play with them as she had missed them. Georgina was also included in the invitation and Mary was surprised to see her. Charlotte had brought Zeus and Hercules who loved playing and let the children climb over them. While the children were playing with the dogs Charlotte reassured Mary that she was safe and being cared for. As they were talking Thomas arrived and Charlotte introduced him.</p><p>"I would like to introduce the Marquess of Mayfield" Thomas paying all respect to Mary.</p><p>Mary finding him pleasing but sad because she knew Sidney loved Charlotte. She was relieved Charlotte was not in love with Thomas and he seemed to have eyes for Georgina. Thomas asking Georgina if wanted to come and play a game with the children. This giving Mary a chance to asked Charlotte if her father was unhappy with the Parker family.</p><p>"No.. I don't think so, but we have discovered that Lady Susan is a family friend, so it is appropriate I stay with her."</p><p>Mary nodes but really wanted Charlotte to stay with her. Charlotte herself felt safe with Mary but couldn't disobey her father's request. The women embraced and promised to meet up as much as it was possible. Thomas had gone to help them back into the carriage. </p><p>Charlotte was overcome with emotion.....after seeing Mary and the children..... she realised everything was different. She was tired of always having to concentrate, she hoped it would get easier but at the moment she wished she was home.</p><p>Sidney knew where Charlotte was staying and was walking through the park in a hope she may be there. He knew she enjoyed nature and always took early morning walks when she was in Sanditon. Sidney stopped as he saw her from the distance. She was crying and clearly in distress. Two great Danes rushed at her and then placed their head on her lap. A man approached her and the dogs stood in front of her and starting growling… until they recognised the man and rush up to greet him.</p><p>Thomas was happy because he had spent a little more time with Georgina but had taken on a worried look when he observed Charlotte.</p><p>He quickly pulls a flower from the garden and graciously presents her with it. He hands her a book and they both sat down together reading. Sidney's heart beating faster as they looked like a couple and he had dreamed of doing the very thing with her. Charlotte and the gentleman were talking to each other as they were reading. Sidney watched her hungrily as she laughed and sparkled when talking. After an hour they got up and went to another area of the park and he followed them as he wanted to see what they were doing. They had moved to an open area of the park and noticed that she had taken something out of her purse. </p><p>He moved closer and saw that it was a dog whistle… he breathed harder as he noticed that she had taken off her coat and hat. "God, she was so beautiful..."</p><p>The two dogs were sitting in front of her and he watched in amazement as she trained them. He was jealous of the other gentleman who was helping and seemed to have the right to be in her presence while he had to watch from a distance. The gentleman had taken off his coat and it was clear they were comfortable in each other's presence. At different times they stood opposite each other as the dogs were moving between them. </p><p>Charlotte was happy with her dog's progress and her joy was uncontainable. This drew a huge smile from Thomas who was glad to see she had recovered from her upset earlier. Zeus and Hercules could sense her mood and crash tackled her. She was on the ground and couldn't stop laughing as the dogs wouldn't stop licking her face. She was rescued by Thomas who had to dive in to pull her out. Her hair had fallen around her shoulders and her checks were rosy from the exercise. She put the leads back on the dogs and they walked out of the park.</p><p>Sidney's mood darkened as he stewed on what he had witnessed "Who was this gentleman? Lord Mayfield?" This painful thought plaguing Sidney as he watched them enter the home of Lady Susan.</p><p>Sidney left the park and decided to go and see Mary and the children. He was struggling to think and ended up walking to the house. Mary was surprised to see Sidney and looked at him suspiciously when he asked her what she had been doing in the morning. She invited him for lunch and was not surprised when he directly asked about Charlotte. Mary could see that he was fishing for information but because of Tom's situation she didn't want to tempt Sidney. His next port of call was the children.... when playing with them he asked about Charlotte. Mary was not in the room and the children didn't know why he was asking.</p><p>"yes, we saw Charlotte today and there was a gentleman that came with her and he played with us! ". Sidney was upset with this news and resolved to find out more about this man and Charlotte.</p><p>Mary was pleased to be out of Sanditon as Lady Denham was making things difficult. She was more demanding than ever before and there was general tension in the Parker household. She was happy to see Charlotte and that lady Susan had taken her up. Mary was not sure how much she would see Charlotte. Lady Susan moved in circles above the Parker family. Being in London for the winter season she would be able to able to forget about Sanditon and the children appeared to be happier. Tom and Mary were trying hard to work on their marriage and Tom was trying his best.</p><p>The broken relationship between Sidney and Tom had impacted the harmony of the family. She knew that this weighed heavily on Tom's mind, but he still really didn't understand the full extent of Sidney's sacrifice. Eliza was a controlling woman and openly displayed her dislike for the Parker family. Mary always felt uncomfortable with her and the children avoided her whenever Eliza was present. Thankfully she was occupied with pre-wedding events and Mary could spend time with Charlotte. Mary and Charlotte treated each other as if they were sisters. They trusted one another, and the children knew Charlotte loved them.</p><p>Mary was hoping that some how Charlotte and Sidney could find a way to be together...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, they were attending a dinner hosted by Lord and Lady B. Charlotte was nervous as she wondered if Mr Sidney Parker would be in attendance as he was a close friend of Lord B. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach increase as the day moved towards their departure. </p><p>Susan and Thomas had already attended a small number of selective engagements with Charlotte. Their own social circle was delighted with Susan's young friend. During the week Susan had timed all their visits strategically so the gentlemen of the households would be home. Charlotte catching the eye of a number who had taken note of her pretty face and perfect manners. A number had already engaged her for a dance at the next ball. </p><p>Charlotte was dress with all the care in the world and when she looked at herself in the mirror was surprised at her appearance. </p><p>"What do you think?" she asked her dogs who were lying on the floor looking up at her.</p><p>"I know once I leave you are going to fall asleep on my bed". She pointed to the bed and the two made themselves comfortable. </p><p>Charlotte turned back to the mirror.... noting the differences in her face.  She had lost weight and her eyes now reflected the heartbreak of the previous summer. Susan had selected one of the blue evening dresses that captured Charlotte's complexion. Her dark curly hair was arranged to frame her face and a delicate jewellery chain was positioned across her forehead.  </p><p>She took a deep breath and reminded herself to focus on the future. She was determined to enjoy the evening. Leaving her dogs, she walked down the stairs and found Thomas waiting in the drawing room. </p><p>Charlotte nervously lifted her eyes towards Thomas " Will this do for the dinner party?"</p><p>"Yes" he smiled "you look beautiful and I think Susan has asked for you to be seated next to me".</p><p>Susan entered wearing her own spectacular dress and complimented the two young people. Thomas extended both his arms to the ladies and they headed out towards the carriage.</p><p>While they headed to their destination Susan talked through the evening and gave Charlotte some advice "remember when we go into society we must be on guard". </p><p>As the carriage moved them towards the home of Lord and Lady B’s home Charlotte looked out the window and prepared herself.</p><p>At least she was acquainted with some of the people at the dinner party. They were received by the butler and introduced to the guests who had already arrived. Susan was happy to see Charlotte engaging in conversations and demonstrating perfect etiquette. Those who didn't know her were pleased to have meet this delightful new guest of Lady Worcester. She was fast becoming a popular person amongst their social set. Lord and Lady B were extremely happy the mysterious Miss H was attending their dinner party tonight</p><p>Charlotte discovered she had met most of the people attending and started to relax. Lord B hadn't recognised Charlotte and spent some time looking at her face. It was only when she turned and laughed that he recognised Charlotte Heywood "The famous Miss H". He was struck by her poise and beauty. </p><p>The butler rang the bell and everyone was escorted into the dining room.</p><p>The dining room was elaborately decorated, and Charlotte thought it was beautiful as it was filled with masses of flowers. She was thankful being seated next to Thomas and a gentleman called Lord Brisbane who was the Marquess of Brisbane. She knew him as Brandon Brisbane who came every year to visit her family in Willingdon. He was a family friend and her sister Sarah found him very handsome. He was an avid sportsman and excellent shooter who participated in their annual Heywood family shooting competitions. Thomas was not surprised and suggested they do some shooting while they were in London. Charlotte's eyes sparkled as she had been feeling homesick and it would brighten her up.</p><p>Brandon was interested and wanted to practise before leaving for Willingdon. Charlotte laughed as she knew that her father took his shooting very seriously. She did ask Brandon why he never told them he was the Marquess of Brisbane?</p><p>"Your father didn't want you to know, and he wanted to give me an opportunity to just be Brandon Brisbane. It is the highlight of my year as I don't have to think about the rules and regulations of society." commented Brandon</p><p>'Who are my parents? They must be more than country gentry?' the thought flashing through her mind a number of times since she had arrived in London.</p><p>Charlotte noticed that across the table there was an empty place, but she gave it no further thought as she engaged in various conversations around her. Diana and Arthur Parker had also been invited and she knew the evening was going to be interesting. Charlotte had complimented Diana on her gown and knew that she was wanting to gain the attention of Lord Heart. She was seated next to Lord B and they found common subjects to speak about.</p><p>She spoke with the teasing voice "how do you think I'm going?"… moving the fan and he laughed as he saw the Charlotte he had met in Sanditon. He acknowledged though there had been an improvement in her manners and etiquette, but she was still the same.</p><p>++++++++++</p><p>Sidney had finally visited Eliza and as usual she was not happy with him. He hid his aggravation and tried to start a light conversation, but Eliza was not in the mood.</p><p>"I am tired of your attitude and behaviour, if feels like you are trying to make things difficult for me, what is wrong with you?" Eliza accused Sidney.</p><p>"You are not the person you were 10 years ago. You are mean and are not thinking about my needs, why should I marry you? I have noticed that your affections have changed towards me and I suspect you just want my money. I will not be pushed around!!!".</p><p>Sidney had walked out of Eliza's house, before he lost his temper. The words she had spoken were true. </p><p>Sidney returned to his club and hastily prepared for the dinner party at Lord B's house. He knew he was going to be late but needed to see his friend. He really didn't care how he looked and didn't expect to see anyone of significance. Arriving late meant he could limit his interactions with the other guests. </p><p>Lord B's butler announced the last guest 'Mr Sidney Parker!'. Eliza was already engaged and Sidney came himself. It didn't bother him, in fact he was happy to be away from her. Their conversation had put him in a bad mood, he was thankful being seated near Lord B. He was not interested in the other guests, so he concentrated on his food and pasted a blank look on his face.</p><p>Charlotte has been engaged in a conversation with Lord Brisbane and she was telling him about a resort town called Sanditon. Sidney looked up to see the person who was mentioning his brother's project. His heart stopped... Charlotte Heywood was sitting across from him. </p><p>She was breathtaking, her dress suited her, and the jewellery draped across her forehead drew him to her large beautiful eyes. She had lost weight, and this made him frown. She hadn't noticed him yet and Sidney was able to freely observe her. He couldn't see anyone else and missed a question Lord B asked him. </p><p>Sidney’s attention was now focused on the two gentlemen seated next to 'his Charlotte'. It was evident that she knew the two gentlemen. She was animated and her eyes were sparkling with interest. He was wondering if one was Lord Thomas and he stared across the table. </p><p>He was waiting to see if she recognised him and he was holding his breath. He regretted not taking his time to dress or shave. He must look rough compared to the polished men sitting across the table. Lord B started speaking with him and he was forced to give him his attention but kept glancing back at Charlotte. He asked his friend who the various people at the table were and was not pleased to hear that one of the men was the Marquess of Mayfield.</p><p>‘He was the man who had been with her in the park!’ Sidney thought</p><p>At that moment Charlotte noticed Sidney and paused to take a quick breath. Thomas noticed straightaway and placed a fingertip on her hand briefly and with his eyes communicating his support. Thankfully the meal was nearly finished, and Charlotte decided to ignore Sidney. She was going to see if she could be mysterious and it would avoid any uncomfortable interactions, but she could tell by Sidney's focused stare on her it was going to be difficult to avoid him. She glanced in his direction and acknowledged his presence. </p><p>Thankfully she was on the other side of the table and focused her attention on the gentlemen around her and she put on her brightest smile. She tried to forget that Sidney was opposite her but was fully aware of his presence. A quick glance confirmed his handsome features, her heart quavered but she forced herself to concentrate. </p><p>Charlotte's dinner conversation was interesting, and it had been focused on trade and investment. She had presented some interesting observations and investment ideas. She joked she should start her own investment company to gain emancipation. Thomas tucking that though in the back of his mind. Charlottes intellect was evident and gained the attention of many people attending. He first noticed a change in Charlotte because she went quiet and pulled out her fan. She turned to him and quietly spoke behind her fan "it's Sidney Parker".</p><p>Thomas moved his head closer and suggested she acknowledge him. Brandon also leaning closer with a mischievous grin asking what they were up too. Both men started suggesting various topics which caused Charlotte to burst into a fit of giggles which rewarded the men for their efforts. They looked please with themselves, but Thomas noticed they got the opposite reaction from Sidney Parker who looked like he wanted to challenge them to a boxing match.</p><p>Susan had gained Thomas's attention by using her fan. Thomas and Susan would make sure Charlotte was not be left alone to eliminate any chance of Sidney speaking with her. Susan wanted to make sure Sidney knew that Charlotte was off limits and he had to live with his choice of marrying Eliza Campion.</p><p>Thomas had glanced a few times to observe Sidney Parker.  He had been curious about this gentleman. From first observations Sidney was a handsome man of about 6 foot one with dark blonde hair. He noticed that Sidney seemed very severe and had a permanent frown on his face. He wasn't talking very much and appeared to be quite moody.</p><p>Thomas noticed that it was only when he glanced at Charlotte his face softened.</p><p>‘Hmmm... let the games begin’ thought Thomas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I can't speak with her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the evening progressed Sidney's mood darkened as he was unable to speak with Charlotte. Her time was monopolised by the 'Marquess of Mayfield, the Marquess of Brisbane or Lady Susan' who were obvious keeping her away from him. He was forced to follow the gentlemen into the saloon and engage in topics he had no interest in. </p><p>Sidney choose to sit in the corner trying to control his beating heart and fuzzy mind as he sorted out what was occurring.</p><p>'She was one of the most beautiful women and her image invaded his mind. To be near her was painful because all he wanted to do was beg for mercy and hold her. Tell her that she had his love and that she was the one who had brought life back into his dark world. I have lost her and now going to be punished by watching others court her..."</p><p>After a period of time the gentleman joined the women. Sidney frowning when the the two young Marquees sat with Charlotte and a number of the other ladies. Thomas and Brandon were in a privileged position of being able to freely interact with Charlotte. Sidney should be happy that these eligible men had taken notice of Charlotte - she who was so beautiful and intelligent. But... the beast of jealousy was alive tonight and he debated if he should leave before he created a scene... but all he wanted to do was watch her... even if it was from a distance...</p><p>Card tables had been set up and Sidney was forced to play with Lord B and some other guests. He kept looking over at Charlotte and noticed that she was surrounded by a number of ladies and gentlemen. She and Thomas were performing magic tricks and were quite entertaining.</p><p>"How are you doing that? One lady exclaimed with a perplexed look.</p><p>Charlotte asking one of the gentlemen for some money and made it disappear before their eyes and finding it in his coat pocket again.</p><p>All clapping at the trick "you two should put on a show for us" cries Arthur who was complemented by his suggestion from a Miss Quin. Charlotte and Thomas both thanking their audience and the group settled down for a lengthy discussion. Sidney was too far away to hear their conversation but watched the expressions on her face. He dearly wanted to be there.</p><p>Lady B wanted to give the ladies an opportunity to demonstrate their musical skills. A large range of music sheets were available, and she asked for those who wished to perform. Thomas extending his arm to Charlotte and led her to the pianoforte. Sidney waited with bated breath as she settled herself and without any music started playing. Sidney was transfixed by her performance; her skill was superb, and she sang like an angel. When she finished Thomas making a comment and she plays another piece of music. Sidney was jealous and felt deep regret for his decision "you should've been the one enjoying her instead of being forced to look from a distance" he berated himself.</p><p>He finally retreated into a corner of the room with a drink and his tobacco. Lord B joining him and watched Sidney.</p><p>"Charlotte certainly is a talented young woman, I'm sorry you couldn't marry her, how is Eliza?" Sidney giving his friend a dark look and remained silent. Lord B has been there at the night of the mid summer ball and knew Sidney had been planning to propose to Charlotte. He could see that his friend was in pain and clearly being tortured. Sidney's eyes following Charlotte as she responded to questions and laughing at comments made by people around her.</p><p>"Don't ask, I am finding Eliza very trying at the moment" growled an angry Sidney.</p><p>Music had started, and various couples decided to dance. Brandon taking hold of Charlotte's hand they joined the other dancers. It was Brandon who had taught Charlotte and her sisters how to dance.</p><p>"Let me see how you have improved since our last lesson" he comments. "You know, Sarah is much better than me, but I have had some more practise since staying at Sanditon." replies Charlotte. She knew he had a strong attachment to her sister. While they danced he gave her encouraging comments and was thrilled to see her technique had improved. Both of them were imaging they were in the Heywood Hall surrounded by everyone. Charlotte who had been missing home felt comforted and her true self shone through.</p><p>"There is the Charlotte I know" encourages Brandon "Just be yourself and those who are worth it will value you".</p><p>Charlotte smiled brightly at her old friend and had to hold back her tears. Brandon had noticed the man who had arrived late intently watching Charlotte and had asked Thomas if he knew the man. He had noticed a change in his childhood friend and wanted to encourage her. "Let's show you off" and he requests one of the dances reserved for the royal circles. </p><p>Sidney had been watching this interplay and observed as the floor was cleared leaving Charlotte and Brandon. Thomas leading Susan to the floor as they were the only ones at the party who would be able to perform this dance. While the musicians were finding the music the two couples decided to perform the difficult version. Brandon had purposely selected this piece to show the beauty of the ladies and royal status of their party. The dance was rarely performed outside the royal circle and couldn't easily be reproduced. "Ready?" the ladies nodded.</p><p>The men were required to lift them into a pose while waiting for the music to start. The audience was memorised by the graceful movements of the dancers. Sidney heard a lady explain that the men had to try and make his partner look like they were floating. The two couples danced in unison and the shapes being made were beautiful. Sidney was amazed at the physical fitness of men and didn't think he had that sort of stamina. The skill of the dancers was evident, and the men were not only having to spin but also lifting their partners. Those around them commented that they looked like they had danced together for many years. At the conclusion of the dance the two couples bowed towards each other and performed a movement to acknowledge it was a dance set aside for the royal circle. Charlotte turning to the three and excitedly told them it was the first time she did it without mistakes.</p><p>Brandon taking her hand and saying, "Well done, friend, your parents would be proud". The sparkle of Charlotte added to her beauty and attracted the attention of the eligible gentlemen which was not lost on Sidney. Brandon had achieved his two goals of making Charlotte smile and torture Sidney Parker at the same time. He happily told Thomas and they shook each other's hands as if they had won a cricket match.</p><p>Sidney saw Charlotte go to the coffee table alone and took his opportunity. Charlotte had been keeping an eye on him all night and took a breath to calm her beating heart, she could feel his presence.</p><p>"Good evening, Miss Heywood" he said in his deep voice</p><p>"Good evening, Mr Parker, I suppose it is no surprise to see you since Lord B is your friend?". Charlotte replies trying to maintain her composure but could feel tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Words failed him, their arms brushed slightly, and both felt a spark move between them.</p><p>"I hope your wedding preparations are going well? Diana tells me that Mrs Campion has delayed the wedding till summer."</p><p>"Yes" a relieved Sidney comments.</p><p>"Miss Heywood, are you well? you seem to have lost some weight?".</p><p>"My health is no longer your concern Mr Parker, and it is inappropriate that you have even made that observation. I fear Mrs Campion might take my head if she heard you. She looked like she would kill me at Lord and Lady's B's wedding when we were briefly talking to each other" Charlotte voice had changed from being angry too worried.</p><p>"Forgive me, but you are perfect the way you are… don't change"" he says quietly. Charlotte didn't know what to say and they stare intensely at each other.</p><p>"Charlotte, my Aunt is ready to leave" Thomas calling from a distance. She turns and acknowledges Thomas's request.</p><p>"Thomas is waiting for me to come." She was thankful they had been interrupted as she was struggling to maintain her composure.</p><p>"Why does he call you by your first name?" Sidney's voice becoming intense and his eyes held unspoken questions. Charlotte thought he was going to grab her hand, but she moved slightly away</p><p>"Lady Susan treats me like a family member and we call each other by our first names. I've been very fortunate to have found trusted friends who are keeping their promise to my father." comments Charlotte wanting to move but was transfixed by his eyes.</p><p>"What promise?"an urgent Sidney asks</p><p>"What do you think Mr Parker…. auction me to the best bidder like one of our cattle… no…. keep me safe in their society and help me find a good match. You're not the only one under pressure to improve their family position. I am from a family of 12 and we all can't stay at home for the rest of our life. I am sorry, but I need to go, it was nice seeing you again, Mr Parker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Is she more than a farmer's daughter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney wished he had more time with her and all he could do was follow and watch her leave.</p><p>Hearing Thomas speak with Charlotte...</p><p>"Lord B's main crowd of friends are known for their heavy drinking and the effect of the alcohol is becoming evident. Brandon has invited us to his parents' home for tea and cake. The Duke and Duchess of Brisbane provide a safe harbour for those of us who do not want to engage in this type of societal practice".</p><p>"That is good, I am so hungry and had to leave a plate of food on the supper table" comments Charlotte</p><p>"You have lost weight, Charlotte!" a concerned Brandon observed</p><p>"I am worried about being too heavy for the coming balls" Charlotte confessed.</p><p>"You are fine the way you are! we will sit down at my home together and enjoy a big plate of food" promised Brandon</p><p>"You are such a good friend, Brandon" smiled Charlotte</p><p>"Your father would have my head if he knew you were wasting away". Brandon dramatically confessed what happened when he had disobeyed her father. "I tell you, your father may seem placid but when you cross him you better be able to run fast, I swear my mother used your home as a training ground for life". "Charlotte laughed as she remembered the various activities the boys had been subjected too, but they still loved her Papa.</p><p>"I am glad we are going now as I have been noticing that some of the men have been looking at me inappropriately" Charlotte shared.</p><p>She didn't realise Sidney was near listening. Sidney frowned to himself and knew exactly whom she could be speaking about.</p><p>"Yes, we only attended because Brandon is an old school friend of Lord B… this will be the last time as we have been shocked by their loose behaviour and display of poor social protocol" Thomas comments</p><p>"Oh, let me comfort you 'my Lords'…. You purposely didn't communicate your full titles and status to the butler. Those poor people didn't know whom they were entertaining. You chose not to wear your markers… so shame on you both." Charlotte scolded the two men.</p><p>"Let me make your feel better!"… She dramatically drew herself up and put on her prim English accent "ladies and gentlemen let me introduce their Lordships…" and she rattled off their many titles and then make the point of stating their place in the line of succession.</p><p>Sidney was stunned as he saw the Charlotte he loved who was never afraid to speak her mind. She really didn't let anyone get away with many things and that included members of the royal family. She finished it off by giving them a deep bow only meant for the King.</p><p>"I would also strongly suggest you wear your blue sashes, so no one misses you." she teased them</p><p>Both men had struggled to maintain a stern look but by the end they were laughing at themselves. "You know what my father would have to say to you both". Sidney was stunned that men of royal rank appeared to know her father.</p><p>"I promise you we will not be attending another gathering with these people. You need to tell me the names of the men who were too forward with you." Thomas and Brandon both gazed into her face…" tell us Charlotte?". </p><p>"No one tried to touch me" she told him. She gave both men a slap with her fan and both faked being hurt by it </p><p>"Stop being so over protective, you are worse than my brothers" but with a mischievous grin thanks them both. She then put on her dramatic performance voice "Now, come my dear gentlemen let us go and enjoy the peace and quiet of Brandon's home."</p><p>Maybe we could perform some of the magic tricks we have been working on?" Her face lightening up. Brandon starts laughing "Charlotte you are such fun to be around and my parents will love seeing you again. My mother has been experimenting with some new teas and would like your opinion."</p><p>"Well, my Lady" Brandon and Thomas said at the same time "let us go onto to our next gathering!"</p><p>Charlotte with a happy laugh takes one arm of each gentleman and they walked into the hallway. Sidney went through another door and opened it slightly to see them leave.</p><p>"Charlotte! I know it was that Mr Crowe who was leaning too close to you" accused Thomas</p><p>"No, he is always like that, I don't think I have ever seen him sober. It would be nice to know what he is like without alcohol" sadly commented Charlotte.</p><p>"Mr Sidney Parker was staring intensely at you... do I need to say something to that moody man" teased Thomas who received another slap from her fan</p><p>"Don't try my patience Thomas! he is a very strong man and I know he would defeat you if you challenged him…. Sidney Parker is off limits… understand?" giving them both a furious look. Sidney's heart flip flopped as he heard her praise and defend him. He watched in awe as the gentlemen seriously nodded.</p><p>"Anyway, I had to watch my back with Lord Campbell and his cronies, they are the ones you need to worry about. I had to use my fan to beat them off last night". She decided to exaggerate her fan action and it looked like she was fighting with a sword. </p><p>Thomas throwing his cane at her and she challenged Brandon to a duel and starts swinging the cane preparing for battle. Brandon looked around to see if anyone was present "Come one you know everyone in there is drunk and doesn't know what they are doing" Thomas comments. Brandon grabs his cane and takes up his fighting stance.. they moved around in a circle ready to spar. Before Sidney's eyes Charlotte and Brandon performed a perfectly choreographed duel scene from a famous play.</p><p>They were in mid-sentence when they heard a noise. Charlotte throwing Thomas his cane and they quickly put their coats on and stood in a straight line trying to look innocent. Susan appeared and while the maid was putting on her coat she looks at the three and questions each of them.</p><p>"Brandon, Thomas, Charlotte have you been behaving yourselves while waiting for me?"</p><p>The three of them were trying to stop from laughing. Susan who couldn't stop a smile from appearing herself gave each a firm tap with her fan.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you three?"</p><p>"My lady, we are so sorry" and each giving her a low bow and she shook her head…</p><p>"Get up you three trouble makers. I know your parents and will write to them directly if you give me any trouble. By the way I have asked Diana and Arthur and their admirers if they would like to join us." comments Susan</p><p>Charlotte clapped her hands together … "they are such fun"… Once the other four people arrived and commented they were relieved to come as the people left behind were getting very rowdy.</p><p>"I don't know about that Arthur, I suspect these three were up to something in the hallway before I arrived." a stern Susan looked at Charlotte, Brandon and Thomas.</p><p>"I will do my best fair lady to keep them under control" Arthur dramatically stated and gave her a swiping bow and earned himself applauds from everyone in the group.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you all? Come now… let us head to our safe harbour and finally be able to relax" commands Susan.</p><p>Everyone following after her laughing as they left the house. Sidney would pay any price to see Charlotte laugh and smile at him the way she was then. She was being herself and it took his breath away. He was jealous of his siblings as he wished he was going with them instead of staying behind.</p><p>Sidney observed the friends he had chosen to surround himself with and saw the depravity of his social set. He usually would have been amongst it and for the first time saw their reckless behaviour. Anyone worth their salt had already left. It didn't sit well that he had been labelled as a key player in this crowd. He felt ashamed of his past and choice of friends.</p><p>Why did he think that he could deserve such a woman like Charlotte?</p><p>She was so much better than him in many ways and he couldn't understand why she had ever loved him. He could see her impact on his siblings and marvelled at their change. Anyone who seemed to be with her... their life was better.</p><p>Charlotte was not the only one struggling with their self-confidence. He found a quiet place in the study and waited for his friends to go home. It may take a couple of hours but while he waited he promised himself that he would work on being a better man.</p><p>All the guests have left but Sidney stayed to speak with friend Lord B.</p><p>"I have to tell you, Miss Heywood was one of the highlights of the evening I've never seen such a polished performance. She has certainly attracted the attention of some wealthy, eligible and titled men. The Lord Thomas and Lord Brandon are eldest sons of Dukes and will inherit their family titles. These men are very particular with the people they normally associate with and this is the first time I have seen them actively giving a lady their attention. The fact Lady Susan is encouraging their interactions means their fathers have given permission for them to choose their own wife. I am pleased for her" reflected Lord B</p><p>While speaking he was watching Sidney who mood was dark and his face bore the mark of jealousy.</p><p>"I know these circles and they know the heritage of everyone they mix with… did you ever find out about the Heywood family?... they could be more than just a farming family and by the way she is being courted by these men I wouldn't be surprised?" questioned Lord B</p><p>Sidney was struggling to control his feelings. He couldn't get over Charlotte 's performance, she was refined but still Charlotte. She could've been his and he was full of regret. He didn't know if he was going to cope when she married. </p><p>"My friend, you are going to have to pull it together, Eliza will suspect your affection has changed and will make it harder for you. I wager Miss Heywood will be present at many events this season, and you'll will have to decide what you are going to do". Lord B placing a comforting hand on Sidney's shoulder.</p><p>Sidney had taken an instant dislike towards Lord Thomas of Mayfair. Thomas was an outstanding model of a gentleman who was titled, wealthy, had the perfect manners, from all accounts he was well respected and highly connected. Sidney felt very uncomfortable as he compared himself to Lord Thomas as he was a mere shadow to this man. </p><p>Why was he doing this to himself as he had wished her every future happiness on the cliff tops months ago... she should be given a chance to be happy and live a good life. The world was at her feet and now he was just a bystander. It was not the first time he burned with anger towards his brother Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Tormented man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney stared out of the window of the carriage as it took him to his London club. Life had been difficult since his marriage to Eliza. She was controlling and made life unpleasant. She only wanted the facade of a happy marriage and regularly encouraged him to go on long overseas business trips. Sidney had spent the last 6 months travelling. He had fallen back into his bad habits and due to excess living suffered from lung and liver problems. He had cut all ties with his family and hadn't seen anyone for the past 6 years. Thankfully he no longer was the guardian of Georgina Lamb and the last time they had seen each other she expressed her desire to never see him again. The money he had received from his marriage to Eliza saved Tom from debtor's prison but not the Sanditon project. The family property in Sanditon had been sold and they now lived in London.</p><p>He long suspected Eliza had a series of lovers and was happy that he travelled. She also had grown to hate him as he didn't love her and she was jealous of his love of another. She always felt in his presence he was thinking of some else and never truly was committed to their marriage. She knew he had only married her for the money. In the beginning it was fun controlling him but she soon grew tired of his moods and bad habits. Eliza and Sidney didn't have any children which made it easier for him to stay away.</p><p>He had remained in contact with Lord B and after settling into his club and read an invitation to his home for a dinner party. Sidney really didn't want to attend but he didn't want to go and see Eliza. She didn't know he was in London and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He often would image Charlotte's face and smiled when he thought about her. Leaving Charlotte 6 years ago had been the worst thing in his life. He often wondered what had become of her and hoped she had fared better than himself. He had never seen her in any social gatherings and assumed she lived in the country. He had forced himself to never find out what had happened to her but often would image what he life would have been life if he had been able to marry her.</p><p>He made it to the dinner and thankfully was seated next to Lord B and enjoyed catching up. He asked about the Parker family and discovered that they were currently visiting a family in the country." Everyone?" he questioned his friend. Lord B looking at his friend comments "You really have lost contact with your family… both Diana and Arthur are married!" "Married? Arthur…Diana? a shocked Sidney questions. He thought his brother and sister would remain confirmed bachelor and spinster. "</p><p>A lot has happened since you decided to disappear again" comments Lord B. "Diana married a younger son of a Duke and Arthur married Georgina Lamb". "Georgina Lamb?" barks Sidney out of disbelief. "Very happy by all accounts" smiles Lord B, "we from time to time see them when they are in London. Arthur was able to purchase back your family home in Sanditon and they live there when not in London."</p><p>"My ward hated that place" Sidney shook his head. "People can change, and Arthur's upbeat personality has improved Georgina's outlook. Your family are now closely connected with the Marquess of Mayfield and his wife. More so since Diana married the Marquess younger brother. Your brothers and the Maquess run a successful trading company. " Lord B informed Sidney</p><p>"Arthur? Working…. in business?" a confused Sidney asked. It was like he was in a dream where everything was upside down.</p><p>"Yes, discovered he has a talent for it and the financial crisis of your family forced him to start. I understand Tom has been able to reduce his debts and he is in a better financial situation. Tom and Mary were in a very difficult position 6 years ago when all their possession and property were sold. Thankfully the Marquess and his wife allowed them to live there and the family were not homeless. They supported them financially, but they also ensured that there were not socially isolated. Through the Marquess and his wife, they have established friendships with the upper levels of English society. You will discover that your family now moves in higher social circles than when you last saw them." Lord B emphases this to warn Sidney about the changes he will witness if he ever decided to reconnect with his family.</p><p>Sidney nodded and was thinking his family was doing better without him and was planning not to interrupt their lives. Lord B interrupting Sidney's thoughts "I would strongly suggest old friend that you go and see your family as they could support you. It is clear that you and your wife live separately, and you need to be reconciled with your family." Sidney nodded and knew that he needed to see his whole family. He had been living a lonely life and felt the need to see them.</p><p>"Do you know when they could be back in town? questions Sidney "No… I would suggest you write and ask if you could be invited to the Marquess home. The Marquess of Mayfield is a very generous man and his wife is a favourite amongst the children. Our family often visit and our children have often asked when we could visit her ladyship. </p><p>The Marquess of Mayfield's name is Thomas?" Sidney inquires thinking back to meeting him 6 years ago. "Do I know his wife?" asked Sidney not trying to sound interested. "Yes, he married Charlotte Heywood" Lord B cautiously answered. Sidney trying not to let this information affect him. "How long have they been married?" he asks casually "Let me think… they married about 6 months after you and Eliza. Our families socialize together as our children are close in age." Lord B smiles as he thinks about his own son and daughter. "Children?" quizzes Sidney "Yes, we have a son and daughter. I am sorry that you haven't had any children, they are a great blessing to a family."</p><p>Sidney wasn't asking about Lord B's family but wondering about Charlotte's. "How about Arthur and Diana?" asked Sidney "Arthur has a little boy, Diana has a girl and boy… Sidney you really need to contact them again… I am more closely associated with them than you".</p><p>Lord Thomas had married Charlotte without any thought of money and had been rewarded with a beautiful wife who had brought him much happiness. In the 5 1/2 years of marriage they had had twin boys and little girl. The couple were expecting their fourth child. Lord Thomas had been a man of the world when he had meet Charlotte but she had reshaped him and in turn he had dedicated his life to her. He had grown to accept the friendship with the Parker family and he didn't mind helping Tom Parker. Mary was a lovely lady who truly loved Charlotte and supported them in the early years of their marriage. He had become more connected to the Parkers when his brother Blake married Diana Parker.</p><p>The whole Parker family was spending the summer with Thomas and Charlotte due to concerns about an illness in London. Charlotte wanted the children to enjoy the fresh air of the country. Tom had received a letter from his brother Sidney and asked Thomas if he brother could and visit. Charlotte and Thomas had no secrets between each other. They were secure in their love and those who knew them knew they were deeply attached to each other. Thomas's determination to love her and built her up was what endeared him to her. He was attractive but always knew how to temper her thinking. He loved having fun and they enjoyed creating a family home that was full of love and laughter. Charlotte did wonder what had happened to Sidney and worried for his heath but that was no longer her concern. When Tom asked if Sidney could visit it did surprise her, but she was only happy for his family. would see him.</p><p>Sidney arrived at the Mayfield estate and was impressed with the grounds and grand home. He was a little nervous as he was going to be seeing people whom he had lost contact with. He also was going to see Charlotte and had to be prepared to see her love another. The butler had informed him that the family was located near the lake and enjoying the summer afternoon. He changed from his traveling clothes and a servant directed him towards the area where everyone was relaxing. He came across a group of children and young people hiding or chasing each other. It appeared they were playing tip and there was much laughter. He could hear an adult female voice speak "Emma could you please take Mary for me? Children gather around… we are now going to play a treasure hunt game" "Henry I am going to give you the first clue and everyone has 1 hour to get to the end of the hunt. I will take Mary, Emma but you need to promise me you will look after Alexander and John as they are the smallest." instructed the unknown woman.</p><p>Until this point he had only seen the back of the lady and watched as the children read the clue and were off to start the hunt. The women holding her child laughs in amusement as the children were having fun. She turns and his heart stop and sees the face that was in his dreams. "Charlotte.. was nearly out of his mouth but stops as he sees her holding a child and clearly was expecting another. </p><p>"Good day sir" smiles Charlotte… "I am Lady Charlotte and I would like to welcome you to our home. This is our daughter Lady Mary " she had stopped and had a puzzled look on her face as she recognised something about him. "Mr Parker?" he nodes and comes over to acknowledge her. When he does move closes little Mary snuggled closer to her mother frighted by this stranger.</p><p>"Mary, my love, He is Henry, Emma and Lucy's Uncle" She looked at him and was shocked at his appearance… he had lost a lot of weight, he looked pale and unhealthy… he also smelled of smoke. " My husband gave up smoking when we started our family so the children are not used to the smell" Charlotte informs him and comforted her little girl. </p><p>"It has been a long time since we have seen one another" he comments.. </p><p>"yes" she nodded as she directed him towards the area where all the adults were located. </p><p>"I believe it has been 6 years. You have been away so long.. didn't you notice Emma, Henry and Jenny in the group of children going on the treasure hunt. Mary tells me Henry looks like your father. I am happy to see that you have come to visit your family. I know Tom was very excited about your coming. My husband and I love them all and see them as family."</p><p>"I am not sure if you have kept up with your family news, but I will give you an update, so you will not feel awkward. Mary and Tom now have 5 children ranging from 3 years – 12 years. Diana married Lord Edward who is my husband's youngest brother and they have 2 children. Arthur married Georgina Lamb and they have 1 child.</p><p> I married Lord Thomas who is a nephew of Lady Susan. Do you remember I was invited to stay with her 6 years ago and we were introduced? We have been married for 5½ years, we have twin boys Lord Alexander and Lord John, you have met Lady Mary and our fourth child will be born later in the year. Twins are common in the Heywood family and I suspect we will have our second set to contend with." She laughs and her daughter smiles at her mother. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother.</p><p>"Lord Thomas has made sure that this little one will be financially independent and will be able to make her own choice. I have been very lucky to find a man who puts his family first. I am sorry to hear that your marriage has been difficult, and it has clearly taken a toll on you. You need to spend time with your family to regain your health. Tom, Arthur and Diana dearly want you around." Charlotte's openness and honesty hitting him in the face.</p><p>Before she could continue she hears her name being called. Charlotte's smile brightens and tells her little girl that her father was coming. Mary had already heard Thomas's voice and puts out her arms to be held by him. He takes his little girl and then lowers his head to give Charlotte a kiss and she takes hold of his arm. Asking her quietly if everything was ok and Charlotte replied yes. </p><p>Charlotte introducing Sidney to Lord Thomas. Sidney realising Lord Thomas was a leading figure in business and was an avid sports man. He was widely known to be committed to his wife and loyal to her alone which was rare in this society. He was also a member of the royal family and it was generally known the couple had high connections. Eliza often attempting to become acquainted with Lady Mayfield when she was in London. They were a popular couple whom people wanted at their events as they entertained and brought much life to a party.</p><p>The adults saw him, and his brothers and sister embraced him. They all looked settled and happy compared to their poor brother Sidney. He spent the afternoon being surrounded by them and felt better just being with them. He noticed that the rest of the group were letting the Parker siblings gather and catch up. Arthur making Sidney hold his little boy "Look at him, brother, can you see the family resemblance?" Georgina laughing in the background as she loved the way Arthur dotted on their son. They were expecting their second child around the same time as Charlotte and Thomas. Mary and Charlotte sitting together with their arms within each other having an animated conversation.</p><p>The children arrived back with their prizes and sat at the foot of Charlotte who tells them an adventure story. Thomas taking his turn and oversaw some various games. Charlotte and Thomas had created a puppet show and had Tom's older girls participate. Tom looking at his brother Sidney… "they haven't finished yet!"… and they performed a series of magic tricks that the group hadn't seen before. At one stage Alexander and John called out to their father not to let their mother disappear as they needed her to tuck them in for bed tonight. The adults laughed as Thomas had to comfort a crying Mary who thought something had happened to her mother and only stopped when she was being held by Charlotte.</p><p>They all returned to the house and Sidney found he was alone with Tom. Tom wouldn't stop talking and Sidney was getting annoyed with him. Charlotte had walked into the room and to break the tension using a teasing tone speaks "I guess things never change…. do I need to send in Mary to be a referee?, Tom are you giving Sidney time to speak or are you just talking non-stop at him?" Tom looked guilty </p><p>"Tom, why don't you give Sidney a chance to rest. I noticed Thomas, Arthur and Blake are in the study and would welcome your time." Charlotte directs him out of the room. "I hope that will hold him off for a couple hours but I just saw Diana looking for you so Mary made something up to give you time" laughs Charlotte who knew Sidney was often overwhelmed with his family. </p><p>A grateful Sidney commented "Thank you, for thinking of me". "Mr Parker you are part of the Parker family and you need time to get back into it. You know they are lively and at times can be overwhelming.". She nodded and leaves him to himself. </p><p>She had not changed in 6 years and was more beautiful than what he remembered.</p><p>The house was quiet and Sidney was able to have some peace and decided to take a look around the home. It was grand home and it identified them as a royal/autocratic and wealthy family. He found the picture hall and portraits of Diana and Charlotte. He had to walk away as he was still reeling from that fact Charlotte was married and had children.</p><p>He came across a back section of the home walking through a doorway and stopped. He had stumbled upon the Marquess and his family. Thomas was sitting at one end of lounge cradling his sleeping daughter, Charlotte was laying down with a pillow propped next to Thomas. While sleeping she was holding their twin boys who were snuggled asleep one either side of her. He tried to back away but was heard by Thomas who waved him in. "Please come and join us. I have to stay awake and make sure that all have a rest. Charlotte gets overtired as she wants to make sure everyone is well and the children get over excited. It is one of the main reasons I insist on quiet afternoons".</p><p>Sidney found a seat in the corner of the room and chose to focus on Thomas and not let his eye stray to Charlotte. "Mr Parker, my wife and I share no secrets and I imagine it may be difficult for you to see everyone again. I know that your family has missed you and we are very happy for are here. You are very welcome to stay for the summer so you can spend time with them. Since Diana married my younger brother, Mary and Georgina are close friends we tend to do many activities together. I understand if you cannot stay but it would be good for the family." comments Thomas</p><p>He goes and places Mary in a cradle and carries the boys to some beds. "We named our daughter after your sister-in-law, our boys after our father's, Charlotte's father's passed away last year, and it is special we can remember him." smiles Thomas as he tenderly stokes the head of his two boys.</p><p>Charlotte wakes up and turned to where Thomas's voice was and smiles. 'How long was I asleep for?" He goes over and sits back down and holds her hand. "Did you get any sleep my love" she moved her hand to his face and Thomas shook his head. "always watching over us and I suspect we are going to have another set of twins" and places her hand on her expanding middle. Thomas realising she didn't know that Sidney was in the room leans close to her and whispers this information. With Thomas's help she sits up and apologies too Sidney for not acknowledging him before. </p><p>Sidney feeling uncomfortable excuses himself and walks out but glances back and witnesses something that crushes his heart. Charlotte with her arms around her husband's neck, looking up into his face and he has pulled her close to him. They were speaking about a matter and once it was decided he gives her a tender kiss.</p><p>The pain of loss pressured upon Sidney and he had difficulty breathing. She had moved on and was happy with a man who was better than himself. He must have changed because she hadn't recognised him and appeared shocked by his appearance. He had returned to his room looked at himself in the mirror. He was shaken by his image and for the first time saw a shattered man who had aged significantly.</p><p>He couldn't cope with life…. He was a broken man and at the end of his tether.</p><p> </p><p>SIDNEY WAKES UP IN A SWEAT AND IS DISORIENTATED.... HE MIND RACING FROM WHAT HAD HAPPENED AND REALISED IT HAD BEEN A DREAM.... IT WAS A DREAM.  HE KEPT REPEATING THIS TO HIMSELF TO CALM HIS RACING HEART.</p><p>HE FELL BACK ON HIS PILLOW AND COULDN'T SLEEP FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I love you.... only you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney had spent the rest of the early hours pacing his room. He had come to a decision…</p><p>He was not going to marry Eliza Campion…. he would only marry Charlotte. </p><p>Sidney knew he was facing a difficult battle, but he knew he would die a small death if he didn’t. The plan he had formed in Sanditon failed miserably the first moment he cast his eyes on her beautiful face. </p><p>Sidney would do anything to be able to call her his wife and live the life he dreamed for them both. Finally, a determined Sidney Parker left his club and headed toward the park where he hoped he would see Charlotte Heywood. </p><p>Charlotte herself had had a sleepless night. She was ashamed of the last words she spoke to Sidney. When she looked into his eyes, she could see he was telling her more. Sidney never was a great man of words, but Charlotte had learned he spoke more with his eyes. It was clearly evident to those who knew Charlotte and Sidney that they deeply loved each other.  </p><p>“Sidney Parker still loves her and couldn't take his eyes off her" commented Thomas to Susan. Thomas was a compassionate man and had noticed the tortured eyes of Sidney as he watched Charlotte throughout the night.</p><p>“He is going to have to make significant changes if he wants her back” exclaimed a determined Susan. She was a true romantic and couldn’t deny the deep connection of the pair. </p><p>“Susan… we are going to help them” Thomas setting her a challenge</p><p>Charlotte met with Mary and children in the park across from Susan's home. The children loved the dogs and were throwing stick for them to chase. The women treasured these moments as it was the only time they could see one another. Charlotte was socialising in a higher social circle than Mary and the chances of seeing one another was limited. </p><p>As Mary started asking Charlotte about the previous night Charlotte was not sure how much she wanted to share with Mary. Seeing Sidney had been unsettling but she was thankful the first encounter was over and she hoped it would get easier. Charlotte knew in her heart that anytime she would see him her heart would race and she would lose all sense of composure.</p><p>Sidney entered the park and prayed there was no Lord Mayfield present. He was tired and the urge to throttle anyone who attempted to court Charlotte was strong. He really wanted to show Charlotte he was a better man but at this moment couldn't trust himself. The thought of another man touching her besides himself caused his chest to tighten... his breathing had become erratic. He was at a heightened state of anxiety and only calmed when he saw Charlotte alone with Mary.</p><p>He was first spotted by his nieces and nephew but it was the growl of two great Danes that got his attention. They had planted themselves between him and the children. He could see they were defending the children and didn't know him, so he held his hands out and dropped his walking stick.</p><p>The children running towards Charlotte while the dogs remained in their positions...</p><p>"Charlotte! Uncle Sidney is here, and the dogs are stopping him from coming closer" Lucy cried</p><p>Charlotte commands " Zeus… Hercules… come!"</p><p>The two dogs instantly moving to their mistress and stood as guards in front of the group.</p><p>"I always feel safe with these two are around" commented Mary and she was rewarded with a lick on her hand by Zeus and the children started draping themselves over the dogs. Charlotte helping Henry to sit on the back of Hercules and pretended he was a knight. </p><p>Sidney could still see that the dogs were looking at his wearily.</p><p>"Mr Parker… let me introduce you to "Zeus and Hercules…Lord Thomas saved them from a dog fighting ring. Could you stand with your hands open and let them smell you?". Sidney waited tensely as the two dogs took their time smelling him… and he felt their hot breath. The dogs finished, and Charlotte sent them off to play with the children again. He wiped the sweat off his face and took a few deep breaths before coming closer.</p><p>The women were looking at the children as they climbed over the dogs and letting them be chased.</p><p>"They are such beautiful dogs and so noble…. So gentle" Mary observes.</p><p>"Sidney, don't you live on the other side of town?" Mary asked him. Sidney doesn't know what to say and Charlotte helped him by starting another conversation to distract Mary.</p><p>"Esther was certainly the grand lady hosting her dinner!!!" Charlotte commented</p><p>Mary's interest peaked "Has her marriage improved Esther?"</p><p>Charlotte laughs "No, she is exactly the same but seems to be in her element by the formal dinner she hosted. There were many interesting people and I met the Marquess of Brisbane and appears he is a childhood friend of mine". She recounted the event in vivid detail and Mary wished she had been present. "Diana and Arthur were invited" "Yes, they can be very entertaining!”</p><p>Charlotte taking Mary’s hand…</p><p>"Susan told me she is planning an afternoon tea for the ladies and she would like to invite you." Mary smiled as it meant she was going to be spending more time with her. "You are my dear friend Mary I will always make sure you are included" both women smile with tears in their eyes.</p><p>Sidney was overcome with emotion because Charlotte showed such care for his sister-in -law. Mary noticed he was staring tenderly at Charlotte and needed to break his focus. She changed the topic by asking him about Eliza and the wedding plans. It took his attention, but it also effected Charlotte and he saw pain flash across her face. She tried to look composed, but it had clearly affected her.</p><p>“Mary… I need to go and check on the children with the dogs” Charlotte getting up and found a quiet spot to compose herself. Sidney making a similar excuse headed in the same direction. He found her behind a garden bed watching the children play. </p><p>“Charlotte…” she turned and he saw deep sadness reflecting in her eyes</p><p>“Mr Parker, I want to apologise for being rude to you last night… I was cruel by my last words spoken to you” she could not continue as tears threatened</p><p>“Charlotte… that day at the cliff haunts me as I should have been brave enough to tell you I love you… only you”</p><p>“Mr Parker… you must not be telling me these things” even though she spoke those words he could see in her eyes she needed to hear them.</p><p>“Charlotte… I promise you that I will be doing everything in my power to find a way” he pledged to her</p><p>“Mr Parker… Sidney…. But we also need to be realistic…. You know how difficult it is going to be… I understand why you asked Mrs Campion to marry you”</p><p>“She asked me….. please Charlotte… don’t ever mention her name… you are what I need” he spoke intently as he stared into her eyes and finally succeeded in taking hold of her hands. </p><p>They heard a voice and Charlotte told him it was Thomas coming to collect her. She held her hand on Sidney’s clenched jaw to calm him. He was such an expressive man who spent his life hiding behind a façade. </p><p>“I have to go…. Mr Parker” Sidney lifting her hands to his lips and kissed them before releasing them. Charlotte calling the children and the dogs. </p><p>Thomas acknowledged everyone and spoke directly to Charlotte reminding her that she had a lunch event to attend. "Is it with Sophia and James?" hopefully asks Charlotte. She was wanting to see her friends again. "Yes, they are taking us to the Henry Club" replies Thomas. Charlotte's faced beamed and quickly turns to Mary. "Lord and Lady Melbourne are childhood friends". Sidney on the other hand was clenching his fists to control his jealousy.</p><p>At this point Zeus and Hercules come bounding up and nearly knock over Thomas in their excitement of seeing him "I only saw you chaps one hour ago" laughs Thomas who puts their leads on.</p><p>Charlotte giving Henry, Emma and Lucy all a long hug "I will see you tomorrow and we will hunt for the great beast, ok". Henry grabbing onto her and refused to let go. "Are you going to play with other children?" he asks with a worried look on his face. "Henry, no one will ever replace you. I promise I will see you tomorrow, but you need to give me a smile before I can go". She waited until he gave her a small smile and then she tickled him. She turns passing Henry to Sidney and the women decide on a time and place. Sidney's gazing on Charlotte's face longer than was expected but she also did the same. They bid the adults good day, Thomas and Charlotte headed off to their lunch.</p><p>Sidney taking his leave as he had work to complete. He had to find ways to generate money and get out of a marriage contract. The fight in Sidney was back and he was not going to stop until he achieved his aim. </p><p>Thomas had become a trusted friend for whom Charlotte could count on. He was running a little late due to do a business appointment and he knew Susan needed Charlotte to be back in time for the luncheon. He received a threatening stare by Sidney Parker and had to stifle a smile as he knew that Charlotte only had eyes for Sidney. He observed that Charlotte looked a little heated and asked about her rosy cheeks. </p><p>‘Mr Sidney Parker….” he asked<br/>
</p><p>"Miss Georgina Lamb….” she replied</p><p>Both laughing …each falling until the spell of a complicated and moody person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Frustrating day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney has spent the day looking into the extent of his brother’s financial problems. Tom was a fool... lady Denham had been correct. He assessed his own wealth and worked out the assets he could start liquidating. </p><p>‘Would Charlotte accept a poor man?’ </p><p>He thought back to her comment she made at the ‘Pineapple luncheon’ and smiled. She firmly told Lady Denham that wealth would not come into her decision about choosing a husband. Sidney was going to be testing Charlotte’s own words.  </p><p>The other problem he had was the marriage contract... if he broke the agreement Eliza could take him to court for breach of contract. He needed to take the contract to a solicitor and see if there were any exit clauses. He should never had let Eliza draw up the contract as it had placed him at a disadvantage. </p><p>He was frustrated!!!!!  </p><p>He needed to speak with Charlotte as she was the only one who truly understood him. He never had to pretend with her and being in her presence helped calm his racing mind. </p><p>His evening was not going to get any easier as he had been forced to attend an event with Eliza. He was in a foul mood and wanted to hide. Eliza had been pressing him to talk to more people and criticised him for his lack of effort. He had listened to her prattle about matters of no importance and had blocked out her voice as they were in the carriage. He chose to ignore her stern look as they entered the party. </p><p>As soon as it was possible, he had left her to her own devices and went to the bar for a drink. He decided to visit the card room joining a table of gentlemen whom he knew. The table was hidden in the corner of the room and it would make it difficult for Eliza to find him. He was becoming quite skilled at avoiding her. If he had been with Charlotte, he would have made sure she was never out of his sight and that everyone knew he was with her.</p><p>He was keeping an eye out for Charlotte as he was hoping to see her tonight. He was needing to see her again and regularly watched the door to the card room. </p><p>He noticed a large group of ladies and gentlemen who were clearly having a lively time by their noise and laughter. He didn't recognise any of them but by their dress and jewellery they were part of the royal high set. In fact, Charlotte was among the group and had introduced a game. It was a favourite of her family and it made people laugh. Thomas had played it before and helped her run the card game. </p><p>Charlotte's energy and sense of fun endeared her to those around her. Her authenticity and intelligence were refreshing. More people joined, and they started playing another round. Charlotte had to stand up to explain the rules. </p><p>The loudness of the group made Sidney take another look and stopped when he saw Charlotte in the middle of the group. He saw multiple glasses of empty drinks and was instantly concerned for her safety. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Lord Mayfield next to her….. the gentleman was too close.  As he watched he debated going over. He knew he couldn’t approach her as an engaged man, but all sense of propriety flew out the window now Charlotte were back in his world.  </p><p>His hungry eyes watched…. taking note of her dress which enhanced her beauty outshining every woman at the party. He could imagine what she felt like and desperately wanting to go over and place her arm within his. His jaw clenched when she spoke behind her fan to Thomas who had leaned down to hear her words. </p><p>“Thomas, I am going outside… it is getting too hot in here”. The game had finished, and everyone was preparing to move onto the next gathering. </p><p>If ONLY Sidney knew she was hoping to see him!!!</p><p>Charlotte had not seen him and was surprised when he appeared out of nowhere blocking her exit. She noticed he had a worried look on his face.  </p><p>"I need you to be careful Charlotte you don't realise what these men are like. I don't want you to be ruined." Sidney spoke softly while gazing into her face. </p><p>"I can look after myself, Mr Parker " her voice wobbling a little and she thrust her chin up. </p><p>"Please, forgive me" he's voice dropping "I don't want you to get hurt or be taken advantage off". His voice breaking slightly betraying his feelings. </p><p>"Mr Parker, I know you are looking out for my safety... you have proven this multiple time but I'm with people who will keep me safe".  She briefly placed he hand on his arm to calm him. </p><p>"This society is dangerous and I can’t be there to protect you" his eyes communicating his deep love for her … taking her breath away. Knowing they were being watched she decided to lighten the tone to protect him from the gossip of the ton. </p><p>"Mr Parker, all will be well"  she simply stated. Her attention was taken by Lady Susan gesturing towards her.</p><p>"It appears we are going to our next gathering" commented a reluctant Charlotte</p><p>"Where?" He asks without thinking </p><p>"I don't know" ladies from her party come up behind her and she was forced to say goodbye. </p><p>"Mr Parker" Thomas acknowledged him. He had witnessed the interaction between Sidney and Charlotte. </p><p>"We are heading to the Henry club would you like to join us?" Thomas invited Sidney</p><p>Without any thought Sidney left Eliza at the party and joined them. Thomas strategically sitting next to his Aunt, so Sidney was forced to sit next to Charlotte. Thomas and Susan pretending to sleep so it gave the two privacy. Susan cracking opening one eye observed them holding hands. A smile appearing on Sidney’s face for the first time in months. Sidney was pleased to help her take off her coat and personally escorted Charlotte to the private rooms. </p><p>Susan warning them…</p><p>“Remember everyone likes to talk… be on your guard” patting each on the cheek. </p><p>Sidney had never socialised with this royal set and was surprised at their orderly behaviour. They spent the majority of their time discussing various intellectual topics. The consumption of alcohol was limited, and this was in stark contrast to the events he usually attended. </p><p>Charlotte had been right in saying that she was safe!!!</p><p>Sidney was seated with Charlotte and other people. They were discussing the latest motions in parliament and expressing their thoughts on the matter. He chose to listen before contributing and he was stunned by the intellect being displayed. Sidney discovered each person had a father, brother or they themselves sat in the house of Lords. Various sources were quoted, past decision mentioned and impacts on society were considered. Sidney was thankful he had read the paper but could only provide a limited point of view. He couldn't believe the depth of knowledge of Charlotte, she was able to counter any arguments with past and present cases. From memory she quoted books to persuade the group to agree with her. </p><p>Sidney's mind was being stimulated and truly was enjoying the exercise. In truth when he was alone, he enjoyed reading but it was frowned upon by his social set. He noticed that Charlotte was pleased when he spoke and often agreed with his thoughts or countered another person's argument that opposed his.</p><p>The group dispersed leaving Sidney and Charlotte speaking with one another. Charlotte asking him what he thought of the discussion.</p><p>"It was stimulating Charlotte, I found it enjoyable!!!" he smiled as she was letting him use her first name.</p><p>"I know you have hidden your intellect and I pleased you are able to share your thoughts with like-minded people." commented Charlotte. He was reminded how she was able to see his true self and not the mask he put on in public.</p><p>James and Sophia joining Charlotte, so she wasn't alone with Sidney. </p><p>"Is this something that happens regularly?" Sidney asks James. </p><p>"Yes, we do this every event as most of the people here find the normal routine of society tiresome, so we came up with our own solution." James replied</p><p>"Please don't tell others our secret as we have a reputation to uphold" laughed Sophia</p><p>"We have enough of our family who keeps that reputation but the majority of us just want a quiet life" James added. Sophia smiling into her husband’s face.  </p><p>"James, you are a fortunate man to have captured Sophia's heart" Charlotte sighed. She may not have gotten her dream, but it didn't stop her from celebrating other's happiness.</p><p>"Don't give up Charlotte we will find you your prince charming. A number of gentlemen have been asking James about you and are wanting an introduction" Sophia commented. </p><p>Charlotte getting used to the teasing decided to bite… "Really… do they meet your criteria?" Sophia smiling "let me see…. Handsome, first born son, titled…." </p><p>"Are any of these gentlemen here tonight?" asked Charlotte…Sophia pulling out her fan and speaks behind it. </p><p>"Mmmm… I will add them to my list" Charlotte dramatically takes out her pocketbook and wrote down the names. </p><p>"Do they meet my criteria?" looking at Sophia who speaks to her behind her fan again. Charlotte turning red had to take out her fan to cool herself down. </p><p>Charlotte normally could cope with such teasing, but Sidney was sitting in the group. He was staring at her intensely and appeared he was trying to read her reaction. Sophia had mentioned Sidney and that was the reason she had reacted. He was jealous, and it was consuming him. Sidney needed to seek a quiet place to calm down. He wanted to break something, and his hands were in fists. It was hard witnessing her being the centre of attention. </p><p>He ended up in the library and was pacing the room. He didn’t realise Charlotte had entered the room.  </p><p>"I thought I might find you in here!!!!".</p><p>“Charlotte… I have started selling my assets” he moved closer to her.</p><p>“Sidney…. I know you are doing you best…. we are in a very difficult position” Charlotte smiling sadly</p><p>“I have no right, but I am struggling” he breathed out in frustration. He felt her take hold of his hands and slowly rubbed them.</p><p>“ I know…” was all she said</p><p>They stood just watching each other until Charlotte was satisfied, he had calmed down. She suggested they go back to the main gathering. </p><p>Susan had watched them leave the library and gestured for Sidney to come to speak with her. She smiled as she could see he had wished to following Charlotte. </p><p>Sidney always felt uncomfortable in the presence of Lady Susan. He was unsure of her connection with Charlotte and her current patronage. He also sensed that she knew more about what happened between Charlotte and himself.</p><p>She turned and looked over in the direction of Charlotte</p><p>"I'm so pleased Charlotte is having a lovely time. She is glowing with beauty and I believe anyone who gets to marry her will be a fortunate man" Sidney couldn’t mask his jealousy as he watched Charlotte speak with another gentleman who was clearly interested in her. </p><p>“I have another engagement and bid you a good evening” he bowed and headed towards the door. </p><p>“Mr Parker… are you well?” Charlotte had followed him to the door.</p><p>“I will be Charlotte… I have another place to be… good evening” being selfish he grasped her hand and placed them to his lips. Charlotte watching him leave and wished she could go with him. </p><p>Charlotte returned to Thomas and was worried for Sidney……. her mussing was interrupted by Thomas speaking about some boxing matches in the Rita's Club in the early hours of the morning.<br/>
</p><p>It was rumoured  a group of gentlemen competed regularly. The secret club had been quiet over the summer season, but it seemed to be running again. Charlotte's brothers boxed and she was interested in seeing the matches. Sidney looked like a boxer and she wondered if he was involved in this fighting ring. From her experience of him she wouldn't be surprised.<br/>
</p><p>“Do you think we could attend?” she felt that was where Sidney was going.</p><p>They arrived at the club and the matches were scheduled. Sidney was one of the fighters and he fought with passion. She could tell he was angry which was not a good combination when fighting. She knew that the burden of saving his family weighed greatly on his mind and she was concerned for his health.</p><p>Once home Charlotte couldn’t sleep and instead paced thinking through the problems. She was going to keep a level head and help find a way out for Sidney. She came up with some ideas and needed to speak with Thomas. She had also written a letter to her twin brothers James and John.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hunting the Great Mighty Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Charlotte was greeted excitedly by Lord Edward and Lady Lydia. They had been promised by Charlotte they would go hunting in the park.</p><p>"Their governess didn't have to struggle to get their coats and hats on" Sophia laughed</p><p>"Now... have you got your hunting gear?" asked Charlotte seriously and nodded when they both held out their hats and hunting toys. </p><p>Sophia and Charlotte both laughing at the serious looks on the children's faces. It seemed they were preparing for battle but at the same time couldn't contain their excitement. Sophia having to place her hand on her son's shoulder to stop him from jumping around. </p><p>"What about me? I don't have any so you going to have to do all the work" Charlotte purposely putting on a disappointed tone in her voice. </p><p>"No, I have a hat and hunting toy for you as well" cries Lady Lydia. Sophia ceremonially giving Charlotte a safari hat plus bow and arrows. </p><p>"They were supposed to visit my mother but wanted to play with you instead" smiled Sophia as she gazed on her children's happy faces.</p><p>Sophia had arranged for them to use a private park and the group met up with the Parker children. Charlotte introducing the children to each other. Henry, Lucy and Emma had their own play acting gear and were just as excited to play with Charlotte. Mary and Sophia were introduced, and the ladies found a quiet spot to watch Charlotte entertain their children.</p><p>Charlotte and the children found a secluded spot in the park. </p><p>She gathered them around and purposely puts on a commanding voice…..</p><p>"We are here today to hunt the great beast of 'York Park'. You have been tasked to find it so that boys and girls can play freely without fear." </p><p>Zeus and Hercules were also part of the hunting team and were happily seated at the foot of Charlotte. The young dogs were progressing in in their training, but they now needed a real target. Charlotte casting her eyes over the park deciding on their intended target. She was thinking about using one of the servant but Sidney had just arrived. Charlotte had told their security that a gentleman called Mr Sidney Parker might arrive. </p><p>It was becoming a habit of his... turning up. In fact, it was fast becoming one of the highlights of her day. </p><p>The children had hidden themselves in the bushes and were observing him. Sidney was completely unaware of being watched, and it was obvious he was earnestly searching for them. Charlotte could see his hopeful face and that his true feelings were on display. Charlotte involuntary sighs at the sight of him but quickly pulled herself together.</p><p>She quietly calls the children together and describe their target.</p><p>"He is my Uncle Sidney!" whispers a proud Henry to his new friend. </p><p>Charlotte's gave the signal and everyone scattered including the dogs. The children were so quiet as their moved slowly towards Sidney. Charlotte had sent the dogs off and could see that they were in position. Charlotte using her dog whistle and without any sound the dogs sprang from their locations and within minutes had Sidney pinned to the ground… Zeus had placed his mouth over Sidney's neck and Hercules was laying on his chest. </p><p>The children suddenly appearing with their weapons… </p><p>"You are surrounded Uncle Sidney… don't move or we will shoot!" Henry triumphantly shouting.</p><p>Sidney really could not move as he could feel the warm breath of one dog against his face and the weight of the other on his chest.</p><p>"Well, well, we seemed to have captured one of the greatest warriors of the jungle" swaggered over Charlotte... wearing her hunting hat and bow drawn.</p><p>"What should we do with our prisoner?" asks Charlotte with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>The children looked at each other… "I think we should tie him up" Edward suggests and the others agree. </p><p>"Alright… Emma, Lucy you can do that for us?" Charlotte blowing her whistle but before moving Zeus and Hercules both licked his on the face. </p><p>Sidney letting out a relieved breath before the little girls appearing with a rope. They were successful in tying their Uncle's hands together while the other children watched with their drawn weapons. </p><p>Charlotte moving closer and quickly inspecting their work…</p><p>"Thank you for playing with us" she whispered in his ear while checking that it was not too tight. Sidney felt overcome by feeling her breath on his skin.  He was very happy being tired up to have gotten this close to Charlotte.</p><p>Putting her acting voice back on "Well done, we are going to take our prisoner to our masters who will determine his fate." The children surround him and walked him over to where Mary and Sophia were sitting. </p><p>They had seen what had happened and had to work hard to keep their faces straight. Charlotte gently pushing Sidney onto his knees before the ladies. Zeus and Hercules sitting on either side of Sidney looking pleased with themselves. Charlotte had to hold her laughter as her two dogs couldn't stop licking and rubbing themselves against Sidney.</p><p>"My Ladies…” Charlotte performs a gracious bow.. "we present you Mr Sidney Parker, one of the greatest warriors of the ‘single man's jungle!’ whom we have successfully captured." looking unrepentant even when given a dark look from Sidney. Mary covering her mouth to hide a smile. Charlotte continues " We give him to you as a gift and ask that you determine his fate?". At this point Sidney decides to play along by putting on a repentance face and lifting his hand out to beg for mercy.</p><p>Edward speaking to his mother "My Lady, we suggest the prisoner could be taken to the London Tower?" Sophia questions her son "How do you know about the Tower of London?" 'Grandfather took me when we visited Grandmother last week". "Hmmm… I will be speaking to my father about that" comments Sophia. Mary and Sophia putting their heads together and discussed their options. Little Lucy pipping up in a worried voice "Mama, please don't send Uncle Sidney to the Tower of London?" Sidney responded by looking at his niece and gives her a wink. This was not missed by Charlotte who always thought he was a natural with children.</p><p>The children waited with baited for their decision. Sophia using her court voice decrees "on behalf of the King of England Mr Sidney Parker, mighty jungle warrior, you will be serving England in our army." Charlotte calling all her hunters to attention and they give a salute. "Game over, well done" Charlotte was surrounded by the children who each received their hug and happily went off to play by themselves.</p><p>Charlotte sits down with the ladies and they watch the children run around. They heard a cough and realised Sidney still had his hands tied.</p><p>"Could someone please help me?" he was being smothered by Zeus and Hercules. The dogs had both taken a liking to Sidney.  They were licking his face and since his hands were tied he couldn't stop them. "I don't know" Charlotte says pausing with a mischievous grin… "you play such a good prisoner" Mary laughs. Charlotte going over and unties him and he was able to join the ladies. Her dogs wouldn't leave him alone and he spends his time scratching their ears.</p><p>"Charlotte we need to collect the children as we have an event tonight." Sophia checking her watch.</p><p>"Lady Susan is entertaining an overseas guest for the Prince Regent and I promised to help her" explains Charlotte</p><p>"I believe it is HRH Prince Michael of Norway". Sophia adding. Sidney and Mary were taken aback by this piece of information. </p><p>"Are you acquainted?" Sidney asks trying to sound polite</p><p>"Yes, I attended a dinner last week and we were seated next to each other" admitted Charlotte.</p><p>"You were the fortunate one as I was sitting next to HRH Prince Phillip of Denmark who had limited English. HRH Prince Michael has taken a liking to our Charlotte and particularly asked to see her again" Sophia couldn't help look at Sidney.</p><p>"Sophia!" exclaims Charlotte. Sophia was a troublemaker and Charlotte knew she was trying to stir Sidney up.</p><p>"He is handsome, wealthy, a crown prince…. he has shown no interest in anyone since he has arrived, and I have it on good authority he has been sent to England to find a wife" continued Sophia</p><p>"Don't be ridicules, you know he has to marry a titled lady and he only wants to speak with me because I am fluent in his language. It is such a pity you are already married" jokes Charlotte.</p><p>"But my dear… Charlotte he meets your criteria?"</p><p>"What criteria?" Sidney asks trying to sound uninterested.</p><p>Intelligent, loves dogs, horseman and champion boxer" Sophia continues "Our Charlotte has always had an eye for strong willed and powerful men… you remember Duncan? He is now the Duke of Sotherby and still not married" "Really…" "But not a crown prince?". argues Sophia, who was enjoying seeing Sidney uncomfortable. Sidney was trying hard to keep his face unemotional but was struggling as he watched Charlotte weigh up these eligible men.</p><p>Mary taking pity on him changes the topic "What do you mean Charlotte by speak the language?" asks Mary </p><p>"Norwegian was one of the languages we had to learn growing up. My mother wanted us to be fluent in a number of languages and we had days when we only spoke a particular language." Charlotte smiling remembering the times her mother would play games and help them improve their language skills. </p><p>"How many other languages? I can speak Italian and French." Sophia commented.</p><p>"Let me think… English, French, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian." answered Charlotte</p><p>Charlotte suddenly getting up to go gather the children. They had collected all of their play equipment and Charlotte sent them back to their mothers. Sidney waited until the other ladies were occupied and walked towards Charlotte. Zeus and Hercules were with her but when they saw him they jump to give him a lick on the face.</p><p>"I am glad they like you Mr Parker… they don't like everyone we meet. It really was the first time they had time to speak to each other.</p><p>Sidney noticed the large number of servants who were following the group. "I introduced everyone by their first name, but I think it is important to let you know. Lord Edward and Lady Lydia are the children of Lady Sophia of Melbourne, her grandmother is HRH Princess Johanna."</p><p>"Charlotte" frowns Sidney "how do you know these people?"</p><p>"I have to say I am starting to wonder about my family's social position when Sophia and her brothers have stayed at our home. My father did joke that maybe I might find myself a prince. It would be funny if it turned out I was related to the King of England."</p><p>Charlotte seemed to know what he was thinking and answered his unspoken question "The Prince from Norway is a quiet gentleman who grew up in the country. He is pleasant and from all accounts has a spotless reputation, but I confess he is not my preference… I seem to favour the rouges." She looks up shyly at him and was rewarded with a real smile from Sidney.</p><p>"I admit I miss the quiet place of the country life and understand now what you mean by London society." Charlotte shared while taking a deep breath. Sidney could see she was very tired.<br/>
</p><p>"Will you be alright?" he quietly asks and reaches out to hold her hands. </p><p>"I have to be, and I don't want to appear to be ungrateful “Charlotte softly speaks. They were shielded by a garden and he leaned down to place his forehead against hers. </p><p>Zeus and Hercules sensing tension licked Sidney and Charlottes hands so they could get a rub from them.</p><p>"They have never done that before… not even with Thomas… they must really trust you… you know dogs are good judges of character". He smiled and was rewarded with bright smile from Charlotte. They both laugh and reluctantly parted. </p><p>“I have work today so I can achieve our dream” Sidney bidding her a good morning. </p><p>Charlotte heading home determined to play her part in achieving the same dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Saving Sanditon means Saving Sidney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke up with a smile on her face. In her dreams she and Sidney had been walking along the beach at Sanditon. They had been holding hands as they walked together. Not to mention the deep desire in his dark eyes. This look that made her legs turn to water and muddle her brain.  If she was going to make this dream real, she was going to take matters into her own hands.</p><p>It would only work if she and Sidney worked together…. he had tried to do it himself and look what happened!!!</p><p>Charlotte have been thinking through the various ways the Sanditon project could be saved. She worried that the money Sidney would get from his marriage wouldn't help them in the long term. She herself read the business section of the papers and helped her father in his investment choices. He never would have invested in the Sanditon project as Bath and Brighton were much better options. </p><p>She pondered the two main problem of Tom Parker. He had too many investors and debts. The destruction of the terraces was a major investment loss and future income which would have been used to service the debts. The size of the debt had alarmed her and only the Prince Regent would have that sort of money to get Tom out of trouble. </p><p>Sidney had been right in being cautious in helping his brother... she had at times openly criticised him. She now realised she had been blinded by the enthusiasm of Tom. Sadly, she now could see that Tom Parker was not a good manager of money. </p><p>‘I am going to have to ask Sidney for forgiveness’ Charlotte thought to herself. </p><p>She didn’t know when she would see him today as she was not going to see Mary at the Park and her brothers had arrived from Willingdon. She pondered how she could create a reason for Sidney to find her… a smile coming to her face and she wrote a short note to be sent to his club. </p><p> </p><p>Mr Parker,</p><p>I would like to recommend the Blue Robin teashop on Hay Street as they produce the most delightful custard tarts. I believe they are best eaten at 2pm with a strong cup of tea.</p><p>Yours truly,</p><p>C</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte hoped Sidney would understand this message and at breakfast asked Thomas if he could arrange this message be delivered to the following address. Thomas smiling as he recognised the club, but he also needed something from Charlotte.  After listening to his request, she quickly sent a message to Miss Georgina Lamb. </p><p>Sidney had gotten up later as he knew from Mary, she was not meeting Charlotte. He had no idea how he would see Charlotte today. Eliza was dragging him to an event and was not in the mood today or any day. He was taking his breakfast when a message arrived…. he threw it on the side table and decided to open it just before he had to leave. As he was being dressed his eyes kept going to the writing on the letter and felt it was familiar. He suddenly recognised the handwriting and eagerly opened the message.   </p><p>A smile appearing on his face as his Charlotte was telling him where she would be. He would move heaven and earth to ensure he was in that teashop today. </p><p>‘My clever, beautiful Charlotte’ thought Sidney placing her precious message in his coat pocket. </p><p>Charlotte Heywood was a determined woman and once she had set her mind would fight to the end. She had learned her lesson by not being bold enough…. Not anymore. To save Sidney she needed to save Sanditon. </p><p>She needed to generate money!!!! </p><p>Charlotte had formed an investment plan. She had already spoken with Susan and Thomas presenting her business investment venture. It was comprehensive in its scope and impressed Susan and Thomas. Both deciding to join the venture and also had other people who would be interested in investing. Charlotte only had one stipulation and after great discussion Thomas and Susan agreed.</p><p>Charlotte also had come up with some creative ways to help generate funds for the investment company and help pay off some of the debts incurred by Tom Parker.<br/>
</p><p>Her brother’s James and John were very competent boxers. They were planning to compete in the gentleman's fighting ring organised by Lord Campbell. There was significant prize money and excellent betting chances. Thomas was organising their entry and Brandon was going to manage the betting strategy. Her brothers had arrived in the early hours and would participate tonight.  </p><p>James and John Heywood were twins and only a year older than their sister. Charlotte loved the fact that they were staying for a couple weeks, she laughed as she saw them dressed as fine gentleman compared to their normal country attire. It was slow at the farm and they were interested in coming to London.</p><p>Georgina had arrived and Thomas took the group sightseeing before finishing at the Blue Robin Teashop. Checking his watch and giving Charlotte a sly smile before completely focusing his attention on the lovely Miss Lamb. Charlotte and her brothers happily speaking about their morning and catching up on family news. </p><p>Poor Sidney on the other hand had been forced to go with Eliza to a morning event and follow the expected social etiquette. He found the people attending tiresome. He did notice that Charlotte's friend Sophia was present with her husband and he hopefully looked for Charlotte. He was disappointed and was forced to make small talk with strangers. The women and men Eliza surrendered herself with prattled on about useless topics and he was not really listening. </p><p>Eliza would never had considered spending time with children and playing with them. Social standing was her most important priority and nothing got in that way of this agenda. He realised that she had always been like this, but he had been blinded by her beauty and never saw her shallow nature. She only read social magazines and never indulged in any intellectual readings. All she wanted to talk about was tea parties, balls and fashion. </p><p>At different times he would place his hand near the pocket that held Charlotte's note and kept checking his watch. </p><p>He final made an excuse and bid Eliza a good day… he had to try some custard tarts!!!!</p><p>Sidney arrived and searched the tearoom for Charlotte. She was seated between two men who were clearly twins. They were large and looked like guards whom you wouldn't want to fight. He noticed that Charlotte was talking nonstop and focused on their responses. Her hair was loosely gathered and dressed in a casual dress. The exercise she had this morning had given her a fresh complexion. Charlotte always had the ability to attract people around her and was content with her life. She knew who she was and was happy to live her life that way. </p><p>‘Keep it together man’ Sidney telling himself…. Charlotte just made him lose all sense of reason</p><p>He approached their table and noticed Georgina was seated amongst the group… including Lord Thomas. </p><p>“Mr Parker…. Well met” cried Thomas and felt Sidney weighing him up again. </p><p>“Sidney this is Charlotte’s older brother’s James and John Heywood” Georgina making the introductions. </p><p>"Sir, are you related to a Mr Tom Parker whom our sister stayed with at a place called Sanditon?" John Heywood asks. The brothers had noticed their sister had blushed when Sidney Parker had looked at her.  </p><p>"Yes, Miss Heywood and I are acquainted from Sanditon." answered Sidney</p><p>James narrowing his eyes as he had heard his sister Sarah talk about a man called Sidney whom had been causing trouble for his sister. Charlotte understood her brother and quickly started telling Sidney about the places they had been visiting. Sidney with his eyes thanking her for helping him get out of an uncomfortable situation. She replied in kind and it hit him how in tune they were with each other.</p><p>Thomas inviting Sidney to join them and encourages Charlotte and her brothers to continue with their story. They had been talking about a cricket match. </p><p>"We were playing cricket in the main hall… John and I were batting, and James was bowling." Charlotte continues</p><p>"I had been working on my fingering and wanted to see if I could get Charlotte out. I told her I didn't think she would be able to hit my balls, let alone hit the big ugly vase in far corner of the hall." dramatically recalls James….</p><p>John continued "And that is when he made his first mistake…Charlotte never backs down from a challenge… I could see the glint appear in her eyes and knew that vase in the corner was going to be broken". Charlotte giving the group a mischievous grin. </p><p>The Heywood's had a way of telling stories and everyone was leaning forward… hanging on every word. "I was not going to let my brother get the best of me" She was in the moment and without thinking stood up going into a batting stance. Sidney couldn't take his eyes away from her and waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. </p><p>John jumping in and describes his sister squarely hitting the ball (Charlotte demonstrating her winning hit) which sailed over James's head and breaking one of their mother's large vases. The retelling of the story was so real they couldn't help but turn their heads in the same direction as the story tellers. They turned back and waited while Charlotte and her brother sat down. </p><p>They leaned forward and the others couldn't help doing the same… "Everyone in the hall scattered but our father was standing at the door and we couldn't escape" Charlotte looking at her brother.</p><p> "James steps forwards and takes the blame but I couldn't help myself as I was so proud of hitting that cricket ball!" The whole group bursts into laughter as they could image Charlotte standing before her father. </p><p>James jumping in "Our father looked at us all and pauses…. We all thought we were going to be cleaning out the cow sheds for the next month but then he says "well, I didn't really like that vase so let's see if we can get rid of the other one".</p><p>"Really" Georgina asked? </p><p>"Yes, in the end he managed the break the other vase himself and blamed it on a mysterious stranger.” The whole group roaring with laughter and at that point the afternoon tea had arrived.</p><p>Lady Sophia and Lord James walked through the door. Not worrying about anyone around them Charlotte calls out "Sophia, James we are over here… guess who has arrived!"</p><p>"James.... John!!!" James exclaims. </p><p>"Finally, some real men" which scored him a laugh from the group. </p><p>Sophia and James both embracing the Heywood men, and it was evident these men had a close connection. Sophia giving both Charlotte and Georgina a kiss and embrace. She settled herself between the ladies and James sitting with the boys. James couldn't wipe the smile off his face as his childhood friends were here, and he felt the season was not lost. Sophia telling the group they had just attended a stuffy morning tea and found the people tiresome. </p><p>"Never mind about those stuffy people"… cries Sophia "we are cancelling all our afternoon engagements and spending it with you!!"</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Sophia asked...  James sighing contently. He was knocked out of his thinking by James Heywood who punched him in the arm.</p><p> "I see you are still starry eyed over Sophia!". The whole group laughed as James nodded and was rewarded with a private smile from his wife. </p><p>James seeing the cricket bat suggested, they head to their home for a game of cricket. Everyone agreeing and moved to leave. Charlotte brother's each placing their arms around their sister who looks at them affectionately. </p><p>"I am so happy you are here"… tears formed in her eyes and her brothers both took on a concerned look. Their sister was always happy, and this was a new thing for them.<br/>
</p><p>John looking at her intently…"Papa told us that we needed to come and support you, we are happy to be here so don't worry we will protect you.." She smiled at them both.</p><p>The cricket game was intense and the fitness of the players was evident. Even the ladies held their own and were not given any breaks from the gentlemen. Charlotte's fearlessness facing her brothers' bowling actions was incredible. Sidney was thankful he was the wicket keeper and only had to catch the ball. It gave him a close view of Charlotte as she played which was pleasing to the eye. Sidney had a boxing tournament tonight and didn't want to wear himself out. He didn't realise that this was one of the main ways the Heywood boys warmed up for boxing tournaments. </p><p>Charlotte could see that her brothers were fit and ready for the night!!!</p><p>Once the game concluded the Heywood boys wanted to go for a run and outran all the men who joined them. Sidney was feeling tired and had to leave as he had to rest before his boxing match tonight. He thanked his host for the afternoon. </p><p>Charlotte walking him out to the front hall and hoped he would recover. She could see he was tired, and she knew he would be competing tonight.</p><p>“I hope we have not tired you out, Mr Parker?” she looked up with mischief in her eyes</p><p>He moved close to her and placed her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.</p><p>“Any time I get to spent with you Charlotte is a gift!!!” he smiled tenderly at her.  </p><p>"I hope I will see you later" Charlotte commented with a sparkle in her eye… before he left, she boldly got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.  </p><p>Sidney Parker leaving with a smile that was larger than the Atlantic Ocean!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ohhh Sidney!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney was frustrated with the difficult situation he had been placed in. He raged with anger towards his brother who had gotten the family into so much debt. He was thankful he was competing tonight and was able to get out of an engagement with Eliza. She was becoming suspicious of his commitment to their bargain but at this point Sidney didn't care. Every time he encountered Charlotte, he lost all sense and his yearning for her increased. </p><p>He was struggling to control his emotions and when he was around Charlotte only a fool would miss his feelings for her!!!</p><p>He arrived at the club and checked the match schedules. He stopped still when he noticed the names of Lord Thomas, James Heywood and John Heywood. Sidney's first match was against John Heywood. He clamped down his nerves as he realised he was to fight one of Charlotte's brothers. </p><p>He had to concentrate and hope he would be able to be competitive. He regretted drinking and smoking a little more than usual and didn't know if he was going to be competitive tonight. There was a purse of $1000 tonight, this was more than a recreational competition.</p><p>While he was preparing a group arrived, and everyone present stopped. It was Thomas, James and John who were followed by a group of supporters. The three men looked fit and Sidney felt he was being measured up by Charlotte's brothers who had determined looks on their faces. Sidney recognised a number of men he had meet before with Charlotte. He couldn't work out who the women were because they were dressed as if they were going to a mask ball. They were wearing masks and hooded caps that covered their heads. It meant that they could not to be recognised and it created a mysterious atmosphere. He recognised Charlotte because she was being guarded by her two great Danes.</p><p>He remembered her saying to him she would see him later.</p><p>The night's competition was brutal, and a number of the fighters were injured. Thomas, James and John were superb fighters who were fit and talented. Sidney wished he has been in better fighting condition and be able to compete on the same level. He stepped up for his match and tried not to look intimidate, but it was difficult as he felt John wanted to inflict some damage. He was able to keep up with John until fatigue started setting in and John's pouching power seemed to increase. </p><p>He was knocked down…</p><p>One of the hooded women stood before him and lifted her mask revealing her identify.</p><p>"Charlotte?" Sidney feeling, he was in a dream… she smiled but had a worried look on her face…</p><p>"You can't continue fighting or you are going to have serious brain damage… I think my brother knows what happened in Sanditon and he will knock you out!"… due to his concussion already, he wasn't thinking "I am so sorry…. I can't go on… please… Charlotte maybe this will be better".</p><p>"Don't think that way… you are a man of honour who is doing the best for you family… I am going to tell the referee that you are not able to compete…. </p><p>"My brothers are prized fighters in our county and are determined to win. The organisers thought my brothers were country boys but will be sorry when one of them wins the purse of $1000. Not to mention money made by betting on them tonight. The odds are high as no one has seen them fight. Luckily you encountered John… James is our family's best fighter. They have come purposely to compete in the coming competitions, and I would suggest you retire from fighting while they are here.” He nodded without questioning her.</p><p>She helped him out of the ring tending to his cuts and bruises while the next match continued. Zeus and Hercules appeared licking his face and each sitting as guards beside him.<br/>

</p>
<p>John appeared with a grin on his face.</p><p>"How are you going Parker?". </p><p>"John, please be kind to Mr Parker… he has many worries and responsibilities." begged Charlotte</p><p>John who always listened to his sister apologised if he had injured Sidney and asks if she could check his technique. </p><p>"I will be back"… she softly speaks to Sidney</p><p> Zeus and Hercules stayed which surprised him. Sidney watched as she seemed to have a coaching session with her brother and it appeared she was giving pointers about techniques as John mimicked her movements. </p><p>“Be careful of Lord Fitzgerald” Charlotte telling John about the other gentleman’s weaknesses. </p><p>John laughed "I am not worried about them as I have James to content with!" John going away to prepare for his next round. Charlotte going back to see how Sidney was holding up… he had received a sound punch from her brother.  </p><p>Sidney felt he was being looked after by an angel and just basked in her presence. She had her mask back on and was wrapping his hands. She also had used an ointment that seemed to soothe his cuts. Zeus and Hercules continued to stay with him and growled whenever anyone came near him. Both dogs placing their heads on his lap and looked at her. She smiled at this picture and commented "I have to go and support James”. </p><p>Sidney was near enough to watch in the awe of the fighting prowess of Charlotte's brother. He also noticed that Charlotte was watching the whole fight, tending to her brother's wounds and giving strategic instructions which gave James the upper hand. </p><p>Charlotte went back to check on Sidney. She checked his cuts and bruises and applied more cream as the dogs had licked it off.</p><p>"Charlotte... are you coaching them?" </p><p>"Yes… I am normally their coach when they compete. Mr Parker, women in Willingdon do know how to fight." teased Charlotte.</p><p>This causing Sidney to laugh but he had to stop as his ribs hurt.</p><p>"Sidney… do you think you have broken a rib?" a worried look appeared on her face. </p><p>Calling over Thomas Charlotte asked if he could check for her. Thomas looked but was not sure if any were broken… Charlotte taking a deep breath quickly checking that no one was around made a quick choice…</p><p>"Thomas make sure no one comes near us but stay with me"… She removed his shirt and placed her hand on Sidney's side…. ignoring Sidney's sharp breath intake as she starts checking if there was anything broken. The dogs seemed concerned and she had to pushed them back so she could check him.</p><p>"Lord Campbell is the organiser and didn't think to engage a surgeon" commented an annoyed Charlotte.</p><p>Thankfully it was only badly bruised, and the ribs were not broken. She applied some ointment and dealt with a wound that had opened up.. stopping the bleeding by bandaging him up. Poor Sidney was a buzz of feelings as she tended his wounds and struggled to breath as she touched him. He just wanted to take her in his arms.</p><p>Once Sidney was dressed again Thomas went back to compete in his next match. Charlotte also had to return to support her brothers. James was finally declared the winner. </p><p>Sidney was still looking unwell at the end and she had placed her hands on his face. The dogs had not moved from his side and that made her worried "I think we need to take Sidney to Tom and Mary's house" Charlotte suggested. </p><p>Sidney was in no condition to question what was happening. Mary was surprised to see Charlotte at this late hour and was concerned when Sidney was carried in by two identical men. Once he was settled Charlotte introduced her brothers to Mary and explained what had happened. </p><p>"He thought he was fit enough to compete against my brother John?" commented Charlotte. </p><p>"We have tended to his injuries but suggest you call the doctor. James suggesting Mr Parker increase his exercise regime and maybe give up his smoking habit.</p><p>"Could you please let us know how he is going?" a concerned Charlotte asked Mary. Charlotte knew she had no right to stay but while the others were talking she snuck up to his room. He was lying very still, and her dogs climbed onto the bed. They looked at her and she knew they wanted to stay… she wanted to stay but it was not possible. </p><p>She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips….</p><p>“I can’t stay my love but my bodyguards will stay with you” she stroked his face and left the room before being missed. </p><p>Sidney woke up the next day and felt like he had been knocked out by ten men and his head was still spinning. When he got his bearings, he realised he was at the Parker house and had no idea how he had gotten there. </p><p>He felt he was pinned to the bed but when he lifted his head, he understood why… Zeus and Hercules were lying on either side of him. Both moving to place their heads on his chest and were waiting for an ear scratch. Tom stuck his head in the room and wished his brother a cheerful good morning. </p><p>"You were lucky brother, Miss Heywood and her brothers brought you here. Sidney closed his eyes as he would have looked so weak in the eyes of her brothers. He had always prized himself as a fighter and when it mattered, he had failed. </p><p>"John Heywood told Mary you should increase your exercise regime and give up smoking. I have been telling you this for years." Tom laughed.</p><p>Mary came by and he asked her how Miss Heywood appeared when they brought him to the house. He could no longer sit up and laid down carefully. Zeus and Hercules both settling closer to Sidney as if they were wanting to comfort him. </p><p>"Charlotte was concerned for you and made sure we called the doctor to check on you. She left Zeus and Hercules as they wanted to stay with you. She rubs the dog's tummies and loved their gentle nature.</p><p>Sidney closed his eyes and made a resolution to stop the excess smoking, drinking and improve his fitness. Charlotte's brother's and Thomas all outclassed him, and it had showed his defects.<br/>
The children came to see the dogs but they would not move until Sidney was out of bed. Mary observing that they never did this for anyone.</p><p>"It is as if they feel connected to you” she reflected.</p><p>Sidney knew why …. they had sensed he loved their mistress and in turn were loyal to him.</p><p>Sidney suddenly started remembering but the most significant moment was Charlotte kissing him and calling him her love. A wide smile appearing on his face. When asked he only shook his head and closed his eyes to relive the experience. All he could think about was Charlotte. </p><p>Zeus and Hercules moving even closer and he rubbed their heads and the three drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What a woman!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte continued to implement her plan to save Sidney. She wanted to go and tell him of her plan but Sidney was still recovering from the injuries sustained from the boxing match. </p><p>Charlotte had been very cranky with John and he finally confronted his sister…</p><p>“Why are you so concerned about this Mr Sidney Parker?” John asked</p><p>“He is a friend from Sanditon”</p><p>“He is more than a friend, Charlotte!!” John pushed further</p><p>“Well….” She didn’t know how to explain it</p><p>“Sarah told us that there had been a gentleman whom you wrote a lot about in your letters” John admitted </p><p>“No… yes…” hesitated Charlotte</p><p>“Charlotte…we can’t help you unless you are honest with me” pleaded her brother</p><p>Charlotte who could not cope disappointing her brother told him the whole sad story.  John nodding and was thoughtful while searching her face. </p><p>“Is Mr Sidney Parker worth all of this?”</p><p>“Yes…. I love him John” she shared</p><p>“Mmmm…let’s see what we can do to help win your Mr Parker” he pulled his sister into a brotherly embrace. This giving her the extra strength to carry on with her plans.  </p><p>Charlotte was not going to be a helpless bystander but build a life for herself where she could make a difference!</p><p>A number of people were approached to join the investment group and Miss Lamb was also interested. Charlotte was working out how to set aside money so Mary could become an investor. The connections of the investors combined were presenting new business opportunities which excited Thomas and Charlotte. This venture was showing Charlottes business skills and it was challenging her intellect.</p><p>As predicted her brothers were successful in the boxing ring and were enjoying their time meeting old friends. Mary kept Charlotte informed about Sidney's recovery and told her he had returned to his club. Charlotte was relieved as she had been worried for him but unable to visit. Her dogs had formed an attachment to Sidney and she had to comfort them when they couldn’t found him in the park. </p><p>Brandon has returned from his visit from her parents and had proposed a horse and flag riding competition. All were experienced riders and wanted to do something outside for a change. They were finding the indoor events trying and needed some exercise. Brandon organised the horses and Thomas were given permission to use the Prince Regents personal park. It was closed to the public and it allowed the ladies to ride like the men. </p><p>Each rider had to collect flags and complete the course in the fastest time. Charlotte was excited and couldn't wait to get back on a horse. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair and the power of a horse while riding. Brandon had selected a horse called Victoria for her and she had ridden her a number of times. Charlotte knew that she could complete the course the fastest. It looked like there were a good number of riders and Charlotte surveyed the competition. She thought through what her father and riding instructor had taught her in regard to balance and speed. She wore a light dress with riding pants underneath, leather coat and riding boots. She didn't bother with a hat but just tied her hair with a leather strap. Sophie had done exactly the same and they laugh at each other. Both were so happy to see each other again and it was bringing back happy memories as young girls. </p><p>The horses needed warming up and it was decided to use the horse track.<br/>
</p><p>Charlotte had a huge smile on her face and could feel her horse was going to be fast today. She and Sophia were riding in the middle of the men, so no one would notice they were not riding side saddle. There were a lot of challenges being made and everyone could tell the day was going to be enjoyable. She and Sophie challenged each other but they really wanted to beat the men. They arrived at the track and everyone started putting their horses through their paces. Sophia and Charlotte were at an advantage as they were smaller, and they could push their horses faster. A number of flags were set up and everyone practised the required technique.</p><p>Once every rider was happy, they headed over to the competition course.</p><p>Sidney was heading to a business meeting when he noticed a group of people on horseback heading to the racetrack. He was feeling better, but his ego had been bruised by his loss to Charlotte's brother. He had always thought he was a powerful man, but he had met his match with her brothers. There were no races scheduled today and he wondered what was happening. He loved riding and had felt confined in London. As his carriage got closer he noticed that there were two ladies amongst the riders and he spotted Charlotte. She was not riding side saddle and by the dress of everyone in the group they were going to be racing their horses. His heart stopped and was worried for her… he shouldn't' as she was a very capable woman but the overwhelming need to protect her took over.</p><p>Sidney asked his driver to find out what was happening. He waited outside the racetrack and was told that there was going to be a riding competition at the Prince Regent's private park. Sidney normally would be interested but all he could think about was the dangers of racing.</p><p>‘Charlotte could get hurt or be killed!!’ he screamed to himself and when he spotted Lord Thomas his blood boiled  </p><p>Without any proper acknowledgement Sidney spoke in a threatening tone "I don't think it is a good idea that you allow the ladies to participate. They could be injured or killed. I will call you to account if she is injured. I am certain Mr Heywood would be shocked at his daughter being placed in such danger". He growled and didn’t care that this man was a peer of the realm. </p><p>"Mr Parker, there are many things you don't know about Charlotte. She is an expert horsewoman who was personally trained by her father and Sir Edwards who was one of our greatest riders. In our social set we encourage our ladies to challenge themselves and we don't force them to just serve tea. I am not concerned but if you are worried about her safety why don't you come" Thomas replied. </p><p>Sidney had to summon up all his will power not to punch Thomas in the face. Sidney trying his best to control his anger so he would appear calm when he saw Charlotte.<br/>
</p><p>The Prince Regent had decided to attend the competition. He had invited numerous family members as this was a favourite sport of the royal family. When the riding group arrived, a large tent had been erected and people were sitting around tables filled with food and drink. Charlotte just shook her head and focused her mind on the race ahead. They had ridden the course and she knew the challenges that lay ahead.</p><p>Sidney had decided to ride one of the horses from his carriages as he wanted to be able to follow the race closely. Also, if there was an accident, he could quickly help Charlotte. He was very annoyed with Lord Thomas and the other men for letting the women participate in this type of competition. He had only witnessed one race before and someone had fallen to their death. It required expert riding skills and a good understanding of balance to collect the flags which were positioned at various heights. He had been reckless in his youth but had never attempted anything like this. He truly was frightened for Charlotte and wanted to try and convince her not to compete.</p><p>He was looking around and he couldn't see her but was stopped in his tracks. Sophia, Susan and Charlotte were strutting towards the group and were commanding the attention of anyone they passed. They had determined looks on their faces and Sidney had never been so attracted to Charlotte as she looked so powerful and capable.</p><p>Sophia and Charlotte were assisted on their horses. He noticed that John and James were not getting on horses. Sidney edged his horse over to the group of riders to catch Charlotte's attention. </p><p>“How are you?” Charlotte asked as she looked into his eyes. There were still shadows of bruises and she had to resist from touching his face. </p><p>"I am well, Charlotte, thank you for caring for me that night". He looked at her intently causing her to blush but regained her composure to ask him if he was competing. </p><p>“Do you think it is a good idea you compete, Charlotte?” he asked her</p><p>"I can do what I want, Mr Parker, my brothers think I can do so why don't you?" her anger flaring as she thought he didn’t believe in her.</p><p>“Please… I don’t think I could cope if you were injured” he pleaded with his eyes when all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms. </p><p>"I know what I am doing, I have competed in these events many times. You are welcome to follow me from a distance". Charlotte placed her hand in his to reassure him. They were interrupted by Lord Campbell who decided everyone needed to compete in pairs. A look of panic appeared on Charlotte face and Sidney grabbed her hands.</p><p>“What is it?... has Lord Campbell harmed you?” Sidney’s voice taking on a dangerous edge. </p><p>"Sidney, I need you to be my racing partner, is your horse warmed up?" He could see there was something worrying her, and he suspected it had everything to do with Lord Campbell who had been leering at her. </p><p>"I am happy to be your partner Charlotte but I must confess this will be my first time". He smiled and enjoyed seeing her smile back. </p><p>"Oh, Mr Parker once you have done it you will want to do it again." Charlotte laughed</p><p>"This is more than a horse race, we are required to collect flags that are placed in various locations and before she could continue John handed her a rifle which she checks, loads and passed it onto Sidney. James giving her another rifle which he had checked and loaded himself. </p><p>"We also have to shoot at various targets along the course. I suggest you carry the rifle like this" she demonstrated the position and how it could quickly turned to shoot.<br/>
</p><p>"Show me you can do it, we cannot go until you can show my brothers you can handle the gun." Charlotte demanded. </p><p>He mirrors her action and she nodes with encouragement. John giving him some helpful pointers and reminded him to make sure he didn't shoot his sister accidentally… Sidney couldn't work out if he was joking or being serious.</p><p>"Sidney, ignore my brothers… I need you to concentrate as we don't have long until we need to start our race. Also, we need to have speed and I know you horse can fly but to increase its speed we are going to have to minimise the time we sit on the saddle" and she demonstrates the position. </p><p>"We are going to be barking orders at each other and I have no doubt we will not find that hard to do" she had a mischievous look on her face. He laughs, and she laughs back. </p><p>Her face turns seriously, "it is important we win as someone has bet a woman cannot win and I want to prove them wrong. Now, one more thing 'Sidney' you need to shed excess clothing"…. He raised his eyebrows at her while giving his coats to a servant until she was satisfied. He had also noticed she had shed her excess clothing and he was appreciating her feminine form. He had to cool his look as her brothers were standing next to her, arms crossed looking at him threatening. </p><p>It felt they were telepathically telling him "We are watching you Mr Sidney Parker… you broke our sister's heart and now getting married to another lady… if we catch you doing anything with our sister you know what we can do". He gulped and chose to focus on his horse.</p><p>Let the competition begin...</p><p>Charlotte edged her horse to the start line and directed Sidney's to be near hers. The last things she told him "Remember we must win, so play hard!". They turn their eyes to the flags ahead which directed their path and the bell rang.</p><p>"Haahh!" their horses springing into action and their speed increased as they headed down the hill.</p><p>"Sidney, a flag is coming up and I need you to grab it and I will take the shot at the target" Her hair was flying around her face and he had to concentrated. He focused his attention on the flag and grabbed it with little effort turning to see her standing up while edging her horse forward while shooting with pinpoint accuracy.</p><p>"Let's pick up speed this is where the other riders lost time. You are going to have to shoot the next target and I will grab the next flag, are you ready?" she yelled at him</p><p>Sidney had to remember how to pull the gun while controlling his horse and was in awe of her riding skills. The flag was low and he watched in amazement when she wrapped her legs around the saddle and lowered herself to grab the flag… "Sidney….. target! take the shot". He steadied himself and thankfully hit the middle of the target.</p><p>"We need to pick up our speed again and she lowered herself even more to minimise wind drag. He followed her and could feel the difference as they sped to the next target area. "Sidney, look ahead… do you see a barrier ahead, he nodes…. "We are going to have to jump it… are you ready? " he gulps and concentrates as they neared the jump and he noticed that there were already people sitting at this point to watch the accidents. "Come closer to me so we are side by side and I will count … 1, 2, 3 jump" and when his horse left the ground he could feel his heart in his throat "Grab the flag! her voice shouted and all he could do what put his hand up and thankfully caught the flag. </p><p>"Pick up the pace, no one has been able to grab the flag from the next round so we could win this.  He didn't have time to think but glanced to his side and noticed in horror as she stood on top of the saddle and was heading towards a flag which was high in the air, she urged her horse forward and before his very eyes she grabbed the flag. </p><p>"Charlotte you are crazy" he yelled but never felt so alive.  She smiles back and urged her horse and they thundered towards the finish line. They were meet by a huge group of people and they were declared the winners. </p><p>Charlotte letting out a huge cheer and without thinking grabs his hand and gives it a huge squeeze. The crowd had dispersed, and they were alone. They both got off their horses and Sidney moved her behind a tree. He pulled her close and kissed her. </p><p>“Sidney, please… Mrs Campion” Charlotte reluctantly pulling away.</p><p>“Don’t mention that woman’s name, Charlotte” Sidney was suddenly brought back to reality and rested his forehead against hers. </p><p>Charlotte knowing, she had to focus for them both as she could see Sidney struggling emotionally. He came across so tough, but he was very fragile. </p><p>"You don't realise what this will mean for Mary, thank you". She breathed out</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked urgently</p><p>“You have to trust me!” she whispered and brushed her lips against his.</p><p>They heard voices and Charlotte recognised her brothers. They had decided to find her and protect her from preying eyes as they couldn’t see Sidney. She moved away from him and went to go with her brothers. </p><p>Sidney waiting for a period of time before moving from the tree.  </p><p>‘Charlotte... what a woman!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I will do all I can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney leaned against the tree and waited for his racing heart to slow down. It was not the horse race he had participated in but the earth-shattering kiss he had given Charlotte. The world had stopped, and he was just consumed by her.  It was everything he had been dreaming of and the moment had been broken by the mention of Eliza’s name. </p><p>‘Eliza Campion!!!” he wished he had never spoken to her at the ball and they would not be in this position. He would be married to Charlotte and enjoying her instead of hiding behind a tree. </p><p>‘There had to be a way…. He was not going to marry Eliza!!!’ kicking the dirt beneath his foot he thought about the various clauses of the marriage contract. He decided to employ a private detective to see if she had violated any to make void the contract. </p><p>His mind turning to the word’s Charlotte had spoken to him about Mary. He stood from the tree and was determined to discover what Charlotte was up too.  He caught a glimpse of her heading towards a tent and Sidney frowned when he noticed Lord Thomas following her. He was not going let Lord Thomas be left alone with Charlotte but was stopped in his tracks by James and John Heywood. </p><p>"Our father would have been impressed by your skills today.  You were able to keep up with our sister. Charlotte is the best shooter in our family, and no one compares to her skill. We hope that she will find a husband that will match her skill and wit." John gazing purposely at Sidney. </p><p>“Ahh… yes…. your sister has proven herself many times and she is superior compared to others” commented Sidney boldly</p><p>“Hmmm… what are you going to do about it?” John asked with a challenge in his voice. </p><p>“I am determined to do what is right by your sister” Sidney stated honestly and was relieved when the twins nodded and let him pass. </p><p>When he walked through the entrance of the tent, he observed a man signing a document before Lady Susan, Charlotte and Lord Thomas. Charlotte certainly had a triumphant look on her face and turned toward the entrance as she had sensed Sidney’s presence.  Charlotte speaking quietly to Susan before walking over to Sidney.  </p><p>"Charlotte what is going on? Who is that man?" he urgently demanded. Charlotte placing her arm in his and directed him to some seating that was set apart from the main party.  She could feel the tension in his arm and knew she had to tell me the purpose of today. He had every right to know and she needed his help. She had accused him of not consulting her after the fire and she had been doing the same. </p><p>‘They always worked better together!!!’ they sat down and she took hold of his hands. </p><p>"Mary told me that Tom's debts have been bought by various people and one of those was that man in the tent. He has been sending threatening letters to Mary and she told me about it the other day. Thomas discovered that this man is a great gambler himself and we made a bet with him in return for the debt. We made a wager with him that a woman could win such a race, but he made it difficult for me as I required a partner. That is why we had to win." Breathed out Charlotte.</p><p>"Charlotte… what if we had lost?" an astounded Sidney breathed out and placed his forehead against hers. </p><p>"The man wanted an introduction to the Prince Regent and was prepared to lose $20 000 pounds".</p><p>He looks deeply into her eyes… "Charlotte”… but became frustrated when he realised someone was approaching them. He reluctantly moved away and saw Lord Thomas. Charlotte was still holding Sidney’s hand and could sense his muscles tense.  </p><p>“Sidney… trust me” she spoke softly as Thomas sat down on the opposite couch. Thomas giving Charlotte the paperwork holding the $20 000 debt and she spent some time gazing at it.</p><p>"Mr Parker, I need to tell you Mr Cross was planning to call in this debt” Thomas informed Sidney. </p><p>Sidney didn't know what to say... he was in shock. Even after he had sacrificed himself his brother continued to borrow money.</p><p>"My lady, as you were able to obtain this, you can decide what you want to do with this debt" declared Thomas. She puts her hand out and asked for Sidney’s matches. The three of the watching as the debt went up in flames. </p><p>"Sidney, we need to give you the full picture of your brother's problems." Charlotte spoke and gave him a stern look. Sidney was annoyed that the Earl knew about his family problems, but Charlotte had read his thoughts.</p><p>"Tom told you he owes $80 000 pounds but that is a small estimate of it. From what we have discovered it is more like $150 000 pounds and he has borrowed money from some shady people in London to keep his Sanditon dream alive." she quietly informs him.</p><p>"The $40 000 pounds from your marriage will not save your brother… it will only hold the debtors at bay a little longer. You still may have to be prepared to see him go to prison." Thomas stated plainly.</p><p>Charlotte could see Sidney's distress….</p><p>"We know you are under a lot of pressure and haven't been in the position, but we need your help now. Thomas has been using his contacts to determine all debts that have been made in Mary or the children's names." Charlotte looked at Sidney compassionately. </p><p>"I am sorry to say we have just received word that he has taken out a loan in the name of Henry Parker for $10 000 pounds." Tears formed in her eyes as she pictures little Henry's innocent face. Sidney's jaw twitched and he clenched his hands into fists. </p><p>"We have had to come up with some creative ways in paying off these debts such as today. James and John's prize winnings have already been used to pay off the debt taken out in Little Henry's name, but I am afraid your brother must bear some of this burden. He has gotten used to being bailed out and is very good at manipulating people, especially his little brother who is going to marry a woman he doesn't love" Thomas looking at Sidney.</p><p>Thomas continued….</p><p>"Mr Parker, we have reached a critical point and now must ask you to do something? We need you to watch you brother and make sure he doesn't make any more loan arrangements especially since he know you have paid off $40 000 pounds of his debts. He will notice that the demands for the debts will disappear and then think he can borrow more money. We know your future wife's reputation and know you will be restricted in how you can help in the future. We had to tell Mary about the situation and promised her that she and children will be taken care of if Tom ends up in debtors' prison. </p><p>She is going to stand by your brother but has made a difficult request to Charlotte who has agreed. If your brother continues to take out more loans in his children's names Mary will hand over guardianship of the children to Charlotte so that no more debts can be legally amassed in their names. The arrangement has been formally written and signed by both Mary and Charlotte in the presence of my solicitors. Either lady can activate the arrangement if the children are placed under further danger by your brother" Thomas speaking plainly.</p><p>"We hope that it will never come to this but, you need to understand for me to have that authority I must marry." spoke Charlotte truthfully. </p><p>He looked at her with pain and didn't know what to say. A servant arrived giving a message to Tomas who hands it to Charlotte who reads it… "hmm" giving Sidney the note... his brother had just taken out a $5 000 loan in Emma Parker's name.</p><p>"We need to keep our heads Mr Parker so that those we love are looked after. James and John have a number of rounds left so I think we should be able to pay this off. My father is needing them back at the farm by understands that they are doing something for me.” Sidney just stared at her and was amazed at her grace and willingness to help his poor family.</p><p>"I keep underestimating you Miss Heywood… you must have felt limited at Sanditon." Sidney staring intently into Charlotte's eyes</p><p>"It was just a different experience and taught me that I need to work harder to get what I want in life. I am happy that you now know what we are doing." a relieved Charlotte shared with Sidney. She really wanted to do this with him and felt she had been keeping a secret from him.</p><p>"Thomas let us total what we have been able to raise to pay off the debts for Mary and the children". Thomas getting out his diary and Charlotte finds hers.</p><p>1. James and John have contributed $10 000 pounds from their prize winnings<br/>
2. We have also made $10 000 from the various strategic bets we have made<br/>
4. Sidney and Charlotte were able to gain the $20 000 debt today and we earned $10 000 from bets.<br/>
5. Sophia and Charlotte had been successful in a number of card games earning $10 000 from a number of games played with the prince regent<br/>
6. Shares in a company were now worth $10 000"</p><p>"Not too bad" Charlotte smiles when observing the look on Sidney's face. Sidney’s face had taken on a look of admiration and pride…. he was besotted. Thomas coughing to get their attention as they were in a public space.  </p><p>Thomas informed Sidney that they believed that they had found all outstanding debts in Mary, Emma, Jenny, Henry Parker's and baby James names. They were of course all shady characters, but they were able to buy back the debts at a discounted rate. </p><p>"How much did my brother borrow Lord Thomas?" Sidney was trying hard not to get angry.</p><p>"Thankfully he had only started doing this last year and the amount is about $50 000 pounds”</p><p>"I tell you if he was not my brother, I would kill him" swore Sidney but stoped himself when he saw Charlotte's alarm.</p><p>"I know how you feel but we need to keep our heads clear and calm. Thomas is a very clever negotiator, and he was able to purchase these debts for $25 000 due to his close connections with the court system. These shady characters didn't want their businesses raided and met his demands." Charlotte counselled him. Thomas bringing out the various documentation. Sidney just looked with pain in his eyes and lowered his head. Charlotte rubbing his hands to try and help him calm down. Her heart broke for the man she loved. </p><p>Thomas continues...</p><p>"Mr Parker your brother has been gambling with his children's lives and I was shocked at the extent of his deception. Even though we have generated the money to pay for these we are still going to call in these debts in exchange for various properties in Sanditon. They will be placed in trust for the four Parker children. This hopefully will scare him enough, so he will live within his means and put his family first. It important that when your brother contacts you to convince him that it is the only way to save his project. You are going to have to watch him, so he doesn't try to borrow more money. Are you ok if we use some guilt by using his children's names to move this along?" Thomas asked ad was happy when Sidney agrees. </p><p>"I think I should be there so that it goes smoothly". Sidney decided</p><p>"I will arrange to visit Mary so the children will see nothing" Charlotte contributed </p><p>"I am going to get our Mr Grace to conduct the meeting.  I have been mentoring Tom so once he is out of debt, he will not make the same mistakes" Thomas decides</p><p>"I don't understand why?" Why, are you helping us? Sidney honestly asks Thomas</p><p>"I had an Aunt who was in the same position as Mary. She was lucky because my father helped her. You have met one of her sons the "The Earl of Brisbane" who has also been assisting us in our investigation. No child should suffer because of their parent's actions. Charlotte loves your family, and she came to us for help. We are always happy to help her". Sidney tenderly looking at Charlotte and brought her hand to his lips.  </p><p>They discussed when would be the best time to deal with Tom. Charlotte asking Sidney his thoughts. He paused and suggested they go now as it appeared Tom was taking out new debts. Charlotte agreed and turned to Thomas who sent a message for Mr Grace. Sidney offered to take them both and was surprised when his invitation was accepted. Charlotte only asked if they could stop at Susan's home so she could change. This certainly created pleasant images for Sidney.</p><p>Zeus and Hercules were also coming as they would provide a distraction for the children. Once they arrived Thomas told them he would wait out the front for Mr Grace. He asked Sidney if he could arrange for Charlotte to be brought home.</p><p>As Sidney approached the front door, he was getting angry and was afraid he would not be able hold his temper. Charlotte looked at him and without him saying anything. </p><p>"Sidney, you are the only one who can force your brother to see his faults and accept his consequences. You are a successful man who can now be of assistance. Just think of me, I am going to have to play with the children and try not cry as I remember the money that was loaned in their names." Tears formed in her eyes and Sidney gave her his handkerchief, both giving each other a final look before the front door opened. </p><p>Zeus and Hercules could sense tension and would not leave Charlotte or Sidney. Thomas bidding them a good day and left them to complete this difficult task. Mary was surprised to see Sidney and Charlotte but by the looks on their faces knew something was wrong.</p><p>Sidney speaking first..."Mary, is Tom here? there is a gentleman coming to see him about an urgent matter. I thought it would be best if I was present during this meeting.”  </p><p>The children had heard their voices and had rushed into the room. Each wanting an embrace from their Uncle Sidney and Charlotte. Both Sidney and Charlotte struggling to keep their faces happy as they looked at the children. Henry was feeling tired and asked if he could stay with his Uncle Sidney, but Charlotte ended up putting him on the back of Zeus so he could pretend to be a knight. Sidney watched as they left and caught Charlotte's attention… he needed her strength and was thankful he was not doing this difficult task alone.</p><p>Sidney was planning to put Charlotte into a carriage but seeing her distress decided to go with her. As the carriage started to move she started sobbing and couldn't stop. She kept seeing the faces of the children and Mary crying as she told her what was happening back at the house. </p><p>"I am being selfish Sidney you had to witness Mr Grace call in the debts."</p><p>Sidney had been thankful to be with his brother but couldn't forget the fear and shame his brother showed as his choices were exposed. Thankfully Tom had agreed to the demands of Mr Grace and allowed Sidney to regularly check his accounts. Sidney could have lost his temper but stopped each time when he thought of Charlotte. He was distressed to see Charlotte so upset but was thankful for her support. </p><p>Each dog placing their heads on their chosen adult. Sidney was thinking about Eliza knowing she would never would have lowered herself in this way and it demonstrated the superiority of Charlotte. While thinking he was stroking Zeus's head and smiled when he heard a contended sigh from the dog.</p><p>They arrived at Susan’s home and Charlotte asked Sidney to come inside. At his moment he didn’t care if someone saw him… he wanted to make sure Charlotte was safe. Thomas was home and the men were able to talk about the outcome with Mr Grace and the future plans. </p><p>Charlotte was still affected by what had happened and while the men talked tears flowed down her face. Sidney himself was distressed because he couldn't comfort Charlotte the way he wanted. Thomas decided to act and asked if Sidney had any plans tonight as he had secured seats for a music performance. Georgina was also attending, and he felt justified in going. Thomas suggested he meets them at Lady Susan's and they could go together. </p><p>Sidney didn't know how many times he checked his clothing before arriving. He was nervous when he walked into the home of Lady Susan. He was thankful she was attending another event and he didn't have to face her. He was greeted enthusiastically by Zeus and Hercules who were scolded by Thomas who never received such a welcome. The dogs wagged their tails but stayed with Sidney. Georgina was already ready and was a little annoyed to see him. Sidney spoke with her briefly and had been glad she was well.</p><p>"Charlotte, hurray up we are going to be late" Georgina calls out in annoyance.</p><p>"I am coming now". Charlotte was wearing one of her new gowns and to release the tension decided to make a dramatic entrance.</p><p>"Thomas" she calls… "I want to practise my court manners." Thomas standing at the entrance of the room puts on his best court manners. Charlotte sweeps into the room and performs a magnificent deep courtesy. She ha taken out her fan and hid her face as she rose. Thomas moving forward and bowed to take her hand. </p><p>They burst out laughing and Charlotte asks "what mark will you give me?". Thomas puts on a serious face… "very good but I didn't think you were going to be able to get up!" Taking her fan gives him a poke and he pretends to be injured. Thomas turns to Georgina who was smiling, and Charlotte had achieved her aim.</p><p>Sidney didn't think Charlotte could keep getting more beautiful and was speechless. Thomas taking the lead and Sidney was forced to take his ward's arm as they headed out for the event. They did not go to the London music hall but Kennington Palace. </p><p>It was filled with many royals and the highest of the social circle. He was introduced to many people including HRH Prince Michael of Norway. Charlotte never left Sidney alone introduced topics he was confident discussing. She had a real gift of conversing with anyone and always knew what to say. Sidney found the conversations stimulating and he was able to flex his intellect when normally he hid in his usual social circle. It felt good to discuss matters of science and technological developments instead of ideal gossip. He also noticed that Charlotte would tell people about her time at Sanditon and recommended the place for the coming summer season.</p><p>Sidney had been happy to be with Charlotte and was glad to see Georgina looking happy. Charlotte's knowledge of music was in depth and it was evident her education had been more than an average farmer's daughter. It took all his will power not to hold her hand but thought he felt her hold his hand tighter when he led her into the event. They arrived back house... Thomas inviting him in for a drink. He declined but thanked Thomas for his invitation.</p><p>Charlotte walked him out… they kept bumping into each other and Sidney had to place his arm on her to steady both of them. He thanked her for the evening, and they were standing so close to each other. </p><p>“Charlotte”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>"I am doing everything so I am free!!!" Sidney spoke and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>Their moment was broken by Thomas who had found them staring at each other in the Hallway…. Sidney quickly biding them a goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Afternoon Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney was once again enduring another meeting with Eliza. He called his visits meetings because it was only business with her. Eliza was lecturing him on social etiquette and her expectations for his behaviour at an event they were attending. Apparently, royalty was to be present and Eliza couldn’t contain her excitement. </p>
<p>“You do know they are just people. Eliza” cynically spoke Sidney. </p>
<p>“Sidney, you are such Neanderthal!!!!” sharply spoke Eliza and was not pleased by the stormy look that suddenly appeared on his face.</p>
<p>“I did not come here to be abused” Sidney stood up to leave. </p>
<p>“Sidney, Sidney… calm down… where is the carefree man I knew when we were young?” she softened her tone trying to manipulate his emotions. </p>
<p>Sidney looking at the woman he used to think was an angel. </p>
<p>“I grew up and changed… I am the man I am because of my experiences” he watched her with narrowed eyes.  </p>
<p>“Surely you will change for me… your future wife?” Eliza batting her eyes and looked the part of the perfect woman. She was like the pineapple at Lady D’s party… looked exotic but inside was rotten. </p>
<p>‘I will only change for Charlotte’ thought Sidney </p>
<p>“You will have to take me the way I am or cancel our contract” Sidney dared to ask. He hoped he had caught he at the right moment.</p>
<p>“Silly, Sidney… you know I have been waiting to marry you… you will change in time” she gave a shrill of a laugh and floated out of the room to prepare for the party. </p>
<p>Sidney fell back into the chair and had to control his anger. That woman made his blood boil every time he was in her presence. He knew he had a problem with his temper. He used it to his advantage to keep people away and protect his heart but at times he found it hard to control. Charlotte had not been afraid of his darker side and was able to calm him. He always felt better when she was at him side and thought about the evening at the palace. </p>
<p>‘I miss her presence’ he whispered while placing his head in his hands. </p>
<p>He had not heard anything from the investigator and had to keep up the charade with Eliza Campion. </p>
<p>Charlotte’s confidence was improving with each social engagement and found herself at another afternoon party being hosted by Lord and Lady Fift. They were close friends of Lady Susan and they had visited the couple before. Charlotte loved their gardens and even though London was an exciting place missed the countryside. She was standing by herself taking an appreciative view of the gardens and wished she could explore the openings along the avenue. </p>
<p>As she waited for Georgina and Thomas...she was lost in her own thoughts.</p>
<p>They were fixed on the previous night and she remembered every moment with Sidney. She laughed at herself because that was not the case on the balcony at the first ball.  She remembered the intense stare which gave her goosebumps. There was so much passion and spark that it gave her hope but frightened her at the same time. The way she was feeling about Sidney she would do anything for him... and that thought scared her. </p>
<p>He was still engaged to Eliza Campion and she had her own family to consider. She had to guard her heart and common sense needed to be at the front of her mind. Taking a deep breath, she quickly wiped away the tears and forces a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Eliza and Sidney arrived at the home of Lord and Lady Fift. Eliza was bubbling with excitement and wouldn’t stop talking during the carriage ride </p>
<p>"We need to make sure Lord B introduces you to the people he knows, and this should help our rise in society. We will not mention you made your money through trade but we will tell people we are looking to purchase an estate" Eliza commented and ignored Sidney’s stern look. She was too busy preening herself and making sure her outfit was perfect. </p>
<p>‘One, two, three, four, five’ Sidney counting in his head to control his temper. </p>
<p>Eliza was ashamed of his origins and critical of his behaviour. Every day it was getting harder to hide his contempt for Eliza. Yesterday Charlotte had proven that she was the most wonderful and compassionate woman in the whole world. Just thinking about her made his mind calm and he prepared to play his part. As he cast his eyes over the guests his heart stopped when he saw the one person that was constantly on his mind… ‘Charlotte’ he breathed out. She was a vision and looked beautiful… she took his breath away. </p>
<p>Eliza also spotted Charlotte Heywood from a distance but had a different reaction "What is she doing here?" she said with a displeased tone. </p>
<p>Susan had chosen a beautiful day dress of the latest fashion for Charlotte to wear. Only the royal circle had started wearing this fashion. Charlotte made a pretty picture as she surveyed the garden.</p>
<p>Eliza pulling a reluctant Sidney towards Charlotte and was determined to interrupt her moment of solitude.</p>
<p>"Oh, I am so pleased to see you again Miss Heywood" Sweetly cried Eliza while making sure her arm was secured in Sidney’s. </p>
<p>Charlotte turning to see Eliza and Sidney. "Good afternoon, Mrs Campion...Mr Parker" and turned her attention back to the beautiful garden.</p>
<p>Sidney had to use all of his willpower not to stare at her as she was breathtakingly beautiful. He tried to communicate with his eyes that he wished it was her on his arm. Charlotte could see that Sidney didn't want to be there but couldn't look at him as she could see the same passion from last night in his eyes. It didn't stop Charlotte from getting angry and hoped they would leave her alone, but Eliza had other plans.</p>
<p>"I have been so busy planning our wedding” she looked at Sidney to confirm her statement and was disappointed when he remained silent.  </p>
<p>Charlotte stared at them without emotion and didn’t want Eliza Campion to know she had been effected "Quite" and once again focusing on the scenery before her. </p>
<p>"It is a surprise that we would find you at an event such as this!" Eliza purposely using the same tone she used at the regatta many months ago. </p>
<p>Charlotte deciding to ignore that remark and without thinking quoted from a favourite book which celebrated nature "She is a rare artist, this old Mother Nature, who works, 'for the joy of working’ and not in any spirit of vain show. Today the fur-woods are a symphony of greens and greys, so subtle that at you cannot tell where one shade begins to be the other. Grey trunks, green bough, grey-green moss ….." Charlotte smiling at the couple and continued "It is wonderful seeing such a beautiful place in this great city of London" she breathed out and thought about her home in Willingdon. It made her even more beautiful and Sidney just watched her. </p>
<p>"How is your family farm? Any luck in finding a boy from your village?" Eliza was determined to put this girl in her place. </p>
<p>Charlotte without any concern replied </p>
<p>"I must thank you Mrs Campion for thinking of my poor family and will include your concern to my mother in my next letter. When I find a village boy to marry I will write you post haste, so you can stop worrying about me". </p>
<p>Eliza was taken aback by this remark and didn’t know what to say. Charlotte was getting annoyed with Sidney who was as silent as a statue in the various homes across England. </p>
<p>"Oh by the way Mrs Campion you might be interested to know my sister has just finished reading 'Heraclitus'… as you know farmer’s daughters only read books." Charlotte overly sweet and smiled at the confusion she had created for Eliza Campion. </p>
<p>Eliza’s was rendered speechless and their conversation was thankfully interrupted by Susan</p>
<p>"I have been fortunate to be staying in London with a family friend." Charlotte enjoying the look of shock appearing on Eliza’s face. </p>
<p>Susan only slightly acknowledging Eliza and directly spoke to Charlotte. "My dear, I need to introduce you to HRH Princess Caroline and the Duchess of York…. also HRH Prince Michael of Norway has been looking for you". Susan taking pleasure in seeing Eliza's mouth open in surprise. Sidney had also taken on a stern look and his was clenching his jaw. </p>
<p>"Oh, here comes my nephew the Earl of Mayfield. I need to go back, but he will bring you over." Susan leaving their group. </p>
<p>Charlotte warmly welcoming the two men and in turn introduces them to the couple. Sidney’s whole body was tense as he watched the men easily interact with Charlotte. The Prince was open in his attention on Charlotte. </p>
<p>The Prince only had eyes for Charlotte and cast a quick eye over Eliza before making a comment in Norwegian. Charlotte answering fluently in the Prince's language by explaining the origins of the lady. He asks some questions which makes Charlotte laugh and was rewarded with a bright smile from the prince who looked like he had won a kingdom.</p>
<p>Prince Michael was a dashingly handsome man and commanded the attention of those around him. Charlotte Heywood had not fallen under his spell and she wouldn't put up with his games. The beast of jealousy was present in Sidney and he struggled to maintain a calm countenance. Sidney understood the ways of men and could see that the Prince was captivated. </p>
<p>The Prince continued to speak with Thomas and Charlotte until Eliza started speaking in French and everyone stopped and looked at her. Thomas commenting with a stern look on his face<br/>

</p>
<p>"Did you call the Prince a muddle head?" Thomas speaking in Norwegian apologised to the Prince and asked him to forgive the lady due to her low birth.</p>
<p>Eliza begged for forgiveness and worked hard to gain their attention. It was the first time Thomas had met Eliza Campion and he openly displayed his displeasure. He also frowned at Sidney who was silent and not controlling her behaviour. </p>
<p>Thomas could see Charlotte was uncomfortable and offered his arm to her. They focused on the garden before them and Thomas quoted from the same book that Charlotte had earlier quoted from.  </p>
<p>Sidney had become quiet and Broodish as he saw the two share a private smile. </p>
<p>The Prince not to be out done quoted from an old Danish story and was rewarded when Charlotte continued it in perfect Danish. His eyes sparkled as he heard the language being spoken with passion. </p>
<p>Thomas interpreting for Eliza and Sidney … “the Prince has quoted a famous northern European story about a mysterious forest in its original language of Danish.” The Prince was moved by the intelligence and beauty of Charlotte. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. The Prince leaving their group as he had been called by his ambassador.</p>
<p>Eliza was shocked and couldn't work out what had happened since she last saw Charlotte in Sanditon!</p>
<p>As if this was a normal occurrence Charlotte started talking with Thomas "I was just telling Mrs Campion about my sister finishing ''Heraclitus'  "I am so pleased that Sarah took up my reading suggestion" smiled Thomas.</p>
<p>Sidney looked sharply at them both... ‘Thomas knew her family by their first names and was influencing their education!.’ Sidney also now knew that they had been working closely together. </p>
<p>Thomas was well aware of what happened in Sanditon and remarked to Mrs Campion... "a potential wife should be well versed and educated so she can successfully move in higher society. Wouldn't you agree?" he looked directly at Eliza. </p>
<p>Eliza didn’t  know what to say and was annoyed that Sidney had not come to her rescue.</p>
<p>The conversation turned to trade. Charlotte informing Eliza that the Earl was involved in a variety of trading activities. She excitedly described a number of projects that could improve English society. Sidney contributed to this topic and they discussed various investment opportunities. All of this was lost on Eliza who was only concerned with fashion and afternoon teas. </p>
<p>"Miss Heywood, I am surprised you waste your time filling your mind with things that will not help you in your future housekeeping. I find what Sidney does very trying and look forward to him focusing on establishing himself as a gentleman in society" Eliza laughing but stopped when no one join in with her. </p>
<p>"Madam, women are intelligent beings who have every right to participate in business. I am sorry you have limited yourself to housekeeping. Miss Heywood has one the best business minds I have come across and I have conducted business with many people around the world. I think it is you madam who needs to invest some time in your own education." Thomas responding in a firm tone. </p>
<p>Charlotte adding "This country has allowed many a man to improve his wealth and social position. You, Mrs Campion should be proud that you are going to be marrying such a man, I only hope that I will be as fortunate". </p>
<p>Thomas continuing "I take offence that you believe all titled individuals spend their time ideally… Madam we have our own families and estates which support our communities. Business is what drives our economy and money is not conjured up like magic. It comes from hard work and intelligence.”  </p>
<p>Charlotte could see Thomas was getting passionate and she tapped him on the arm to break his focus. She also had noticed Sidney intensely watching Thomas… even though she was a little frustrated with Sidney she knew he was struggling to maintain his composure. She didn’t want him to misinterpret Thomas's defence of her.</p>
<p>"Please forgive the Earl Mrs Campion you have touched on a topic that he is very passionate about. I would suggest if you want to talk to someone about fashion and housekeeping, I will introduce you to some people who will happily discuss such domestic matters" Charlotte wanting to change the topic. </p>
<p>“Charlotte” small voices called her name. </p>
<p>Charlotte turned and saw Sophia's children rushing towards her. Dropping to her knees and allowed them to launch themselves on her and she gave them a welcome embrace. Each had brought a toy to show her and asked if she could play with them. Thomas relaxed, explaining to the couple that Charlotte was a favourite among the children.</p>
<p> "Children gravitate to her like the moon to the earth. Children always have an instinct in knowing who their friends are". Smiled Thomas who ignored the murderous look Sidney was giving him.<br/>

</p>
<p>Charlotte picking up the little girl and Thomas held the boy.</p>
<p>“This is Lord Edward and Lady Lydia of Melbourne” Charlotte introducing the children.</p>
<p>"Oh, they are gorgeous, hello?" Eliza stiffly trying to sound friendly.</p>
<p>It only made the children place their arms around the necks of the adults they trusted and hide their faces. Charlotte gently stroking the head of Lydia softy speaking to her and looked up at Sidney. Lydia recognising Sidney put her arms out to be held by him. Charlotte passing Lydia to Sidney and she placed her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for both children to fall asleep and their governess came to take them away. </p>
<p>"Thank you, their father is away on business and they have been missing him." Charlotte shared her smile for each gentleman. Sophia finally arriving and gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek </p>
<p>"My friend, I am so glad you are here, I thought I was not going to know anyone but now everything is going to be well. The children have been so unsettled since their father has been away and I am glad they have fallen asleep." </p>
<p>Sophia turning to look at Eliza and Sidney. Her eyes narrowing as she observed the woman who had caused problems for her friend. Thomas introduced Sophia to Mrs Campion who was overwhelmed by meeting members of the royal family. Eliza chatting away unaware that the people she was talking too were not impressed with her. </p>
<p>Charlotte taking the advantage moved away and was looking at the garden again. Sidney taking the opportunity to go and speak with Charlotte. He had been in agony the whole time as he was forced to watch and not touch her.  </p>
<p>He was not going to waste his time "Everything in the garden today is beautiful" he spoke and was not looking at the garden but at Charlotte. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr Parker” Charlotte aware that Eliza was very close to them. Sidney sighed as she had formally addressed him. </p>
<p>"Charlotte what you said to Mrs Campion…Do you believe that about me? " he constantly struggled to believe any good thing of himself.</p>
<p>Charlotte sensing this spoke</p>
<p>"Sidney, you are one of the many men who are working for their wealth and making our country great. Don't think yourself any less because you are worthy and deserved to have the acclaims that any man should have” </p>
<p>Charlotte turning to see that Eliza was occupied placed her hand on his arm….</p>
<p>“I don't have time for people who think rank and title is the only measure because it is the heart that matters the most!!!!". The passion and fire within Charlotte's eyes were on display and it took all of Sidney's strength not to take her in his arms.</p>
<p>Thomas noticing their close conversation created a distraction, so Eliza would not notice.</p>
<p>“Now will you please excuse us, but we must meet some people" loudly remarks Thomas. </p>
<p>Charlotte removing her hand and walked over to place it on Thomas’s arm. Sidney and Eliza watching as they walked into a secluded area away from the general party guests. Susan was making sure Charlotte was being introduced to key members of the royal family. </p>
<p>Eliza spent the rest of the event trying to get closer to Charlotte or Susan but was unsuccessful. As she was preoccupied Sidney jealously watched Charlotte. He knew where she was at all times and was looking for another opportunity to speak with her.</p>
<p>It was painful for Charlotte to see Sidney with Eliza together. It was like she was reliving the wedding of Charles and Esther Babbington. Even though Sidney had told her he loved her he was not free. She successful evading both Sidney and Eliza by socialising with people whom they had not been introduced to. </p>
<p>HRH Prince Michael of Norway was determined to speak with her, and it stopped many people from approaching them. She found the prince pleasant and they shared many similar interests. Susan told her that she had made an impression on him and he was wanting to spend more time with her. </p>
<p>Sidney had been keeping an eye on her all afternoon and noticed the attention the Prince was giving her. He watched as she focused her attention on the Prince and laughed at his jokes. He struggled to follow any conversations as his eyes followed her as she socialised with everyone except him!!!! </p>
<p>Thankfully, Eliza was too busy making connections that she failed to notice a distracted Sidney. Sidney have been quite successful in knowing the location of Charlotte but lost sight her when Eliza was able to gain his attention. It was only a moment but it was all it took to lose her. He anxiously looked around and couldn't see her. He took a breath to calm his beating heart when he noticed Lord Thomas was not present. He excused himself and made his way to the edge of the garden determined to find Charlotte. </p>
<p>The party was spectacular, and the gardens were beautiful. Charlotte was finally allowed to spend time alone after she had performed her duties for Susan. She wanted to explore the gardens herself and find an enclosed garden off the main avenue. She was feeling frustrated after seeing Eliza and Sidney together. Due to the change in seasons not many people wanted to go far away from the house giving her an opportunity to be alone. She really needed to go and find a secluded place to sit by herself.</p>
<p>She was about to enter an enclosed garden when Thomas appeared with a happy look on his face.</p>
<p> "How are you going with Miss Lamb?" teased Charlotte</p>
<p>"She's a stunning woman" he replied and couldn’t stop the smiling.</p>
<p>Charlotte was happy for Georgina as she noticed right away that there was some interest between the two. </p>
<p>"Where is Georgina?" Charlotte asked</p>
<p>"She will be coming soon she just has to speak with her guardian." answered Thomas. </p>
<p>Charlotte often felt for her because Georgina didn't like these public events, but she was trying her best. </p>
<p>"You were very confident and didn't show any emotions when you were faced with Eliza and Sidney together” encouraged Thomas </p>
<p>"Thank you, I didn't think I was going to be able to do it but I found the strength" shared Charlotte honestly. </p>
<p>To change the mood Thomas decided to change the topic….</p>
<p>"It is rumoured that Lord Fift often has games hidden away during these events and maybe we will find one now!" Thomas taking on a mysterious tone and made Charlotte smile.</p>
<p>“Charlotte… Lord Thomas!!!” smiled Georgina. She had been able to get away from Sidney who was asking her about Charlotte’s whereabouts. They entered the enclosed garden and noticed there was a target at the end of enclosed space. </p>
<p>"Hello" a gentleman sitting in the corner of the garden greeted the three. He was reading the paper and had a glass of wine in his hand. </p>
<p>"I hope you're enjoying the event but I often need to find a quiet place to relax" laughed the gentleman</p>
<p>It was the Lord of the manor who was addressing them. They sat down and complimented him on his home and garden. He told them about his travels around the world finding him charming and interesting to listen to. </p>
<p>"What games has been set up?" Charlotte asked curiously. </p>
<p>"While I was in the West Indies we threw knifes." Lord Fift daringly spoke… he wanted to see how his guests reacted to his game. He watched as the three looked at the table of knives and he waited to see if they would try. </p>
<p>"You are welcome to have a go?" invited Lord F. </p>
<p>Charlotte picked up a knife … throwing it and hitting the centre of the target. She was imagining Eliza was standing there and it gave her extra motivation. </p>
<p>“Well done my dear… not many ladies could claim this skill” commented Lord F. He now remembered this was the young lady staying with Lady Susan. </p>
<p>"My skills come from being a daughter of a gentleman farmer." Charlotte shared. Lord F nodding and Charlotte could see that she wasn't being judged for her country background. She smiled and continued to throwing knives at the target. </p>
<p>After everyone had taken turns Lord F asked for the servant to place a human outline in front of the target. Charlotte and Thomas were very proficient and hit their intended spot every time.<br/>

</p>
<p>Charlotte started becoming braver and wanted to do something that will distract her from her personal pain.</p>
<p>"Alright," Charlotte standing in front of the target. She knew Thomas had great skill and she trusted him. She was also excited as she stood still and waited. Thomas went through the motions of his throwing technique. Georgina was excited but fearfully watching and Lord F had an amused look on his face. </p>
<p>"I have not had so much fun at an event in a long time, but this is to be a secret between us. My wife will be very angry with me if you get hurt Miss Heywood". Lord F spoke while holding a glass of wine in his hand. </p>
<p>Charlotte laughed but regained her composure. Thomas threw the first knife and it landed right above her head. </p>
<p>Sidney had been desperately searching the gardens and had lost hope of finding Charlotte. He heard noises and walked through the doorway of the enclosed garden. He froze as Thomas had thrown in quick succession two knives which hurtled towards a target with Charlotte standing at the centre. Each knife landing inches on either side of her face. </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" Sidney marching up to Lord Thomas and roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"How dare you put this woman in such danger!" his eyes had gone dark and he was full of rage. </p>
<p>"What were you thinking? you could've been killed?" he lost control and out of fear he yelled at Charlotte. His breathing was uneven, and his voice was raspy.</p>
<p>"I am fine, Mr Parker!" Charlotte fired back with a steel glint in her eyes". Sidney suddenly noticed that Lord Fift was present and had witnessed his tirade.</p>
<p>He excused himself ... his mind was full of the images of knives being thrown at Charlotte.</p>
<p>Charlotte regretting her behaviour rushed to catch up with Sidney. He was puffing furiously on a cigarette and his face was like thunder.  </p>
<p>“Sidney… please… stop” He was facing away from her and would not turn around. </p>
<p>"I am sorry for my behaviour earlier, I acted without thinking, I am sorry that I scared you and hope that you will forgive me?" </p>
<p>Sidney turning and looks at her intensely....</p>
<p>"You could've been killed, what would've happened Charlotte if I lost you?... I don't know how much more my heart will take?" he put his head down. </p>
<p>He had spoken from his heart and Charlotte was overwhelmed. He placed his arms around her and their foreheads rested against each other. </p>
<p>“Oh Charlotte… I love you so … it has been killing me watching you with others and I can’t be by your side” he whispered </p>
<p>“Oh Sidney… what are we going to do?” she sighed and let him hold her….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sidney and Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas entered the club intent on having a conversation with a particular gentleman. Sidney Parker had upset Charlotte and Thomas needed to have a word. Charlotte loved this man and was putting her own reputation on the line. After watching the way Sidney allowed Eliza Campion to abuse her he wondered if his effort to help world yield anything. </p><p>Thomas had left a quiet Charlotte at the breakfast table and was determined to speak with Sidney. He found Sidney having a drink with his close friend Lord Babbington. </p><p>“Yesterday was a disaster…” Sidney shared</p><p>“What do you mean? Eliza seemed very happy with herself” Babbington commented</p><p>“I am not talking about Mrs Campion!!!” breathed out Sidney… pouring himself another drink. He saw Lord Mayfield and swore. Babbington frowning at his friend’s reaction and also noticed Sidney lighting another cigarette. </p><p>“A word Mr Parker” Thomas demanded and walked over to private seating area of the club. Babbington’s mouth dropped open as his friend without any argument got up and went over to speak with the Earl of Mayfield. </p><p>Sidney could see that Lord Mayfield was angry and knew it was about the events that had transpired at the party yesterday. </p><p>“Is that how you solve all your problems?” Thomas commented dryly as he observed the half empty brandy bottle on the table next to Lord Babbington. </p><p>Sidney attempted to reply but Thomas lifted his hand to silence him…</p><p>“Mr Parker…. I need to know what are you are doing to free yourself from Mrs Campion… from my perspective Charlotte is doing everything and you are remaining silent. I will not put up with Charlotte being abused in public… yesterday you allowed it to happen.” </p><p>“Lord Thomas…”</p><p>“Charlotte is putting everything on the line for you and imagine how she was feeling watching you with Mrs Campion. Tell me why I should be supporting your future instead of marrying her myself or encourage another match?” Thomas purposely using the last comment to see Sidney’s fighting spirit. He had no intention of marrying Charlotte as he had fallen for the beautiful Georgina. </p><p>“Charlotte has taken my heart and without her my life is worthless. I will do anything to have her for my wife. Including fighting the man who threw knives at my love!!!!” The fire was evident in his eyes and tone.</p><p>“Good… what is you plan then?” pushed Thomas  </p><p>Thomas nodding as he listened to the plan Sidney had implemented. It demonstrated his intelligence but most importantly his determination to be free to marry Charlotte. Thomas adding his own suggestions which Sidney agreed too. </p><p>“The marriage contract… this is the difficulty” shared Sidney</p><p>“Hmm… do you have a copy of the contract?” asked Thomas. </p><p>Sidney handing a copy to Thomas who promised to look into the matter. Thomas intended to speak directly to the ‘Attorney General’ who oversaw the country’s court system.  Sidney thanking Lord Thomas for his assistance.</p><p>Now that the matter concerning Charlotte had been settled Thomas took the opportunity to discuss another matter. </p><p>“I believe you are the guardian of Miss Georgina Lamb?”</p><p>“Yes…” a surprised Sidney answered </p><p>“Ahh.. I believe she suffered from a heart break?”</p><p>“Yes… she was manipulated by a man who had large gambling debts” </p><p>“Hmmm… it is a shame she was ill used by this gentleman when she has much to offer” </p><p>“Yes…” Sidney not sure of the purpose of the conversation.</p><p>“My Aunt would like to invite Miss Lamb to visit her as she is a close friend of Charlotte. As her guardian she needs your permission” </p><p>Sidney suddenly smiling as he knew that it would give him an open invitation to visit the home of Lady Susan without any suspicion. Sidney nodding in agreement and planned to go and visit Georgina to give her the good news.</p><p>The men shaking hands and Thomas left the club to return to his Aunt’s home. </p><p>Sidney returning to his friend who was curious about their conversation. </p><p>“It concerns a business matter and I believe it will be resolved soon” Sidney giving his friend a rare smile and bid Babbington a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Why are you not ready!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgina had packed hours ago as she was excited about going to stay with Charlotte. She was planning to tell Sidney about the visit but had decided to wait until she had been settled. She always found it easier to ask for forgiveness after the event and Sidney wouldn't embarrass her in front of Lady Susan.  She had been surprised when her guardian had sent a message giving her permission to stay with Lady Susan. </p><p>He never did anything without a lecture and always denied any of her requests. She also was perplexed Sidney was planning to escort her himself to Lady Susan's. </p><p>He had never done this before, and it made her suspicious…. </p><p>She sat for some time meditating on the various happenings in London and like a puzzle the pieces all started coming together.  Georgina smiling to herself and decided she would have some fun with her guardian. </p><p>She had directed the staff to place the packed bags in the study and then went about making her room appear messy. To round off the effect she made sure she was in bed when her guardian arrived.</p><p>“Georgina!!” Sidney bellowed at the entrance. He was anxious to leave and see Charlotte...</p><p>Sidney had washed, shaved and was wearing the same outfit when they walked together on the cliff tops at Sanditon. He felt he needed to show her their time together mattered and was significant.  </p><p>He blew out a frustrated breath as the housekeeper informed him Georgina was not packed and was still in bed. He stomped up the stairs and pushed open her door. Counting to 10 in his head before speaking. Learning from his previous mistakes he knew he had to coddle her as she could be extremely stubborn. </p><p>“Georgina!!! We have to go now… why are you not ready yet?” he looked around at the clothes lying on every piece of furniture. The only way he was getting to see Charlotte was to help Georgina pack.</p><p>“Sidney… what are you doing?” cried Georgina</p><p>“I told you to be ready and if you are not going to pack, I will do it for you. I am your guardian and you must follow my command” Sidney unceremoniously dumping clothes into empty trunks. </p><p>“You are being very rough with my clothes they are going to be ruined… I can’t go now!!” Georgina dramatically exclaimed while covering her eyes. She cracked open one eye to watch her guardian. </p><p>Sidney grunted out of frustrated and continued to push more clothes into the trunk. He had no idea how he was going to shut the case, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Georgina couldn’t take it any longer and burst into laughter. Sidney suddenly stopped what he was doing.</p><p>“Georgina!!!” </p><p>“Guardian… why is it so important for me to go and stay with Lady Susan… I wonder why?” she placed her finger on her lips and thought deeply.</p><p>“You have been invited by Lady Susan and this will present many opportunities for you” Sidney attempting to come up with a reason that had nothing to do with Charlotte.</p><p>“Sidney… I know why you want me to go… I have never seen you so anxious to help me pack before!!” teased Georgina. Sidney realising, he had been caught gave her a small smile. Georgina throwing back the blanket revealing she was fully dressed down to wearing her travel coat. </p><p>Georgina putting on her hat and walked out of the room. Sidney followed her and stopped when he saw the servants securing her luggage onto the carriage.  Georgina giving him a mischievous look and without saying anything Sidney followed her out the front door.</p><p>“You must really love Charlotte” was the last comment she made before getting into the carriage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A jewel that is priceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgina spent the carriage ride watching her guardian and for the first they had laughed together. </p><p>It was something she had not heard before and it was different from his short artificial laughter.  She had never seen Sidney Parker laugh at himself and for the first time Georgina was observing a different side of him. She was liking this and knew it was Charlotte who brought out his lighter side. During the summer in Sanditon he had apologised for his lack of care and she knew it was due to Charlotte. </p><p>“Charlotte is a good influence on you” observed Georgina</p><p>“Yes… she inspires me to be a better person” </p><p>“I don’t know how she could still love you when you hurt her with Mrs Campion?” commented Georgina and her voice had taking on a hard tone. </p><p>“I don’t know either? she is a jewel that cannot be valued” softly spoke Sidney</p><p>“Well… you have become quite the poet and so many kind words!!!” teased Georgina and scored herself one of Sidney’s rare smiles. They were becoming common since Sidney was more in the presence of Charlotte. </p><p>There had been rare moments such as this between the two of them. They both had been damaged from their past experiences and struggled to trust. Sidney knew he had been a poor guardian and Georgina recognised she had not helped. Charlotte had come into their lives and changed them… in fact saved them.   </p><p>They were welcomed by Lady Susan who invited them to join her for afternoon tea. Georgina and Lady Susan noticing that Sidney was looking out the door.</p><p>“Are you looking for someone Mr Parker?” Susan asked innocently</p><p>“Ahh… I was hoping to see Lord Thomas?” Sidney trying not to appear too eager to see Charlotte</p><p>“Lord Thomas will appreciate the fact you have dressed elegantly for your meeting!!!” commented Susan with a sparkle in her eyes. </p><p>Without any notice Zeus and Hercules appeared focusing their attention on Sidney.</p><p>“Clearly the dogs appreciate the care you have taken with your dress!!!” laughed Georgina. </p><p>Finally, Sidney couldn’t cope and asked if Charlotte was home.</p><p>“Charlotte was required to attend an event with Lady Sophia at the palace. Lord Thomas accompanied them.” Susan watched as disappointment washed over Sidney Parker’s face. Relief only appearing when he heard Charlotte’s voice. Sidney sitting straighter and his eyes hungrily watched the door. His heart rate increased as he anticipated her entry and hoped she would be just as affected by his presence as he was of her. </p><p>Charlotte had noticed the Parker carriage and hoped Sidney had brought Georgina. Her heart fluttered every time she sensed his presence and unconsciously checked her appearance. Thomas smiling at his friend who was clearly ruffled. Thomas himself was a little off kilter knowing Georgina was coming to stay with them. While passing their coat and hats to the servants they spoke about the event they had just attended. </p><p>There had been a number of young rouge Lords who had been making a nuisance of themselves with Charlotte. They had been persistent in their attentions and she had spent the event strategically avoiding them. Charlotte asking Thomas not to mention this in front of Sidney… she had switch to another language. Charlotte explained that Sidney would become distressed and she didn’t want him to worry. Thomas argued that Sidney needed to know and would be another extra pair of eyes at the ball tonight. Thomas had noticed the wolfish stares of the young Lords and there were too many opportunities they could take advantage of Charlotte. </p><p>Sidney had taken on a worried look as he saw Charlotte and Thomas closely speaking to each other. He was jealous and only wanted her to confide in him. It also was frustrating as they were speaking in another language he didn’t understand. </p><p>“Charlotte… Thomas.. come!!!” Susan demanded</p><p>Charlotte and Thomas finally appearing. Charlotte taking note of Sidney’s outfit and he knew instantly she was thinking about their time on the cliff. </p><p>“Good afternoon Mr Parker… Miss Lamb” spoke Thomas and gave his best smile for Georgina. </p><p>“I hear you speaking about Lord Campbell… what was he up to today?” asked Susan. He was notorious for ruining young ladies reputations.</p><p>Sidney’s eyes narrowed and look at Charlotte with concern. Without knowing it his hands had gone into fists. The two dogs moving closer to him… Charlotte smiling in relief when she saw him relax as he rubbed their heads. </p><p>Thomas proposed a walk in Susan's garden. He offered his arm to Georgina and this allowed Sidney to offer his to Charlotte. Sidney smiling at her as they walked together in the private gardens. They had been denied this yesterday at Lord and Lady fift’s house.  </p><p>Sidney needed to speak with Charlotte and share with her what he was doing to free himself. Thomas had been right in challenging him at the club. </p><p>“Charlotte… I am sorry for causing you pain yesterday… I was so consumed with my own jealousy I forgot that you were suffering the same torment” Sidney had lowered his head so he was closer to her.</p><p>“It is hard on both of us…. our future is not set until you are able to separate yourself from Eliza Campion” Charlotte shaking her head when Sidney tried to speak.</p><p>“We have to say her name… she is not a myth… Eliza is a real person” reasoned Charlotte even though it hurt to say that name.</p><p>Sidney explained what he had been doing to secure money to pay back the amount he had borrowed from Eliza. He also spoke about the help Thomas was providing to break the marriage contract. Charlotte leaning into him as she listened to his words and he smiled knowing she approved of his efforts. He breathed out and felt at peace as they walked together.  </p><p>“Charlotte… what were you talking to Thomas about… why in another language?” asked Sidney</p><p>“We do that sometimes when we don’t want people to know what we are speaking about.. I didn’t want you to worry… Thomas told me I should tell you” Sidney smiling as he was finally seeing Thomas as a friend and not competition. Charlotte explaining in detail what had occurred, and Sidney pulled her closer to him unconsciously.  He was angry to hear about the young Lords and would be watching them closely at the ball this evening. </p><p>“What language can we use when we are together so no one will know what we are saying?” seriously asked Sidney.</p><p>“What other languages besides English do you know?” </p><p>Sidney attempted a little of the Norwegian language.  He had been learning it since he knew Prince Michael was interested in Charlotte. He wanted to understand what the Prince was saying and also he wanted to show Charlotte he could speak another language. </p><p>He was rewarded with her beautiful smile which made his heart stop.  </p><p>“My dear Mr Parker!!! you are going to have to come every day so you can improve your language skills” Sidney could no longer control himself leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>He had to leave but promised he would see her at the ball tonight but both knew Mrs Campion would be present.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I aim to please you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgina was feeling nervous as she accepted the arm of Lord Thomas. They had attended a number of events and had formed a firm friendship, but Georgina knew it was more. Her heart fluttered whenever Thomas looked at her and he made her feel like the only woman in the world. Lord Thomas’s eyes only sought her whenever she was in the room. </p><p>If truth be told she was excited about her visit because Thomas would be in the house. She had packed her prettiest clothes and made an effort with her dress today. </p><p>“You are looking well today, Miss Lamb” Thomas spoke, and it was clear by his gaze he was appreciating her. She was thankful a blush was hard to see but Thomas noticed it. He noticed everything about her. </p><p>“Thank you, Lord Mayfield… you are looking well yourself!!” Georgina deciding to be daring and earned a pleased smile from Thomas. He had also taken care in his own dress. </p><p>“We have talked about many matters, but I would like to know what you enjoy doing… painting, reading… acting?” Thomas giving her a mischievous smile which made her laugh. He had a certain way about him that brought out her lighter side. </p><p>“Well sir, I hate painting with a passion and find it hard concentrating when reading. Since you have asked, I enjoy writing stories.” Georgina knowing that this was not a common pursuit of ladies and waited to see his reaction.</p><p>“Really!!! what sort of stories do you write?” exclaimed Thomas </p><p>“Oh… short stories about my life in Antigua” Georgina taking on a distant stare as she thought about her mother.</p><p>“You miss your home?” Thomas asking while observing her face. </p><p>“Yes, here in England I feel different and on display while at home I could disappear into the crowd” Georgina feeling safe sharing her struggles with Thomas. She felt he understood her and was a good listener. </p><p>“I am sorry that you have had a difficult time in England, but I hope meeting me has improved your experience.” honestly spoke Thomas. Georgina laughing at his cheek and tightened her hold on his arm. </p><p>“Yes.. it has… Lord Thomas” This was the first time she had used his name and she also gave him her true smile. </p><p>“Good… Miss Lamb. I hope that you will trust me enough in the future to share your stories” Thomas alluding to another matter. Georgina couldn’t move her eyes away from his and her heart started beating faster. </p><p>“We shall see… Lord Thomas… your chances are certainly improving!” she cheekily spoke, and he laughed in response.  </p><p>As they walked, they observed the interactions between Charlotte and Sidney. They both smiled as they observed the couple slowly moving closer together. They had witnessed the tension at the Fift’s and were happy to see the couple freely expressing their feeling for one other. Georgina shared with Thomas she preferred her guardian with Charlotte than with Mrs Campion.</p><p>“Hmmm.. Mrs Campion is our typical social climber. I am glad you are not like those boring ladies” Thomas spoke quietly which sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>“Lord Thomas… you are certainly improving my mood!!!” </p><p>“I aim to please you!!” he commented and pulled her closer. Thomas had taken a chance with that move and was pleased that she had not pulled away. </p><p>Thomas asking her about her morning and Georgina recounted her stunt she pulled on Sidney. Instead of being meet with disapproval Thomas let out a large jovial laugh. </p><p>“That would have been something to see. That was very clever of you to think that up. Sidney appears to be a man who needs more laughter in his life!!” Thomas eyes sparkled in amusement and Georgina couldn’t help but join in with him. </p><p>“I don’t think Charlotte will appreciate the fun I had with Sidney. She is very protective of him and a number of times had asked me to be more thoughtful” shared Georgina. She took on a serious look and wondered if Sidney was telling Charlotte what she had done to him. Thomas reassuring her that if the incident was brought up, he would defend her actions. Georgina again feeling safe and enjoyed the fact he was thinking about her. </p><p>They walked in a compatible silence until they were interrupted by Sidney who had to bid them farewell. It was evident he didn’t want to leave as his eyes kept looking at Charlotte. </p><p>“I will see you at the ball!” was his last comment before Sidney strode from the garden. Georgina offering her arm to Charlotte who looked a little lost. Georgina reminding her that she would see Sidney at the ball but both knew it would be limited. </p><p>“We are still going to have fun tonight!!!” exclaimed Georgina.</p><p>Once they re-entered the home they were informed by Susan they were going to be include in the party of the Duke and Duchess of Eastgate. Charlotte was pleased as it meant they would in the company of Sophia. </p><p>“Will Lord Thomas be included?” asked Georgina</p><p>“Yes, my dear… he had demanded to be your escort for the evening” smiled Susan while watching Georgina beam at this news. </p><p>She turned her attention to Charlotte….</p><p>“Even though your heart is engaged with Mr Sidney Parker we have to maintain a pretence to protect your reputations. Until Mr Parker is free from the contract with Mrs Campion publicly you are not to be seen together. Your escort for the ball will be HRH Prince Michael. He has engaged you for the first two dances.” Susan informing Charlotte. </p><p>Georgina taking hold of her friend’s hand to provide comfort. Georgina was excited as Thomas had asked her to dance the first two dances compared to Charlotte who had been told. </p><p>The next couple of hours was taken up with the women preparing for the ball. Charlotte had been surprised when Sophia’s mother had asked her to wear a particular tiara from her family. Charlotte had wanted to decline but didn’t want to offend the great lady. </p><p>They arrived at the ball and HRH Prince Michael was at the carriage door to assist the ladies. Charlotte having to accept his arm and proceeded with him into the ballroom. Charlotte was concerned as she was worried Sidney would be upset. He didn’t cope very well with surprises.  On the other hand, Georgina for the first time enjoyed entering a ball as she was on the arm of Lord Thomas.</p><p>Prince Michael offering his arm and moved Charlotte towards the dance floor. There were murmurs throughout the hall as everyone watched the Prince take Charlotte in his arms. Questions were being asked about Miss Charlotte Heywood and her parentage. She was not only being favoured by Lady Susan but also members of the royal family. The ton thought Lord Thomas was the favoured suitor but all they could talk about was the foreign Prince. </p><p>There was one person hiding in the shadows watching Charlotte... Sidney Parker wished it was him dancing. He stepped into the light and waited to see if he could catch her attention. It was if she sensed his location and her eyes found him instantly… both silently communicating their need for each other. </p><p>Sidney was determined he would have some time with Charlotte, and he started planning his move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. You have my heart…. without you I am nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney was finding it harder leaving Charlotte.  He became a shell of a man as he left his heart with her. The love he had for Charlotte was all consuming and inhabited every part of his being. It was physically painful being separated and the pain only disappeared when he was in her presence. </p><p>He had hidden himself away from the world, but she had seen his true self. She motivated him to be the man she deserved. Even on that fateful day she could see him and encourage him to be the man she loved. Charlotte was the only one he could ever love and marry. </p><p>He arrived at his club and noticed a pile of correspondence. He opened up the various letters and cried in relief. He was getting closer to paying off the debt to Mrs Campion as one of his properties in Antigua was to be sold. There was also a letter from the investigator who had some worthwhile information but required extra time. Sidney giving him instructions to continue and dig further into the life of Eliza Campion.  </p><p>He had also received a message from Eliza demanding he arrive early for drinks before they proceeded to the ball. Without any qualms he fired back a reply that he was not available and would meet her at the ball. He had a number of hours before leaving so he lay on his bed and dreamed about his Charlotte. He started to imagine what she was going to wear and hoped it was blue but knew she would look beautiful in anything.  It was not the dress but her inner beauty… her soul that made her the most beautiful woman in the world. Charlotte made him feel like the King of the world by just looking at him.  </p><p>“Hmmm” Sidney happily sighed as he mediated on a pair of large brown eyes. </p><p>A couple of hours had passed, and he made his appearance in the ballroom. He cut a fine figure and always attracted attention whenever he entered a room. Tonight, he was strikingly handsome, and the ton commented Mr Sidney Parker seemed to have an extra sparkle. He was known for his moody and mysterious character but tonight he seemed different. </p><p>Eliza had arrived early as she wished to view all the parties entering. She herself noticed his appeared and when no one was looking frowned. She watched as every eye was on him and if they had entered together everyone would have noticed her. She had taken all day to prepare and hadn’t received the expected adoration.  Eliza preened herself and put on a large smile expecting Sidney to find her but was disappointed when he disappeared into the card room. She laughed off this behaviour and told her friends that Sidney was always like this but inside she was angry. </p><p>Sidney hated the fact he had to hide away in the card room when all he wanted to do was watch Charlotte. Eliza hated cards and it was the one place he could seek refugee during these events.  He knew she would not be pleased with him but he didn’t care anymore. The letter from Antigua and the investigator had given him hope and he believed he would be able to openly declare his love for Charlotte. </p><p>Sidney finding a spare place at a card table engaged in a match until he heard the ton speaking about the entrance of the Duke and Duchess of Melbourne. He stopped when he heard someone mention Charlotte’s name and HRH Prince Michael. He left the card room and carefully found a place to hide. She took his breath away by her beauty but was concerned when she entered on the arm of ‘bloody Prince Michael’. </p><p>He held his temper because he saw Charlotte was searching the room for him. He gave her a slight smile and she returned her own guarded smile. Sidney could see Eliza was watching Charlotte and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself so stood in the shadows. He endured seeing a number of men dance with her and in the end went back to the card room as the torture was too much.</p><p>Mary and Tom were fortunate to have been given an invitation to attend the ball. Mary was fearful Tom was going to use it as an opportunity to sell Sanditon. People had already started to move quickly away and she was embarrassed.  Tom disappeared leaving Mary sitting by herself and she felt people were judging her family. The fire at Sanditon had been highly publicised including the family debts. Mary recognising Charlotte who was wearing a beautiful satin gown in a colour which perfectly matched her complexion. Charlotte seeing Mary by herself asked Susan if her friend could join their party. Mary felt like she had been saved and her smile was bright as she held onto Charlotte's arm. </p><p>"I promise you Mary, you will never have to feel that way again" Mary thanking Charlotte </p><p>The night was going smoothly all except Charlotte and Sidney could not be together. She had taken the advice of Susan and smiled with all her various dance partners. She had lost sight of Sidney and was worried for him. They were having problems with Lord Campbell and his cronies.</p><p>Charlotte own experience of young men had been limited due to her country upbringing. Sidney had been her first experience of meeting other young men outside her normal social circle. A young woman in bloom entering London society if not protected was easy prey for reckless men. Virtues of young women were easily lost bringing disgrace to their families. Charlotte thankfully have been blessed with good sense and the protection of Susan. Susan had been a good mentor and guiding her through the process of judging the motives of men. </p><p>There were a number of men she had met whom she didn't like and had been warned not to be left alone whenever they were present. One such man was Lord Campbell. He had a bad reputation and preyed on young women for fun. His behaviour was tolerated due to his father being a Duke. He drank too much and was familiar with the ladies. Charlotte had witnessed this and been successful in avoiding his advances. He had taken an interest in Charlotte and it was starting to become a problem. </p><p>Lady Susan and Mary were both occupied, and she saw him coming towards their group. There were a number of ladies who were concerned because they were not engaged for the next dance. Charlotte deciding to take the risk and search for Thomas in the card room. Thomas outranked Lord Campbell and could help in this situation. She was so intent on her task that she didn't see Sidney but was relieved she found Thomas. </p><p>Sidney’s heart fluttered as she approached his table and brushed past him.  Charlotte's perfume lingering in the air as his eyes followed her. All the men at the table acknowledged Charlotte and Sidney noticed a worried look on her face. The whole table of men stopping playing and listened to the conversation. Leaving the unplayed cards they all got up and headed out towards the ballroom. The relief on Charlottes face was evident as she left the card room.</p><p>Charlotte could see that there was not going to be enough partners, so she told Thomas she would hide in a bay window while everyone was dancing. Thomas looking concerned "Don't worry about me, I was able to successfully hide from Lord Campbell last time. Hopefully he will give up and go annoy another group" commented a confident Charlotte. It was during this moment she wished Sidney was by her side. His presence would scare off anyone and she wouldn’t have to hide. </p><p>She successfully snuck to the bay window and pulled the curtain slightly shut. Thankfully she had been successful in evading Lord Campbell and blew out a relieved breath. She relaxed and enjoyed the fresh air while viewing the enclosed garden. She hadn't counted on Sidney seeing her. He had overheard her speaking to Thomas and was worried for her safety. He had watched what bay window she had entered and stood on the other side of the curtain. </p><p>"Charlotte, do you need any assistance?" he whispered and smiled when he saw her peak through the crack of the curtain. </p><p>“I will be ok, just as long as you don't tell anyone where I am hiding" Charlotte warns him.</p><p>"You can't stay there all night" he commented. </p><p>“You have to be careful… we are not allowed to be seen together. Mrs Campion is just over on the other side of the room and she has been watching me all night.” While warning him she had taken hold of his hand and entwined her fingers within his. It was too much for Sidney and he moved through the curtain and engulfed her into his arms.  He pulled her close and kiss the top of her head. </p><p>“Sidney, please… you are engaged to Eliza and we cannot be found together. How are we going to leave without people noticing?” Charlotte speaking with her head resting against his chest.

</p><p>Sidney was rivalling in her closeness and he just wanted them to stay like this the whole evening. They were in a tight space but enough for them to move. Sidney leading and they performed a modified version of the dance in the main ballroom. Sidney and Charlotte never taking their eyes away from each other. When the music stopped Sidney leaned down and this time lingered with his kiss. It was broken by a group of people standing near their window bay. </p><p>“Sidney…we have to leave” Charlotte speaks but could see Sidney was struggling to focus</p><p>Charlotte could see she was going to have to come up with a solution. Thankfully she had been here before and knew how to get back inside without people noticing. She knew she was going to have to distract Sidney or he would stop her. "You will need to go out first and tell me when it is clear…. you have to trust me" a calm Charlotte instructs Sidney. </p><p>He reluctantly released her looked though the curtain. Thankfully Eliza was busy speaking with her friends. He spoke while still looking out "I will give you the signal". </p><p>When Sidney had moved through the curtain Charlotte quickly climbed over the balcony balustrade. She had nearly made it to the bottom when she heard his voice.</p><p>"Charlotte, no one is looking you can come out" but she didn't appear, his heart stops as she was no longer there.  </p><p>“Charlotte!” the tone of desperation in his voice as she had suddenly disappeared like a ghost. </p><p>“Trust me” she calls from below. Sidney following the voice and fear griped him when he saw Charlotte climbing down a wooden construction. Sidney watched as she let go and fell more than 2 metres. He couldn’t see what happened as it was too dark. </p><p>He rushes back into the ballroom and struggled to move through the groups of people. He needed to get to the back of the hall as he feared she had badly injured. "Sidney!" Eliza calls him. He ignored Eliza and finally made it to the place where Charlotte had jumped. He was relieved to find that she wasn't lying injured but where did she go? He entered the ballroom and searched the rooms but couldn't find Charlotte or her party.  </p><p>Charlotte landed on soft lawn and if she was not trying to get away she would have be impressed with her efforts. She checked if she had broken anything and brushed off grass from her gown. She took a deep breath and walked through the open-door. She wanted to find Sidney but she had entered the ballroom on the other side and there was so many people. </p><p>Thomas finding her "We are leaving now” </p><p>Charlotte leaving and was not able to tell him she was ok. In the carriage she confessed what had just happened to Thomas.</p><p>"I could have really hurt myself" spoke a serious Charlotte.</p><p>"Sidney is right I don't think and placed myself in danger. I was just thinking about him and didn't want to cause him any trouble." Tears had formed in her eyes as she knew he would be really upset with her.</p><p>Sidney spent the night waiting outside of lady Susan’s home and knocked on the door when it was light. He didn’t care if anyone saw him. He needed to know Charlotte was well. Thomas was expecting Sidney and instructed the servants to allow him entry. </p><p>“Sidney… you are visiting us at an ungodly hour” Thomas raising his eyebrows. Observing that the man was still wearing his clothes from the previous night and he looked agitated. </p><p>“Charlotte, is she well?” Sidney spoke </p><p>“Charlotte told me what happened and regrets her reckless behaviour. She didn't want you to be seen with her and cause trouble with Mrs Campion." Thomas trying to comfort the distressed man.</p><p>“I don't care what Mrs Campion thinks… I just need Charlotte” passionately replies Sidney. Thomas nodding and directed him towards the conservatory. Charlotte had slept poorly, and her eyes were red from crying. She didn’t know if Sidney would forgive her and when she heard him called her name she took a deep breath.</p><p>She found herself in Sidney's arms and he was holding her tight. He had placed his forehead on the top of her head.</p><p>"Charlotte… why do you keep putting yourself in danger? What I am going to do with you" Sidney said in a raspy voice. All Charlotte could do was wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his chest. </p><p>“You do realise you can never get rid of me Charlotte… you have my heart…. without you I am nothing”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Family Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You do realise you can never get rid of my Charlotte… you have my heart…. Without you I am nothing” Sidney whispered. </p><p>Charlotte’s heartbeat faster as she heard these precious words and was lost in his eyes that was intensely focused on her. She would do anything for Sidney and could feel herself control weakening as she was being held in his arms. </p><p>Sidney himself was on the brink and a trip to Scotland could solve everything. He knew if he kissed her, he would be a lost man and couldn’t guarantee his behaviour. He breathed deeply and had to be content with resting his forehead against hers. It seemed like an eternity before they moved apart.</p><p>“We have not yet reached the point where you need to go to Scotland” Susan commented. She had been woken by her staff informing her that Sidney had arrived. She watched in amusement as both Sidney and Charlotte blushed. The intensity the two shared was something rare and Susan knew they had to act quickly. </p><p>From her sources Eliza Campion was angry with being ignored by Sidney. The woman’s desire for social acceptance made her dangerous BUT Susan had dealt with many Eliza Campion’s. She had been able to observe Sidney and was aware he was actively trying to get out of the marriage contract. </p><p>‘True love is rare and must be protected’ Susan thought as she watched the couple together. </p><p>Susan calling for her writing equipment as she needed to write several letters which included one to John Heywood. </p><p>“Well young man… you are going to have to work hard to ensure you are finally united with your Charlotte” Susan spoke. She called for her butler who delivered a large envelope who directly gave it to Sidney. He opened the package finding multiple documents. It was the final evidence which would assist him in breaking the marriage contract with Eliza.</p><p>“This means… means..” Sidney had trouble forming words as he was overcome with emotion. </p><p>“Yes Sidney… it means the breaking of the contract is possible and you will be free to marry your dear Charlotte” Susan watching as joy spilled over the face of Sidney and Charlotte. She did remind them that they could not be seen publicly together until Sidney was officially free. </p><p>“I would suggest you go home and refresh yourself. I imagine you have to visit your solicitor. We are throwing a private family gathering and I imagine you want to check on your ward.” commented Susan with a mischievous smile. </p><p>She left the room allowing the couple time alone.</p><p>Charlotte had started to cry, and Sidney gathered her to him. Raising his hand to wipe away her tears. Charlotte could see Sidney’s face was relaxed and the lines of worry had disappeared. He kissed her and when he opened his eyes, they were both smiling. </p><p>“Finally, I will go to the solicitor this morning” Sidney’s eyes flashing with fire. He tore himself away from her and promised he would be back in time for the gathering.  </p><p>Charlotte felt she was floating and everyone in the house were laughing at her distracted behaviour. Thomas and Georgina reminding her they needed to prepare the entertainment for the family gathering. Charlotte and Thomas had to practise a number of acts which meant Charlotte’s mind was occupied.  </p><p>Sidney had refreshed and visited his solicitor. He began the formal process of cancelling the marriage contract. Thomas had been able to provide the final piece of evidence that allowed Sidney by law to cancel the marriage contract. To Sidney’s relief there had been a penalty if Eliza broke this clause which meant Sidney only had pay back half the amount Eliza had given him.  He had the money from liquidating his shipping assets and arranged for the money to be transferred. Eliza had the right to dispute these allegations and could even take him to court. It was now a waiting game. The weight that had been resting on Sidney's shoulder was finally lifting and he felt he could breathe again. He walked out of the solicitor’s office and whistled, something had not done for years. </p><p>Eliza Campion had been waiting in her home for Sidney to appear. She had sent a message demanding his presence and had decided she was going to torture him for his lack of attention at the ball. She had been embarrassed and questions were being asked about their future marriage. When he did not arrive at the appointed time, she let out a cry of frustration. She was not going to let that man rule her life and decided she would visit her ‘friend in the country. Mr Wilson was attentive and always willing to help release her tension. She would punish Sidney by ignoring him for the next couple of days and then deal with him.  </p><p>Eliza Campion was the last person on the mind of Sidney as he prepared to return to the home of Lady Susan. He was going be in the presence of his Charlotte and hopefully steal some time alone with her. Until he received official confirmation of the broken contract, they had to be careful. It was common knowledge his ward was staying with Lady Susan and the presence of his carriage at the residence was not unusual.</p><p>The family gathering Susan had arranged was to serve two purposes. One was to introduce Georgina Lamb as it was evident an attachment was forming between her nephew and the young lady. The other was to show Charlotte her family circle was similar to Charlotte’s who enjoyed to have fun together. A number of the family had asked if they could bring some friends who wanted to meet Charlotte. Susan noticed that people gravitated to her as she had a spirit that attracted people. Susan had also invited Mary and Tom as Charlotte considered them to be family. Prince Michael was attending, and it was going to be interesting to see how Sidney would cope. </p><p>Susan wanted an afternoon were everyone could laugh and relax. So many of their functions were formal and restricted their interactions. </p><p>Georgina still struggled with the control her guardian had over her life. She had thought staying with Charlotte would give her more freedom.  Since he was besotted with Charlotte he was a regular visitor at Lady Susan’s house. She was not happy to hear he was attending the family event and had let her feeling be known to Charlotte. </p><p>Sidney had arrived being greeted with Charlotte and Georgina in the middle of a heated argument. Charlotte was very angry and giving Georgina a piece of her mind. Her eyes were fierce and it was possible to imagine seeing steam coming from her ears. Sidney had personally experienced the wrath of Charlotte but never as a bystander. She was frightening and clearly a woman not to be crossed. His heart was beating wildly as he witnessed charlotte defend him. She was supporting him as Georgina’s guardian and not allowing Georgina to abuse him. </p><p>“You promised me Georgina! I will not let you speak that way about Sidney, he is your guardian and he must be respected”</p><p>Georgina was not looking repentant and wanted to justify her actions “You know how he has treated me and he doesn’t trust me”</p><p>“Stop” yelled Charlotte</p><p>“Don’t you want him to treat you like an adult?” Charlotte asked and Georgina nodded</p><p>“If you want to be treated like one then start acting like one. You need to apologise for your bad temper and childishness. If you don’t, I don’t want to be your friend. Every time you hurt him, you hurt me. You promised me and you are now breaking your promise” Charlotte’s eyes had teared up and she wiped them away. </p><p>“Georgina please be compassionate for me or you know I will carry out my threat” Charlotte’s tone was low. Georgina nodding and walked through another door to compose herself. Charlotte knew she was tired and breathed deeply to gain control. </p><p>“Charlotte” Sidney had pinned her against a wall and looked into her dear face. She was his warrior and would defend him to the end. She rested her head against his chest and realised he had witnessed the whole argument.</p><p>“I love Georgina, but she has to stop treating you this way” Charlotte spoke still trying to control her anger. </p><p>“Ahh.. my love you make my heart soar by your actions. No one has defended me the way you have. I wish we were married, and I could truly show you my gratitude” the rouge in Sidney speaking. Charlotte blushed but didn’t lower her eyes but placed her arms around his neck. Knowing they could be caught he relaxed his hold. </p><p>Thomas had entered the room as he was looking for Charlotte. He had also seen Georgina and calmed her. Georgina had been mortified she had upset her friend and didn’t want to lose their friendship. Georgina struggled with her emotions like Sidney and needed support. Thomas giving her a pointed look and Charlotte nodded. She left Thomas with Sidney and went to make amends with her friend. </p><p>“Come, I will take you into the ballroom for our afternoon's entertainment” Thomas escorting Sidney into the room which was filled with people. Sidney frowning when he saw Prince Michael and then his brother Tom.  </p><p>“Sidney!” cried Tom</p><p>“Tom” replied Sidney who had been avoiding Tom as he was still angry with his brother. </p><p>“Mary and Diana are seated over there with Lady Susan” point out Tom. </p><p>“Where is Georgina and Miss Heywood?” asked Sidney. He was watching ‘Bloody Prince Michael’ who clearly was looking for his Charlotte. Even though Sidney knew she loved him the Prince had much to offer her. His hands had become fisted and he tried to work through his anxiety. He was rescued by Zeus and Hercules who appeared and settled themselves next to him. </p><p>“I don’t understand why they have taken a liking to you?” a perplexed Tom commented. Sidney just rubbed the heads and necks of the dogs and could feel his tension disappear. It was if they knew when he had calmed, and they finally curled up on either side of Sidney. Charlotte had looked through a side door and smiled as she watched her dogs acting as guard for her Sidney. </p><p>“Who are all these people?” asked Sidney. </p><p>“Charlotte told me that it is the family members of Lady Susan and Lord Thomas. I also believe there are some friends who asked to attend the event” Tom answered. </p><p>“Who do you know?” Sidney asked Tom<br/>
</p><p>“I have met most of the gentlemen and Mary had been socialising with the ladies. Thomas and Arthur would be the best people to introduce you” Tom turning to speak with the gentleman to his left leaving Sidney to his own musings. </p><p>Sidney’s attention was brought back when music started playing and the guests started clapping. Thomas and Charlotte entered the stage area dressed as pirates</p><p>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen” cried Thomas</p><p>“Good afternoon, boys and girls” exclaims Charlotte.</p><p>Both giving the audience a sweeping bow. Together explaining the program for the afternoon. The butler bringing out a board covered with a red cloth. </p><p>“Let us explain the dares for the afternoon” Charlotte going over and dramatically pulling off the cloth. </p><p>“Now Lady Susan and Lady Melbourne have a bell and will be calling out a number we must follow” explained Thomas giving Charlotte a wink. </p><p>The audience didn't know what each dare which added to the excitement.</p><p>Dare One – All talking must be communicated through singing<br/>
</p><p>Dare Two – All instructions must be giving by miming<br/>
</p><p>Dare Three – Thomas or Charlotte need to perform a waltz<br/>
</p><p>Dare Four – Thomas and Charlotte perform a sword fight<br/>
</p><p>Dare Five – Everything must be completed in Italian<br/>
</p><p>Dare Six – Perform a death scene from a famous play</p><p>"Captain Thomas we need some shipmates to come on our journey?" Charlotte getting the children up and while Thomas gave each a sailor hat. Sidney noticing his nieces and nephews amongst children. </p><p>"I think we need some officers" commented Charlotte and a few young men from the audience jumped up to join in. Sidney gritting his teeth when he saw one was Prince Michael.<br/>
</p><p>Charlotte started telling the audience about hidden treasure located one a mysterious island located somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. Pulling out an old map she showed the children the place of the treasure. She asked the children how they should get the treasure and the children were quick to give suggestions. </p><p>"I think Captain we will need to take this into consideration, but I think we need to entertain our new crewman?" Charlotte encouraging everyone to clap. </p><p>Lady Susan ringing her bell calling out 'Dare Four' and instantly Charlotte and Thomas stopped and look at each other. Drawing their swords they engaged in combat and it was clear it was real because the audience could hear the blades clashing. The bell sounded, and the ladies called out Dare three and instantly Charlotte and Thomas taking a partner each from the audience danced to the music being played. The couples bowed, and the audience clapped.</p><p>"Captain we were interrupted, and we beg that the ladies hold off until we have performed our magic tricks!" Charlotte asked </p><p>The children clapping wildly, and the adults waited to see if it was going to be more than just card tricks. </p><p>Everyone was bedazzled by the magic tricks they performed. Charlotte made doves disappear and reappear. Thomas made items gravitate including Charlotte. The most shocking trick involved Charlotte laying in a box while Thomas pushed through real swords then sawing the box in half. The audience gasped when he moved the box apart. There was a sigh of relief when she got out of the box unharmed. The dogs moving closer to Sidney during this part as they could sense he distress. </p><p>Since Charlotte had been given Dare One she started the singing competition. Each person was given a line from a play and had to make up a song. Various family members stood up and took on the challenge. Thomas and Charlotte helping out each participate. Sidney was amazed at the knowledge and skills of all participants but especially Charlotte and Thomas. Charlotte couldn't finish dare two because she couldn't stop laughing and ‘Prince Michael’ came up and completed it for her. She graciously thanked him and allowed him to kiss her hand.</p><p>Charade was a favourite among the group, and everyone was placed in teams. Everyone laughing as Thomas who was forced to give instructions in Italian (Dare Four) and then he had to do it while dancing with Charlotte (Dare Two). Playing in teams everyone had to work together. Charlotte always making sure that the children could participate. At the end of the game the bell rings (Dare Six) Charlotte and Thomas perform a famous death scene from Romeo and Juliet. The performance was spell binding and there were a number of ladies crying at the end. To lighted up the mood the bell rang and Dare Four was called out. Charlotte and Thomas taking a deep breath began their sword battle but this time sitting on chairs and the audience couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>The final activity was group drama performances. Thomas placing all participants in teams and gave them 15 minutes to come up with a scene, but they would have to switch characters during the performance. Charlotte moved towards the back of the group and asked Sidney if he could help her with the children's group. Sidney enjoyed helping Charlotte but couldn’t help smiling at the disappointed look on the face of Prince Michael. The children wanted to perform a story about a prince and princess. Charlotte and Sidney had to be the main characters and the children supported their performance. Susan allocated points giving more to the children who clapped loudly.</p><p>Thomas and Charlotte closed the event and the audience surround them. Charlotte going down on her knees to give the little children a hug and thank them for their help. She was helped up by Thomas and then the adults congratulated them. Sidney from the back of the room noticed the young gentlemen trying to get Charlotte's attention. She smiled at them and replied to their questions but looked over to at Sidney and their eyes locked. Georgina coming over to speak with Sidney. She apologised for her rudeness and communicated she wanted to improve her relationship with him.</p><p>Everyone moved towards the dining room, but Sidney noticed Charlotte had sat down by herself. When he got closer, he observed she looked pale.</p><p>"Charlotte, would you like me to get you some water?" a concerned Sidney asked while taking hold of her hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead. </p><p>"I think I have over done it" she breathed deeply and puts her head against the wall.</p><p>Sidney calls the servant and watched with concern when she closed her eyes. A glass of water was put in her hand and he helped her drink. Sidney placing a wet compress on her forehead. Charlotte smiling tenderly at his gentleness and care for her. </p><p>The moment was broken by voices of Mary and Tom's children sent to find Charlotte. They launch themselves on her, Sidney grabbing hold of Henry to make sure she was not squished. Charlotte looked at Sidney "I have a number of fans who demand my attention!" Sidney commented it wasn't just the children but a number of gentlemen who attempted to improve their acquaintance with her. </p><p>She looked at her Sidney as he held his nephew "can you stay with me and the children?" He nodded and they happily entertain the children while the other adults socialised.</p><p>Sidney was the happiest man in the whole world because he was with his Charlotte!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Is this true?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Sidney Parker was up early the next day and decided he wanted to wear some colour. He was normally known for his highwayman or undertaker attire. It has certainly kept people away but not his Charlotte. She saw through his facade of black and was not afraid of him. Even at his worst she stood her ground, and he knew she would not let him get away with anything. It should frighten him but all he wanted to do was please her… love her…. a new experience for man who had spent the last decade perfecting his outlier image. </p><p>His manservant was surprised when Sidney asked for his blue vest. The poor man had to ask for clarification. Sidney repeating this request and couldn’t help smiling when his servant had to go and hunt for that particular piece of clothing. Charlotte was bringing life back to him and it was spilling into his clothing choices. </p><p>Sidney had not heard from Eliza Campion or her solicitor. Eliza had two days to counter his claims, normally it was longer but with the help of Thomas the timeframe had been reduced. He knew she would fight tooth and nail to deny the evidence. He never listened to the gossip of the ton but was interested to hear if they were talking about Eliza. He discovered that she was visiting friends in the country which brought a smile to his face. She only had one day to counter his claims. The only disturbing news was the number of gentlemen fighting for Charlotte’s hand in marriage. This alone motivating him to visit her this morning.  </p><p>‘I will be free tomorrow’ Sidney’s mind crying in relief. </p><p>Tom still had many debts and Sidney knew he still needed to help his brother. Instead of trying to work it out himself he would go and speak to Charlotte about the problem.  Even though his freedom was more certain he knew he still had to be careful. So, when asked about his mornings destination he informed the person he was going to visit his ward. </p><p>He arrived at Lady Susan’s and was directed towards the study. Sidney coming across a person reading the London times with their legs propped up on the table. It was Charlotte and to complete to the picture she also had a pencil in her mouth. His mouth went dry as he found her very alluring. </p><p>‘Steady man…. Focus’ Sidney internally warning himself. The dogs getting up from their positions to greet their second favourite person in the whole world. </p><p>Charlotte lowering the paper and cast her eye over Sidney. </p><p>“The ubiquitous Mr Sidney Parker?” Charlotte giving him a mischievous smile. If the butler had not been present, he would have acted upon his affections. </p><p>“Yes… I will be turning up everywhere, Miss Heywood” he spoke to her with his intense eyes staring at her face. With relief the butler left the room he walked over to kiss her on the forehead. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked as he lifted his lips from her forehead and smiled as she had closed her eyes from its impact.  </p><p>With a mischievous look on her face Charlotte replied" I wanted to see what it is like; you gentlemen seem to do it a lot. Does it help you when you're making business decisions?" He noted a teasing tone and decided to bite "well sometimes but it depends on the location of the legs on the desk" casting his eye over her legs. </p><p>Charlotte moving her legs so they were under the desk and Sidney decided for propriety sat on a chair on the opposite side of the desk. Zeus stationing himself next to Sidney while Hercules stayed with Charlotte. </p><p>“What are your thoughts about the Stockton company?" Sidney thought about her question. "I've heard about the company" he answered, and they spent time discussing the advantages and disadvantages of investing in this particular company. "I'm positive that it will triple in value" Charlotte commented, "I've read information from a source and it looks like they may have invented something new?" her voice becoming excited as she spoke about the possibilities.</p><p>Thomas walking into the study and took note of the seating arrangement. He was completely ignored by the dogs. </p><p>“Hmmm… clearly they have chosen their masters” he emphasised the word ‘masters’. They were Sidney and Charlotte’s dogs. </p><p>Thomas asking Charlotte’s thought about the ‘Donaldson Company’. Sidney was taken aback with her business knowledge. Charlotte was quiet while writing a few thoughts down and Sidney could hear her repeat some numbers. </p><p>She finally looked up with a smile</p><p>“I recommend we buy 30% share of the business and offer $5000. I have calculated we will gain 20% return if that particular invention is produced” </p><p>“I will need to check the figures, organise the paperwork and arrangement for the money transfer” Thomas smiles and looks over at Sidney</p><p> "Our Charlotte has an aptitude for finding gold mines in the business world. She certainly will to be an asset to whoever is fortunate to marry her… Mr Parker" Thomas seeing the love and admiration Sidney had for Charlotte. </p><p>“Also, we have been watching the various auction houses and discovered your brother has been selling your family heirlooms. We bought some for you and the children” Charlotte bringing out a box which was full of jewellery pieces and Sidney recognised his own father's watch. He hung his head in shame as he was seeing the depths of his brother's problems. He looked up to see love and compassion in Charlotte's eyes.</p><p>To try and break Sidney’s low spirit Charlotte continued "Sidney I do have some bad news… you know your portrait that is at Sanditon?" He nodded and realised he hadn't seen it when he was last there. "I was beaten by a lady who wanted to put it in her hallway. She was planning to tell her acquaintances it was a picture of her son Albert who died in the war. I have the address and we should pay her a visit and you can pretend you have come back from the dead" this breaking the tension and Sidney burst out laughing.</p><p>“Ahh… my love… you know how to make me laugh!” he finally was able to speak</p><p>At that moment the butler entered with a tray holding a number of calling cards. Thomas taking them and read each one "well, well my dear it looks like Lord Phyllis and Lord Krista are paying you a visit. Charlotte looking up from the desk and gives him an annoyed look. Thomas looks at Sidney "one is the son of the Duke of Briscoe and the other the Duke of Dumbbells" "Have I met them?" questioned Charlotte "Yes, we attended the dinner party last week at the Duke of Kent's apartment at Kensington Place." commented Thomas.</p><p>Sidney taking on a concerned look was instantly calmed by Charlotte taking hold of his hand.  She suggested they inform all visitors that they were visiting with family. Sidney breathing out in relief as he couldn't cope watching other men trying to gain her attention.</p><p>There was one letter from Mary which Charlotte opened. Mary and the children were expected to visit this morning but had not arrived.  </p><p>"Mary and the children are not coming today Henry is not feeling well” Charlotte passing the letter to Sidney to read.  Charlotte expressing her need to go and visit Mary and the children.</p><p>"Would you like me to take you?" Sidney asks</p><p>"I would like to go and see Henry but I think it would be wise if Georgina comes with me". Sidney agreeing as he realised he had asked Charlotte to go with him in a carriage alone. Charlotte taking her leave to find Georgina and Lady Susan. </p><p>Thomas and Sidney were left waiting. Thomas asking Sidney about the progress of his legal matter. Thomas taking out an envelope and gave it to Sidney.</p><p>“This only arrived today and I believe this will ensure you are set free!” Thomas smiled triumphantly as he watched Sidney read the document.</p><p>“Is this true?” Sidney intensely reading the letter. </p><p>“My man has eyewitness accounts and we have made arrangements so this cannot be disputed” spoke Thomas. Sidney overcome with the news embraced Thomas who had gone over and beyond in helping Charlotte and himself. It was at this point Sidney started seeing Thomas as a close friend. </p><p>Thomas deciding to take the opportunity to ask Sidney something very important. </p><p>“Sidney, would you give me permission to court Miss Lamb?” Thomas asked</p><p>“You are a good man and I wish you all the luck as you will need it” Sidney giving Thomas his permission. Charlotte and Georgina arriving and were quickly taken to separate rooms.</p><p>Sidney gathering Charlotte in his arms and placed his forehead against hers. "Charlotte I love you. I want to tell you how much I am grateful for you helping Mary and Tom. You didn't have to, but you have shown more love and kindness towards my family than any person I have ever known. I can't go on…"</p><p>Charlotte interrupting him"I love you, but you are still engaged. You can only have me if you marry me" tears started falling down her checks.</p><p>He touched his lips to her forehead and moved away to look into her eyes.</p><p>“Miss Heywood, Charlotte many months ago I stood with you on a darken balcony attempting to ask for your hand in marriage. I told you that you had made me a better man and that I had come to care for you more than myself. A thousand times since the fire I wished I had asked you on the cliff when we walked together. I wanted my proposal to be perfect as you know I am not always good with my words” Sidney paused to breathe. Charlotte’s heart beating faster as she knew in her heart, he was free.</p><p>“Charlotte”</p><p>“Sidney”</p><p>“Would you be my wife?” Sidney taking another deep breath and waited for her answer</p><p>“Yes, Sidney” he laughed out in delight and claimed her lips. He pulled her even closer and drank in her essence. They finally broke apart… breathing heavily but not breaking eye contact. </p><p>“How?” asked Charlotte</p><p>“Mr Campion is alive and therefore Eliza is still married!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mr Campion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would like thank my mother and sister-in-law for providing thoughts in how to solve the marriage contract issue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Sidney! you are truly mine!” Charlotte going onto her tippy toes to kiss him. She needed to know 'how' but first she wanted to show him how much she loved him. Sidney smiled and responded by deepening the kiss and lifting her off the floor, so she was closer to his height level. He couldn’t wait to make her his wife and begin their life together. His heart soared as he now could claim her as his own… it was no longer a dream.  </p><p>“Mr Campion is alive?” Charlotte asked still in shock over this news. </p><p>Sidney leading her over to a large chair and they settled together with Sidney placing his arm around his beloved…. his Charlotte. He placed his other free hand on her cheek. Staring into her eyes knowing he would be able to do this for the rest of his life. He breathed deeply and happily hummed before kissing her again.  </p><p>“Sidney… focus! Tell me?” laughed Charlotte while she watched his dear face. Their time was interrupted by the entrance of Susan, Thomas and Georgina. It was evident Thomas had been successful and Sidney had never seen Georgina’s look so happy. </p><p>Susan was looking triumphant and smiled happily at the two couple seated before her.</p><p>“My dear… we have won the race and Mrs Campion will remain Mrs Campion!” Susan laughing at her own words. They still had to deal with the woman but plans were in place to protect Charlotte and Sidney. It was still a difficult situation, but Charlotte’s family’s reputation must be protected at all costs. </p><p>“Mr Campion is alive?” exclaimed Georgina</p><p>“Yes” replied Thomas</p><p>“Mr Campion had sailed to the West Indies to assess his holdings. During the journey it was believed his contracted an illness and died before the ship reached its destination. A death certificate was issued, and Eliza was informed of her husband’s death.  The couple had been estranged for many years and Eliza accepted the news. His body was buried there, and Eliza started appearing in public again. The ball we attended was her first appearance” Sidney taking hold of Charlotte's hand knowing this would bring back bad memories. </p><p>“The death certificate was required to prove she was eligible to remarry and I recognised the name of the certifier. He was known for falsifying documents. Only those who had lived in that country would have knowledge of this person. There had been a number of cases where people had been declared dead and started a new life.” Thomas speaking with full authority.<br/>
</p><p>Charlotte and Georgina leaning forward as they were intent on hearing the rest of the story. </p><p>“The ship ‘Lola’ returned from the west Indies last week and my man spent days going over the captain’s logs and noticed there had been two men who had been under the care of the ship’s medical officer. One man had contracted an illness and the other had been hit by a fallen sail. There had been a major storm during the first part of the ship’s journey and there had been much confusion… the identities of the two men were confused. They identified Mr Campion by the papers he was holding, and the other man remained working with the crew. This man was suffering from amnesia and didn’t know who he was. The captain taking pity on the man decided he could stay on the ship and work for him until his memory returned.  The man was called Peter Smith and they believed he had worked for Mr Campion. We found various friends of Mr Campion and discovered he often hid his identify when he travelled. His steward often assuming his master’s identity.  </p><p>“His Steward’s name?” Georgina asked</p><p>“Mr Peter Smith” Sidney answered </p><p>“My man visited the captain yesterday with the constable and the captain admitted they had paid for the death certificate to be issued without any proper identification. He were introduced to the man Mr Peter Smith who is still suffering from Amnesia.” Thomas continuing the story</p><p>“How did you know he was Mr Campion?” asked Charlotte</p><p>“We invited two of his closest friends to inspect the boat and they instantly recognised their friend. He is now safely secure in the palace being care for until his wife comes to take him home. His friends never liked his wife and officially identified him as Mr Campion.”  Thomas finishing the story. </p><p>“Mrs Campion is married and the marriage contract with Sidney Parker has been made void” Susan smiled victoriously</p><p>“Yes… there is a clause for deception and Mrs Campion is required to pay me $50 000!. She put that in so it would stop me from finding ways to get out of the marriage contract but in the end, she is the one who will be paying me the money” smiled Sidney. Some of that money would be used to pay off Tom’s debts but allow him to marry Charlotte. </p><p>“Mrs Campion will be informed of this matter and she will come out fighting. This is extremely embarrassing for Eliza. She will act out towards those who have reunited her with a husband she hates.  She will also lose control of her money and will be fighting to regain her social position. I am afraid she will be targeting Charlotte and we need to ensure her family’s honour is maintained.” Susan commented. Charlotte frowning as Susan had spoken twice about her family's reputation and honour. </p><p>“My family… we are only from the county of Willingdon?” a confused Charlotte spoke. Susan choosing not to answer this question and shooed the couples out of the house to visit Mary.  She did warn Sidney that Charlotte’s father would be arriving in London to settle the marriage contract. She had an appointment at the palace and wished the young couples an enjoyable afternoon. </p><p>‘Hmm… could we stay by ourselves for a while?” asked a hopeful Sidney but accepted they needed to visit his family. He was rewarded with a brief kiss and for the first time he left the house with Charlotte on his arm. This was seen by passers-by who noticed that the lady on the arm of Mr Sidney Parker was not Eliza Campion but Miss Charlotte Heywood. Not to mention the exclusive Lord Thomas was escorting a Miss Georgina Lamb. </p><p>Sidney, Charlotte, Thomas and Georgina entering the carriage fully aware that this news would spread like wildfire throughout the social circles of London. Sidney Parker didn’t care what the ton thought… he now had his Charlotte and that was all that mattered.  </p><p>‘At last!” whispered Sidney into his Charlotte’s ear enjoying her beautiful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. We need your help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were a happy party as they travelled to visit Mary. </p><p>It was a relief for Sidney to freely hold Charlotte’s hand and not have to hide his devotion. As the carriage took them towards their destination, he used his index finger to rub the side of her hand. It was subtle but it was his way of claiming her as his own. He had much to make up for and he would take every moment.  Charlotte leaning towards Sidney in response and they smiled into each other’s eyes. </p><p>‘Hmm… Thank goodness we have come with this pair or I don’t know what would happen” Georgina addressing Thomas and watched in astonishment as her guardian blushed. Sidney Parker blush!</p><p>“Georgina!” exclaimed Charlotte who strengthen her hold on Sidney. She was not going to ashamed of her love for Sidney. </p><p>Thomas sensing tension turned to Georgina and quietly spoke in her ear. She nodded and apologised to the pair. She often spoke without thinking and Thomas was helping her control her tongue. Sidney accepting her apology and couldn’t believe Georgina acknowledging her rash behaviour. In such a short amount of time Sidney was witnessing firsthand the transformation of his ward. </p><p>Charlotte and Thomas starting a conversation concerning the Prince Regent’s birthday party the following day. The Prince Regent had requested they perform some magic tricks and demanded it must be spectacular. Charlotte joking that they should use fire and stopped when she saw Thomas's face.</p><p>“Well…it would be very spectacular!” Thomas thoughtfully spoke. </p><p>“No, Charlotte!” Sidney spoke and held her hand tightly. She was too precious, and he couldn’t lose her now. He had been worried when he had left Charlotte that afternoon, she had been so exhausted from performing. The sooner they were married the better!</p><p>Charlotte turning to Sidney suggesting he participate and could make sure she was safe. He looked at her closely and decided it was better he was involved then watching helplessly. Her eyes sparkled and Sidney knew he would do anything for this woman. Without a doubt all those gentlemen who had been aiming their caps at Charlotte would be present. He also wanted to ensure that ‘HRH Prince Michael’ knew Charlotte was his Charlotte. Charlotte sensing his change in mood stroked his arm to calm his thoughts.  </p><p>“I have always been yours” she whispered in his ear as if she had heard his inner thoughts. He smiled and place his free hand over hers. </p><p>Charlotte turning to Thomas and Georgina…</p><p>“Susan seemed very determined to push us out of the house. Do you know what she is doing at the palace? Oh… forget I asked that question” Charlotte spoke as she knew the answer. Charlotte realised Susan must have had limited time with her ‘friend’ since she has been chaperoning Charlotte. </p><p>Susan was going to visit her ‘Friend’ but for other reasons. She first stopped at the Duke and Duchess of Eastgate’s home. The two ladies together proceeding to the palace to meet with the Prince Regent. They had important family business with the Prince and knew the information they were to disclose would be significant. </p><p>Thomas had kept Susan informed of their investigations and as soon as they discovered Mrs Campion was still married, she knew Sidney would instantly propose to Charlotte. It would have been wise to wait but it was like asking the sun to stop shinning. Sidney Parker was famously known as an emotionless man but in reality, he was one of the most passionate men she had ever met. Charlotte owned his heart, and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love her. Questions will be asked about their connection and Charlotte’s virtue must be maintained. There was no doubt the couple needed to marry sooner than what was expected and the Prince Regent would be able to assist her in her plan. </p><p>They ladies were allowed entry into the private rooms of the of the Prince Regent’s. </p><p>“Cousin… it is a pleasure seeing you” the Regent giving Charlotte Eastgate an affectionate kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I see you have renovated your rooms again. Didn’t you only renovate last year?” Charlotte was always reminding her cousin that he should be watching his spending. His behaviour always reflected badly on the family. </p><p>“Ahh… I wanted to showcase the workmanship of our English craftsman” argued the prince. </p><p>“Hmm… we are not here to discuss your spending habits but are here to talk to you about a Miss Charlotte Heywood” Charlotte spoke while Susan passed a letter to the regent.  Looking curious he opened the letter and spent a significant amount of time reading its contents. As he read further his eyes opened wide and a number of times asked</p><p>“Is this true?” </p><p>“Yes, your royal highness. I believe everything has been covered in the letter and the contents can be easily verified” Susan spoke</p><p>The Regent smiling as he finished the letter and thought about the consequences of this news. He asked when ‘Mr Heywood’ would be arriving and was satisfied to hear he would be coming soon.<br/>
</p><p>Susan now moving to the important part of the meeting..</p><p>“My love, we are also needing your help with Miss Heywood and Mr Sidney Parker. They had gotten engaged, but you know that there are some issues surrounding Mr Parker.” </p><p>The Prince Regent had been informed that a Mr Campion had been placed in the infirmary of the palace. He knew all the gossip of the ton and was well aware of the history of Mr Sidney Parker. </p><p>“Is she determined to marry Mr Parker?  I heard HRH Prince Michael asked for her hand in marriage … he would be a better choice?” the Prince Regent firmly stated</p><p>Susan reminding the Prince that Miss Heywood had made her choice and Mr Sidney Parker was the man she wanted to marry. “You know love is rare and these two truly love one another. We cannot deny them and we are asking for your help” Susan asked. </p><p>The two women waiting for the regent and smiled when he nodded in agreement. He promised to visit Susan in the morning before leaving for another appointment. </p><p>The women started visiting their various acquaintances in the ton. The juicy information of Mr Campion being alive was spread throughout London and that Mrs Campion would remain Mrs Campion. Many feeling sorry for the handsome Mr Parker and hoped he would find a lady to marry.  </p><p>Finally Susan directing her driver to take her to the Parker home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. I am never going to let you out of my sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas, Georgina, Charlotte and Sidney arrived at the Parker house.  When handing their hats and coats to the servant Sidney asked if his brother Tom was home. He was relived to hear Tom would be out for the day so he could check the business ledgers without any interference from him.  </p><p>“Mary!” happily cried out Sidney </p><p>Mary appearing from her sitting room looked confused when she saw Sidney holding Charlotte’s hand. Sidney glanced down at Charlotte and pulled her closer as he wanted to protect her. </p><p>For a moment he thought…</p><p>‘Does Mary care more for our family’s reputation than my own happiness?’ </p><p>“Charlotte and I are engaged” Sidney smiled at Charlotte and kissed her wrist. </p><p>“How?” Mary started crying out of happiness. Sidney feeling guilty that he thought Mary was concerned about the money. </p><p>“Mary… Mr Campion is still alive, and I am free to make Charlotte my wife” Sidney simply stated. </p><p>Before Mary could ask any more questions, the little girls rushed into the room and headed towards Charlotte. "We miss seeing you today, could you please take us to the park?" they asked eagerly as they not been out of the house. They had books in their hands and excitedly told Charlotte about their stories. Sidney suggesting a walk in the park and laughed as the little girls rushed out of the room to find their coats. </p><p>“Thank you, they always enjoy spending time with their Uncle and future Aunt!” Mary kissing Charlotte’s cheek and then gave Sidney an embrace. </p><p>Sidney’s face beaming as he watched Mary welcome Charlotte into the family. He happily informed Mary of the courtship of Thomas and Georgina. Mary couldn’t be happier for Georgina who had suffered so much, and Thomas has been a blessing for her. Georgina and Thomas deciding to stay with Mary allowing the engaged couple time alone. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte each holding a child’s hand walked towards the park. Emma and Lucy beaming as they were going with their favourite people. They had missed Charlotte and they loved their Uncle Sidney. Charlotte energy and genuine joy being with the girls was a stark contrast from Eliza's stiff and artificial interactions. The smallest of the two looked up at Charlotte and asked her Uncle "When are you going to marry Charlotte?”</p><p>Sidney shooting down to her eye level..</p><p>“Very soon… Charlotte is going to marry me, and she will become your Aunt Charlotte!” </p><p>Emma placing her small arms around her Uncle’s neck and thanked him. He laughed at her reaction and placed a kiss on her head. Sidney receiving the same treatment from Lucy before the little girls skipped off into the garden. They begged the couple for a game of hide and seek. Charlotte and the girls scattering while Sidney was the one tasked to find them.</p><p>“10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… ready of not here I come!” he called out and started his search. Sidney knew where the little girls were as he could hear them giggling. His Charlotte was going to be harder to find as she was very competitive when she played games. He finally found her hiding in a garden bed and quickly pulled her out. </p><p>“Only when we play such games will I let you out of my sight” he whispered in her ear and then kissed her. He was very pleased when she hummed and placed her head on his chest. Both knowing they were in a public space needed to find the little girls. Together without any effort they found them hiding together. Everyone had a turn until the girls wondered off to play with each other. Leaving Charlotte and Sidney time alone to speak about their future. </p><p>“Where are we going to live?” Charlotte asked </p><p>“Hmm… I can’t live in the same house as Tom. Tom has a way of testing my patience and I regularly lose my temper. He always needs me to solve his problems and constantly reminds me of his assistance he gave me years ago.” Sidney shared and while he spoke his hands had fisted. </p><p>“I know… Tom told me about that when we were together in London. I am sorry I accused you of not supporting your brother. He has used your loyalty and guilt to his advantage. I agree we must find another place to live” Charlotte could see Sidney was relieved. Due to his business activities, he needed them to live in London and suggested they rent a home. Promising they would visit Sanditon in the summer so they could help Tom and Mary.</p><p>Charlotte had been thinking about Sanditon and if she wanted to live there. It was a place where she fallen in love but there had been so much heartbreak. Sidney asking her thoughts about Sanditon and together decided they would settle in London after their marriage. </p><p>“The one thing I am thankful for is my brother inviting a particular young lady from Willingdon as a house guest.” As Sidney spoke, he placed his free hand on her face. The moment he had met Charlotte on the hillside he knew this woman would change his life. He had fought but, in the end, surrendered his heart completely. He hated to consider what his life would have been like if he had never met Charlotte Heywood. </p><p>Charlotte calling the girls as they needed to go back to the Parker House. When they were approached by a number of ladies. </p><p>“Mr Parker!” the harsh voice belonging to a Mrs Heath who was a close friend of Eliza. She was aware her friend was in the country and was surprised to observe Sidney Parker in the park alone with another lady. Emma and Jenny arriving and looked up at this angry lady. </p><p>“Mrs Health, let me introduce you to Miss Heywood and my nieces Emma and Lucy Parker.” Charlotte acknowledging the woman but was given a seething stare.  </p><p>“Have you heard from your fiancé Mr Parker?” asked Mrs Heath</p><p>“Mrs Campion and I are no longer engaged, and I have no need to be in contact with her”</p><p>“Really… and Miss Heywood” Mrs Heath casting her eye on Charlotte’s arm through Sidney’s. </p><p>“We are engaged to be married and I believe a much better arrangement for all concerned. Miss Heywood is an honourable woman and I hope I don’t hear any mistruths about my future wife” Sidney using his low threatening voice while strengthening his hold on Charlotte. </p><p>“You have made a mistake Mr Parker and your family will pay for your dishonour. Your nieces will pay for your lack of propriety” commented Mrs Heath while she pointed an accusing finger at Charlotte. </p><p>“You are scaring my nieces Mrs Heath and I will not tolerate your threats against my future wife” warned Sidney. Sidney moving Charlotte and the girls away and they walked out of the park. </p><p>Charlotte needed to do something that would brighten the atmosphere and make everyone smile. She drew up her shoulders and put on her exaggerated English accent. "I am very happy that you have invited me to your afternoon tea party, I was speaking with Lady Susan and she was very jealous of my coming. I am counting on seeing Lord Teddy Bear and Lady Baby Jemima" stated Charlotte. Lucy answered " Yes, Lord Ted was the first to accept". "I hope I am not being difficult, but could you ask your cook to serve those delicious cucumber sandwiches" commands Charlotte. The little girls started giggling and were smiling by the time they arrived at the house. When they got to main steps Charlotte return to her normal voice and promised that they would have a tea party later. Each girl giving her a hug, ran happily into the house. </p><p>“Charlotte you are certainly my light… I don’t know why you have chosen me?” Sidney speaking with Charlotte once they were inside the house. </p><p>“Well… you were very dark, mysterious and Poseidon as you come out of the water!” Charlotte giving him a saucy look before she went to see Mary, Thomas and Georgina. Poor Sidney struggled to concentrate and ended up going to the study to check his brother’s ledgers. He only got through half and needed to find Charlotte.  </p><p>Charlotte had kept her promise to the girls, and he found them, seated around the table with teddy bears filling the empty spaces. The girls were wearing their best gowns and a wreath of flowers had been placed on Charlotte’s head.  It was clear the girls were having a wonderful time and was a pretty picture which made Sidney smile. </p><p>"My Ladies, I believe a gentleman has come to join us for afternoon tea!" Lucy giggling and directed her Uncle to an empty chair. He was forced to wrap his large frame into a child's chair and participate in the tea party. He couldn’t stop smiling as it made him think about the children he and Charlotte would have.  </p><p>Leaving the children upstairs they walked hand in hand to the main sitting room. Charlotte was pleased to discover that Susan had arrived. Mary inviting them all to stay for dinner. Susan spending the time recounting her various visits and predicated by the end of the day everyone would be sorry for Mr Sidney Parker and his engagement to Miss Charlotte Heywood would be warmly welcomed. Sidney had been holding Charlotte’s hand under the table and squeezed it. They both had been worried after the interaction with Mrs Heath. </p><p>The Prince Regent’s birthday party was discussed including the dance Charlotte and Thomas were participating in. Susan had discovered from the Prince Regent that HRH Prince Michael had requested to partner Charlotte instead of Thomas. Susan had decided Sidney would partner Charlotte and Georgina partner Thomas. Susan knew that both men would be happy with this arrangement and it would lift the social standing of Sidney and Georgina. Mary volunteering to play the piano while Susan gave instructions. </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent with Sidney and Georgina learning their dance steps. There was much laughter and Mary had never seen her brother-in-law smile so much. Both gentlemen were enjoying their closeness with their partners. Susan finally satisfied with the couples decided they needed to go home. Sidney was invited back for a night cap before going to his club.  When he had to leave Susan allowed him time alone with Charlotte. He pulled her close and kiss her goodnight.</p><p>“Sleep well my love, I will see you soon as I need more dance practise” She smiled as she knew he just wanted to be able to hold her close. </p><p>“My love, didn’t you tell me in the park that you are never going to let me out of your sight?” Charlotte teased Sidney. He loved her smile and hoped once her father arrived, they could determine a quick wedding date. </p><p>“Till tomorrow!” he gave her one last kiss before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Rise of Sidney Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney entered the dining room and was commandeered by the president of the club.  Mr Porter was a man who worried about its reputation and had been concerned when he has read an article in the London times about Mr Sidney Parker. </p><p>“Mr Parker, I have read an alarming report that you were engaged to be married to a woman who was still married” Mr Porter’s face showing disgust. Sidney frowning at this man who was prepared to judge him based on a report in the newspaper.</p><p>“We will not accept this sort of business to be connected to our club and I have already warned you!” Mr Porter was referring to Sidney’s fighting and drinking. Sidney fisted his hands while he thought about his response.</p><p>“Mr Porter I am surprised you are making a judgement without consulting other sources. Everyone believed Mr Campion was dead until facts were brought to my attention. Thankfully it was discovered before the marriage or Mrs Campion could have been charged with bigamy” Sidney spoke while watching the reaction of the little man who felt he could have his nose in everyone’s business. </p><p>Sidney walking out of the dining room as he had lost his appetite. He found a quiet space in the library and read the London times. The reporter had suggested Mr Parker and Mr Campion had conspired together so they could enjoy the wealth Mr Campion had amassed. Sidney screwing up the newspaper and threw it across the room. He was in deep thought when Thomas walked into the room with Mr Porter trailing behind. </p><p>“Sidney, I have a proposition” Thomas settling himself next to his friend and waved Mr Porter out of the room. Mr Porter bowing and thanking Lord Thomas for choosing to visit their club. </p><p>‘Their club’ scoffed Sidney who wouldn’t be surprised if his membership was cancelled. </p><p>Thomas commenting that being a royal can have its benefits and observed Sidney rattled state.  Sidney picking up the paper and gave it to Thomas to read. He had woken up in such a good mood and was now worried about Charlotte’s father's reaction.</p><p>“Don’t worry about these lies… all is in hand” Thomas not worried about the article in the paper. </p><p>Now that Thomas was courting Georgina, Susan didn’t think it was wise for him to be staying in the same house. Susan had suggested Thomas and Sidney take up residence in the empty property next door. She had already spoken to the owner and gained permission for the men to use it. </p><p>“Would you like to leave this club and stay in the house next door to my Aunt?” Thomas asked with a smile.  He knew Sidney would agree due to its proximity to Charlotte. Sidney instantly calling for his servant to pack up all his belongings and arranged for them to be transported to the address Thomas had provided on a written piece of paper. </p><p>Mr Porter returning to see if Lord Thomas needed any assistance. The man seemed to have forgotten Sidney was in the room. Thomas was not impressed and started the plan to elevate the social status of Sidney Parker </p><p>“Mr Parker has been put forward for membership at the Henry club. Therefore, my friend will no longer require the services of this club!” Thomas firmly spoke. The Henry club was an elite club and membership was exclusive. Mr Porter’s mouth opened wide as he digested this piece of information… his view of Mr Sidney Parker suddenly changing. Thomas watched in amusement as the little man tried to convince Sidney to keep his membership and offered free membership. Sidney with pleasure declined and walked out with Thomas.  </p><p>Thomas and Sidney arriving at the Henry club. They were ushered into the office of the President and met the Prince Regent himself. The Regent ratifying the membership on sight and welcomed Sidney into his club. He invited the men to join him for breakfast before they travelled to Susan’s house. The Prince first congratulating Sidney on his engagement and wished him every happiness. Sidney thanking the Regent surprised at the amount of information the Prince knew about Charlotte and himself. </p><p>“You are certainly a fortunate young man.  HRH Prince Michael asked for her hand in marriage and she declined him” laughed the Regent who continued to enjoy his breakfast. </p><p>‘Bloody Prince Michael!’ thought Sidney.  He had never liked that man and was certainly was going to be watching him tonight at the Prince's birthday party. </p><p>After breakfast the Prince introduced Sidney around the club and commented he was looking forward to attending the wedding. The men finally settling in the saloon for a drink. The Regent calling for his secretary who returned with a large envelope which was handed to Sidney.  It contained the official documents dissolving the marriage contract and terms of compensation that needed to be paid. Sidney noticing it had been signed by the attorney general and underwritten by the Prince Regent. Sidney noticing the amount of compensation was double the amount specified in the original contract.</p><p>“The other amount is for pain and suffering. If it is not paid by a specified date the Crown will collect on your behalf” simply stated, the Regent. The Regent toasting the happy couple before they all left for Susan's home.</p><p>As they left Thomas placing his hand on Sidney’s back “We protect our family and close friends. Welcome to the inner circle!” </p><p>The men riding their horses back to Susan’s house. Sidney thinking about those who had helped. Babbington had been too busy with his new wife and Crowe was drunk. Thomas and Susan had been the two people who had made it possible for him to marry Charlotte. He would speak to Charlotte about how they could show their appreciation. </p><p>As they entered the home the butler informed Lord Thomas the ladies were in the conservatory. Thomas observed the man was tense and he asked if there was a problem. The man stating a large board with a collection of knives had been delivered from Lord Fife’s home. </p><p>The two men moving quickly through the large house and when they were near the conservatory they heard raised voices.  </p><p>“What about I put the apple on my head this time?” suggested Georgina</p><p>“Don’t move… last time I nearly hit you!” complained Charlotte</p><p>“Charlotte put down the knife!!” bellowed Sidney. </p><p>“Georgina step away from the target!” shouted Thomas</p><p>The two men thrusting the door open ready to act but instead found Charlotte and Georgina seated at a table drinking tea. Both men suddenly stopping as they realised the ladies had playing a prank on them.  </p><p>“Now I understand why you wanted to deck me at the garden party” stated Thomas who went to sit next to Georgina.  Sidney doing the same with Charlotte and the men sat in silence while they had their tea. </p><p>“I promised I would not put myself in danger!” Charlotte giving Sidney her largest innocent eyes. He leaned close kissing her forehead and told her that it was not funny. He placed her hand on his chest so she could feel his rapid beating heart.</p><p>“Georgina!! I don’t want anything to happened to you!” Thomas spoke and took hold of her hands. Georgina acknowledging it was not a good idea and instead of being yelled at Thomas kissed her wrist. </p><p>The two women expressing their remorse but reminded the gentlemen their performance tonight needed to be spectacular. Sidney picking up the small knives… moving them easily between his hands. </p><p>He smiled as the idea came into his mind.... if the Regent wants spectacular, the Prince will get what he ordered. </p><p>“We need to practise but it is possible…” Sidney started explaining the concept. Susan and the Prince Regent finding the couples working closing together as they prepared. Susan giving her 'friend' a warning stare when he asked if they were going to use fire?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ‘I am my truest self'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza Campion unaware of the scandalous news spreading throughout London was enjoying the attentions of ‘Mr Wilson’. The house party had certainly improved her spirits and allowed Eliza to assess her current situation with Sidney Parker. </p><p>She was going to win! He was her prize after all those years being married to Sebastian Campion. Eliza would return to London and inform Sidney they would be marrying by the end of the month. </p><p>Her thought being interrupted by Wilson “My dear…. You know I enjoy our time together, but we are taking too many chances lately” </p><p>“I am engaged and if something happens everyone will assume it is Sidney’s” spoke Eliza. </p><p>“Most people will not believe that my dear, he rarely touches you or visits your home at night” Wilson commented. Eliza becoming annoyed as she had worked so hard to create this image of a loving couple. She would be having strong words with Sidney when she returned. She had the upper hand as the Parkers needed money. </p><p>While Eliza was deciding how to punish Sidney… Sidney was thoroughly enjoying the attentions of Charlotte!</p><p>During the dance practise Charlotte’s hair had come loose and fell around her face. She had attempted to put it up but Sidney demanded she leave it out. Her hair hand grown longer since he had last seen it and always thought her the loveliest in these moments. </p><p>“When we are in our home… don’t you dare wear those horrible lace caps that will hide your beautiful hair!” he growled in her ear as they danced. Charlotte softly reminding him it was a way a lady could visually communicate she was married. Sidney had forgotten about that matter and his jaw clenched. He was thinking about the times he watched Charlotte being given attention by other gentlemen. </p><p>“Well… if you must only in company but not when we are alone… never!” a determined Sidney spoke. Charlotte traced her finger along his jaw line and could feel his jaw relax. </p><p>After the practise Sidney led Charlotte to a private space. Many years ago his mother had given him her mother’s betrothal ring. Emma Parker knew that her oldest son would inherited everything and had personal given Sidney two rings to keep for himself and Arthur.  Sidney was never going to give it to Eliza because in his mind it only belonged to Charlotte. He had the ring restored and extra stones added. The jeweller was to also make a matching wedding band with the words ‘I am my truest self ’engraved in the inside. </p><p>“Charlotte I would like you to wear this ring as a sign of our lifelong promise to each other. You are the only woman I ever wanted to wear this ring... only you” Sidney slipping the ring on Charlotte’s finger and kissed it once secured. </p><p>“I love you Charlotte… with every breath” Sidney spoke. Together they gazed upon the ring she would wear for the rest of her life. Their moment was broken by Susan and Charlotte rose to show the betrothal ring. </p><p>“It is a beautiful ring!” smiled Susan after Charlotte had told her about the history of the ring. Sidney Parker was one of the most sensitive and thoughtful man she had ever known. She was pleased she had decided to help Charlotte and Sidney. Susan had received word that Charlotte’s father would be arriving tomorrow. Susan commenting that extra provisions needed to be added to the marriage contract.  She reassured the young couple that it would only benefit them both. </p><p>“All will be revealed when your father arrives” Susan floating out of the room reminding everyone they needed to start to prepare for the birthday party. Sidney promising to return and would be waiting at the bottom of the staircase to watch Charlotte descend. Susan hearing his final comments decided Sidney Parker was not only deviously handsome but a true romantic. </p><p>Charlotte and Georgina preparing together. Charlotte wearing the same tiara set from the previous ball and Georgina had been lent some Jewellery from Susan. The two women finally arriving at the top of the steps and as promised Sidney and Thomas were waiting. Charlotte arriving first and placed her arm through Sidney's arm.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Sidney asked softy after kissing the ring on her finger. Charlotte deciding, she was going to enjoy being married to this man. </p><p>“Now you are with me very much!” smiled Charlotte up into his face. Sidney tilting his head to the side and agreed with her.  </p><p>Tonight, was going to be a first for both couples and they were determined to enjoy every moments of the evening. Susan finally descending and informed them they would have to use two carriages tonight. Since Sidney and Charlotte were engaged they could travel alone. Sidney without any warning kissed Susan on the cheek and led Charlotte into the carriage that held the Prince Regent’s own coat of arms. </p><p>The ton was buzzing with the extra information that Mr Sidney Parker was seen again in the company of a Miss Charlotte Heywood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ohh Eliza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza had been alarmed by the conversation she had had with her ‘friend’. Instead of staying for another day she elected to return to London. She would be demanding Sidney attend a series of events to assist in improving their image as a loving couple.  Her ‘friend’ Mr Wilson had been able to secure an invitation to the Prince Regent’s Birthday Party. Anyone who was anyone would be in attendance and Eliza’s social ambitions went into overdrive.  It was her first top tier invitation, and she spent the whole carriage ride home discussing her gown selection with her younger sister. </p><p>‘It will be a perfect event for Sidney to display his love and devotion’ thought Eliza. </p><p>She would have to send him a note to ensure Sidney would be wear a complimentary vest. There needed to be no question they were a couple. Their carriage made good time and arrived giving Eliza a number of hours to prepare. She was so focused on the Party she didn’t have any time to read her mail or the social section of the paper. Eliza spent her time bossing her staff around to ensure she looks better than any woman who attended the Party. </p><p>Eliza had sent a note to Sidney’s club but he had not made an appearance and as the minutes passed Eliza’s anger increased. She was forced to call for her own carriage and with her sister made their own way to the palace. </p><p>‘He will pay for his disobedience!’ Eliza promised. </p><p>Eliza and her youngest sister Sabrina were helped out of the carriage being forced to walk a distance to the main entrance. Eliza complaining to her sister her slippers would be ruin after only one wear. It was clearly evident only the royal family and highest members of the ton’s carriages were allowed to unload people at the main doorway. She recognised lady Susan’s carriage and thought she observed Georgina Lamb exiting the carriage. Their carriage was at another entrance designated for those in the royal family.  Eliza could not see who else was in the carriage as her view had become obstructed. </p><p>Lord Campbell or his pseudo ‘Mr Wilson’ enjoyed the company of Eliza campion but only for their brief liaisons. She was a wealthy widow but didn’t have the social credentials. Since gaining control of the Campion money she had attracted a number of Lord’s attention but due to her trade background marrying Eliza would never be a consideration. He had set his cap on a young lady who had burst onto the social scene and from the way she was being treated was more than a country gentleman’s daughter. After finishing with Eliza Campion, he had entered his carriage and thought about his next strategy.  The young lady seemed to be immune to his advances and evaded his usual tricks. He had been so close the previous week but Lord Thomas a ‘royal’ pain had intervened. Lord Campbell was determined at the Prince Regent’s Party he would get Charlotte Heywood alone. </p><p>Lord Campbell himself had arrived at the Party and was impressed with the decorations. Clearly the staff had spent weeks polishing and ensuring anything that was gold was on display. The most expensive and elaborate chandeliers were being used.The wealth and power of the royal family could not be questioned by the guests attending. There were many foreign royals and government dignitaries present which added to the grandeur of the event. He cast his eye over the assembled guests and search for his delicious prey while making sure he didn’t gain the attention of his lover ‘Eliza Campion’. He had visited his club and had heard the news about Mr Campion.</p><p>‘No more favours from me’ Lord Campbell told himself. Deciding to take himself to the card room and would search for Charlotte Heywood once the dancing began. </p><p> </p><p>Once Sidney had helped Charlotte into the carriage he quickly followed. The curtains were drawn which gave them privacy from prying eyes. He placed his arm around her and she shifted so her head rested on his chest. His free hand seeking hers and they fingers intertwined. He kissed the hand… ring… lips… knowing once they arrived at the party, he would have to follow the normal rules of etiquette. </p><p>“Sidney!”</p><p>“Hmm” he was tasting her neck and earlobe. </p><p>“Sidney!” laughed a breathless Charlotte who was just holding her resolve. </p><p>“I am making up for lost time” Sidney reluctantly pulling always and consoled himself by rubbing noses. </p><p>“Papa will be here tomorrow, and you can discuss the wedding date… if Susan finds outs we will never be allowed alone” Charlotte gently warning Sidney who hummed in frustration. </p><p>“I have decided we must marry immediately.  We know the Prince Regent and he could help us gain a special licence!” Sidney speaking with a determined tone. Charlotte softly laughing and decided to ask.</p><p>“Mr Parker, I have a serious question for you?  how many children do you want?” spoke Charlotte. It had been on her mind and they had not really spoken about it. Sidney looked at her intensely and leaned closer to her ear.</p><p>“All I know is I want you to be the mother of my children and I don’t care how many. Now if we can be married soon, we can begin that task!” Sidney watching as a blush spread over her face
Charlotte now understanding why women were closely guarded until they were married. Charlotte sharing this observation with Sidney who instantly agreed. His intense desire was something he had never experienced before, and it overrode all sense of self control. </p><p>He breathed deeply and decided to change the topic. </p><p>“Prince Michael?” In Sidney’s mind it was ‘Bloody Prince Michael’. He was going to have to be careful he didn’t say it out aloud. Sidney couldn't believe she had chosen him over a prince… she could have been a Princess.  </p><p>His low view of himself started to rear its ugly head. A voice beside him said "Mr Parker, don't doubt yourself you are more than equal to any man… in fact you are the best man I know" Sidney  smiled feeling he could achieve anything with her by his side. She placed her arm through his and told him about the proposal. It had been an awkward moment and as she explain it he burst into laughter. </p><p>“He showed you his family tree?” </p><p>“Yes, spending time explaining each of his ancestor’s achievements in detail” confirmed Charlotte</p><p>“I have to say my family tree is nothing special, so I am glad that was not part of your criteria” teased Sidney</p><p>“The only part of your family tree I am interested is you Mr Parker!” </p><p>“I am quite relieved Miss Heywood but I must remind you will be a new addition to my family tree…. I hope that will be to your liking?” Sidney teased and kissed her. He knew they were close to their destination. </p><p>The carriage arriving and they entered the entrance of the palace. Charlotte was calm, Sidney was the one nervous and didn't feel he belonged. </p><p>"So this is not your usual habitat?" Charlotte taking out her fan. Sidney thinking back to the time she said the very thing all those months ago. </p><p>"Do you know my love, that was the night I realised I was in love with you. Unfortunately, I was alone in that knowledge and had to watch you socialise with Eliza but we don't need to worry about the past as we now have each other" shared Charlotte. With her eyes she communicated her love for him which boosted his confidence. </p><p>For the world Sidney had created a hard shell and appeared to be tough but in reality, he was a soft soul that was finally getting air for the first time in years. Charlotte had been able to crack his impregnable heart and was redeeming him.</p><p>Thomas, Georgina and Susan arrived behind them. Susan gathering the two couple together. </p><p>“Stay close and don’t leave me… I have a number of people who are anxious to meet you all.  Mr Parker! there is no hiding in the card room for you tonight but I suspect we will not have this problem tonight as you will to not be wanting to leave your Charlotte’s side.” Susan leading them into the room that was filled with the cream of society.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Fire Eating...How did you learn to do that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan entered the ballroom, and all eyes were upon her. She was not the Queen of England, but she controlled the ton. Susan could snap her fingers elevating or destroying a person’s social standing. She had enjoyed introducing Charlotte into society and relishing the challenge of improving the social standing of Sidney Parker. Susan had much to achieve tonight and was impatient to begin. She had timed their entrance to perfection. All eyes were on them and she was going to use it to her advantage.  </p><p>“Now my dears, enjoy yourselves!” flashing them a triumphant smile before leading them into the ballroom.  </p><p>“She has more power than the Queen!” observed Charlotte to Sidney as the people parted to allow their group to move freely across the centre of the room. </p><p>Susan greeting the Duke and Duchess of Eastgate. They were the parents of Sophia Melbourne. Charlotte explaining to Sidney Thomas’s mother was the royal and sister to the Duchess of Eastgate making Sophia Melbourne Thomas’s first cousin. The Duke and Duchess were extremely pleased to be introduced to Sidney and Georgina. Thomas and Charlotte each receiving an affectionate kiss on the cheek by the Duchess. </p><p>“Charlotte my dear, you are looking beautiful tonight and the tiara suits you perfectly. My mother would be proud to see it being worn again after such a long time” smiled Charlotte Eastgate. The Duchess turned to give her full attention to Sidney. </p><p>“Come here, young man. Let me take a looked at you. Your reputation of being deviously handsome is certainly true” spoke the Duchess smiling </p><p>“Your grace, Mr Sidney Parker at your service” Sidney taking her hand and giving it a chaste kiss. </p><p>“Charlotte he certainly has manners, and your children will be beautiful!” the duchess giving Sidney a wink before her husband took Sidney’s attention.  </p><p>The Duke was interested in the young man’s travels and business dealings. Thomas and James Melbourne also joining their conversation while the women socialised together. Susan had moved away and left them in the capable hands of the Eastgate family. Sidney had taken a relaxed stance and enjoyed the conversation he was having with gentlemen. A number of the regent’s brothers stopping to speak with them briefly and invited them for a card game. </p><p>“Charlotte! Sophia! You have a card game later!” Thomas informing the ladies who gave each other a wicked smile. James placing a hand on Sidney’s shoulder “those ladies are tight as two thieves and never ever play against them” the two men chuckling as they watched their ladies. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the guest of honour so the celebration could begin. </p><p>Eliza had not seen anyone of her acquaintance and was starting to become frustrated. If she could find Georgina, then her night would be a success. She could leverage the fact her fiancée was the girl’s guardian. Eliza could sit with Georgina and be introduced to the girl’s new acquaintances.   </p><p>“Mrs Campion! alone tonight?” Lord Babbington’s voice cutting through the noise. He and his wife had arrived from Sanditon after visiting Lady Denham. Babbington wondering if his friend was out gambling or drinking with Crowe. It had been his usual habit since he had become engaged to Eliza. He had been surprised when his friend had come back from London engaged as he believed Sidney was to ask Charlotte Heywood. Sidney had changed after being in the company of Charlotte Heywood and his friend had never told him what had happened. </p><p>‘Eliza Campion was a beautiful woman and had money. Sidney would not be the last man to marry for money’ thought Babbington. </p><p>“Sidney is engaged somewhere else tonight” Eliza lied. To her disgust Crowe had appeared completely inebriated and embarrassing Eliza by his loud greeting. Once married she would demand Sidney no longer socialise with Crowe. </p><p>“I say… what is Parker doing over there?” Crowe spoke aloud. Babbington and Eliza following his hand gesture. </p><p>Babbington frowning as he observed Sidney comfortably speaking with the Duke of Eastgate and various members of the royal family. He also noticed there was something different about his friend… he looked happy!</p><p>Babbington hadn’t seen his friend like that since the midsummer ball in Sanditon. He cast his eye to the left of Sidney and saw Charlotte Heywood seated with the Duchess of Eastgate. Sidney was engaged in an animated discussion with the Duke while regularly glancing tenderly at Charlotte. </p><p>‘What has happened since I last seen Sidney?’ thought Babbington. He was the one with high connections and in a blink of an eye Sidney was firmly accepted into the folds of the royal family.  Esther arriving by his side making a observation Sidney and Charlotte were wearing the same colours. </p><p>“A mere accident…” a tense Eliza commented as she had already noticed Sidney’s vest was made from the exact same material as Charlotte Heywood’s gown. She was prevented from moving over to claim Sidney by the entrance of the Prince Regent. The Prince Regent making the point of speaking to the Eastgate group before seating himself on his own throne. </p><p>The master of ceremonies introducing the first performance for the evening. To Eliza’s horror Sidney had taken hold of Charlotte’s arm and led her towards the dance floor. There were other couples and Eliza recognised Georgina on the arm of Lord Mayfield. The dance being created specifically for the Regent’s birthday celebrations. The couples danced in unison and the ton spent their time talking about those who had been selected to perform.  </p><p>“The Earl of Mayfield is certainly looking at Miss Lamb more than just a dance partner?” Esther speculated and was meet with a frown from Eliza. She had no idea what was happening and was angry. She was being made a fool! </p><p>“It is good to see our friend happy again… he has been a real moody buggar since…” Crowe not finishing as he was nudged in the ribs by Babbington. </p><p>‘How dare he humiliate me!’ she simmered inside while keeping a false smile on her face. She listened as women around her commented about the beautiful betrothal ring and the closeness of the couple. One older lady behind Eliza wishing this engaged couple every happiness in their marriage. ‘He is engaged to me… he is my prize’ screamed Eliza’s while she watched the besotted Sidney focused on Charlotte Heywood.  </p><p>“What has happened since I have been in Sanditon” demanded Babbington to Crowe who shrugged his shoulders and picked up another two glasses of wine.  </p><p>The dance had ended leaving Sidney and Charlotte, Thomas and Georgina standing in the centre of the room. The orchestra started playing while the two couples started to dance as various props were brought into the room. Once positioned Georgina helped Charlotte make doves appear from nowhere and finally the Prince Regent’s favourite dog. The Prince Regent appeared baffled as he himself had secured the animal at the request of Susan. Charlotte had started with a flat pieces of wood which she used to construct a box. The audience could see it was empty before she covered it with a cloth and knocked three times.  She pulled away the cloth and opened the box to reveal the dog.  </p><p>Thomas and Sidney performed some card tricks and many a person wondered how they was able to the find the correct card in the Regent’s coat pocket. The audience going into shocked silence as Thomas had asked the regent to choose a card before putting it back. Sidney was standing near a table and selected a knife and turned towards a large target. Sidney throwing the knife which landed on the exact card the Regent selected.  Thomas then asking four other people to select a card. This time Sidney passed the knives to Charlotte. There was a sudden mummer as Sidney positioned himself in front of the target. Many a man expecting to see a dead man but was stunned into silence when Charlotte threw the four knives in succession acutely hitting the right cards. </p><p>“That gentleman truly trusts that woman” commented a lady to her husband. Lord Campbell and a number of men realising he was going to have to be very careful around Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood. </p><p>Susan had prepared a room for them to recover in privacy. Thomas and Sidney leaving briefly to wash and change. </p><p>“My dears… you were spectacular and the fire!” the Prince Regent walking into the room giving each lady a kiss on the cheek. He settled himself on a spare chair and tried to get them to tell him their secrets. </p><p>“I had fun!” laughed Georgina</p><p>“Fire eating!” the Prince Regent clapping his hands as he recalled the event</p><p>Sidney and Thomas finally arriving and settled themselves next to their ladies. The Regent asking the men where they had learned this fire eating skills. Thomas explaining, they had learned it while they had been in the Americas. </p><p>Sidney taking advantage of the moment asked….</p><p>“Your royal highness, Charlotte and I would like to be married and ask if you could help us obtain a special licence.” Sidney had taken hold of Charlotte’s hand and looked with hope as he made his request to the Prince Regent. Susan had already spoken to the prince about the matter and he had already obtained the marriage license. He happily informed the couple, but Charlotte’s father only had to sign the marriage contract. Sidney and Charlotte smiling brightly as they knew it would not be long until they married. Thomas and Georgina congratulating the couple. The Regent reminding them it was his birthday party and needed to return to his guests. Thomas and Georgina following the Regent, but Sidney and Charlotte needed time alone to digest the news they had just received.  </p><p>"Charlotte, you know what this means?” Sidney tenderly spoke.</p><p> "We can be married as soon as possible!” Sidney leaning down to kiss her and drew his Charlotte close to him. They spoke about the rest of the evening and Charlotte shared a concern she had.<br/>
“You are right about the dangers of the royal circle, I am grateful to Susan, but I have been getting the attention of a number of gentlemen who make me feel uncomfortable.” </p><p>Sidney taking on an intense protective stare and took some deep breaths to calm himself. "Thomas normally watches over me but I am safe because you are with me” </p><p>“Who?” Sidney voice taking on a threatening tone. </p><p>"Lord Campbell, Lord Lassie and Lord Simon, all younger sons of Dukes, they are not interested in finding a wife but ruining young ladies.” Sidney pulling her closer as a sign to reassure Charlotte.</p><p>"I have had to be creative in keeping from that pack of young men" Sidney's face taking on a deadly stare she had only seen when he had dealt with Otis in London. Sidney now knew climbing down balconies was something Charlotte had done before. </p><p>Taking his hands which had become fisted "Also could you make sure no one touches my drink? These men are known to put things in ladies drink to take advantage of them. Thomas was able to save me last week as I was a target of Lord Campbell." Sidney couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thankfully Thomas noticed before I drank the glass of wine”</p><p>"I could have lost you Charlotte. I will be watching these men all evening" Sidney’s voice had become husky as he spoke. </p><p>"I always feel safe with you and know you are ferocious when angry". He laughed but at the same time ashamed of his rogue reputation. He promised he would show restraint and never leave her side.</p><p>"Good" Sidney and Charlotte joining the other dances in the ballroom. The general opinion of the ton was Charlotte and Sidney made a stunning couple. Eliza stamping her feet when she heard a gentleman comment Mr Parker had made a wise choice by dropping the Campion woman. It had been Lady Susan who had been spreading that piece of information amongst the ton. She purposely caught Eliza’s attention before walking over to the join Sidney and Charlotte.  </p><p>Eliza taking her sister to the ‘Octagon Room’. She needed to contemplate her next course of action. The room was full of ladies as they checked their hair and caught up on the latest gossip. Charlotte and Georgina required refreshing and entered the room unaware Eliza was already present. Without contemplating the consequences Eliza set upon a surprised Charlotte. </p><p>Eliza was seething with anger and exploded!</p><p>“I warn you Miss Heywood to stay away from Mr Parker. He belongs to me and I will destroy your reputation if you cause problems for me. You are a farmer’s daughter who has no prospects. I recommend you go home or become a court courtesan because that is the only reason Lady Susan is keeping you!” Eliza speaking in a low frightening tone. </p><p>Charlotte realising Eliza had no idea her husband was alive.</p><p>“Mrs Campion, you are making a scene and I advise you calm down.” Charlotte aware that there were many women intently listening to their conversation. </p><p>Eliza grabbing Charlotte by the arm and held her tightly. “I warn you, don’t cross me. I have overcome greater barriers before.” When Eliza released her grip on Charlotte’s arm a bruise had started to form. Georgina had left the room seeking Sidney who now stood at the entrance of the room calling out for Charlotte. </p><p>Eliza leaving first with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Good evening, Sidney. I am pleased you have finally arrived as we need to dance together. We need to make sure everyone knows we are in love and looking forward to our marriage at the end of the month.” Eliza sweetly informing him. </p><p>Sidney completing ignoring Eliza calls for Charlotte again. Georgina had gone back into the room and returned with Charlotte. Georgina pointing to the bruise forming on Charlotte’s arm.<br/>
</p><p>“Did Mrs Campion do this?” asked Sidney as his temper rose to the surface. </p><p>“Yes” answered Charlotte</p><p>“Madam, you are never to come near my future wife again!” growled Sidney</p><p>“I am your future wife! She is just a farmer’s daughter who can’t save your family” Eliza raising her voice as she watched Sidney gently gather Charlotte in his arms and check her injury. He looked at Eliza with deadly rage in his eyes.  </p><p>“Mrs Campion! We are no longer engaged! I am marrying Charlotte. Charlotte has always been my choice” Sidney’s tone was harsh towards Eliza but become softer with Charlotte. </p><p>“You will pay for my humiliation and I will be seeing your family is ruined including hers” Eliza pointing her fan at Sidney and then Charlotte. Sidney keeping his arm around Charlotte spoke<br/>
</p><p>“Mrs Campion it is evident you have not had the time to read your correspondence. It appears I am the one who will be seeking damages due to your deceit.” spoke an angry Sidney. He no longer wanted anything to do with this violent woman.</p><p>“Mr Campion is still alive!” Georgina spoke triumphantly and smiled to watch Eliza become pale. </p><p>“Mr Campion… he is dead!” Eliza screamed. </p><p>“It is a lie” Sabrina spoke up </p><p>“You are still married to Mr Campion. I strongly suggest you go home Madam and read your correspondence. We are no longer engaged, and I warn you to stay away from my future wife.” Sidney finally directed. Eliza in stunned silence watched Sidney escort Georgina and Charlotte back to their party.  </p><p>“Sabrina… he can’t be alive” Eliza spoke while she was escorted home by her sister. </p><p>Thomas had appeared to take Georgina allowing Sidney to speak with Charlotte. He rubbed his finger over her bruise and apologised as it was his fault. Charlotte placing her had on his jaw and shook her head. She reminded him he had been honourable in all his actions and thankfully fate had intervened, and they were free to marry. He took hold of her hands and kissed them and asked her if she wanted to dance. </p><p>Charlotte fitted perfectly in his arms and he enjoyed dancing with her, whispering in her ear “This is what it is supposed to feel like when you’re in love” holding her closer and enjoyed being in her presence. Sidney was keeping an eye out for Lord Campbell and his cronies. “HRM Prince Michael?” Charlotte hearing his tone and increased her hold on him “It is rumoured he is showing close attention to another lady who is receiving them warmly. I think you would enjoy his company. You are more than equal to any man in this room but if the Prince Regent asked, I might have to say he is!”. Sidney breaking out into a chuckle as he often found she broke tension so well. </p><p>“I have to warn you Sidney you are going to have to get use to our joking ways”. You have been so tightly wound these years it is going to take time to see you relax. So lets get started…. “Great Warrior of the single man’s jungle… now that you have been captured do you think you are going to be able to live in captivity?” Charlotte was trying so hard not to laugh but couldn’t hold it in.  She reminded him that he was going to be the protector of their forest and everyone within it. He chuckled as she suggested activities that would keep him in fighting form.  </p><p>The dance finished, and they happily went to play some cards. They joined the table with Sophia and her husband engaging in an intense game. Sophia and Charlotte were a tough team to play against. Sidney understood why they had been quite successful in their winnings. James shared with Sidney “I thought I was making headways with Sophia but now she is back in partnership with Charlotte I have no chance. I suggest we never make any bets when they play together” Sophia looking innocently reminded her husband that in fact he did make a bet with her. “Oh, that is right, I have to go with Sophia to visit her Aunt in Kent who doesn’t like me. I tell you watch out for these women are clever”. Sophia giving her husband a light tap with her fan. Charlotte bursting into a series of giggles and tells Sidney how she really knew James and Sophia.</p><p>“They spent their holidays at our home and I now believe our family was used as a holiday farm for these high and mighty people….BUT when you have seen them shovelling cow manure you use lose all sense of their grandeur”</p><p>“How did you learn to play so well at cards?” Sidney asked as he watched Charlotte expertly shuffle and deal out the cards. </p><p>“Sophia always had a crush on James and one summer he was only hanging out with the boys and had no time for us. He was learning to play cards… so Papa felt sorry for her and taught us how to play. You see he has a standing game with a group of gentlemen and their wives who are serious card players. My mother also plays, and we would sit with her” answered Charlotte as she sorted her hand of cards.</p><p>Sophia reflecting “they were the best lessons I ever had and because we were young they taught us the tricks to ensure we could increase our chances when playing. Sally Upcroff was the one of the neighbour’s wives, taught us how to read peoples playing styles and how they hide their weaknesses” </p><p>“You are lying! John and James would have told me” James exclaims</p><p>“Really… have you ever been able to beat them?” How do you think they learned how to play?” Sophia giving her husband a wicked smile while watching the truth dawned on him face.  </p><p>While this was happening, Charlotte had taken hold of Sidney’s hand under the table. “When we visit my parents, we will be invited to join their playing club so be ready” she quietly tells Sidney. James and Sophia started telling stories about their times together which centred around Charlotte’s parents. Charlotte kept holding Sidney’s hand as she knew he was worried about her parents’ reaction to him. </p><p>“Thankfully I can testify to your future father-in-law that you can at least ride and shoot so that is something” James starts laughing and got another slap from his wife. He faked being hurt and suggested he make it up to her by taking her for a dance. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid of my papa. I love you and that is all that will matter to him” spoke Charlotte with such certainly Sidney broke out into a broad smile. Their time was interrupted by Lord Campbell who sat down with two glasses. Sidney eyeing the man suspiciously especially when he offered the two glasses of wine. </p><p>“Your performance… old man… was spellbinding and Miss Heywood you were the highlight” keeping his focus on Charlotte alone which heightens Sidney’s awareness. </p><p>“Thank you, Lord Campbell. You must be aware Mr Parker and I are to be married. I believe I am the most fortunate women in the world to be marrying the man she loves” Charlotte tenderly smiling at Sidney but also pushing the wine glass away from her. Campbell always knew she was a clever lady and would bide his time. He congratulated the pair and went to seek other sources of entertainment. Sidney and Charlotte thankfully got up from the table and joined the other couples on the dance floor.  </p><p>“I love you Charlotte!” Sidney spoke while they danced together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. What do you mean?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had been a huge success for all. Susan was extremely pleased that her two young couples had been introduced and everyone couldn’t stop talking about them. She warned them that they would be receiving many invitations. The only matter was Eliza who had made a scene which was overheard by some of the worst gossips of the ton. Susan had ensured that the Regent had heard of the incident and everyone saw the woman being removed. It served as a warning for everyone. </p><p>Susan showing great trust in Sidney allowed the engaged couple to travel back to her home alone in a carriage. </p><p>“Charlotte! are you well my love?” Sidney needed to check </p><p>“Yes… I always feel safe when I am with you… it happened when I had to leave you” Charlotte reassuring Sidney as she knew he had been effected by Mrs Campion's actions. </p><p>“You are never to go alone… do you understand?” urgently spoke Sidney. </p><p>“Yes, I understand” Charlotte looked up  observing his deep love and concern which was etched on his handsome face. Sidney sighing in relief and placed his chin on the top of her head.</p><p>Sidney stroked the area of her arm that had been bruised. Sidney burned with anger against Eliza who had dared to not only threaten but injure Charlotte. He remained beside her side for the entire evening. Even standing behind her chair as she played cards with the Princes, placing his hand on her shoulder reminding her of his presence. The protectiveness of Sidney towards his betrothed was noted by anyone present. Lord Campbell had grumbled with his friends later at their club about not being able to access Miss Heywood. Lord Lassie reminding his friend that Sidney Parker was a ferocious fighter when angry. Sidney had reinforced this throughout the evening silently communicating his warning whenever Lord Campbell or his friends looked in Charlotte’s direction. </p><p>“I don’t know what I am going to say to your Father. I failed in keeping you safe!” shared Sidney</p><p>“I am well my love and remember you are my choice” Charlotte strengthening her hold on him. </p><p>“Hmm..” no longer able to control his kissed her thoroughly leaving them both breathless. </p><p>“I am glad we have the license, and I will certainly be asking my father we marry shortly... we have waited long enough! ” Charlotte smiling as she leaned up to claim another kiss. Sidney taking hold of his control and apologised for his lack of constraint. </p><p>Charlotte knew Sidney was worried about her Father and wanted to give him confident for the coming days. She pulled out a letter she had written and placed it in his coat pocket. Asking him to read the letter when he went to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>My dearest Sidney</p><p>I dearly love you and dream of the day when we will become husband and wife. You are the only man whom I have loved and want to spend my life with. I love your passion and drive which attracted me to you like moth to the flame. Every time I am with you, you inspire a fire within me and all I want you to do is hold me. I have not had much experience in love but know that I desire you above anything else. I promise that I will never leave you and will be your biggest supporter.</p><p>All my love</p><p>Charlotte</p><p> </p><p>Sidney felt the need to share more of his heart with this wonderful woman. He knew he had to be open and honest but was fearful about telling her about his dark past. He was concerned that Charlotte would look at him differently but knew he had to tell her.</p><p>"Charlotte, I need to tell you about my history with Mrs Campion" Charlotte looked at him and held his hands firmly "I'm listening". </p><p>He didn't know how long it took but he told her everything and the subsequent destructive behaviour that led to him leaving England. He told her about Mr Lamb, how the older man had saved him, helped him build a new life, but the damage had been done. Sidney believed he was not deserving of love. He acknowledged when he first met Charlotte he was not in a good mind.<br/>
</p><p>"Your openness and youth was difficult to cope with my damaged heart, but your determination, joy, intellect and love of my family was hard to ignore". Charlotte laughing and reminded him about the time they met accidentally at the beach. </p><p>"You had been the only woman to stand up to me and challenge my thinking. It was hard I admit, and I wanted to keep away, but we just kept bumping into each other. Even when you saw me at my worst you didn't give up on me. I came to believe in my heart that you were a unique, beautiful and faithful woman and that never changed even when I was forced to become engaged to another." </p><p>"Charlotte" Sidney whispered and placed his forehead on her as he noticed tears forming in her eyes "I am so sorry I didn't fight harder for us. I should have thought about other ways to help Tom. I wasn't thinking and ended up making matters worse. Please forgive me? When I kept seeing you in London, I decided I can't live without you and would sell everything to be free to marry you. I knew you loved me, but you are so much better than me in many ways". </p><p>Charlotte wiping the tears from her face "Sidney, you know I forgave you and you need to remember I fell in love with the man you are now and not who you were 10 years ago. You have to remember you also changed me. You have been the only man besides my father to ever be able to control my personality and temper. All that matters now is we have each other and I will not be going anywhere" spoke a determined Charlotte leaving no doubt in the world that she loved him. </p><p>Sidney felt the burden of his past lifting from his shoulders and was being freed. He kissed Charlotte one last time before the carriage arrived at their destination. Everyone entering Susan home found that a traveller had arrived and was being served tea in the drawing room. Charlotte instantly recognising her father who gave her an affectionate kiss.</p><p>“Papa, let you introduce you to my Mr Sidney Parker!” Charlotte holding out her hand towards Sidney who moved to grasped it. He looked into the eyes of John Heywood and felt he was being assessed. The two men greeting each other formally before John broke out into a large smile.</p><p>“Well done, Mr Parker… Sidney… you have been successful in claiming the heart of my daughter!” he spoke with a sparkle in his eyes” Charlotte smiling as she watched Sidney relax instantly.  </p><p>“Sir” Sidney addressing Charlotte's father formally.</p><p>“Come now! We are going to be family ‘John or Papa’ will do!”   John holding out his hand and Sidney shook it. The whole ordeal had not been as difficult as Sidney had imagined in his head, but he knew that there would be a conversation later. </p><p>John now turning his attention to the others in the room.</p><p>“Good evening! Cousin! Nephew!” exclaimed John</p><p>“Welcome John to my home!” smiled Susan as she received a peck on the cheek by her cousin John.</p><p>“Uncle John, it is a pleasure seeing you again” Thomas giving his Uncle a manly embrace.</p><p>“Papa… what do you mean?” exclaimed Charlotte</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. I am....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa… what do you mean?” exclaimed Charlotte</p><p>Charlotte was looking between her Father, Susan and Thomas. She was related to Susan and Thomas? How? </p><p>Sidney had taken hold of Charlotte and gently guided her to sit down. He called for some tea and looked shapely at the others. Charlotte had gone pale and Sidney was worried. He didn't care and placed his arm around his beloved to keep her steady. John Heywood moving quickly to sit next to his daughter and took Charlotte's hands. </p><p>Charlotte turned to Sidney and directly spoke to him first…</p><p>‘Whatever we hear promise me you will love me and marry me… no matter what?” Charlotte pleading and wouldn’t turn back to her father until Sidney promised. She was fearful he wouldn’t feel worthy or that she was not good enough. </p><p>“No matter what, my love… you are to be my wife even if you turn out to be a daughter of a goat herder!” Sidney suspected that would not be the case but he wanted to see Charlotte smile. He knew she was worried about his reaction and in the end, it didn’t matter... he knew her heart.  Charlotte placing her arm through Sidney’s for support and she breathed a sigh of relief when he placed his other hand on hers. Charlotte finally turning to her father.  </p><p>“Charlotte! I have something to tell you and I need you to listen carefully… please forgive your Papa” </p><p>“I always wondered why Susan had taken a personal interest in me and made every effort to introduce me to her social circle. Clearly we are more than just a farming family?” drily commented Charlotte. </p><p>“Your mother and I are member of two royal families who chose over 20 years ago to live a quiet and private life in Willingdon. My grandfather was King George III and my mother was HRH Princess Johanna. You were named after my sister Charlotte Eastgate and Thomas’s mother Isabella is also my sister. Our oldest brother died before he married, and I am officially the Duke of Eastwood. Heywood is one of my father’s family names and when we went into seclusion, we used Heywood instead of Eastwood. </p><p>A duke? Her father was more comfortable with his farmer gear. </p><p>“Susan?” Charlotte asking </p><p>“Our fathers were brothers” John answered</p><p>“Thomas and Susan?”</p><p>“My oldest brother married John’s sister Isabella” answered Susan</p><p>“Thomas’s mother?”</p><p>“Yes” reaffirmed her father</p><p>“Mama?” questioned Charlotte</p><p>“Your mother is the youngest daughter of the King of Belgium and is HRH Princess Katerina. Your grandfather is the current King" John informing his daughter. </p><p>“My mother a princess?” Charlotte’s asked</p><p>“You were christened Lady Charlotte Susan Sophia Heywood Eastwood. Charlotte, I hope that you will forgive your Mother and I for hiding our true family heritage. We both grew up in constrained environments and wanted to freely love our children outside of the royal circles.  We knew that there would be a time when we would have to re-enter society, but we now know it is time. Your mother was supposed to marry one of the princes and was brought out as a small child to be educated in England.  Her English governess was abusive and limited her contact with her family. You mother lived a lonely life until we meet and fell in love. I have to confess I was a man of the world who needed my edges softened. Your mother challenged me and never gave up on me. Providence intervened and we were allowed to marry. When we married, we wanted to live in a quiet part of the world, so we could raise our children and have them experience a loving family life. We were meet with much opposition but over time we were forgotten in our small part of the world” Charlotte taking hold of her father’s hand “I understand, you did what was best for us, I know we have benefited from your choice and we experienced a happy childhood” her father placing a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>John was going to stay with Sidney and Thomas. Charlotte imploring Sidney to stay for a moment and he was given permission by John who stayed at the door watching. </p><p>Charlotte looked directly into Sidney’s face.</p><p>"Don’t you dare tell me you are not good enough! We are getting married by the end of the week” spoke a determined Charlotte while John chuckled at his daughter’s spirit. While she was speaking she was poking Sidney in the chest with her pointing finger. </p><p>"More than ever… you are proving to be a treasure and I feel blessed to have found you" Sidney reassured her. He knew he was going to have to speak with her father and reminded Charlotte he would see her for breakfast. Since they had an audience he kissed her hand but his eyes told her he wanted to do more!</p><p>Once they had arrived in the home next door John asked Sidney if they could speak in the study. Each pouring a drink for themselves and settled into some comfortable chairs. This was the first time the men had been by themselves and there was a brief uncomfortable silence between them. Charlotte’s father deciding to break it. “I wanted Charlotte to live a normal life away from the world I grew up in and free to marry the person she loves. Sarah was always going to marry Brandon Brisbane, but I needed Charlotte to leave home and find her marriage partner. I really didn’t want my oldest daughter to be married off to a foreign prince. I liked your brother and his wife, Sanditon was a good opportunity for her to meet people outside our small family circle. I kept a close eye on her and know everything that happened.” Sidney taking on a panicked look when he realised John knew everything!</p><p>“Yes… including the time she was in London searching for Miss Lamb. I’m obliged to you for keeping my daughter safe. The women in this family are strong willed and deadly determined” Sidney smiled from his own personal experience. </p><p>“So... tell me did you and Charlotte get on when you first met?”  Sidney didn’t have to answer... “let me guess she was busting your chops and you fought like cats and dogs???, Ahh my girls do have fire” smiled John with a gleam in his eye. </p><p>“Son, you are marrying into a family of strong women who freely express their opinions and will fight to the end for the people they love. I am the man I am today because of her mother.  My Charlotte has chosen you, my boy, and she will never let you go.  I have to say in the course of two months I received multiple marriage proposals including her second Cousin HRH Prince Michael of Norway. I have always made it clear that it would be my daughter’s choice and she never swayed from you. You cannot believe the pressure she was under to accept the Prince’s proposal.  She told me in a letter that she would rather work as a dairy maid than marry someone she didn’t love. Her affection for you were so strong I could see her remaining unmarried. I know of the details of why you engaged yourself to Mrs Campion but even though I could have saved you I needed to know if you loved Charlotte and not her money.  You won my approval when you were prepared to lose everything for my daughter. You are the only man that has ever been able to catch her eye and tame her nature. I can already see you both have benefited from having each other.  My wife didn’t want her daughter to move to another country.  I thank you sir for capturing my daughter’s heart and by that keeping her near us.” John speaking from the heart. He had lived with the guilt for not intervening and had watched his daughter grieve but in the end the couple were more committed to each other than ever before. </p><p>Sidney promised his future father-in-law that he would not let him down. The men spend the next couple of hours talking and left feeling they had established a good relationship. Thomas joining them and they may have overindulged with the drink before retiring to their beds.  When Sidney finally settled in his own bed, he read the letter from Charlotte and fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. I am watching you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three gentlemen who woke up the next morning with sore heads. They made it gingerly to the breakfast table finding in their opinion the women speaking extremely loudly. Susan making the observation the men looked pale and under the weather compared to the last time she had seen them. </p><p>“We were getting to know each other better” John defending himself and the two other younger men.  The men had started a drinking game, John wanting to keep up with the young men but had come out the loser. Susan knew they had spent the majority of the early hours in the study drinking and it was evident the men had bonded. It didn’t mean she was not going to have some fun.  </p><p>“Hmm.. will I need to go and witness the signing of the marriage contract today or will I have to do it on your behalf?” Susan purposely dropping a plate near John who winched. John regretting the last bottle they had opened together. He reassured Susan he was well and after having his breakfast took himself off to the library. Sidney of the three had fared better and was able to reassure Charlotte all was well with her father. Charlotte laughing but Sidney asked kindly if she would keep the volume low as his head hurt. </p><p>At the earlier possible time the callers started arriving to the frustration of the household. Susan, Georgina, Charlotte politely hosting their visitors. Thomas had lasted through a number of the visits before excusing himself and sought refuge in the library. Sidney had sought the company of his future father-in-law after breakfast and they had not been seen for a number of hours.</p><p>She found them holed up in the library with the two dogs guarding the three men but particularly Sidney. The butler had informed her that every time a servant entered, they were greeted with a warning growl by Zeus. Charlotte knew that Sidney was overwhelmed, and the dogs had taken it upon themselves to calm their master. He was reading a book, smoking furiously and had a drink in his hand. He hated the fact people were only now interested because they wanted social connections and money. John had thoroughly agreed with Sidney and it was the very reason he had disappeared from society.  </p><p>“Traitors… leaving us to host all these people!” she teased. Charlotte realising her father was very much an outlier like Sidney. </p><p>“I have done my time daughter! I will not be drawn back in!” John raised up his paper and continued to smoke. Charlotte reminding her father he was going to have to leave the house as the Prince Regent wanted to see his cousin. John grunted and continued to smoke in silence. Hercules going over and placing his head on the lap of John to soothe his stress. It had worked and John had stopped smoking to stroke the head of the dog. </p><p>Sidney had lowered his paper during this exchange and watched with a smirk on his face. He liked Charlotte’s father and they were similar in temperament. Once Charlotte turned her attention on him, Sidney dropped his paper and watched her walked towards him. All the tension Sidney was feeling disappeared and he took hold of her hands when she sat down next to him. Sidney noting John and Thomas had buried their faces in their papers leaned down and kissed her. </p><p>“You were lucky my love… I have spent the last couple of hours listening to people I don’t really know talk about useless topics” Charlotte sighing when Sidney placed his forehead on hers. He apologised for being selfish and promised to endure it next time. Thomas finally looking up and decided to read an article aloud that would interest everyone.</p><p>'Mr Campion of Kent believed to have died on a sea journey is alive. The gentleman is being moved back to his Mayfield home today. Doctors believing the familiarity of his home and wife will aid in his recovery. Mr Jonathan Campion a nephew of Mr Campion has been appointed administrator of the Campion holdings. It is rumoured Mrs Campion has been frivolous in her spending resulting in the significant depletion of the Campion wealth. Mr Jonathan Campion stating he is pleased his Uncle is alive and that the wealth of the family was now safe. He will be living with the couple until his Uncle is able to take full control.' </p><p>Sidney had received a letter from Jonathan Campion honouring the debt owed to him. Sidney handing the letter for Charlotte to read. The money would be deposited into an account by the end of the day. Charlotte’s eyes bulging when she saw the amount of money. </p><p>“Our money, my love” Sidney showing that the account was in the name of both Sidney and Charlotte’s names. Charlotte who had never had money in her own name smiled into his face and it made Sidney feel he was King of the world. </p><p>Thomas commenting, he had met Jonathan Campion before and found him a difficult man. Sidney agreeing with him and knew Eliza would struggle with Jonathan. He was thrifty and careful with money. Jonathan was the heir before Eliza had arrived and there was no blood lost between the two. </p><p>Over at the Campion London House….</p><p>The morning had not been a pleasant one as there had been much yelling between Jonathan and Eliza Campion. </p><p>“You have lost the family $100 000! You will pay for your lack of sense and disloyalty” bellowed Jonathan who was holding the legal agreement between Sidney Parker and the Campion Family. The Prince Regent’s legal team had been clever. The money had to be paid so the honour of the family would be kept. He felt he had lost a leg when he instructed the money to be transferred. </p><p>“You were not careful Eliza…. You were supposed to keep his secret!” Jonathan increased his volume as he shoved another letter in the hand of a shocked Eliza. She paled as she read the letter. Sidney and Thomas had uncovered other evidence that would destroy the family. Sebastian and Eliza’s marriage had been used to cover up the real lifestyle of Sebastian. Sebastian preferred men and marrying Eliza had given him an air of respectability. He happily lived in the country and entertained his ‘friends’. Eliza had threatened to expose her husband unless he settled his whole estate on her. The written agreement between herself and Sebastian had somehow ended up in the hands of Sidney Parker. </p><p>“I wondered how you ended up with everything. You took advantage of my Uncle and forced his hand. You will never be in a position to manipulate him or abuse his hospitality again” snarled Jonathan. Eliza realising, she was no longer in control of her life.  </p><p>“You don’t control me” she spoke softly </p><p>“Yes, I do! unless you want to leave this house and survive on your own” dared Jonathan. He knew she was a gold digger and loved money. He laughed when she decided to stay and walked towards her room. Eliza froze as she observed the room was bare and no longer housed her belongings. She turned and faced Jonathan who had followed her. </p><p>“We had to recoup some of the $100 000 I had to pay to Mr Parker. We have started with all the jewellery you have received since your marriage. The clothing you have ordered with the dress maker has been cancelled and you have been moved to another room. It was one of the smallest of the guest rooms and was the furthest away from Sebastian’s room. She was also informed her sister had been sent home as they couldn’t afford to have another one of Eliza’s family financially burdening them. </p><p>“My Uncle is returning today to be cared for in his own home. You will never be able to see him again and if you don’t follow my instructions you will be out on the street with nothing. You now need to change into your best dress and visit some of your friends. You will speak about your happiness in finding out your dear husband is alive. I know this will not be difficult for you… go!” Jonathan commanded. Jonathan ensuring Eliza followed his instructions and once she had left poured himself a drink. </p><p>His Uncle had arrived and Jonathan settled himself on the chair next to the bed. Sebastian and Jonathan relationship had been broken by Eliza who had seduced Jonathan when he had first visited the couple after their marriage. Eliza knew Jonathan was the heir and needed him discredited in the eyes of Sebastian. It had worked and the pair had not seen each other for years. Jonathan had sought forgiveness multiple times and finally received a letter from his Uncle. The letter had been written after the agreement with Eliza. Jonathan realising his Uncle was seeking his help and reconciliation. Jonathan was due to visit after his Uncle returned from his trip but instead Jonathan attended Sebastian's memorial service as a stranger. When Jonathan received a letter from the Prince Regent, he had rushed to view the man they claimed was his Uncle. He had cried out of joy to see Sebastian and been given full authority by the Prince to care for his Uncle. </p><p>“Watch her” was the last words spoken by the Prince Regent. </p><p>As Jonathan watched his Uncle, he contemplated the words of the Regent. </p><p>‘Oh… I am watching you Eliza Campion’ speaking to himself before  opening up a book to read aloud to his Uncle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Marriage Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life for Mr Sidney Parker was changing, but he wasn’t concerned as it meant he was going to be doing it with Charlotte. John had been finally been convinced by his daughter to leave the library and reluctantly changed for the Palace.</p><p>“Poor Papa… you think he was going to the gallows instead of visiting his family” observed Charlotte. John Heywood Eastwood was quiet in the carriage ride and once they had entered the palace he pulled the couple aside. He had taken on a worried look and Charlotte knew he had not told them everything.</p><p>“Papa?” spoke a cautious Charlotte. </p><p>“Charlotte, my dear. Your mother brought much to the family. You both will be receiving much in this agreement, but it should not be who you are. You always have a choice in how you use it” John spoke. They were interrupted by the butler who took them towards a room where the family solicitor was located. </p><p>Once everyone had been seated the solicitor outlined the terms of the altered marriage contract. Since Lady Charlotte was a member of the royal family the Prince Regent had approved the marriage.  John had been thankful his sister Charlotte had intervened and ensured their cousin had not push for Charlotte to marry HRH Prince Michael. Since Charlotte was the oldest daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Eastwood she had the largest dowry compared to her other sisters. A sum of 100 000 pounds would be settled upon her marriage which also included a London property and country estate. </p><p>“Your mother’s dowery was divided between you girls.” spoke John. </p><p>The solicitor had not finished and continued. The marriage contract also stipulated that the title ‘Earl of Wattlebridge’ be issued on the signing of the marriage contract. A wooden box was brought into the room and John Heywood Eastwood stood to open it. He carefully brought out a tiara that which looked like a gallon of flowers.. the leaves were made of gold and all the of the flowers were represented by a mix of diamonds and rubies. </p><p>“Charlotte, this was a gift from the King of Belgium your grandfather” John placing the tiara in his daughter’s hands. He then returned to the box and brought out medallions and Cygnet ring which he placed in the hands of his future son-in-law. Informing Sidney, he will need to wear them when he wanted to be formally identified. The solicitor pointing to the place where Sidney and John needed to sign. John without any hesitation signed and gave the quill to Sidney. Once Sidney had signed the solicitor now paid the appropriate respects before leaving. </p><p>“Welcome to the family Sidney!” Susan giving him a peck on the check and embraced Charlotte. She was happy for the young couple who would not have to struggle financially. John shaking Sidney’s hand and kissed his daughter on the cheek. </p><p>“Papa… I ask our money to be placed in the same account Sidney opened for us” Charlotte asked while looking at Sidney who agreed. </p><p>They were welcomed by the Prince Regent who slapped John on the back. The pair had not seen each other for years and they spent time talking about their days as young bachelors. Charlotte had trouble imaging her father a reckless man. While John and the Regent were speaking Susan suggested Charlotte and Sidney find a place to sit. She gestured towards the corner of the room that had a privacy screen. </p><p>“I will keep the men company and assist in the finalising of your wedding date.” Susan squeezing Charlotte's arm before walking over to join the Regent and John. Susan knew the young couple wanted to married post haste and promised to be an advocate for a quick marriage. </p><p>“John, I believe this young couple have waited long enough and should be married soon. They had been issued a special marriage licence and I can easily arrange the ceremony and wedding breakfast.” Susan had already started the wedding preparations which included a wedding gown that was currently being sewn. She boldly suggested Friday which was only three days away.  Susan was clear in warning John about the dangers of delaying the wedding of two people passionately in love. John had observed the pairs closeness and understood the temptations. John finally agreeing and the Regent decided the family chapel would be used. John would have preferred Willingdon but would put on a reception when the couple visited. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte took advantage of the large set of privacy screen. Sidney letting his hand slide down her back and rest on her waist. Charlotte responding by turning her body towards his and moved to reduce the space between them. Sidney closing his eyes knowing that Charlotte’s father was only on the other side of the screen. His opened his eyes when he felt Charlotte kiss him and was nearly lost to his passion. The marriage contract had been signed and both hoped the wedding date would be at the end of the week.</p><p>“My love, please… your father!” he whispered against her lips and smiled when he heard her frustrated grunt. He was trying his best, but a man could only cope with so much!</p><p>John calling for the young couple and to their delight were informed of their wedding date. </p><p>‘Thank God!’ Sidney thought</p><p>The Regent calling for a number of wooden boxes to be brought to him. He opened the first box revealing a medallion that Charlotte needed to wear at all events signifying her membership within the royal family. He opens another box displaying medals for Sidney to wear to signify his marriage to a member of royal family. "Both of you will be issued the title of Grand Knight and Grand Dame of the Order of the Royal Family of King George." He opened another set of boxes revealing the blue sash, respective crosses and capes. "I'm also going to gift a title to show my joy of your restoration to the family. You will not be the Earl and Countess of Wattlebridge but the Duke and Duchess of Wattlebridge”. </p><p>He came to the final box and removed a stunning jewellery set. “This has been issued to the Wattlebridge family and must only be worn by the Duchess of Wattlebridge. The last person to have worn this tiara was 'Queen Sophia'. It was created from a group of jewels that were given to us from the royal family of Sweden”. The tiara was covered in diamonds, pearls and there was a matching set of earrings, bracelets and neckless.</p><p>"You are now in the service of the crown and you have officially joined our family." the Regent proudly spoke before the couple. </p><p>Charlotte looking at Sidney… “you got a little more than what you bargained for when you asked me to marry you?"</p><p>Sidney simply informing Charlotte they could follow the example of her parents and hide in the country. She laughed and told him her thoughts were going along the same line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The ending of an era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgina was to spend the afternoon with the Eastgate’s while the marriage contract was being signed.  Charlotte Eastgate enjoyed the outspoken nature of Georgina but knew the girl needed guidance if she was to marry Thomas. Thomas was the future Duke of Mayfield which carried many responsibilities. When she had spoken to her nephew about the matter he looked at his Aunt and without hesitations commented.</p><p>“I am allowed to choose my wife Aunt and Miss Lamb meets all my needs.” </p><p>Thomas was very protective of Georgina and in all social gatherings ensured she never was placed in an awkward situation. She had confessed to Thomas she didn’t like social functions because she was often asked about her mother. Georgina had been mortified at the ‘Pineapple luncheon’ when Lady Denham had spoken about her mother being a slave.  Since Thomas had entered her life she felt accepted and valued. Social events had become interesting and no longer an ordeal. When Susan had informed Georgina, she was to spend the day with the Duchess she was overcome with nerves. Normally she didn’t care what people thought but she wanted to make a good impression. </p><p>“Miss Lamb! You have been in the company of my Aunt many times and please, just be yourself” Thomas had taken Georgia aside as he could see she was worried about the afternoon with his Aunt Charlotte. </p><p>“You know I am prone to speaking my mind and easily cause offence” Georgina spoke with worry in her eyes. </p><p>Thomas felt the urge to gather her in his arms. He wanted to comfort and show his love for her. Instead, he took hold of her hands and led her to sit down. </p><p>“You are an intelligent woman who in not afraid to give her opinion. I confess it is one of the things that attracted me to you. I will happily join you tomorrow if you want me to attend?” Thomas spoke. Thomas always knew what she needed and made her feel confident.</p><p>“But don’t you have to see the Prince Regent?”</p><p>“You are more important… I much prefer to spend the day with you” whispered Thomas </p><p>Georgina felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart beat faster. She looked up into Thomas’s eyes and could see his love for her. She was overcome with emotion and all she could do was lean in closer. He responded by placing a soft kiss on her head as a sign of his future intentions. Georgina felt cherished and it was when she realised, she preferred Thomas to any other man. </p><p>“Yes, I would prefer  it if you could come with me” honestly spoke Georgina </p><p>“Your wish is my command!” smiled Thomas who kissed hand and bid her a good night sleep. </p><p>Georgina and Charlotte spending hours talking about Thomas and Sidney. There was much laughter and were caught by Susan who had returned from visiting the Prince Regent. Susan reminding the girls they had a busy day ahead and needed their beauty sleep. The ladies later laughing at the fact the three gentlemen had also spent the early hours awake. Georgina teasing Thomas as he tried to survive the numerous visitors. In the end she encouraged him to go and find John and Sidney. </p><p>“Thomas is very good… Papa and Sidney are hiding” observed Charlotte who understood the two men. Charlotte leaving Susan and Georgina to find the gentlemen. Thomas finally returning and begged forgiveness for leaving them. He had felt guilty after Charlotte calling them out for hiding in the library. It was at this point Sophia and James arrived to pick up Georgina. Sophia was not surprised when Thomas informed them, he would be joining the for the afternoon. He helped Georgina put on her coat and made sure her arm was secure in his arm. </p><p>They enjoyed a brief walk in the park before leaving the ladies at the dress maker. Thomas and James were going to the tailor. Thomas wouldn’t leave until he knew Georgina would be well. Sophia shooing her cousin away and focused her attention on Georgina. Susan had hinted the wedding would be in a few days and the women needed new gowns. </p><p>Sophia loved shopping and her excitement brushed off onto Georgina. Next to Charlotte Sophia was fast become one of Georgina’s closest friends. Sophia wasn’t worried about Georgina’s mixed heritage and treated her as a friend. They spent time viewing patterns and material.  Sophia commenting that bright colours highlighted Georgina’s skin tones. Georgina had been thinking about Thomas and what would please him. </p><p>“Georgina! I hope it is my cousin who is putting that smile on your face!” Sophia spoke with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“Charlotte warned me about your teasing” teased back Georgina. </p><p>“What are your thoughts about my cousin Thomas?” Sophia suddenly becoming very serious. She knew Thomas desired to marry Georgina, but Sophia wanted to gauge the young girl’s affection. She had been observing Thomas and Georgina together and felt they would make a fine couple.</p><p>“He is very handsome and treats me with respect. I have never met a man like Thomas before.” honestly shared Georgina. Ottis just wanted money from her. In the end his actions had placed her in danger, and she had nearly been ruined. She had told Thomas about Ottis and he had listened to her.  He didn’t condemn her and made her feel loved. </p><p>“That man was a fool… if he loved you, he wouldn’t have placed you in such a position.” Thomas’s had taken on a fiery tone and Georgina had never felt so protected. Ottis had destroyed her trust but Thomas was rebuilding it piece by piece. Love had crept back into her heart and she smiled at the knowledge of this new discovery. </p><p>“Now let us pick out the most beautiful fabric that will attract my cousin’s attention!” exclaimed Sophia and they turned back to their task. They were busily matching lace and ribbons when Eliza Campion entered with her friends. She instantly spotted Georgina with the Countess of Melbourne. While Sophia was busy with the dressmaker Eliza took her opportunity. </p><p>“Georgina, it is a nice surprise seeing you today… no Miss Heywood?” Eliza failing to keep her contempt out of her tone. Georgina for once choosing to ignore these comments relied.</p><p>“Mrs Campion! I must inform you that Miss Heywood is really Lady Charlotte Heywood Eastwood. Her father is a nephew of the King!” Georgina taking great pleasure in informing this horrible woman.  Eliza who had been confronted with many surprises couldn’t reply to this new piece of information. Georgina with a gleam in her eyes asked Eliza about Mr Campion’s health.  </p><p>“I am selecting some new clothes and I want to appear my best for him” Eliza appearing happy, but couldn’t fool Georgina. Georgina had been present the previous night as Eliza had assaulted Charlotte. It was at this moment Charlotte Eastgate entered the modiste as per arranged. Every lady in the store giving her a curtesy and hoped to be acknowledged by a niece of the King.  </p><p>“Sophia! Georgina! The gentlemen are waiting for us… come!” Charlotte Eastgate completing ignoring Eliza to give Georgina a kiss on the cheek and walked over to speak with her daughter. Eliza turning to the dark girl in shock and Georgina couldn’t keep her eyes from sparkling. </p><p>“The Duchess of Eastgate is Lady Charlotte’s Aunt and the Duchess was not pleased to see the injury you inflicted on her niece” Georgina excusing herself and joined the ladies as they walked out of the dressmaker’s store.  </p><p>Eliza who had already received a battering from Jonathan Campion drew in a deep breath to control her anger. The life she had imagined had vanished and Eliza blamed Charlotte Heywood. Sebastian would have still been living on that ship and no one would have been the wiser. Eliza moving back to her friends and jealously watched as this girl of mixed race was being favoured by royalty. As her friends started making their own purchases Eliza looked through the window to see Lord Mayfield securely holding the arm of Georgina Lamb. She also noticed a coloured gentleman following their party, but he was of no interest to her. She had larger concerns that had to be address. Jonathan Campion was back in her life and appeared to have all the control.  </p><p>Ottis had been watching Georgina. He had told Georgina he had joined the Navy but had been drawn back into the world of gambling. He still believed he could make his fortune but was entrenched again in debt. His only hope was Georgina. Ottis’s sense of reality had become warped by the opium and alcohol he now consumed. He had been reading about her in the papers and had been alarmed to hear about her courtship with Lord Mayfield. He thought it was a mistake until he had seen the couple together multiple times. Ottis had been writing letters to Georgina to gain her forgiveness. Georgina had received the letters but had never opened them.  He had started following Georgina and once again watched with hungry eyes as Georgina was being held closely by another. </p><p>Each lady had happily taking the arm of their chosen gentleman and were walking down the street towards the exclusive tearoom favoured by the royals. Thomas was telling Georgina a witty story which was making her laugh. Georgina was discovering she loved to laugh with Thomas. Georgina beamed into the face of Thomas who always looked at her as she was the only woman in the world. She felt she belonged and no longer an outlier. Charlotte Eastgate was making a public statement in accepting Georgina into the family fold. They were willingly served by the owner and while the tea was being served Georgina thought she saw Ottis. </p><p>“Georgina what is wrong?” asked Thomas who was able to instantly read her moods. </p><p>“I thought I saw Ottis… but the man looks so haggard” commented Georgina. To her discomfort Ottis entered the establishment and approached their table. It had been a number of months since she had last seen Ottis and was not sure how she would react. Georgina looked into Thomas’s eyes and knew he had her best interests at heart. She stilled herself and observed the changes in the man she once loved. Thomas could tell the man was not stable and took hold of her hand under the table. He was relieved when Georgina squeezed back in acknowledging his support.</p><p>“I must speak with you Georgina!” Ottis urgently spoke completing ignoring the others at the table. </p><p>“Who is this man Georgina?” sternly asked Charlotte Eastgate </p><p>“This is an old acquaintance Lady Eastgate” Georgina signalling to Thomas she didn’t want to introduce Ottis. She was in fact embarrassed with the inappropriate way Ottis had addressed her in public. Ottis was so intent on his purpose he didn’t notice Georgina’s discomfort. </p><p>“I need your help… you belong to me!” spoke Ottis not caring who heard. Thomas who could no longer endure Georgina’s discomfort firmly directing the man outside. Thomas waiting until there were no bystanders spoke.</p><p>“Sir… you are never to speak to Miss Lamb in such a manner. You are not in the best frame of mind to be approaching the lady” firmly spoke Thomas.</p><p>“She will always love me and you will never have her heart!” spoke a determined Ottis. </p><p>“Miss Lamb is the one who will decide that matter” commented Thomas. </p><p>“If you attempt to take her, I will kill you” threatened Ottis</p><p>“Sir.. that is enough!” Thomas calling for his footman to come and take Ottis away as he was making a scene in front of the tearoom. </p><p>Georgina had excused herself from the table and had heard everything spoken between the men. When she approached Ottis tried to grab her hands but instead Georgina placed her arm through Thomas’s. Georgina had grown since Ottis had seen her. She had been given time to reflect on her behaviour and experience the attention of a mature man. Ottis used her emotional personality to manipulate her feelings and often pushed her to compromise her virtue. Thomas never did and he was showing self-control while Ottis was doing the opposite. Georgina now could see the difference between the two men and was choosing Thomas. </p><p>“Ottis! What were you thinking?” seethed Georgina </p><p>“I have debts!”  shouted a frustrated Ottis</p><p>“Sidney paid your debts last time, and you were given a second chance”</p><p>“It is only because I am missing you…” argued Ottis. He was attempting to use emotional blackmail but was shocked to see anger appear on her face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare include me as an excuse. I would recommend you write to my guardian and do not approach me again” requested Georgina. She strengthened her hold on Thomas’s arm and was relieved when he placed his free hand on hers. </p><p>“What has happened to you? You are acting differently?” challenged Ottis</p><p>“I have grown up Ottis and I suggest you do the same.” finally spoke Georgina and allowed Thomas to escort her back inside. Ottis tried to go back inside but was held firmly by two servants of the Eastgate’s. They walked him away from the tearoom and warned him not to approach the family.  </p><p>“Do not worry Georgina I will make sure you are safe” reassured Thomas as they walked into the tearoom. It was the first time Thomas had spoken her name and Georgina like hearing it from his lips. She had faced the ghost of her past and knew she was ready to move forward with Thomas. </p><p>“I trust you completely… Thomas!” she spoke softly. </p><p>Once they returned to Susan’s home Georgina gave the unopened letters for Thomas to read. Thomas seeing the trust she was placing in him kissed the top of her head. Thomas’s need to protect her was intense and he burned with anger towards the man who had injured his beautiful Georgina. </p><p>Promising she could depend on him, that he loved her and wanted to marry her.  Thomas wishing he had taken back the last part as he knew it was too soon. </p><p>“Yes, I will” spoke Georgina without any hesitation. </p><p>“Don’t play with a man’s heart” cautioned Thomas whose heart was beating fast. </p><p>“I feel safe and know I love you” Georgina spoke. Thomas gathering her into his arms and promised to never let her go. They were interrupted by the arrival of Susan, John, Charlotte and Sidney. Sophia who had been hovering near the doorway warned the pair. </p><p>Georgina and Thomas appeared and by their bright smiles it was evident Georgina had accepted Thomas. Thomas couldn’t contain his happiness and picked up Sophia and Charlotte off the ground. Thomas suddenly becoming serious informed his two Aunts that he had become engaged to Georgina.  Both embracing the couple and welcoming Georgina into the family. </p><p>“I was getting tired of Thomas calling you Miss Lamb when he wanted to call you Georgina” laughed Susan. Susan calling for tea and enjoyed each other’s company before the Melbourne’s and Eastgate’s were required to leave. John and Susan required time to speak about the wedding giving the young couples time alone. Thomas and Georgina were reading the letters while Sidney and Charlotte spent time in reflection. </p><p>“Now tell me how Georgina and Thomas became attached?” Sidney wanting to hear the whole story.</p><p>“You see Susan and I had maintained our correspondence since meeting in London. She invited me to come and stay with her. Little did I know it was my parents and Susan working together to get me to London to brighten my spirits. Looking back, I was low in spirits and it was clearly evident my heart had been broken. No wonder my brother John wanted to inflict some justice on my behalf.  Susan was angry with you and decided that she was going to match me with Thomas but I only every saw him as a friend who helped me gain my goal… you.  The first time Georgina visited Thomas completely lost his heart. He certainly had his work cut out as you know Georgina’s disposition and broken heart. His patience and kindness won out and not to mention his love of the west indies.  I had to encourage her to open her heart, but it didn’t take long to see she enjoyed his company and was attracted to him. He has built up her confidence but treats her as an equal which has been something, she has craved for most of her life. Thomas is a good man who will love and care for Georgina. I am so happy that Thomas has found someone who will love him the way he deserves” </p><p>“Charlotte! I often doubt myself and still wonder why you chose me when there were better and less broken men”.  Sidney spoke softly </p><p>“Sidney” she looks into his dear face “you have my heart, you stole it at Sanditon. I love your passion, drive and everything you are…. You have only ever been my choice” she couldn’t continue because tears had clogged her eyes and throat. Sidney moves closer and they rest their foreheads together. </p><p>“Do you remember at the Henry club when Sophia told me about some gentlemen, and I wrote their names down?”.  Sidney shared how he was so jealous as he watched her wrote down the names but chuckled when she showed the page with one name written ‘Mr Sidney Parker’.</p><p> “I will never leave you… believe me you are the only man who inspires me with passion and makes me melt into a puddle of water whenever you look at me”. That clearly brought a bright beam to his face which turned into an intense stare. Charlotte getting out her fan as she had gone bright red as she knew Sidney was thinking back to the time, she stumbled upon him at the cove. </p><p>“Charlotte?” </p><p>“Yes” trying to look at him directly but was getting redder by the minute. She suddenly found Sidney holding her and hide her face by placing it on his chest.  </p><p>“I know that we should not be discussing this before our wedding but that day at the cove your reaction made me think that there was something displeasing about me?” </p><p>“Well, I was out collecting shells and suddenly a naked man sprang out of the water before me so it was a bit of a shock. After I got over the shock, I confess I thought you had a fine muscular body and Mary caught me multiple times staring at your portrait.” </p><p>“Really?” a very pleased Sidney asked </p><p>“You know you are handsome, my love I just hope I don’t disappoint you” a worried look appeared on her face and Sidney held her firmly. </p><p>“You are beautiful both inside and outside… you don’t realise how much you distract me whenever you are present. The other day I was writing a business letter and saw you walk past the doorway wearing your blue dress with your hair flowing around you face… I ended up telling a Mr Smith he was a goddess who had stolen my heart”.  </p><p>She sighed contently and turned her head for a brief kiss but knew she had to make things lighter or they were going to get into trouble…. Now putting on her proper English accent “Your grace, we have a number of invitations we must respond to. As lady Susan reminds us that we need to make a splash in English society. As a recent graduate of Lady Susan’s school of etiquette, I will help you to get through it.” Sidney breaks out into a deep laugh and together they waded through multiple invitations they had received that day. </p><p>“We will be busy that day!” commented Sidney with a sly smile as it was their wedding day.  </p><p>Thomas and Georgina had returned to speak to Sidney about Ottis. </p><p>“He is back in London and is wanting to reconcile with her… but there is a madness in the way he is writing.” Thomas commented and decided he would organise his own security team to ensure the safety of Georgina.  Charlotte watched Georgina move closer to Thomas. Their genuine attachment was evident, and Charlotte was relieved for Thomas. Sidney was relieved that he time as guardian was coming to an end and that Thomas was better equipped to look after Georgina. He was pleased to see that Georgina trusted Thomas and there was love between the two. Sidney had seen great growth in his ward and much could be attributed to Thomas’s influence. </p><p> </p><p>Mary and the children arrived. Sidney taking Charlotte ‘s hands informing Mary they were to be married by the end of the week. </p><p>“How is that possible?” asked Mary</p><p>“We were given special permission from the palace” Charlotte informing Mary who embraced her.</p><p>“I am so happy for you” Mary looking at the smiling face of Sidney. Fresh tears coming to her eyes as she knew what it meant for Sidney and Charlotte.  Mary gathering her Children to inform them of the wedding of their Uncle to Charlotte.</p><p>“I am needing you to be my bridesmaids” Charlotte speaking directly to Emma and Jenny.</p><p>“Can I have a pink dress and flowers in my hair?” Emma asked. Charlotte nodding and the little girls requested their favourite flowers. Sidney picking up little Henry “I’ll buy you and James  new clothing for the day” Sidney being rewarded with a hug from Henry.  </p><p>“Where is Tom?” Sidney finally asked. He had not seen his brother for a number of days and by the concern appearing on Mary’s face Sidney suddenly became worried. </p><p>Since the engagement of Sidney and Eliza Tom had been relieved. His money problems were decreasing. There had been one set back when a Mr Grace took some properties in Sanditon but Tom was confident they could get them back. He had been back to Sanditon planning a new building project. He had draft plans and was going to commission an architect to complete the final drawings. He had ignored James Stringer who had caution Tom with his plans. Tom was determined and would ask Eliza to invest… she had money and Sanditon needed developing. Tom had been so busy had not read the papers or was aware of the changes in his family’s life. He arrived in the late afternoon and relaxed reading the paper. Even though he claimed to be a businessman he rarely read the financial section. </p><p>He needed to gather information about the people who needed to visit Sanditon. </p><p>Tom jumped out of his chair when he read the article about Mr and Mrs Campion. The glass that had been in his hand dropped and smashed on the floor around him. </p><p>“Mary! Mary!” he ran out of the study and called again but there was no one home. </p><p>Tom going back to his study to open up his correspondence and turned pale when he read the letter from a Mr Jonathan Campion. He grabbed his hat and coat and rushed to meet with Mr Campion. The man was demanding instant payment on the money loaned to the Sanditon project. Tom never thought to consult his wife or brothers but went off himself to solve the problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Excitement and Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was much to be accomplished for the wedding of Charlotte and Sidney. Today there were to be a series of dress fittings. Madam Juliet was closing her shop to spend the day at Lady Susan’s. Susan was a favoured customer of Madam Juliet and her business thrived from the patronage of this lady. Madam Juliet arriving at Susan’s residence shortly after breakfast so all the fittings were completed before midday. Juliet needed to return to her premises where multiple seamstresses would be working non-stop to complete the gowns.  </p><p>Susan had transformed her morning room into a lady’s fitting room ensuring Juliet had everything she required. Juliet was impressed with the arrangement and decided she needed to refurbish her own fitting rooms. The financial incentives offered by Lady Susan would certainly pay for that project.</p><p>“Superbe! Merci ” Juliet speaking to Susan as she surveyed the room.</p><p>Juliet clapping her hands and servants started bringing in her boxes, materials, patterns and all manner of equipment to complete her work. “Raide! Quick Quick” was the common French word she used when addressing her assistants. They had to be quick to ensure they could deliver the gowns in two days. Juliet knew her reputation was on the line and had taken on a very serious countenance. Once everything had been organised she informed Lady Susan they were ready to begin.</p><p>“Where is the bride?” asked Juliet as she cast her eyes down the list of ladies she needed to fit. </p><p>“Lady Charlotte will be here shortly” answered Susan and smiled as Charlotte walked in with Georgina. Juliet quickly ushering Charlotte to undress so she could begin the fitting. Juliet was relieved that there were only a few alterations needed and they spent the majority of their time discussing embellishment options. Mary arriving with her own wedding veil. Charlotte was going to wear the veil, but Juliet could see it needed some refreshing. </p><p>“She will be a beautiful bride” observed Juliet once she had positioned the veil. Susan nodding in agreement and was a little sad Charlotte’s mother would not be present for the ceremony. It could not he helped, and Susan was determined to be the support required. </p><p>Susan informing Julie that Georgina had gotten engage and the dress maker’s eyes sparkled as she thought about the dresses she could design for that wedding. They were interrupted with the arrival of Charlotte Eastgate, Sophia and her two children. It was decided after Charlotte the children would go next before they got too tired. The ladies sitting down for tea and watched as Juliet worked her magic. </p><p>Mary had been thankful to have arrived on time with her four children. Even though Tom had arrived back from Sanditon she had yet to see him. His study looked a mess and she had found broken glass and letters scattered all around the room. She had been concerned Tom was embarking on another building project and had mentioned this to Sidney the previous night. </p><p>‘Tom… is a thorn in my side!’ thought Sidney unconsciously lighting a cigarette.  He couldn’t believe his brother after everything they had gone through. Tom’s reckless behaviour had always been an issue for the Parker family. He easily got into trouble and then expected everyone else to save him. Sidney was wondering if his brother would ever learn and always drain the family’s wealth. Charlotte watched as Sidney had become tense.  She hated the pressure being placed on Sidney who was expected to fix the problems of the Parker's. </p><p>“Come my love” Charlotte leading him to a couch and stood behind him. She started massaging his temples and Sidney closed his eyes as he had the start of a headache. Tom’s problems always caused him tension. </p><p>“My brother….” he started speaking but was hushed by Charlotte. </p><p>“Hmm… that feels better” Sidney breathed out and felt himself relaxing. </p><p>“You are my priority, and your wellbeing is important to me” simply stated Charlotte. After she was satisfied, she kissed him good night and reminded him he was not alone. Sidney humming as he gathered her in his arms before taking his leave with Thomas and John. </p><p>Since the men had been banned from Susan’s house for the morning they headed towards the club. Sidney deciding, he wanted to see if his brother Tom was home. He asked John and Thomas to give him a moment alone with his brother before entering the Parker House. </p><p>Sidney finding Tom pouring over ledgers in the study. Tom looked like he had not slept and had taken on a wild appearance. Tom had not noticed Sidney was in the study and Sidney prepared himself for the worst.</p><p>“Tom! You have not been trying to borrow more money?” questioned Sidney</p><p>“Sidney! we are ruined! Eliza’s husband is alive!” Tom crying out in distress </p><p>“You should be happy that Mr Campion is being reunited with his wife. I am pleased because I am going to marry the woman I truly love” smugly spoke Sidney.</p><p>“I hope you have found another Eliza Campion as we need the money” begged Tom</p><p>“Charlotte is to be my wife” Sidney smiled as he thought about Charlotte </p><p>“Charlotte? Sidney you need to find a person with money. Miss Heywood is a lovely girl but let us be realistic... you must marry for money. Have you thought about Georgina? She can be difficult, but she has buckets of money” suggested Tom. </p><p>Sidney couldn’t believe what he was hearing and now knew his brother only saw him as a way of gaining money. It didn’t matter who as long as the money problems disappeared.  Charlotte and her family had done so much for Tom. Sidney could feel himself getting angry.  </p><p>“I am marrying Charlotte and you have no say in the matter.” simply stated Sidney </p><p>“Be reasonable Sidney, Charlotte can’t help us now… if we didn’t have money problems, we could consider Charlotte” calmly spoke Tom. Sidney’s hands becoming fisted as he watched his brother.</p><p>“Your money problems brother, not mine. The marriage contracts have been signed and there is no turning back” growled Sidney as he edged closer to Tom. </p><p>“Campion’s nephew is calling in the loan and I need your help brother” spoke a desperate Tom. Tom had not been truthful about the amount of debt he had accumulated.</p><p>“What loan?”  sharply demanded Sidney. He had paid back the amount he owed and didn’t want any ties with the Campion family. </p><p>“Well, I borrowed money from Eliza last month as we needed to finish the terraces. Sidney face becoming like thunder and Tom started feeling afraid.  Jonathan Campion was known for his hardness and wouldn’t take any excuses for late payments. The Campion family had already lost $100 000 and Jonathan would be out for blood. </p><p>“I thought once you were married, we could forget about the loan and see it as an investment?” Tom argued and yelped when Sidney had grabbed him by his collar. </p><p>“How much? growled Sidney</p><p>“$30 000 pounds” breathed out Tom. He had started to shake as he knew his brother had the power to injury him. </p><p>“You are a fool Tom Parker… I am not for sale” Sidney shoving his brother against the wall before walking to the other side of the room. He had promised Charlotte he would be calm if he saw his brother today but Tom made it very difficult. Sidney was relieved when John and Thomas entered the room. </p><p>“Mr Heywood and Lord Thomas!” Tom welcoming the two gentlemen as if nothing had happened.  The desperation Tom showed earlier disappeared as he poured everyone a drink and proudly told them the age of the port. </p><p>“Mr Parker I am happy to see you again. I am in London for the marriage of my daughter to your brother” John spoke and observed the tension between the two brothers.  He would speak with Sidney later and offer some assistance.  </p><p>“Dear Charlotte, will be a welcome addition to our family. She has already brought many ideas to our Sanditon project.” Tom gushed. Sidney narrowing his eyes as he observed his brother. There was something not right about Tom and it was the first time Sidney wondered about his brother’s mental state. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr Parker. We are pleased with our daughter’s choice” John placing his hand on Sidney's shoulder. Sidney nodding in acknowledgement of his future father-in-law’s support. He appreciated the faith John was placing in him and instantly been welcomed by the Heywood/Eastwood family. </p><p>Sidney informing his brother Lord Thomas was engaged to Miss Lamb. Without even batting his eyes Tom congratulated Thomas and praised his choice of bride. Sidney needing to leave informed Tom they had another appointment.  Tom urgently asking when he would see Sidney again. He needed Sidney to solve his problem. Sidney gritting his teeth as he replied.  </p><p>“I am getting married brother and not sure when I will be able to visit”</p><p> In the carriage ride Sidney blew out a frustrated breath as he thought about Tom and the trouble he brought upon the family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. We look after our own and now you can enjoy your wedding!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened?” asked John. Thomas and John had been observing Sidney as he had taken on a dark countenance. Sidney explaining the current situation his brother had gotten himself into. Sidney was ashamed and Charlotte’s father was seeing the depths of his family’s difficulties. </p><p>“The matter will be dealt with! consider it a wedding gift from the family” spoke John with authority and knocked on the roof of the carriage.  John getting out and speaking with Mr Grace who headed in another direction. John settling himself again and knocked for the carriage to continue. Sidney could now see where Charlotte got her boldness from.  </p><p>Once arriving at the club, they were directed towards the private rooms designated for the royal circle. Finding a quiet corner, the men were able to finally discuss matters. </p><p>“Sir, please what do you mean everything will be dealt with? My brother had massive debts and continues to spend money. I have my own family now to consider and can no longer bail him out. Charlotte and I will support Mary and the children, but I will no longer support my brother’s obsession” </p><p>“You will never have too again!! We have been working toward ‘Saving Sidney Parker’” Spoke Thomas. Mr Grace returning from his task and spoke quietly to John who smiled.  </p><p>“Your Charlotte put together a comprehensive plan that would significantly reduce the debts of your family but also make us some money. When I received her proposal, I was very impressed with its comprehensive investment strategy. You know of the creative ways to we used to generate money but there was a central element to her plan. There is much merit to your brother’s seaside resort but he lacked the ability to implement his ideas. We are relieving him of that project and developing the location ourselves” spoke Thomas. </p><p>“Thomas was able to consolidate your brother’s debts and purchased them at a significantly lower rate. It also helps that we have multiple family members who have the funds to support such a development.  Lady Denham was desperate for money and was willing to negotiate. We have called in the debts and acquired 60% of the land and buildings of Sanditon. It will not be Bath or Brighton but there is potential. The only property your brother owns is his home and is no longer part of the development. He would have to work for the development company, and I am not sure he would be able to gain employment. We have left him with a manageable debt but if he cannot manage this he will be facing debtors prison.” John informed Sidney. </p><p>Sidney sitting back shocked at this revelation. It has been his Charlotte who had been working towards this project to free his family. When speaking to her later all Charlotte could say was…“I got my goal from all of this!! I got you!!!!” Sidney spending the rest of his life showing her how precious she was to him. </p><p>The men were toasting to the success of the development but there was still the problem of the money owed to the Campion family. Mr Grace appearing once again to inform John of a visitor.</p><p>“Thank you, I have invited Mr Jonathan Campion for a meeting” John spoke and asked Mr Grace to bring in the man. </p><p>Jonathan Campion entered the Henry Club as he had been asked to meet with the Duke of Eastwood, Duke of Wattlebridge and The Earl of Mayfield. He had never met these gentlemen and wondered how they were connected with Tom Parker. He was ushered into a private meeting room.  </p><p>“Your Graces, my Lord” Jonathan showing all due respect towards the gentlemen who were clearly connected with the royal family. After the introductions Thomas spoke first..</p><p>“Mr Campion we are pleased you have decided to meet with us. We understand you have called in a $30 000 debt for a gentleman called ‘Mr Tom Parker” is this correct?” </p><p>Jonathan nodding and inquired why they were interested. He was surprised to hear they wanted to purchase the debt. Thomas asking how Jonathan was to proceed if Mr Parker couldn’t pay the loan. They were aware Mr Parker couldn’t pay the debt and the Campion family needed the money. </p><p>“Mr Parker offered me farming lands to the west of Sanditon and the old Parker homestead. He informed me that there is a coal reserve” Jonathan could see the potential, but he didn’t have the capital to develop the site. Sidney closing his eyes and couldn’t believe his brother was offering up every asset his family had ever acquired. John and Thomas were taking advantage of Jonathan’s desperation. Jonathan knowing everyone had read in the papers of his family’s situation and knew he was negotiating at a disadvantage. </p><p>“I will sell you the debt for 20 000 pounds and 5% share of the profits if you proceed with the mine” Jonathan offered. He was losing money, but Jonathan needed to reclaim the money lost by Eliza. Thomas arranging payment for the debt and starting the proceedings to secure the relevant land.  Paperwork was signed and verified by the attorney general himself who was having a quiet drink in the club. Jonathan bidding the gentlemen a good day and continued on to other meetings to save the wealth of the Campion family. </p><p>“We look after our own and now you can enjoy your wedding!” Thomas spoke. Sidney breathing out in relief for the first time in years. He was happy his family property had been saved. </p><p>Thomas ordered drinks and now needed to speak to Sidney about the marriage contract for Georgina. They were joined by the Duke of Brisbane, Duke of Eastgate and the Duke of York for drinks. The Duke of York inviting them to stay for lunch as he wanted to catch up with his cousin John. </p><p>While the group were having their final drinks a calling card was given to the Duke of York. He looked at the card and frowned "Lord Babbington" isn't he a friend of my brother?" </p><p>"Yes, your royal highness, I believe he is a member of the Ritz club. He is a friend of mine, would you like me to go and see what he's wanting?" asked Sidney</p><p>"Yes, the Duchess is finding his wife annoying and she is always inviting us to events." replied a grateful Duke of York. Sidney going to the main reception room to greet his friend. </p><p>"Sidney!" a surprised Babbington exclaims</p><p>“After I see the Duke of York why we don't go back to our club and catch up? I haven't seen you in a number of weeks".  Babbington accusing Sidney</p><p>Sidney felt a little guilty as he had been distancing himself from his old friends. He had been looking forward to having some intellectual conversations today and not the ones he usually had with Babbington who favoured drinking.</p><p>"Maybe another time but you will have to invite me as I'm no longer a member of the Ritz club" conceded Sidney.</p><p>"I could have spotted you the membership fee old man" Babbington assuming it was money problems.</p><p>"No, I have now taken up membership with this club and no longer require the other." </p><p>"This club? How did you manage that… you need to tell your old friend how you gained membership?" Babbington looking sceptical at Sidney.</p><p>Sidney deciding not to let that comment bother him "Yes, I am very happy with my new membership and been meeting some interesting gentlemen" Lord Babbington catching sight the Duke of York. "Excuse me Sidney I need to speak with the Duke. He started to address the Duke of York who stopped to acknowledge him but turned to Sidney. "Can you please deal with this matter for me?” Sidney nodded and turned back to Babbington who had taken on a befuddled look. </p><p>"Sidney, how do you know the Duke of York? accusing his friend of leaving him out. </p><p>"I am currently dining with the Duke of York and he sent me out to find out what you are wanting. You can write him a letter and I will happily pass it onto him" Sidney suggested.</p><p>Sidney walking Babbington back to the main entrance and promised to give the letter to the Duke of York. Babbington was annoyed Sidney was socialising with the royal circle and not including him. Before he left Babbington reminded Sidney that there was a dinner party at his home tonight, and it was essential he attend. Sidney returning to his party and spent the rest of the morning enjoying the company of his future family. Sidney sharing with Thomas he would often socialise with his friends to escape his life but that was not what he wanted to do anymore. </p><p>"A love of woman can do many things to a man".   Sidney whole heartily agreeing with Thomas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. We will see you at the dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Sidney had enjoyed his time at the club his mind was on his friends. Babbington and Crowe had always been there for him whenever he needed them. They had invested in the Sanditon project and stood by his side after the disastrous engagement with Eliza. Charlotte had been asking about Babbington and Crowe. She had even suggested inviting them for dinner so they could meet her family. </p><p>Babbington seemed agitated and Sidney was worried. </p><p>Sidney deciding to seek his friends before going back to Susan’s. The men separating as John had some estate business and Thomas was visiting the family solicitor. Sidney finding Babbington at their favourite watering hole and it appeared he had been there for a number of hours. </p><p>“I am sorry for not being in touch… much has been happening in my life” Sidney sitting down and looking at his dejected friend. Babbington looking surprised when Sidney waved off a cup of ale.</p><p>“Yes… I see you have gained some close connections with the royals… forgetting about your old friends” Babbington had been missing Sidney’s friendship. </p><p>Sidney explaining the events that had led to his engagement to Charlotte. Babbington understanding the reason why Sidney was spending time with members of the royal family.  Babbington reminding Sidney that he thought Charlotte was more than a farmer’s daughter.  He asked Babbington if he could stand with him at the wedding service on Friday. Babbington sitting up and accepted this privilege position. </p><p>“I am pleased for you old friend!” heartily spoke Babbington. They were the same words he spoke to Sidney at the Sanditon mid-summer ball. The joy on Sidney’s face was no missed by Babbington and he slapped his friend on his back. Parker was a tamed man and was marrying the woman of his choice. </p><p>“Thank you… I am happy and look forward to being married” smiled Sidney. The bar was getting fuller and the men heard the voice of Crowe demanding a drink. He was drunk and plopped himself on the empty chair giving both Parker and Babbington a huge smirk. It had been a while since the men had been together.</p><p>“Parker… you must tell me about your little Miss Heywood… have you brought her to heel?” teased Crowe. Sidney was so happy he laughed aloud which surprised both Crowe and Babbington.</p><p>“She is the one who has brought me to heel” honestly answered Sidney. </p><p>“There is a rumour Miss Heywood is not a farmer’s daughter?” Crowe had lowered his voice and leaned towards the two men. Sidney informing his friend of the Heywood royal connection and the title he now held. Sidney still getting his head around the changes in his life and was still learning the protocols. It was one of the reasons he didn't know how to respond at the club early today. He apologised to Babbington for appearing cold. </p><p>“Wattlebridge… Wattlebridge.. I suppose I can get use to using that name instead of Parker” laughed Crowe. </p><p>“A change for you Sidney. Are you going to be able to handle this?” asked Babbington who knew Sidney hated being the centre of attention. </p><p>“I have Charlotte and she told me I can be a Duke who is an outlier. I am going to continue to run my trading company and we will be located in London for the time being”</p><p>“A Duke earning his own money… heaven forbid” laughed Babbington who had always admired Sidney’s business abilities. </p><p>The men spending the next couple of hours talking about their school days and their bachelor days. Crowe beginning to wonder if it was time for him to settle down but when a bar maid caught his attention quickly changed his mind. Babbington and Sidney leaving their friend to his fun walked towards the tailor. Sidney had a number of new outfits and wanted Babbington’s opinion. Babbington nodding in approval and teased Sidney about his new title. Their conversation moving towards the dinner the Babbington’s were hosting. </p><p>“I am certain we can attend but I will ask Charlotte first. She is in charge of our social engagements” commented Sidney as he checked his new clothing. </p><p>“Charlotte has clearly tamed you my friend and I have never seen you wear so much colour!” observed Babbington. Sidney laughing at this observation as he was wearing a green velvet dinner jacket. </p><p>Babbington feeling lighter and happy to be back in the company of Parker. He decided to ask if anyone else could attend the dinner. Esther had been wanting to make more friends but was struggling to make new acquaintances. Babbington believed it was due to the rumours concerning Edward Denham. It was one of the reasons he had gone to see the Duke of York. He had hoped to personally ask the man and his wife to attend the dinner. Babbington knew Esther was upset about the number of people declining their invitation and he just wanted to make his wife happy. </p><p>“How many people? Asked Sidney. Babbington admitting that they had only two acceptances and he had spent the morning asking people. Sidney’s heart broke for his friend as he knew how much Charles loved Esther. Once he had arranged for his clothing to be delivered to his home, Sidney took Babbington to visit Charlotte. </p><p>“Lord Babbington! It is so good to see you again!” Charlotte welcoming Sidney’s friend with an embrace.  </p><p>“Lady Charlotte! I thought there was always something more to you!” teased Babbington. Susan taking hold of Babbington and invited him to join them for afternoon tea. Sidney taking Charlotte from the room and explained the situation. Charlotte agreeing, they should attend and would ask if anyone else would go. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney returning to the drawing room. “Sidney and I would be pleased to attend your dinner party” Charlotte informing Babbington. This giving him confidence and invited everyone else. Georgina accepted for herself and Thomas, Sophia accepted for James. John and Thomas walking into the room and discovering they were attending a dinner. </p><p>‘We will see you at your dinner!’ Was the last words Babbington heard as he hurried home to tell his wife the good news. The dinner party of was going to be a success and it would make Esther happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. “Well, I certainly missed an interesting evening!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had to see her! He was going crazy and craved her like a drug. Sidney stood at Charlotte’s window and did something he hadn’t done in years and started throwing small pebbles at a window. </p><p>Charlotte waking at the sounds of the pebbles hitting the window. She cautiously got out of bed and walked over to looked out of the window. She blew out a relieved breath seeing it was Sidney.  </p><p>“Sidney! What are you doing?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep” </p><p>“So you decided to wake me up… have you slept at all?”</p><p>“No.. I need you” giving her no time to respond he scaled the wall and made it to her window with little effort. Charlotte opening the window wider to admit Sidney. Charlotte reminding him her father would not be too pleased that he was visiting her in the middle of the night. </p><p>“What can happen? Force us to be married” Sidney gathering Charlotte in his arms and kiss the top of her head. Promising her he would be a gentleman which made Charlotte giggle. </p><p>“Shhh… I want to enjoy this moment before you throw me out on the cold street” Sidney teased. Charlotte looking out the window and could see that it was raining. </p><p>“You can’t leave yet as I don’t want you to catch cold!” innocently commented Charlotte. Sidney smiled and placed his chin on her head.</p><p>‘One more day!’ Sidney thought </p><p>There had been a few surprise guests at the Babbington’s which had rattled them both. </p><p>“I am sorry for losing my temper but Tom…” Charlotte placing her head against Sidney’s chest. Tom’s sudden appearance at the dinner demanding to see Sidney had irritated Charlotte. Not to mention Eliza attending the dinner. It had made some parts of the evening uncomfortable especially when Eliza tried being overly friendly towards Sidney. </p><p>“I love you Charlotte never doubt my love!” was the last words Sidney spoke as she drifted asleep with his arms around her. He had been the perfect gentleman remaining fully clothed and lay on top of the blanket. He had promised to stay until she had fallen asleep but woke up with the sun streaming through the window. </p><p>‘Blast!’ thought Sidney. John Heywood was an early riser and would notice Sidney walking through the front door. His movement waking Charlotte who moving closer and he tighten his hold on her.  </p><p>“Good morning! I have never slept so well in months” shared Charlotte and rested her head on his chest. Sidney admitting the same but had to leave before he was caught. He gave her a long kiss and body caress before putting on his outer coat… a letter was suddenly slipped under the door. Sidney picking up the letter which was addressed to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney,</p><p>Next time I would suggest you don’t throw pebbles at the window. You certainly demonstrated excellent climbing skills.</p><p>Susan</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney hearing Susan laughing as she walked down the hallway. Charlotte with pink cheeks placed her head on Sidney's chest but still welcomed his arms around her. Sidney sighing as he wanted more but just had to hold his passion for one more day. He needed to go leaving via the bedroom door instead of the window. There was no point as Susan already knew he had been in Charlotte’s room. Sidney entering his house via the servant’s quarters and thankfully John was still in his room.  Sidney breathing a sigh of relief and prepared for the coming day.</p><p>Sidney was determined to spend the majority of his day with Charlotte.  For his last night of bachelorhood, the gentlemen were taking him to the club for dinner and drinks. Susan was hosting a lady only party.  Once Sidney had left his room, he was met by Thomas who was anxious to be on time for breakfast. Thomas and Georgina were fast becoming inseparable and Sidney knew they needed to set a wedding date. </p><p>They were both met by their future brides in the morning room. Each couple only focused on one another. </p><p>“Good morning my beautiful firecracker” smiled Thomas while pulling Georgina close to him before leaning down to claim a kiss. Georgina had been in fine form during the dinner and had put Eliza Campion on the spot a number of times. He was enjoying seeing Georgina grow in her confidence and knew she would make a superb Duchess. </p><p>“I did warn you, my love!” mischievously smiled back Georgina. She had been highly entertaining and enjoyed sparing with the various guests.  Georgina displaying her intelligence and wit. Thomas only intervening when Eliza had made reference to Georgina’s mother. Georgina giving he a victorious smile when Thomas had put Eliza in her place. </p><p>“We must decide on the wedding date… special licence?” spoke a determined Georgina. Thomas nodding in agreement. He loved her determination and enjoyed being bossed around. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney enjoying being in each other’s presence. They would behave properly once everyone appeared, so Sidney stole a kiss while gently rubbing her back before leading Charlotte into the breakfast room. </p><p>Susan always sitting at the head of the table and was interested in hearing what had occurred during the dinner at the Babbington’s. She had been with her ‘Friend’ and wanted to hear everything.  There had been an addition at her table this morning. Henry Crowe had made an ass of himself and Babbington had asked Sidney to take him home. The men had taken pity on the drunk man and Crowe had spent the night in one of their guest room's. </p><p>“Mr Crowe, you are looking a little under the weather?” teased Susan</p><p>“Lady Susan! I am not normally up at this ungodly hour.  I am only here as my supposed friend woke me up with a bowl of cold water” Crowe giving Sidney a dirty look. Crowe was thankful for their hospitality but needed to sleep off the previous night. He had overindulged and couldn’t recall the dinner. </p><p>“Mr Crowe and I both need to be informed about the goings on at the party” Susan giving Crowe a knowing look and directed the servants to serve him a place of hot food.  </p><p>“Mr Crowe ended up dancing on a table and proposed marriage to Charlotte!” spoke up Georgina.  Charlotte firmly reminding him she was marrying Sidney and would introduce him to one of her sisters if he wished to marry a Heywood woman. John Heywood walking in suggesting his daughter Lucy. John discovering at the dinner Henry’s father was an old friend of his deceased brother. John enjoying speaking about his brother and his escapades with his friends. Crowe choosing to ignore the comment about marriage by busying himself with the food set before him. </p><p>Georgina giving Susan an overview of the evening and her observations of the various guests. The others adding their own comments as Susan listened intensely. She needed to know all the goings on in London and had been told by one of her spies Eliza Campion had be present at the Babbington’s dinner party. </p><p>The previous night Susan had appeared in her evening finery to find the gentlemen having a quiet drink in her study. They were all handsomely dressed in their dinner clothes and were waiting for the ladies to make their appearance. Charlotte and Georgina arrived receiving the expected adoration. Susan taking note of the matching couples and commented on the new jewellery Georgina was wearing. The jewellery coming from the Mayfield family collection which had been presented as an engagement gift from Thomas. The marriage contract had been signed and it was the first dinner they were attending as an engaged couple. Since it was a formal dinner the women were wearing their tiaras and the men their title markers. </p><p>"Thomas, no blue sash?" questioned Charlotte. Thomas rolling his eyes at her as he remembered their last time at Lord B's. </p><p>Sidney laughed and everyone looked at him…</p><p>“I confess I followed you and watched you in the hallway” spoke Sidney</p><p>"Let me guess the boys regretted not being acknowledged officially, Charlotte scolded them like a big sister, I also think she defended you passionately and did they have a play fight with canes?". Susan spoke with authority making Sidney think she could read minds. </p><p>"Sidney, it is so easy to joke with you! I caught them doing the same thing at Brandon's house later that night".</p><p>"We were in the middle of our scene and Thomas wanted to know how it was going to end" Charlotte defended herself but started laughing. </p><p>"I wished that night I could have gone with you and not be left behind" confessed Sidney. He had taken on a pained looked as he thought about that evening and was thankful when Charlotte placed her hand in his. </p><p>"Sidney, you can come us tonight and we can have a cane fight in the hall at Lord B's" Charlotte told him seriously but couldn't keep a face straight. All Sidney could do was take hold of her hand as they were in the presence of John. </p><p>“You are looking beautiful tonight my love” Thomas spoke as he basked in Georgina’s beauty. Since their engagement they were allowed to travel alone and they took full advantage.  John was travelling with Charlotte and Sidney discovering their connection with the Babbington’s. </p><p>They were warmly welcomed, and Charlotte could see the relief in Esther’s eyes. She wondered what had happened since they had last seen each other. Esther looked tired and on edge. Georgina and Charlotte spending time with Esther and when she went to greet more guests she was smiling. Charles Babbington had watched this and made the point of thanking the ladies. Sophia and James arriving seeking the company of their family members. Sophia enjoying Georgina’s wicked observations of the people who were attending the event. </p><p>The gentlemen joining their ladies and turned in surprise when Eliza and Jonathan Campion were announced. Sidney looking sharply at Babbington who gave him a brief apology. Sidney pulling Charlotte closer to him as he was determined that woman would not come near Charlotte. </p><p>Eliza casually cast her eyes across the room and confidently walked over to the group. Charlotte stood taller and was determined not to be humiliated or intimidated. </p><p>“Good evening! “Eliza pasting on a false smile. She paid her respects to Thomas, Sophia and James but only slightly acknowledged the other. Sophia giving the woman a seething stare as Charlotte still bore the bruises from Eliza’s attack. </p><p>“Cousin, didn’t you tell me that Mrs Campion’s husband has been found?” asked Sophia</p><p>“Cousin?” a confused Eliza asked. Sidney happily revealing the true origins of the Heywood’s. </p><p>“Don’ forget Sidney you are now the Duke of Wattlebridge” spoke Georgina</p><p>“The Duke of Wattlebridge?” repeated Eliza. The conversation didn’t continue as the dinner bell rang and she was forced to take Jonathan’s arm. </p><p>Sidney only had eyes for his future wife. Charlotte felt the same and they were never far from each other. They were happy and confident in their love, they knew each other secrets and they were bound to each other for life. Eliza was jealous of the love being displayed by Sidney towards Charlotte. Sadly, Eliza wouldn't understand the power of true love, forgiveness and commitment to your spouse. She was witnessing the positive impact of Charlotte in Sidney's life.</p><p>After the meal Esther asked for some performances. Eliza saw her opportunity and push herself forward. She performed averagely and looked around for adulation. Lord B not wanting her to continue asked Charlotte if she could perform. Sidney led her to the pianoforte and took great pleasure standing beside her as she performed. He couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte as she performed two songs. Nobody could disagree with the superiority of Charlotte's skills. Georgina purposely informing Eliza the name of the famous piano teacher who had taught Charlotte. </p><p>Eliza undeterred followed Charlotte into the bathroom and threaten her again. "You may have won by marrying him but you will never be able to keep him happy. He is a complicated man who is unstable and unreliable. I thought it best to warn you, dear". </p><p> "I would be careful Mrs Campion with your threats and accusations." replied Charlotte. She walked past Eliza who grabs her arm. "Let go of my arm" warned Charlotte. Her warning tone causing Eliza to drop her hand. Charlotte was able to return back to the room and sat down next to Georgina. </p><p>Eliza spotted another opportunity and moved towards Sidney who was pouring himself some tea. "We have certainly been having an interesting time, Sidney" commented Eliza. "I thought we would be attending this event together." Sidney looking at her with disinterest went back to selecting food. Eliza was not finished "I hear your brother is still trying to deal with his debts and secure funding needed for the rebuild". Sidney turned again to her with cool eyes and commented "That is no longer your concern Mrs Campion". "Sidney, it wasn't that long ago that we were on a first name basis" her voice lowered, and her hand moved to touch his arm. Sidney stepping back and with a warning in his voice "Yes, well everything has changed, and I would advise you that you are no longer in the position to call me by my first name. Only Charlotte or our families can address me in that intimate way. If you excuse me this tea and cake are for Charlotte" and he moved directly to sit next to Charlotte on the sofa.</p><p>“Well, well, well...Mrs Campion? Not glowing in happiness after being reunited with her husband?” observed Susan while she enjoyed her cup of tea with her breakfast. </p><p>“My brother Tom also decided to make an entrance and cause a scene” Sidney gritting his teeth as he thought about that part of the evening. </p><p>When Mary had retuned from the dress fittings she had found a devastated Tom. He finally admitted the truth about the debts. He expressed his disappointed with his brother Sidney. Mary settling Tom down with a drink and communicated the change in Sidney’s status. Tom jumping from his chair and could see he was saved. </p><p>“Mary, I always knew there was something noble about the Heywood family. We are fortunate to now be connected. Sanditon will rise again and will become the destination of the royals. I really need to go and apologise to Sidney for being rude to him.” Tom rushing out of the house to seek his brother.</p><p>Tom arriving at the Babbington’s agitated and demanded to be allowed entry. Babbington had been informed by the Butler who sought Sidney. Charlotte and Sidney finding Tom pacing in the study. Tom apologising and started ranting about future projects they would be able to fund. Charlotte looked at Tom and spoke first.</p><p>“No!” loudly cried Charlotte which surprised Tom. Sidney continued “I told you Tom I will not be able to speak with you till after our wedding. The business of Sanditon can wait and from my information you are no longer in control of the project. </p><p>“What? How dare you take away my dream? After everything I have done for you?”</p><p>“Yes.. thank you for finding me and paying off those debts but it is not the same amount as what you have amassed. The debt from Campion has been settled but the terms of not paying are being followed. You lost our family home and farms which held potential wealth for the Parker family. Your debt has been reduced but we will no longer be propping you up” firmly spoke Sidney</p><p>“Sidney! I am your older brother! you must help us or the whole family will be ruined!” argued Tom</p><p>“No, you will be ruined if you can’t pay back your debts” Sidney spoke</p><p>“I am disappointed and hate you!” shouted Tom and rushed from the house. Sidney taking a deep breath and acknowledged his brother was never going to learn. Sidney pulling Charlotte close and moved his hands down her shoulders and rested them on her lower back. His brother always tested him, and he was close to losing his temper. He breathed in deeply and let the comfort of Charlotte calm his spirit. Their moment of intimacy was seen by Eliza who was observing the true passion of Sidney Parker.</p><p>“Well, I certainly missed an interesting evening!” commented Susan. Deciding to change the topic as there was much to be completed today. </p><p>“Gentlemen let us go and visit Henry’s father and leave the women to their preparations” John announcing. As the men were leaving John comforted Sidney and promised they would return for lunch. Sidney’s future father-in-law sabotaging his plans to spend the whole day with Charlotte but did laugh when Susan commented to Crowe it was a good opportunity to spend time with his potential father-in-law. Sidney had never seen his friend so tongue tied. </p><p>“I never thought we would be brother-in-law’s” teased Sidney while taking hold of his friend and walk out of the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Marriage may not be such a bad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God! By the way my father and Charlotte’s father are talking I will be engaged by the end of the day” groaned Henry Crowe while pouring himself another drink. He had avoided marriage for years and since his two closest friends were either married or on the brink of marriage his father was placing pressure on him. </p><p>“Come! Crowe! There are many advantages of marriage” spoke Sidney while he read the morning paper. Thomas agreeing with Sidney’s statement. </p><p>“Don’t you dare throw that in my face only a number of months ago you would have supported my views” Henry accusing Sidney who had suddenly taken on a sappy look. Henry knowing Sidney was thinking about Charlotte and poured himself another drink.  Crowe realising, he was in the presence of two men who were happily engaged. </p><p>“Yes, Charlotte had a way of presenting a powerful argument for marriage” laughed Sidney who had once been such a cynic towards marriage. </p><p>“You just haven’t met the right woman and when you do it will change your world” Thomas speaking while clinking his glass with Sidney. </p><p>Crowe had been gobsmacked with the engagement of Thomas and Georgina. He knew about the entanglement the young woman had gotten herself into before and as a result announced she would never marry. Thomas appeared to appreciate the fire of Miss Lamb and the attachment of the two was evident.</p><p>"Miracles do happen!" spoke Sidney  </p><p>“Ahh.. Lady Lucy?” Crowe daring to speak the name of Charlotte’s sister.</p><p>“Don’t look at me… I have only met her brother’s James and John” Sidney turning to Thomas who had better information. To their surprise James Melbourne walked into the room with his father the Duke. Edward Melbourne was a school friend of Crowe’s father and James was relieved that he was not going to be bored while the older men reminisced about their school days. Sophia reminding James he behaved the same with his own friends.</p><p>“Thank goodness you are here!" James settling himself on the chair and accepted a drink from Crowe. Sidney frowning at Crowe as he didn’t know he had connections with these families. </p><p> “Who do you think introduced Babbington to the Prince Regent?” drily spoke Crowe. </p><p>Crowe had a higher social standing than Babbington but choose not to advertise the matter. His father was the Earl of Rosewell and had close ties to the royal family. Being the second son Crowe happily lived a free single life without the constraints his older brother lived. </p><p>“Crowe has been asking about Lady Lucy! Uncle John is suggesting Lucy marry him” commented Thomas watching as James laughed out loud. His younger brother had a crush on Lucy and was planning to monopolise her time while she was in London. Lucy and Sarah Heywood Eastgate were arriving today from Willingdon to attend the wedding. </p><p>“Good luck.. my brother has intentions toward Lady Lucy!” warned James who knew of Crowe’s rake reputation. </p><p>“If you had accepted my invitation to spend a summer with me in the country all those years ago you would know the Heywood’s but you decided to improve your rogue reputation” simply stated James. </p><p>Sidney had been observing his friend and could see he had been affected by those comments. A love of a good woman could change a man so why not his friend Crowe?.  Henry felt he had been given a challenge decided he would be on his best behaviour when Lady Lucy was introduced. </p><p>While the men were enjoying the hospitality of the Earl the women were engaged in helping Charlotte pack. Madam Juliet had hand delivered the wedding gown and renewed veil. It was hanging in the room to be used for dressing Charlotte tomorrow. After the ceremony and wedding breakfast the couple were going to be staying at a country estate for two weeks before returning to their new London home. The couple discovering it was the home Sidney and Thomas were currently living in. </p><p>“The owner willingly opening up the home for the men to stay!” Charlotte teasing her father who had made the arrangements.  </p><p>All of Charlotte’s clothing not needed were being moved to their new home. With Susan’s help the master bedroom was to be renewed and would be ready when the newlyweds returned. </p><p>The women were openly admiring the wedding gown when the butler announced Lord and Lady Babbington. The dinner had been a success and Esther knew it was due to Charlotte. The one mistake she had made was inviting Eliza Campion, it had been a moment of desperation when she had come across Eliza at a shop. Esther was desperate there were people attending and Eliza had promised to bring her nephew. It was only till Charles had told her what had occurred at the Prince Regent’s Party she regretted the invitation. </p><p>“Lord and Lady Babbington! It is good to see you this morning. Please join us for tea and cake.” Susan directing the couple to be seated. Georgina happily taking the tea serving position while Charlotte seated herself next to Esther. Charles relieved to see they had been welcomed and asked about Sidney’s location. </p><p>“Papa took the men off to visit Henry Crowe’s father” Charlotte informing Charles of the family connection with the Crowe’s. Charlotte inviting Esther to see her wedding gown while Charles took advantage of the study and well stocked drinks cabinet. </p><p>Esther taking in the beautiful room that would be used for the next day. It had been arranged for the comfort of the bride and those helping dress her. Esther thinking back to her wedding day and how conflicted she was when preparing to marry. Charles had come to Esther’s rescue and married her even though she had publicly outed by Edward. Charlotte had been a great comfort even though Esther had never verbalised this to her. </p><p>“The gown is beautiful and I know you will make a lovely bride” quietly spoke Esther while she held the delicate lace veil in her hands. </p><p>“Esther?” Charlotte had moved closer. It was clear something was wrong. </p><p>“I… I… want to thank you for coming to the dinner last night. I am finding society difficult and making friends a challenge” Esther deciding to throw away all pretences as Charlotte knew the worst about her. To her surprise Charlotte took her hands and told her that she had friends. Esther smiling for the first time and laughed out of relief.  </p><p>“There is that rare smile from my friend!” teased Charlotte and earned herself another smile from Esther. </p><p>Georgina walking in the room to show the ladies the gown Madam Juliet made for her. As she placed the gown against her she glowed with happiness. Esther never seeing this before was stunned. The angry and lonely girl was replaced with a happy and contented woman. Georgina showing Esther her betrothal ring.  It was special because it had been worn by Thomas’s favourite grandmother. </p><p>Esther asking for the reason they had large guards out the front of Susan’s home. Georgina explaining the trouble they had been having with Ottis. He still believed Georgina was his and that he owned her heart. He had been spotted a few times watching the house but always managed to slip away. Thomas and Sidney had visited Mr Howard discovering Ottis owed money again. Ottis continued to send letters and his need for Georgina was increasing in intensity. All letters were given to Thomas who dealt with the matter by issuing a restraining order and there be legal implications. They were concerned about kidnapping and both women had guards whenever they left the home. </p><p>“My… you have certainly changed.” commented Esther. She knew Georgina as a wilful young girl who regularly barricaded herself in her room and made life unpleasant for her guardian. Georgina in the past would have unleashed her temper but instead responded differently. </p><p>“In Sanditon I was unhappy and my behaviour hurt many people” honestly expressed Georgina. She was learning to accept her past and work to improve herself. Sidney once telling her he was his truest self with Charlotte and Georgina had come to believe it was Thomas for her. Georgina happily informing Esther she would be married in 16 days!. </p><p>The gentlemen returned finding Charles relaxing in the study. Susan had invited the couple for lunch, and everyone was pleased they were staying. They were moving to the large dinning room when the butler announced the arrival of Sarah and Lucy Heywood. Henry Crowe casting his eyes over Lucy and for some reason was transfixed. </p><p>Henry Crowe for the first time in his life feeling marriage was not such a bad idea!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Those eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry finally understanding the meaning of drowning in beautiful eyes. They drew his attention and demanded access to his soul. He had laughed at Sidney who had once describe his feelings when looking into Charlotte’s eyes. Crowe had accused his friend of being over dramatic and had attributed this emotional dribble to being drunk. </p><p>He had been rendered speechless as he observed the natural beauty of Lucy Heywood. Lucy had taken after her mother’s northern European roots. She had light brown hair with streaks of blond scattered throughout. Her hair was pinned up, but Henry would wager if out it would be wavy. She was petite, curvy and well endowed but Henry was captivated by her face especially the sparkle that appeared in her large hazel/blue eyes. </p><p>Sidney and Babbington both noticing the change in their friend’s behaviour and couldn’t help smirking at each other. Sidney having to elbow his friend who had appeared to be in a daze as he stared at Lucy Heywood. </p><p>Henry quickly composing himself went forward to greet Lucy. Taking hold of her hand he greeted her as if she was the Queen of England. When he lifted up his head, Henry gave her an endearing smile which widened when her eyes sparkled.  </p><p>“Mr Crowe! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!” Lucy was the boldest of all her sisters and always spoke her mind. Lucy had been interested in meeting Mr Henry Crowe as she had found the stories about the man intriguing.</p><p>“I hope you have only heard good things about me?” asked Henry</p><p>She looked up into his face and spoke “Nothing but interesting information, Mr Crowe!” </p><p>“I hope to improve on this interesting information!” he murmured and was rewarded with Lucy breaking out into hearty laughter. </p><p>“I look forward to your endeavours!” Lucy challenged Henry by accepting his arm and was willingly taken into the dining room. </p><p>After seating Lucy, Henry looked over to observe Charlotte watching him. She must have written about him when she was in Sanditon. Henry was a little unsettled as his behaviour was not always the best and he truly wanted Lucy’s to think well of him. During the luncheon Henry had nearly split his drink when Lucy asked him if the rumours about him were true. Henry giving Charlotte another pointed look while he attempted to explain his reputation. Lucy was fearless and flooded him with questions which Henry attempted to answer. It was clear Lucy was enjoying his company which boosted Henry’s confidence. </p><p>“How did you know?” Susan asking John as they watched the interaction between the two. </p><p>“Lucy has been fascinated since hearing stories about Henry Crowe. My wife told me that Lucy confessed the main reason she wanted to come to London was to meet this gentleman. Also, Henry has the temperate to cope with my loudly outspoken daughter” John answered. Crowe’s father made the comment his son needed a strong woman to tame him and John believed Lucy could do it. John watched with amusement as Henry’s whole attention was solely focused on Lucy while she spoke.  Henry had the same look on his face John had when he first met his wife ‘Kat’ at a state dinner. </p><p>“Robert Melbourne will not be pleased with this development!” Susan commented. Sophia had openly spoken about her brother-in-law’s attachment to Lucy. This young man had visited the farm a number of times and John had noticed his growing attention towards Lucy.</p><p>“Lucy has always treated Robert like one of her brothers and I have another daughter who has her sights set on that young man. My Lucy needs an older man to challenge her. We will have to see if Henry Crowes meets her expectations.” John mused and happily started eating his lunch. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte were seated on the opposite side of the table. It was the first time since breakfast they were together. Their hands entwined and Sidney enjoyed running his index finger on the top of her hand. Smiling when she leaned closer to him in response. He glanced over and noticed Crowe was different. </p><p>Susan taking the women upstairs while the men adjourned to the study.  Sidney and Babbington knowing their friend had been affected by the presence of Lucy took hold of their friend as they walked into the study. </p><p>“Crowe! any thoughts about marriage?” asked Sidney while Babbington struggled to keep a straight face. The two men knew exactly how their friend was feeling but wanted to have some fun of their own. Henry taking himself off to the corner to deal with his befuddled mind. All reasons not too marry had temporarily disappeared and he picked up the newspaper to distract himself from the emotions that were streaming through his mind.  </p><p>While upstairs….</p><p>Lucy and Sarah were given their own rooms. Their faces mirroring Charlotte’s own reaction when she had first arrived at Susan’s. Charlotte embracing her sisters and was happy they had come to witness her wedding. Susan was busily directing the maids who were unpacking their clothing. After the wedding Susan would be taking the women to Madam Juliet for new wardrobes. </p><p>“How do you feel about Papa and Mama?” Their lives had been instantly changed and Charlotte wanted to check on her sisters. </p><p>“I started suspecting when reading about a famous artist and their various pieces of work. There was a hand drawing of a painting that had disappeared and it looked familiar. I found the painting hanging in papa’s study. A gentlemen farmer would not be able to afford such a priceless piece of artwork and we do have a large collection of paintings!” spoke up Lucy. The girls taking on looks of horror when Susan told them the true value of the large pair of vases, they had broken during a cricket match. </p><p>Georgina and Esther joining the conversation. Lucy and Charlotte were interested in hearing about Charlotte in Sanditon. Georgina giving a colourful account of the various interactions which included public arguments. </p><p>“My husband told me Sidney couldn’t stay away. There was certainly passion between the two!” added Esther. Charlotte agreeing with that comment. </p><p>“He is quite dashing Charlotte and clearly besotted with you!” Sarah was happy for her sister who had returned from Sanditon broken hearted. She was thankful everything had worked out for the couple. The women spending the next hour talking about their fiancée or husband. Susan smiling as she heard much laughter coming from the bedroom. </p><p>The women now turning their attention to the topic of Crowe and Lucy!</p><p>“You certainly have turned the head of our friend Crowe” commented Esther. </p><p>“He is certainly very entertaining!” spoke Lucy. </p><p>“Lucy! I have known you all your life and your head has been turned!” Charlotte speaking the truth that was clearly written on her sister’s face. </p><p>“Maybe…” spoke Lucy but nodded her head. The women finally making their way back downstairs to join the men in the morning room. </p><p>While the women had been spending time alone Brandon Brisbane and Robert Melbourne had arrived. John greeting the men and introduced Babbingon and Crowe. </p><p>“How did you fare?” asked Thomas. Brandon had specifically travelled to Willingdon to ask Sarah to marry him. He had returned with the women but had been to visit his parents to pass on his good news. </p><p>“She has accepted me” Brandon announced. Drinks were poured and toasts were made for the future marriage of Brandon and Sarah. </p><p>The men being requested by Susan to join the ladies for afternoon tea. Sidney who desperately needed time alone with Charlotte suggested a walk in the park. It was universally welcomed but there were two gentlemen who wanted to escort Lucy. Susan taking control of the situation requesting Robert which allowed Henry to offer his arm to Lucy. Henry wanting to kiss Susan for giving him this opportunity. Robert was not pleased and sensed he had competition for the heart of Lucy Heywood. </p><p>“Mr Crowe, it seems we are paired together for our walk in the park” commented Lucy with a sparkle in her eye.  </p><p>“Let us take advantage of this opportunity” smiled Henry. The quest for Lucy Heywood’s heart had begun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. You have brought much sunlight to my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas and Georgina were enjoying their stroll together. They had slowed their pace by stopping purposely to observe the garden beds. Sidney and Charlotte had been clever by taking their dogs to the open space in the middle of the park which separated them from the main group of walkers. Zeus and Hercules were bounding with great enthusiasm as Sidney threw a ball for them to chase. Georgina laughing as she watched Sidney being bowled over by Zeus resulting in Charlotte bending over to check on his wellbeing. The sound of their laughter floating throughout the park.  </p><p>“I made Sidney’s life difficult and he risked much for me” Georgina shared with Thomas as they watched Sidney’s relaxed face. He looked a different man and Charlotte had brought happiness to her guardian. She still loved poking fun at Sidney but at least he was able to take it compared to before when he normally lost his temper. </p><p>“My love” Thomas sensing Georgina wanted to share more of her life.</p><p>“I don’t think you would have liked me if we have met in Sanditon. I was moody, mean and bitter. The only reason people tolerated me was the fact I had $100 000 pounds!” reflected Georgina. </p><p>“Moody?” quizzed Thomas with a raised eyebrow…earning himself a playful slap.</p><p>“Alright! I still can be moody” conceded Georgina</p><p>“I am committed for the good, bad and ugly!” drily spoke Thomas with the aim of making her laugh. He was helping her laugh at herself and not be drawn into a dark mood. When she didn’t respond he stopped and tuned her towards him. </p><p>“Georgina, my love I need you to listen to me. When you were at Sanditon you were grieving the loss of your mother, father and country. Instead of being allowed to deal with matter privately you were put on display. It was not Sidney but there were others who are to blame. I promise I will do everything to make your days happy and that you are loved… just the way you are” Thomas spoke while looking into her precious face. </p><p>Georgina overcome with such devotion leaned closer and felt she needed to tell him about her darkest day in Sanditon. Thomas directing her to a bench and waited patiently for her to speak. Georgina explaining the events that led her to standing on the cliff face. Thomas placing his arms around Georgina and pressed her close to his chest. He didn’t care if they were seen because all he wanted to do was protect her. </p><p>“My darling Georgina!” Thomas making her promise to always share her feelings. Georgina looking lovingly into his face and was thankful she had found Thomas. He understood her and was always considering her needs. Thomas wiping tears that had fallen from her eyes and leaned down to place his forehead against hers. Georgina feeling the weight of that day flow away and her disclosure bought them closer together.  </p><p>“You have brought much sunlight to my life” she whispered </p><p>Thomas reluctantly pulling away suggested they continue on their walk. They had much to discuss and the most immediate decision was where they were to live. Georgina had fallen in love with Thomas’s family home and asked if they could live there. Thomas agreed with her suggestion but surprised Georgina with another suggestion.</p><p>“If you wish, I can take you back home and I also need to introduce you to my parents.” spoke Thomas. He was missing the warm weather and was finding England cold. </p><p>“You would take me home?” Georgina breathed out not believing his words. </p><p>“My love, I want you to be happy” Thomas enjoying the joy appearing on her face. </p><p>It was one thing Georgina had dreamt about since arriving in England, but something was stopping her from saying yes. Antigua had been her childhood home full of happy memories and in the mist of her depression believed returning home would make her happy. Ottis had fed this lie by promising to take her home if she married him. Sidney had finally been able to reveal the real danger Georgina was in as a child in Antigua. It was one of the main reasons Mr Lamb had asked Sidney to bring his daughter back to England. Georgina was now thankful for the protection Sidney had provided and in fact had saved her life. She now understood she was the one who had changed and going back to Antigua was not the right answer.  </p><p>“Someday I would like to visit but what I really want is to establish our family in England. I wish for our children to grow up with Sidney and Charlotte’s. My home is with you and I can’t wait to marry you” shared Georgina and suddenly found herself whisked behind a large garden bed.</p><p>Thomas looking intently into her eyes and gathered her close to him.</p><p>“As you wish” Thomas leaning down and kissed her. Their wedding day couldn’t come soon enough. </p><p>They were suddenly interrupted by Zeus and Hercules who had spotted them while they had been searching for their ball. Thomas shielding Georgina before being launched upon by the two excited dogs. The had forgotten about the ball and licked Thomas’s face clean instead. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney appearing calling the dogs to their sides. </p><p>“Thomas! are you having your way with my ward?” asked Sidney noticing the two had been hidden behind the garden bed. Sidney himself had been able to have his way with Charlotte and couldn’t condemn the man.  </p><p>“Not when these two are present!” grumbled Thomas while watching the dogs wag their tails. </p><p>“Thomas! Look they are sorry!” Thomas who couldn’t resist their large eyes made his peace with them. </p><p>The women taking the arms of her future husband and walked to catch up with the others The evening was fast approaching and everyone had to return to their homes to prepare.  Sidney and Thomas reluctantly leaving their ladies but returned in the shortest possible time. </p><p>Sidney dressed in his formal wear arrived ahead of Thomas and went searching for Charlotte. He found her reading their favourite book in the library. She was wearing a blue dress which took his breath away as he watched her read. She looked up as she had sensed his presence. He knew he didn’t have much time before someone called him. He picked her up and smiled when she placed her arms around his neck.  </p><p>“Sidney! we need to be at the club by 5 pm” called Thomas. Sidney grunting as he was going to have to leave Charlotte.</p><p>"I will be waiting for you at the alter" he spoke while looking deeply into her eyes. Charlotte cupping his face with her hands whispered, "I will be there!". </p><p>Sidney didn't want to leave her but knew it was for the best. The rising passion between them was increasing and he was struggling to be patient. Since meeting Charlotte in Sanditon he had been faithful to her. He was now going to be rewarded for his love and devotion. Sidney reluctantly placing her back on the couch and kissed her for the last time before the wedding.</p><p>‘It is only one more night!’ telling himself as he went to meet the other men in the hallway to proceed to the ‘Henry Club’.  </p><p>Charlotte’s own time was interrupted by the entrance of Georgina who needed her to come as their guests were expected to arrive shortly. </p><p>‘One more night!” Charlotte echoing the same words as she exited the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Wedding Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The women enjoyed an evening full of fun and laughter. Susan inviting family members and particularly ladies Charlotte had formed a close friendship with. Esther was present and had been accepted into the group of women. Susan commenting to Esther that she no longer has to be concerned about making friends. Mary and Diana had arrived together but seemed to be tense. Charlotte suspecting it was connected with Tom and his debts. She hoped Tom would not cause any trouble for Sidney. </p><p>Throughout the night the women gave Charlotte advice concerning marriage and the various expectations. They kept it light, but Charlotte spoke privately to Susan later to alleviate some fears concerning the wedding night. Charlotte was worried that she would disappoint Sidney as she knew he was experienced in this area. “I wish your mother was present, but I will do my best to answer your questions". Susan gently spoke about the wedding night and what was expected. She told Charlotte she had nothing to worry about. Susan knew by the way Sidney looked at Charlotte. "Just follow his lead and he will look after you”</p><p>“Now you need to sleep!” Susan leaving Charlotte to her own devices. Sleep was the last thing on her mind and Charlotte spent time sitting on a chair near the window. She had a book in her hand and was waiting. It was not long until she heard someone calling her name. </p><p>“Charlotte!” leaning out the window she saw Sidney in his evening wear. </p><p>“Are you alone?” asked a hopeful Sidney.  He had left the club early claiming he needed sleep. </p><p>“Yes, everyone has their own room and I have locked my door” honestly spoke Charlotte. Even though Sidney had told her he would see her at the altar Charlotte had hoped he might decide to visit. With a huge smirk on his face Sidney scaled the wall and was through the window before Charlotte had time to get up from her chair. </p><p>“I learnt my lesson… no pebbles this time!” seriously spoke Sidney as he took her in his arms. The evening with the gentlemen had gone well and he was liking his new social circle. Tom had not made an appearance which had been a relief. There was many jokes and well wishers but, in the end, Sidney just needed Charlotte. She was his world, and he would endeavour to make her happy.</p><p>Sidney reluctantly pulled away and begged if he could use the wash basin. He knew he smelt like the club and it was getting in the way of him being able to take in Charlotte’s scent. When he arrived at the washstand, he observed fresh towels and warm water waiting to be used.</p><p>“The maid thought it was odd I asked for this, but she followed my instructions to the letter” Charlotte commented smugly as she took a seat. Sidney peeling off his coat and dinner jacket which smelt of smoke. He smiled as there were also hangers so the garments could be aired. While he was washing, he noticed there was a pile of fresh clothing placed next to the washstand. He looked up and raised his eyebrow at Charlotte.</p><p>“Charlotte! Why are my clothes here?”</p><p>“I needed to retrieve a dress that had been accidentally sent over and noticed your clothes were being moved into the master bedroom” Sidney suddenly chuckling as he continued with his toilette. His Charlotte was going to be the death of him. She was hoping he would visit her and was prepared. He breathed deeply as he was facing yet another time of temptation.</p><p>As he towelled himself down he looked at Charlotte taking in her beauty but what made his heart thump was the way she looked at him with complete love and trust. He moved behind the privacy screen to change and while he was pulling on a new shirt Charlotte spoke…</p><p>“Sidney?”</p><p>“Hmmm”</p><p>“I was reading a book about the traditional wedding practices in Antigua. Is it true a couple only has to speak the words between each other, and they are married?” Charlotte asked. Sidney popping his head out from the privacy screen pausing before answering. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Hmm… you lived there for many years and it would be a way of acknowledging your time in that country” Charlotte spoke as she watched Sidney quickly move towards her. He removed the book from her hands and pulled her close to him. He stared deeply into her eyes trying to work out what she was contemplating in her beautiful mind. </p><p>“What are you trying to say?” asked Sidney roughly while holding his breath. If he had suggested this before she would have thought, he was trying to take advantage of her. </p><p>“I want to marry you now… just the two of us.. tomorrow can be our second wedding which will be full of all the pomp and ceremony” pleaded Charlotte. Sidney watching, her carefully and weighted up what she was asking. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. When he raised his head, he nodded.  </p><p>Sidney walked over to his vest to retrieve Charlotte’s wedding ring while Charlotte lit more candles. Once he returned, they sat on the floor facing each other. The candles and the fire giving the room a romantic atmosphere.</p><p>Sidney taking hold of Charlotte’s hands….</p><p>“Will you agree to marry me?” </p><p>“Yes” answered Charlotte </p><p>“Charlotte Susan Sophia Heywood Eastwood! I promise to love, honour, protect and respect you for the rest of my life. My darling, I wholly submit myself to you as your husband” solemnly vowed Sidney</p><p>It was now Charlotte’s turn…</p><p>“Will you agree to marry me?”</p><p>“Yes” willingly answered Sidney</p><p>“Sidney Marcus Nicholas Parker Wattlebridge! I promise to love, honour, protect and respect you for the rest of my life. My darling I wholly submit my life to you as your wife” solemnly vowed Charlotte </p><p>Sidney taking hold of Charlotte’s left hand and slowly slid the gold wedding band on her ring finger. The wedding band happily nestling itself against the betrothal ring.  Sidney lifting the two rings to his lips and kissed them both.  When he looked up there were tears in his eyes which were mirrored in Charlotte’s. Both had become overcome with the intimate event which now bound them for life. They leaned forward and enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife. Charlotte placing her hands on Sidney’s face while he leaned his forehead against hers. </p><p>Sidney pulling up Charlotte and slowly drew her to him. She was now his wife and would be for the rest of his life. He leaned down and captured her lips. This certainly was not what he was expecting to do when he had left the club. Picking her up in his arms he moved towards the bed where he carefully laid her down. </p><p>“I will look after you my love… do you trust me?” whispered Sidney and smiled when she nodded. </p><p>“Yes! I love you Sidney”  </p><p>“I love you Charlotte”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Please forgive me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lady! My Lady!” the voice of Charlotte’s maid spoke against the closed bedroom door. Lily had gotten up early to ensure her mistress was ready for the wedding but had found the door locked. Assuming Lady Charlotte wanted some peace she went to complete her other duties before returning. </p><p>Charlotte waking slowly, nestled closer to her husband who had his protective arms around her. She should never had been afraid, and Sidney had truly looked after her. Sidney had also woken and loved the feel of Charlotte in his arms. For the first time in a number of years he felt relaxed and all tension in his body had disappeared. He breathed out knowing they had to get up as the servants and other family members would be seeking Charlotte. It would only be a matter of hours before they would never be parted. </p><p>“Good morning, husband”</p><p>“Good morning my beautiful, intelligent and passionate wife” chuckled Sidney and claimed his morning kiss. He enjoyed hearing her contended sigh and would swear before the courts he was the happiest man in the whole world. </p><p>“I will leave you to your beautification, my love.” Sidney kissed her.  Charlotte lifting her hand to view her wedding band. In the early hours Sidney had taken the ring off and shown Charlotte the inscription ‘I am my truest self’. She had fallen even more deeply in love with her husband.  </p><p>“Not just yet, my love” Charlotte kissing him passionately and Sidney couldn’t leave before attending to his wife’s urgent personal need. </p><p>Sidney finally dressed athletically climbed out the window and quickly walked to the back of their new home. Inspecting their new carriage and horses which would be taking them to a small estate owned by the Prince Regent. After speaking with the drivers Sidney proceeded into the house and requested a bath to be prepared.  The house was quiet as the men in the household were still sleeping. Sidney finally settling himself into the bath contently closed his eyes with a smile on his face.  </p><p>“Charlotte! Open the door!” urgently spoke Susan who had been woken by the maid concerned for her mistress. Charlotte opening the door for Susan reassuring her all was well, but she just needed some privacy. </p><p>“Privacy?” Susan arching her eyebrows at Charlotte who managed not too blush. Susan deciding not to push the matter ordered the bath to be prepared. The water being scented with fragrant oils and Charlotte sighed when the warm water engulfed her body. Susan ensuring that everything was done to pamper and prepare Charlotte for the coming day. </p><p>While in the other house the gentlemen had started emerging from their rooms. Thomas, John, James and John finding Sidney reading the morning paper in the breakfast room. </p><p>“You look bright this morning! It was a wise call to return earlier from the club.” commented John.  </p><p>He had stayed longer to socialise with family members he had not seen for years. He had been proud to introduce his oldest boys James and John who bore a similar resemblance to the current King. Before John had left for London, he had informed his children of their true family heritage. All had been shocked but thankfully had accepted the news. John and Kat agreed years before they would return to society once their oldest had come of age but Charlotte’s time at Sanditon had accelerated the reveal. John planning to bring Kat back to London so she could see her family who still lived in England. The burden of his secret gone John was feeling free and was planning to enjoy his oldest daughter’s wedding. </p><p>“Ahh yes…” answered Sidney who didn’t want to lie to his father-in-law</p><p>“Are you ready to marry my daughter?” seriously asked John. </p><p>“Yes… Charlotte is my light, and I am nothing without her” Sidney speaking from the heart. John nodding in approval. The men enjoying a hearty meal before everyone separated to complete their final preparation for the wedding. </p><p>“I will see you in the chapel” John shaking Sidney’s hand before striding out of the breakfast room. </p><p>Thomas had elected to stay with Sidney while the other men were escorting the ladies to the chapel. Thomas and Sidney had developed a close friendship which included some joint business dealings. Thomas had also been a wise voice for Sidney when dealing with Tom. Thomas and Sidney had been working their way through the various business dealings of Tom. Tom in his haste to build his dream had made promises he would never be able to keep. Unfortunately, he had ended up at Mr Howard’s establishment and gambled. The latest report of Tom’s gambling debt had just arrived. </p><p>“No wonder Mary was looking tense last night” swore Sidney as he read the new amount Tom owed. </p><p>“How do you know about Mary’s reaction?” Thomas asking. Sidney didn’t have to answer, and Thomas knew. Sidney remembering the punching power of Thomas decided to confess for the sake of family harmony and his life.  </p><p>“Charlotte and I married using the traditional marriage customs from Antigua.” Sidney holding his breath. Thomas didn’t respond straight away and then laughed aloud. To Sidney’s surprise he congratulated him and reserved the right to use the same customs with Georgina. Sidney opening his mouth to protest but had no regrets for what he and Charlotte had done last night. </p><p>Before they could continue Henry Crowe was announced dressed in his finest wear. Sidney and Thomas both knowing he was wanting to impress Lucy. Henry had also not gotten drunk the previous evening which had surprised Babbington. Robert Melbourne had spent the evening offering drink to Crowe with the aim of putting Crowe out of action. Crowe was an experienced player and knew what the young man was trying to achieve. John Heywood/Eastwood’s preference towards Henry had also alarmed Robert. </p><p>“Well met, Sidney! Thomas!” Henry plopping himself in one of the study chairs. He declined a drink which was met with a smirk from Sidney.</p><p>“I am on my best behaviour so don’t tempt me” warned Crowe. His aim today was too monopolise Lucy’s attention. John had helped Henry in his endeavours by allowing him to escort Lucy for the wedding. For a man who hated attending weddings he appeared to be keen to attend this wedding. </p><p>There was suddenly a number of voices in the hallway demanding to see Sidney. Sidney instantly recognising the voices of Arthur and Diana. They rushed into the room followed by the four Parker children with their nanny. The children looked scared and Diana was crying. </p><p>“Uncle Sidney!” cried the three oldest in unison. They rushed to be surrounded by their Uncle’s protective arms.  Sidney looking at Arthur who was out of breath being fanned by Diana.</p><p>“What is wrong?” a feeling of dread coming over him and Diana handing him a letter from Mary. Thomas and Crowe taking the children so Sidney could read the letter alone. He swore and scrunched up the letter as he processed the information. He needed to see Charlotte and without saying anything he walked out the front door. </p><p>While in the other house…</p><p>Susan was checking the progress of Charlotte and reminded the staff that that the chapel service was 10am. Finally, the wedding of Sidney and Charlotte had arrived! Not even those closest believed it would happen after the midsummer ball but providence had smiled on this lovely couple and today they were declaring their eternal love. </p><p>Sarah, Lucy and Georgina had been dressed and were watching Charlotte being prepared. Sarah and Georgina spending time discussing their own wedding plans while Lucy was thinking about Henry Crowe. Charlotte was in her own world as she thought about Sidney and his reaction when he saw her in her wedding gown. Madam Juliet had helped to personally dress Charlotte. Juliet asking about the Parker children who had yet too arrive to be dressed. The outfits still hanging in another changing room designated for their preparation. Mary had promised she would ensure the children be delivered to Susan’s home. Charlotte frowning as she remembered the way Mary bid, her goodnight. It was if they were saying goodbye to each other. </p><p>Charlotte was interrupted by Susan entering the room dressed in her new gown. She was followed by her butler who was carrying a wooden case.  Susan carefully taking out a tiara which looked like a long vine branch in gold with each leaf scattered with diamonds. "Charlotte this is the jewellery set of your mother the Duchess of Eastwood. Your Father and Mother requested you wear the family jewellery for your wedding ceremony. This will be the one and only time you will every wear this as after you marry you will be wearing the jewellery issued for the Wattlebridge title. Both you and Sidney will be required to display your royal family medal, blue sash and cross today.” Spoke Susan as she directed her maid to secure the tiara on Charlotte’s head. </p><p>Charlotte already preferring her first private wedding when it was only Sidney. Charlotte had also been given a letter from her mother which they had read together. Sidney had held Charlotte as she cried knowing her mother would be missing their wedding day.  Sidney who had lost his parents years ago was also sad they would not be there to see him marry. His mother would have loved Charlotte and would be pleased he had finally found happiness. </p><p>“Charlotte! Charlotte! I need to speak with you!” Sidney called from the bottom of the stairs. Charlotte could hear in his tone something was wrong and rushed down the stairs. He led her into the study and gave her Mary’s letter. While she read the letter he had placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead. </p><p>Charlotte looked at Sidney.</p><p>“Where are the children?” Sidney adoring his wife whose main concern was for the welfare of their nieces and nephews.</p><p>“Arthur and Diana brought them to our house” spoke Sidney. </p><p>Charlotte requesting her cape and with Sidney they walked to their new home. When the children saw Charlotte, they surrounded her. Charlotte not caring about her gown picked up little James who instantly nestled into her neck. </p><p>“You need to come and get ready for our wedding today” Charlotte spoke and reminded the girls they had new dresses in their favourite colours. They nodded and each were holding onto Charlotte’s dress as she looked up at Sidney. He picked up Henry and together they walked back to Susan’s home. They were met by an anxious Susan and she took charge of the little ones. </p><p>Sidney closely holding Charlotte as they contemplated the news. </p><p>Tom had taken a boat to the America’s and Mary had followed him. She had given Charlotte and Sidney full parental control over the four children. </p><p>The last words written in the letter were…</p><p>‘Please forgive me’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Dear Sidney and Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Sidney and Charlotte</p><p>I wish you every happiness for your wedding and now ask for your forgiveness.  My father had warned me strongly against Tom when we were first introduced but I ignored his advice. Even though Tom has been a fool I must assist him to save the family. Tom believes he can regain our family wealth and I cannot let him go alone to the Americas. </p><p>I hand over all parental rights to you both as specified in our agreement and ask that you love them as if they were your own children. I know they will be protected under the Wattlebridge name.</p><p>Please forgive me</p><p>Mary</p><p> </p><p>Mary watched as the English shoreline disappeared and gave herself a moment to mourn the life she had known. She had left her four children in the care of Charlotte and Sidney without knowing when she would see them again. In her mind she was saving them from their father and the shame he had created. They would be safe with Sidney and Charlotte. Tears falling as she remembered her children's distressed faces as she kissed them goodbye. She hoped one day they would understand the sacrifice she was making for them. </p><p>As she walked out of the Parker house that morning the last thing, she heard was Diana hysterically crying.  Diana and Arthur’s lack of sense had worked to her advantage.  It gave her time to get to the docks and board the ship. She prayed they would go straight to Sidney with the children. She was thankful that there was at least one Parker who was capable. Sidney and Charlotte had the financial means to care for the children. Charlotte would love them as her own and Mary was grateful for that. It was what would comfort her as she moved forward on this journey. </p><p>Tom had emptied all of their bank accounts and sold the majority of the family assets. He had left their family destitute and she was ashamed. Mary had many regrets but now she had one task to complete. Her husband had fled like a coward and Mary was going to hunt him down. He had lost her love and respect. Tom had spent too many years blaming others. He had amassed so much debt but still couldn’t accept his part in their downfall. She had promised on the lives of her children, she would find him, and he would face the full consequence of the law. </p><p>After visiting Sidney at the Babbington’s Tom had gone to Mr Howards and gotten into more debt. He had been set upon by thugs and out of fear sailed the next day for the America’s. He had left a letter on his study table for Mary justifying his actions. Tom continued to blame Sidney for their situation and swore he would find a way to save the family. The letter was written by a fool who had lost his mind. Mary had fallen into the chair crying for her family and spent time contemplating her course of action.  </p><p>Mary came to a decision…</p><p>She had spent the next day searching for information about Tom. She had discovered the name of the boat and its intended destination. She sold all of her jewellery and gathered the last of her pin money to pay for the passage and journey. Mary also wrote a number of letters to her friends and family who lived in various location in the America’s. She booked passages on another boat for herself, maid and her maid’s husband who had served in the Navy. She needed a man to enter the establishments women were not allowed and provide assistance once they had located Tom. Ella and Phillip Smith had been present when Mary had discovered Tom’s flight. They were a couple who had no children and instantly offered Mary their assistance.  Mary was grateful and drew strength she was not going to do it alone. </p><p>She would not be returning to England until she had captured Tom!</p><p>It had been difficult attending the dinner party at Susan’s knowing she would be causing pain for Charlotte on her wedding day. Mary had to hide her pain and the fact she was leaving everyone. She didn’t want anyone to know her plans especially Sidney who would have stopped her. He had suffered enough for the family and it was her turn to carry the burden of Tom. </p><p>Mary had written a letter to Charlotte and Sidney designed to make them focus their attention on the children. She didn’t want anyone to follow her …. Tom was her problem and she had to focus all her energy on her search. Mary knowing, she would have to become a different person to succeed in her quest. She did fear she would lose herself and knew this journey would change her forever.  </p><p>“Mrs Parker, the captain needs everyone to go to their cabins” Ella spoke to her mistress. Ella had been with the family for years and had watched Mary suffer under the foolishness of Tom. When she had learned about Mary’s plan, she had sought her husband’s help. They would make sure Mary was protected and her husband be returned to England. </p><p>“Ella, I am no longer using the name Parker as I don’t want Tom to know I am looking for him. I am now Mrs Mary Steward” Mary spoke with steel in her voice. </p><p>As she took one last glance at England, she made a promise….</p><p>“I will find you Tom Parker and when I do you will face your final justice” Mary speaking the promise aloud and hardened her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Wedding Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney and Charlotte held one another in silence. Both knowing they had to be strong for their nieces and nephews who were the true victims. Charlotte never thought the agreement she had made with Mary would ever be used. After reading the letter Charlotte felt sorry for Mary but also angry, she had left her children. </p><p>“Did you see their scared faces? We have to love them and make sure that are happy!” spoke a determined Charlotte while she rested her head on Sidney’s chest. </p><p>Sidney had been shocked but was now drawing strength from his wife. She was always able to think under stressful situations. He nodded and together they would ensure these four little ones never wanted for nothing. He leaned down and kissed his wife who had taken on so much for the Parker family. It was their first day of marriage and had become a family six .... potentially seven.</p><p>Charlotte also looking into Sidney’s face sensing he was feeling the burden that was now placed on his shoulders. Tom had failed their family and his children were paying for his folly.  Sidney was going to take on the role of head of the Parker family and would need to deal with the mess that was left behind. </p><p>“You are not alone, my love. We will do this together” Charlotte spoke those words with true conviction which gave Sidney the confidence to make the necessary decisions. </p><p>“Charlotte! You are a vision in your wedding gown and blessed you are my wife” Sidney leaning down to show his appreciation. Once Charlotte had gotten her breath back commented on the handsome vision Sidney made in his royal blue wedding coat. </p><p>The study door had been closed but suddenly there was a knock. Thomas and Crowe entering as they had been told pieces of information from Arthur. Thomas going over to the safe pulling out the custody agreement and passed it to Sidney to read. Since the engagement Sidney had been added as a primary carer of the children. </p><p>“The children?” Charlotte asked </p><p>“Zeus and Hercules sensed there is something wrong and will not let anyone enter the room” commented Thomas. </p><p>Charlotte excusing herself as she needed to go and see for her own eyes the children. When she reached then doorway she smiled as she saw Henry draped comfortably over Zeus while Little James had wrapped his arms around Hercules neck, laughing whenever the dog licked his face.  Jenny and Emma were being helped into their dresses. </p><p>“Hello, you are looking handsome!” Charlotte picked up James who had raised his arms when she had moved into his line of sight. She kissed his cheek and succeeded in teasing out a smile. Henry smiled at her as he relaxed against his animal friend. </p><p>“Aunt Charlotte! Our dresses are beautiful. I feel like a princess!” exclaimed Jenny as she watched herself in the mirror as Lucy secured the floral tiara on her head. </p><p>“You look beautiful, my loves, I am a very proud Aunt” Charlotte going over to kiss each girl who beamed from such praise. </p><p>“I love you Aunty Charlotte!” Emma whispering into her ear. Charlotte sending the children downstairs to find Sidney, Thomas and Henry. Once the children had left the room, she briefly informed her sisters and Georgina the current situation for the Parker children. </p><p>“What do you mean Mary left the children?” asked Georgina. Mary had always appeared to be a devoted mother. She was not surprised about Tom who cared more for Sanditon than his family BUT Mary?</p><p>“It appears Tom believes he can get the family fortune back by travelling to the Americas. Mary decided to go and support him and left the children in our care.” Charlotte shared.</p><p>“I can’t believe Mary would do something like this?” an astounded Georgina spoke aloud</p><p>“Hmm…. Love can do funny things to you… even though Tom frustrated Mary she loved him”. Charlotte reflected. </p><p>“Hmm” Sarah and Georgina both contemplating this thought.  </p><p>Susan walking into the room with Charlotte’s father. John was ropable with what had occurred, and his opinion of Tom Parker had sunk to an all-time low. The selfish man and his wife had left their children. He knew his daughter was capable but to have done it on her wedding day was inexcusable. Susan asking Charlotte if their honeymoon plans had changed. Charlotte nodding... they would delay their trip as the children needed them. </p><p>“Charlotte.. we are happy to look after the children for a couple of days if you want to go somewhere?” suggested Susan. She had a small estate on the outskirts of London, and it would give the couple time alone before taking on the full responsibilities of being parents. Charlotte thanking Susan and knew Sidney would need time to process the changes. </p><p>Lucy organising the care of the children so Charlotte and Sidney could enjoy their wedding day. Brandon and Sarah would supervise Henry, Georgina and Thomas would care for Jenny, Lucy and Henry…. Emma, the nanny would manage James. Lucy had volunteered Henry which gained the attention of everyone in the room.  </p><p>“Sister… you have certainly taken upon yourself to organise Mr Crowe?” teased Charlotte. Susan ushering everyone towards the stairs as the time was fast approaching to leave for the wedding.</p><p>While the concern for the Parker children was the priority of many it was not Diana and Arthur’s. Tom and Mary’s sudden flight and dealing with distressed children had upset their delicate natures. Sidney trying to keep calm with his sibling’s gritted his teeth in frustration. Zeus and Hercules appearing at that very moment settling themselves at Sidney’s feet who instantly stroked their heads. It gave him time to settle his thoughts and deal with the matter at hand.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” wept Diana while being comforted by Arthur. Like Tom they expected him to come up with a solution. The fact it was his wedding day was momentary forgotten as they demanded an answer. </p><p>“Diana, calm yourself! Charlotte and I are now the guardians of the children” Sidney spoke firmly to gain his sister’s attention. They had to be strong for the children and ensure that they were not damaged by the sudden departure of their parents.  </p><p>Diana suddenly stopped crying and the relief flashed across her face. She was not healthy enough and often found the children too loud. Sidney clenching his jaw and lit a cigarette to calm down. Zeus placing his head on Sidney’s arm and watched his master with concern. Arthur brightened up and was satisfied with the arrangement. He checked his watch and suggested to Diana they needed to make their way to the chapel. </p><p>“We will see you at the wedding!” the last words they spoke before leaving. </p><p>“I am glad you and Charlotte are the guardians” Thomas commented who had watched their interaction with Sidney. </p><p>Sidney taking another look at the legal document. He had been a terrible guardian for Georgina, and now had the responsibly of raising his nieces and nephews. He closed his eyes as he processed the sudden change and opened them when he felt two little hands grab his legs. Looking down he starred into the face of James who had spotted Sidney and unsteadily made his way to his Uncle. Sidney picking him up and settled the little boy in his arms. James responding by resting his head on his Uncle’s shoulder. Henry had also scrambled onto the couch and was leaning against Sidney as he also sort comfort. </p><p>“You are a natural” observed Thomas. Emma and Jenny seeking the approval of their Uncle by showing him their dresses.</p><p>“You are looking very pretty in your dresses my little ones” Sidney beckoning them over to give each on a kiss on the cheek. He gathered them closer to him and spoke to them directly.</p><p>“Emma, Jenny, Henry… I need to speak to you about your Mama and Papa” each taking on looks of fear. The women had entered, and Charlotte went to sit next to Sidney.</p><p>“Your Mama and Papa have had to travel. Aunt Charlotte and I will be looking after you.” gently spoke Sidney. They loved Charlotte and scrambled to be closer to her and expressed their happiness. The relief of the girls was evident as they had been upset by the antics of their Aunt Diana. She had not stopped crying and exclaiming she could not look after them. They had been worried but when Charlotte had appeared, they knew everything would be well.  Charlotte placing, her arms around the girls and kissed each child as a sign of claiming them as her own. They had become an instant family. </p><p>“You will not leave us?” asked an anxious Emma</p><p>“We will always be there for you” promised Sidney and took hold of Charlotte’s hand as a sign of unity. Charlotte telling the children they were going to be looked after by Georgina, Lucy and Sarah for a couple of days. </p><p>“My loves… you Uncle and I are getting married today and will be away for a couple of days. We promise to come and collect you once we return. You are now part of my family who will always be there for you” explained Charlotte.  Lucy and Sarah encouraging the little girls to come and sit with them. </p><p>“We will have fun together… wont we Mr Crowe?” Lucy spoke to the girls but also included Henry in the arrangements. Sidney hiding a smile when his friend whole heartily agreed with her. John Heywood singling that everyone needed to prepare to leave for the ceremony. Each Parker child being taken by their allocated carers leaving Charlotte and Sidney alone.</p><p>“I love you with every part of my being” Sidney pulling Charlotte close to him and could see her desire for him. Sidney humming as Charlotte carefully fixed his cravat and blue sash. He breathed deeply and finally with her arm secured he assisted her into the carriage. Sidney following Charlotte into the carriage. They were married and no one was going to stop him from being with his wife. John joining the couple and it didn’t take them long before they reached the palace grounds. Sidney reluctantly leaving his wife to go to the front of the chapel. </p><p>“You are so calm… I was a basket case when I was waiting for Esther” Charles remembering that day with fondness while for Sidney it was a nightmare. </p><p>He forced his mind away from that day and concentrate on his beautiful Charlotte walking on her father’s arm towards him. She was a vision in blue and her eyes were only focused on him. After her father passed her to him they turned to face the priest. They spoke the sacred promises, but this time witnessed by their family and friends. There was one moment that caused a frown from the priest when Sidney had to take the wedding band from Charlotte’s finger. They both smiled at each other and for the second time Sidney placed the ring on Charlotte’s finger. Sidney giving her a chaste kiss but as they walked out of the chapel promised he would make up for it later. </p><p>Susan taking control of wedding breakfast and ensured all guests needs were satisfied. Charlotte and Sydney were beaming at each other and couldn’t contain their joy. Sidney making sure that he stayed within arm’s-length of his wife. She was beautiful, and he just wanted to be near her. Their companionship and compatibility were evident for those present. Their understanding of each other deeper than other couples who has been married for years. They had given themselves to each other wholly. Both were better people because they had one another. The couple smiled, cut the cake and mingled with their guests. </p><p>Finally, the music started, and Sidney took his wife’s hand to join the other couples on the dance floor. The set of dances were lively, and all couples were clearly enjoying the dancing.  It was Sidney and Charlotte who had the brightest smiles and laughter. They only had eyes for each other, and they loved dancing together. Charlotte‘s joy of dancing was infectious and Sidney couldn’t help revealing his own joy. Charlotte had the gift of loving life, loving Sidney and brought out his best. Not many people have seen this side of Sidney and were amazed at his countenance. </p><p>It was time for the couple’s departure. Charlotte checking on the children who were happily being cared for. The children excited about staying with Zeus and Hercules. Charlotte was relieved to see they were back to their happy personalities and promised she would see them soon. Once Sidney and Charlotte returned, they would begin the process of moving the children’s clothing and belongings. Georgina, Lucy and Sarah had already planned a number of outings. She embraced Sarah, Lucy and Georgina for loving their four little ones. </p><p>Susan was the last to wish them a safe trip.</p><p>“Thank you” Charlotte whispered when she embraced Susan. </p><p>“You won the race!” laughed Susan before giving Charlotte a kiss on the cheek.  </p><p>Once in the carriage Sidney drawing his wife close to him.  </p><p>“You are the only woman I have truly loved and determined to show you the extent of my love” He leans down passionately kisses her which she responds in kind taking away both their breaths. The love that Sidney and Charlotte had for each other was magnetic and they were truly lucky to have found one another. Not many couples were able to experience this in their marriage. The love they shared was magical and left both without doubt of their devotion for each other. </p><p>The next morning Charlotte waking up to find Sidney watching her with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Good morning, my love” leaning down to give her a kiss. </p><p>“No more chaperones!” smiled Charlotte.  Sidney making a contented sound “I hope I showed you how much you mean to me and that you are the only woman who has made me a complete man”. Sidney never knew life could be so good and it was only because he was with Charlotte. Family life was now thrust upon them and they would be manoeuvring the demands of young children but knew they would do it together. </p><p>“Now my love, we need to work on expanding our family!” commanded a determined Sidney and enjoyed hearing his Charlotte’s joyous laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 2 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much had changed in the two years since the wedding of Charlotte and Sidney. Nine months after the wedding they welcomed a son ‘John Sidney Parker Wattlebridge’ into the world  who was now 15 months old and dearly loved by his older cousins/siblings. With all the challenges Jenny, Emma, Henry and James were thriving. Jenny and Emma taking on the role of big sisters for Henry, James and John very seriously. Their home was always full of noise and laughter with Charlotte being the centre of all. They spilt their time between London and their country estate.  Sidney had continued to run his successful trading company with the aim of passing it onto his children. In the eyes of Charlotte and Sidney they had five children whom they loved in equal measure.</p><p>The family had decided to spend the summer season in Sanditon. Lady Denham had passed away the previous year and ‘Sanditon House’ was now the seaside holiday home of Charles and Esther. Esther was currently in her confinement and had begged for Charlotte, Lucy and Georgina’s support. Esther had lost their first child in the early stages of pregnancy and was anxious now she was close to delivering this child. Charles who would do anything for his wife had invited the whole Parker/Wattlebridge, Crowe/Emerald and Mayfield family to stay.  Sanditon House had been renovated and could host everyone. Charles needing the support of his friends ‘Sidney, Henry and Thomas’ Esther’s anxiety increasing as the time came closer to the birth of the baby. Sidney and Charlotte had arrived first and enjoyed a number of days with the Babbington’s before the others arrived. </p><p>Sidney was relaxing in the study when his time was interrupted by Charles.  </p><p>“Sidney!... have you seen the women and children?” Charles looking concerned as he had not been able to find Esther. Esther’s mood had brightened and had been more active since Charlotte’s arrival. </p><p>“Welcome to my world… Charlotte was active the whole time of her pregnancy and I had to force her to rest” shared Sidney. They had just discovered Charlotte was expecting again and Sidney had pleaded with her to take it easy but it was difficult with 5 children. John Sidney was a ball of energy and kept everyone on their toes as he was mobile and determined to walk. Charlotte reminding Sidney her mother successfully managed 12 children.  To compensate Sidney had engaged another nanny and Charlotte realised the extra assistance had helped.  </p><p>“Thank you for coming… it has helped Esther relax and we are anxious to see our child” Charles spoke, and his voice shook a little as he remembered the grief that had engulfed their household. Sidney getting up and placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He had been with Charles the time when he had crumbled dealing with the loss of their child. Esther had been healthier, and this pregnancy had been normal, so everyone was hopeful. </p><p>Sidney asking the butler if he knew the whereabouts of Charlotte and the children. Chuckling when he was told his wife had requested safari hats and that they would be found in the conservatory. The men walking together, and Charles blew out a relieved breath when he saw Esther seated on a comfortable couch. She placed a finger on her lips and pointed towards a grove of palms which were moving. Charles moving to sit with his wife and placed a protective hand on her extended stomach while Sidney moved towards the large potted plants. </p><p>Suddenly he was pulled into the bushes finding Charlotte, the children and dogs hiding amongst the plants. Everyone except John were wearing safari hats....holding bows and arrows. She handed Sidney…. John, a hat and toy gun. Charlotte snapping her fingers and the dogs went into their hunting positions. She was pretending to be a head-hunter and spoke softly to everyone… </p><p>"We are here today to capture the great beast who roams this forest… it has proven to be difficult to capture but we are lucky that we have the Mighty Warrior today!". The children looking at Sidney with expectant faces and he decided to indulge in their creativity. He put on his hunting hat and pretended to load the gun. "Emma, could you please check to see where the beast is located today?" Emma quietly standing up and carefully looks… she pops back down and reports… "the great beast is asleep on the sofa lounge near the fountain." Sidney carefully looking through the plants and observed that the great beast was the house cat 'Lord Bobby' who had no idea that a group of children were planning to hunt him down.</p><p>He crouched down and suggests a hunting strategy allocating a task to each child. "We all know that this beast is very cunning and fast. We will have to be very quiet to catch him off guard. Everyone understand what you have to do?" Each child nodding including Charlotte who was enjoying the fun. John was planting sloppy kisses on his father’s cheek while trying to take off his hat.</p><p>"Go" Sidney whispers</p><p>The hunting group started to spread out and all slowly edged their way to a sleeping 'Lord Bobby" who hears them and was out of the room in a flash. "You great beast may have won today but we will keep trying!" Charlotte shaking her fist at the doorway in which the cat had escaped. Charles and Esther laughing at this scene and looked forward to playing with their own child. Charlotte had certainly brought out Sidney’s playful side.</p><p>“Alright, we are going to take you for a walk on the beach.  Go! get your hats and coats” instructed Charlotte. She had taken John from Sidney to pass to their second nanny. The boy giving the nanny his cutest smile and willingly was taken to the nursery.</p><p>“Sidney… I can see your son is clearly going to be a heart breaker!” teased Charles</p><p>It didn’t take long before Sidney and Charlotte were taking their children for a walk along the beach. Jenny, Emma, Henry chasing one another with James and John determined to follow them. John finally requesting his father’s arms and happily watched the others run below him. </p><p>“How are you my love?” Charlotte asked Sidney. It was the first time they had been back to Sanditon. The development of Sanditon had been progressing under the management of the highly capable Mr Grace. The terrace houses which had burned down had been replaced with more affordable housing. Sanditon was becoming a place for the ordinary man who wanted to bring his family for fresh sea air. With the industrialistion of England more people had money and they needed to take their families away from the smog of London. It was also a place of refuge for the gentry if they wished for some peace and quiet. </p><p>“It is strange but good to be back. It is my childhood home, but it is also filled with so many sad memories” reflected Sidney. Charlotte herself had struggled to control her emotions when they passed the spot on the cliff where they had once said their tearful goodbye. </p><p>“I have also been thinking about Mary and Tom” Charlotte shared as she watched the children laughing as they chased the dogs. James have gotten tired and was also picked up by Sidney. Sidney had been endeavouring to discover the location of his brother and wife but had not be successful. He was starting to suspect the couple had changed their names and he was worried they were living in poverty. He didn’t share this fear as it would distress Charlotte. The Americas were a wild and unforgiving place. </p><p>“Yes… I keep thinking I would see my brother jumping out of nowhere asking for my help” reflected Sidney. Charlotte had yet to go to the township but suspected she was going to have similar reactions. </p><p>Another reason which had motivated their stay in Sanditon was supervising the clearing of Trafalgar house. The home was being converted into the main office for the development company and all personal furniture and effects needed to be removed. </p><p>“I visited their home yesterday and stood in the study. I thought about the heated arguments and the problems my brother created. It has taken us two years to sort through the paperwork and I dread what we will find when we clear the house” sighed Sidney. Charlotte reminding him that she would be there to help in the process. She was wanting to find any keepsakes for the children as they had been asking about their parents. </p><p>The final clause of the custody agreement was being finalised with the family solicitor. Charlotte had always hoped Mary would return but she had not. If Mary had not returned after two years, the formal adoption of the children was to take place. Charlotte grieved for Emma, Jenny and Henry who at times struggled with the loss of their parents. It was one of the reasons Charlotte had created the hunting game in the conservatory as the three had been asking why their mother had left them. James had been too young …..calling Charlotte ‘Mama’ and Sidney ‘Papa’. </p><p>Sidney making the decision they should turn back and return to Sanditon House. The children were given an early dinner and put to bed as their Aunt Lucy and Uncle Henry with their cousin Edward would be arriving in the morning followed by Aunt Georgina and Uncle Thomas with their cousin William. The adults dinning together later and enjoying a game of cards before retiring to their bedrooms. </p><p>“I wonder where Mary and Tom are? We have heard nothing from them… I hope they are safe?” Charlotte spoke quietly to Sidney before falling asleep. </p><p>Mary Parker/Steward had spent the majority of the last two years searching for Tom. She had reached the first port and discovered the boat Tom had been on detoured to another port. The captain was an old friend of Phillip Smith and through his navy network discovered the new location. They didn’t have the funds to sail and were forced to generate money to continue in their search. Mary, Ella and Phillip finding employment in the various ports they visited while searching for Tom. Tom was hopeless with finance, but he was a good hustler. He would stay in a location for a small period of time before leaving with a different name. They finally found Tom in a hospital in India. He had developed a fever and one of his business associates had taken him to the hospital. Phillip had discovered this piece of news by visiting one of the gentlemen’s clubs.  They had visited the place where he was living and discovered a woman who claimed to be his wife. </p><p>“Tom… it has taken me two years to find you” spoke Mary with a harsh tone. Tom opening his eyes and didn’t recognise her. Mary had changed… she no longer wore the frilly clothes and wore her hair in a plain manner. </p><p>“Mrs?” Tom observing her face… trying to remember her. </p><p>“Have I changed so much that you don’t recognise your wife Mary?” </p><p>“Mary” Tom trying to lift himself up. Mary was the last person he was expecting to see in India. </p><p>“Don’t bother… I spoke to your ‘Indian wife’ who told me where we could find you. She will be visiting you this afternoon” drily spoke Mary.</p><p>“I am sorry”</p><p>“I am thankful our children will never know your depravity. Once you have recovered, we will be taking you back to England. You are a coward for leaving and not accepting your mistakes. You have learned nothing as evident by the various messes you have left behind in every place you have lived since leaving England” accused Mary</p><p>It was now a waiting game as Tom had to recover before he could be transported back to England. Mary watching Tom and prayed he would get well soon so they could return home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. All you need to know is I will always love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was woken by a light tapping on their bedroom door. She shifted and found Sidney pull her closer to him. Sidney was a cuddler and preferred sleeping with Charlotte against him tucking his face into her neck. Early in their marriage she had discovered he suffered from night terrors which stemmed from his time in Antigua. Thankfully the nightmares had lessened which Sidney attributed solely to Charlotte. </p><p>“You Grace! You Grace!” Charlotte recognising their nanny’s voice. Charlotte instantly getting up and had to gently move Sidney’s arm which had strengthened its hold around her middle. He was exactly the same when she was carrying John… even in his sleep Sidney was protective of his unborn child.</p><p>“Sidney! Miss Baxton is knocking! There must be something wrong” spoke Charlotte. Sidney kissing Charlotte and her stomach before letting her get up. Both wrapping themselves in their dressing gowns before Sidney walked to the bedroom door. </p><p>Sidney opening the door to find the nanny holding the hands of Jenny and Emma. It was evident they had been crying and Charlotte instantly gathered them into her arms. Sidney deciding to check on the boys leaving Charlotte to comfort the girls. </p><p>“My loves… what is the matter?” Charlotte looking at Emma and Jenny.  She had taken them to a chair and the girls buried their heads into her neck. </p><p>“I had a bad dream” Emma spoke with a muffle. </p><p>“I am here now! Do you want to tell me about your dream?” Charlotte softly encouraging Emma and suspected it was about her mother.  </p><p>“We were playing on the beach and Mama left us. I tried running after her, but I couldn’t catch up with her” Emma started to cry again. Jenny  had tried to comfort her sister but had gotten upset herself. Charlotte was not surprised since they were back in Sanditon. The girls memories were the strongest and Charlotte had been concerned when they had accepted the Babbington’s invitation. Sidney and Charlotte knowing they were going to have to speak to the children about their parents and the adoption. Charlotte deciding this might be the appropriate time for the girls. </p><p>“Emma, Jenny we don’t know when your mama and papa will be returning. Your Uncle and I love you just the same as John and see you as our children….  You are our oldest girls” Charlotte feeling the tears form in her eyes and smiled when Emma wiped them away with her small hands. </p><p>“We are going to adopt you and it will mean you will become a Parker/Wattlebridge” Charlotte breathing out the news and waited for their response. </p><p>“Will we have to call you mama?” Jenny asked seriously</p><p>“You can call me what you want… all you need to know is I will always love you” spoke Charlotte and was smothered with kisses. Charlotte taking the girls back to their beds and took her time when tucking them in. Charlotte was happy to be their Aunt Charlotte their whole life and only wanted them to know they were loved. </p><p>“I love you!” each child told her before they closed their eyes. Charlotte sitting on a chair and watched the girls fall asleep. After giving each girl a kiss she found Sidney watching. He held out his hand and they walked to the boys rooms. She checked each one before they moved back to their room. </p><p>“The boys are proving to be much better sleepers than the girls” observed Charlotte. </p><p>“We men just need solid exercise, and it sends us to sleep” laughed Sidney and once he had his wife in his arms suggested he needed some exercise. Charlotte placing her hands on his face and told him how much she loved him. </p><p>“Ahh my love… you know how to make a man feel needed” capturing her lips Sidney planned to enjoy every moment of his exercise. </p><p>The next morning Charles and Esther were met with a table full of children eating their breakfast. John was determined to feed himself and had food scattered everywhere… he had taken on a frown as he was endeavouring to put more food into his mouth. Sidney was seated next to him and at different times offering to help but received an annoyed grunt from John.  </p><p>“Sidney… I swear I have gone back in time!” Charles couldn’t get over the similarities between father and son. He himself had been the unfortunate recipient of Sidney’s death stares and thought it was amusing it was now appearing on his son’s face.  </p><p>Charlotte smiling at this observation but was busy helping James finish his breakfast. Thankfully the girls were in brighter moods and Henry was busy filling his stomach. Sidney and Charlotte had told Henry about the adoption and he had happily accepted the change. Henry had become very close to Sidney and his connection with Tom had been fading. Charlotte only wanting Henry to remember the good things about Tom and not his failings. Emma telling her Uncle Charles about their adoption news. Everyone had known this event would be happening and Charles informed the children he would be holding a party to mark this significant event. </p><p>“We will need to go to the dress maker this morning!” commented Charlotte to the excited girls who bounced in their chairs as they thought about colours. Sidney was happy to see their glowing faces compared to their distressed ones during the middle of the night. </p><p>Esther deciding, she wanted to go and reminded Charles the doctor had suggested exercise would help. Charlotte and the girls looking out the carriage windows to observe the changes of the township. Even though they had not visited Charlotte had read all the reports and helped in the development plans. The streets had been paved and the town was teeming with life. </p><p>They finally arrived at their destination and were helped out by their footman. The dress maker had noticed their carriage and met them at the entrance of her shop. Tea and cake were served for Esther while Charlotte helped the girls choose fabric and ribbons. Charlotte also ordering a number of dresses for herself as she would be increasing in size. Measurements were taken and appointments were made for the final dress fittings. </p><p>“Your grace, thank you for choosing to visit our store” the dress maker wanting her other customers to know of her newest client. </p><p>“I know Lady Jennifer and Lady Emma are excited about their new gowns” Charlotte using the girls new titles.</p><p>“Will Madam Juliet be happy we are using another dress maker?” Emma innocently asked. The dress maker gasping as she aspired to follow in that woman’s footsteps.  It also highlighted the social status of the women and she wanted to work even harder for them. The women finally leaving the store and decided to walk along the main street. They were not alone as they were followed by their maids and security men. They were looking in the baker’s window when Charlotte heard a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time.  </p><p>‘Mr Stringer… it has been a long time since we have seen each other!” exclaimed Charlotte and watched as he turned to face them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. I wouldn’t do that Mr Stringer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Stringer was in Sanditon for business. He had been engaged by the Sanditon Development Company to design a new building for the town. He had left Sanditon shortly after his confrontation with Sidney deciding to take up the architectural apprenticeship he had been offered. His father had died a stone mason and James Stringer had been determined to do better for himself. He had worked hard, and his talents were starting to be recognised hence the offer to design a building in Sanditon. Like Charlotte and Sidney, he had his own ghosts and was a little apprehensive about returning to Sanditon. His oldest sister Claire reminding him that the death of their father had not been his fault. She had encouraged James to take this opportunity as it would help further establish him as an architect. Even though James never spoke about it Claire suspected her brother’s heart had been broken and it had occurred in Sanditon. He had been courting the attention of a number of women in their social circle and she felt a visit could help him move forward. </p><p>“You are a good catch James… it is time you start thinking about taking a wife!” her words ringing in his ears as he left her home. </p><p>The Journey from London had been enjoyable and when the coach turned the final corner James was able to get his first view of Sanditon. It had grown in size and no longer looked like a small seaside village. Smoke coming from the numerous buildings highlighted the high occupancy rate of the town. James asking questions about the town’s development and assumed Mr Sidney Parker had taken control. James was puzzled when the man didn’t know of a man called Sidney Parker and he wondered who controlled the Sanditon Development Company. His travelling companions in the coach were permanent residence and happily spoke to James about their town. Once they discovered James had lived in Sanditon they treated him as one of their own.  James accepting a dinner invitation for the following evening. One man explaining the improved roads and increased number of coaches made it possible to run successful businesses from Sanditon. His wife proudly informing James about the variety of businesses they had available. James was pleased the town had grown and had survived the disaster of the terrace fires. Once they had arrived James shook their hands and bid everyone a good morning. </p><p>He walked to the old workers cemetery and spent time paying his respects to his father. One of his nieces had made paper flowers and he placed them on the grave. James lowering his head asked for forgiveness as the harsh words he spoke to his father suddenly rushed back. With time and experience he knew his father was fearful for him and didn’t want to see him fail. James hoped his father would be pleased with his efforts and that the family was moving up from their humble beginnings. </p><p>James then spent time walking the streets admiring the town plan and building designs. He was pleased to see that the new buildings suited the seaside town and that they allowed for all social classes. Tom Parker had been obsessed with the gentry and had ignored the needs of the ordinary man. James spent time in the older sections of the town as he could see the work his father had completed. James running his hand on the stonework he had watched his father build all those years before. He was lost in his own thoughts when suddenly he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice. </p><p>“Mr Stringer… it has been a long time since we have seen each other!”</p><p>It was Miss Heywood and she looked as beautiful as the first day he had laid eyes upon her. He couldn’t help smiling and started walking towards Charlotte. She was with Lady Babbington and the two Parker girls. James assuming, she was visiting the family but hopes of her remaining unmarried were destroyed when he noticed her wedding ring. In fact, rings which were of an expensive kind. </p><p>“Ladies… Lady Babbington ahh????” James bowing to the whole group and was unsure how to address Charlotte.</p><p>Esther coming to his rescue</p><p>“Mr Stringer! Since we have last seen each other Miss Heywood is now the Duchess of Wattlebridge” </p><p>“Your Grace” formally bowed Stringer. She looked happy and James was glad Charlotte had found another man. If it was not him James was glad Charlotte had gotten over Sidney Parker.</p><p>“How are you? We hear you are now a qualified architect!” exclaimed Charlotte telling the little girls Mr Stringer and his father had helped in the building of Sanditon. James acknowledging this fact and thanked Charlotte for encouraging him to take the opportunity.</p><p>“I have been engaged to design a public building by the Development Company” commented James. It had been one of his dreams which he had shared with Charlotte in the first days of her stay in Sanditon. Architecture was their common connection and James happily pulled out his draft plans to show her. Mr Grace had sent him the site plan and from his previous knowledge of the town had started his building idea. Charlotte pointing out the key features of the building to the little girls who seemed to hang on her ever word. </p><p>“It will fit in the intended place and the whole town will benefit” smiled Charlotte as she admired the design. James wanting to ask about her husband but suddenly saw two large great Danes rushing towards them and he stepped in front of the ladies to protect them. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that Mr Stringer!” firmly spoke Charlotte but it was too late. </p><p>When Esther, Charlotte and the little girls had left Sanditon house Charles had paced the floor for 30 minutes before suggesting to Sidney they head towards the township. Their horses needed exercise and the little boys were happily occupied with their nannies. Sidney had to admit he would have suggested riding  but Charles had beaten him by 5 minutes!</p><p>“Zeus! Hercules! Come!” Sidney watching as the two dogs instantly popped up and headed towards the main entrance. It didn’t take long to prepare the horses and the men were riding along the cliff tops towards Sanditon. Sidney keeping a close eye on his dogs and appreciated their fine form as they ran with them. They stopped on the headland and observed the whole town. Sidney reflected that he had always dreaded arriving at Sanditon but today he was at peace and urged his horse forward. They left their horses at Trafalgar house and decided to walk towards the dress maker. The two men making an impression as they walked with the two great Danes.</p><p>“Find Charlotte!” commanded Sidney and the two went into their hunting mode and started their search. They caught her scent and were off… Sidney picking up his pace to catch up. When he turned the corner, he watched as the dogs launched themselves onto a tall man… Zeus had placed his jaw around the man’s neck and Hercules was resting his whole body on his chest. Sidney sprinting as the dogs were protecting their family. </p><p>“Charlotte! Jenny! Emma!” Sidney focusing his attention on his loved ones before casting a deadly stare onto the man who had threatened his family. Sidney instantly recognised the man as James Stringer. Charlotte quickly reassured Sidney it was a mistake as James had stood in front of them… the dogs interpreting him as an enemy. Sidney clicking his fingers and the dogs moved to stand guard near the ladies and little girls. Sidney putting out his hand and pulled up Stringer who dusted himself off. </p><p>“We have protective dogs who don’t like being separated from us” spoke Charlotte. James watching as the girls draped their arms around the great beasts who licked their faces. James who had finally gotten over the shock recognised Sidney Parker and Charles Babbington. </p><p>“Are you well, my loves?” Sidney who had been shaken looked deeply into Charlotte’s eyes and then checked Jenny and Emma. He finally turned to face James Stringer. </p><p>“Mr Stringer…” Sidney addressing Stringer warily </p><p>“Mr Parker….” James himself sounding strained while watching Charlotte place her arm through Sidney’s. Charlotte had noticed Sidney's clenched jaw and knew he was thinking about the time when they had been separated. She also was aware of the altercation between the men when Sidney had found out about Stringer's failed marriage proposal. </p><p>“Mr Stringer…. Mr Parker is now the Duke of Wattlebridge” Charles deciding to break the uncomfortable silence. Stringer instantly realising Charlotte had married Sidney and was a little disappointed. Charlotte saw this flash across his face and gave him a warning stare. Her Sidney had proven himself to be the best of men and she would not let anyone judge him. </p><p>Stringer checking his watch could see he needed to meet with Mr Grace and bid everyone a good day. When he was further down the street, he turned to watch Sidney and Charlotte together. They looked happy and in the end he always wanted Charlotte to be happy. Finally deciding he needed to take his sister’s advice and move on with his life. </p><p>Charlotte had made her choice!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Hello family!! your fun Uncle has arrived!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the expert skills of diplomates Esther and Charlotte were able to soothe their ruffled husbands.  Before the men knew it, they were calm and happily escorting their ladies towards Trafalgar house. Zeus and Hercules walking proudly on either side of the girls who were happily skipping in front of the adults. </p><p>“James Stringer is not the only one battling ghosts in Sanditon” Charlotte gently reminding Sidney who agreed with her. </p><p>“He is certainly rising in his profession and he will do justice to the library building we want to see built in Sanditon” reflected Sidney. The development company had been scouting for architects and had come across the work of James Stringer. Sidney and Charlotte had recommended him as they knew it would assist James. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney observing the busy streets and were happy to see the town thriving. The first phase of the development had been completed and now they were moving into the second. More employees were required hence the office for the development company being moved to a larger house.</p><p>As they approached Trafalgar House they decided not to go in. Henry and Lucy were expected, and everyone wanted to be at Sanditon House for their arrival. It was a bit of a squeeze in the carriage as Zeus and Hercules sat on the floor. The dogs ending up placing their heads on the laps of the girls and fell asleep as their heads were stroked. Esther admitted on the journey home that she was having pains and was feeling uneasy.  </p><p>Charlotte carefully watched Esther over the course of the day and her suspicions were finally confirmed. Esther and Charles were going to meet their little one sooner than what they had planned. Charlotte making arrangements with the nannies so that they were prepared for her absence. She sent a message to the doctor and ensured everything was in place for the birth. Charlotte doing it with minimum fuss as she knew both Charles and Esther were apprehensive. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was John teething and needed her comfort. It explained his grumpiness during breakfast when he normally loved his father feeding him. Charlotte seeing this as a blessing in disguise as it would keep the men occupied while the birth took place. When John was in a mood he would only be comforted by her or Sidney. </p><p>Charlotte finding Sidney with Charles. Sidney instantly noticing his distressed son went over to see him. John reaching for Sidney and once in his father’s strong arms placed his head on his shoulder. Sidney rubbing John’s back and could see Charlotte needed to speak with him. </p><p>“My love… It is Esther’s time and you are going to have to support Charles” Charlotte speaking to Sidney privately. John had been a hard labour for Charlotte and Sidney had been thankful Henry had been with him. The memory of Charlotte's screams and laboured breathing coming back to Sidney. He strengthened his hold on John and gathered Charlotte close to him. He really didn’t know how women did this and after John’s birth believed his wife was a warrior. </p><p>“You are going to have to look after John as he refuses to stay with the nannies. Also keep Charles away from the drink… he has to be conscious to see his child for the first time” instructed Charlotte. Esther had asked Charlotte to warn Sidney… since the miscarriage Charles tended to drink when under pressure. It was another reason Esther had begged for their support. Sidney had noticed the increased amounts his friend consumed while he himself had reduced his drinking significantly. </p><p>Charlotte giving Sidney the key to the drink’s cabinet. Esther had handed control of the household to Charlotte who would look after everything until Esther was able to take over. Sidney tenderly stroked the back of his wife who was so capable, leaning down to kiss her knowing it would be hours before he would see her again. </p><p>Jenny walking into the room as Esther was urgently asking for Charlotte</p><p>“Don’t worry Papa… we will look after you and the boys” Jenny spoke confidently. Sidney realising it was the first time she had called him papa. He kissed the top of her head and thanked her for being a supportive sister and daughter. Charlotte pulling Jenny close to her as she appreciated the help Jenny was offering. Jenny looking into the face of her Aunt who had become on the dearest people in her life. Jenny reaching up to wipe away the tears from her ‘mama’. She had been calling Charlotte this in her head but knew it was time to say it aloud.</p><p>“I will do my best mama” she buried her head in Charlotte’s chest. Charlotte and Sidney looking at each other. </p><p>“I know you will my love” lovingly spoke Charlotte. John waking and reached down to be carried by Jenny. He snuggled against her and fell asleep again. </p><p>“You mother has asked us to keep your Uncle Charles occupied while Aunt Esther is having the baby” Sidney and Charlotte listening as Jenny gave some ideas which involved horse riding, shooting, cards and snooker. </p><p>While Jenny was planning ways to occupy her Uncle Charles her other Uncle and Aunt were close to arriving at Sanditon house.  </p><p>Lucy Crowe/Emerald observed her husband Henry ‘The Duke of Emerald’ as he held their sleeping 13-month-old son ‘Edward Henry Crowe Emerald’. Her life had changed two years ago when she met Henry. There had been an instant connection between the two and wagers were made between their fathers when an engagement would be announced. Henry Crowe became a common fixture at Lady Susan’s home after Charlotte and Sidney’s wedding.  By the end of the month their engagement was announced, and the wedding followed three weeks later. Their first child arriving 9 months later to the delight of the family but particularly Henry’s father. The carriage ride from his father’s country estate had been rough and he wanted Edward to sleep comfortably. He felt his wife’s eyes on him and looked lovingly at her. Lucy was his life and light... she bore him a son and now they were expecting their second child. He tightened his hold around his wife and encouraged her to sleep. </p><p>From the first time he had met Lucy she owned his body, mind and soul… she had a way of making him do anything and rendered him speechless. Lucy was good at encouraging him and tamed his nature. Sidney enjoyed reminding Henry about the time they had discussed taming women.  Henry admitting, he had been completely wrong in his point of view and acknowledged a good woman could change a man.</p><p>Henry looked over and observed his sister-in-law Alison. John and Kat had asked if she could travel with them to Sanditon. Alison had lived through a difficult two years. She had arrived for the wedding of Lucy excited to see Robert Melbourne but was ignored. Robert Melbourne had not taken kindly to the courtship, engagement or marriage of Lucy and Henry. Alison had watched Robert pine after her sister and be forced to listen to him complain about his life. Henry often having to keep an eye on him at events as he tried to get Lucy alone. Sidney could see the path the young man was heading towards and spoke to John about his concerns.  The Duke of Melbourne deciding to send Robert to Italy to manage an estate. From all accounts he lived a rogue life and it was rumoured he had fathered a number of children. </p><p>“What is Sanditon like?” Alison asked as she looked out the carriage window. Henry admitting to her that he was seeing Sanditon for first time as the other times he hadn't  taken much notice. He decided to leave out the fact he was drunk as Alison was a sensitive soul. The day he met Lucy he had stopped drinking excessively to the shock of his friends. </p><p>Henry telling Alison about the beach and country walks which he intended to take Lucy and purposely get lost. It was if Lucy knew what he wanted to do with her alone. She smiled seductively and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Henry and Lucy were very affectionate, and Alison often had to turn away in embarrassment. Charlotte and Sidney were the same... Alison had decided it must be the result of living a rogue life. She had made this comment to Charlotte who told her when she found her true love, she would want to be affectionate. </p><p>They were finally running along the cliffs and the women were spell bound by the beauty of the sea. Lucy and Alison understanding why Charlotte had written very descriptive letters about Sanditon. They entered the grounds of Sanditon House and were welcomed by staff. They entered the morning room where they found everyone assembled except the ladies. </p><p>“Hello family!! your fun Uncle has arrived!” All the children rushing over and jumped around Henry expectantly. He always came up with great games and adventures. Sidney smirked as Jenny had been confident, her Uncle Henry would be able to keep everyone entertained. </p><p>The noise had finally woken up Edward who pushed to be let down. He instantly sought the company of John and the little boys went to the corner where there were wooden blocks. Zeus and Hercules settling themselves near them. </p><p>Henry taking a good look around and noted the dramatic changes.....</p><p>“I am sorry to see that all the statues and frescos have been removed. I hope you have left at least one room so you can take your wife to visit” commented Henry</p><p>“Henry… this is a family home, and you know they are not suitable for children!” Charles scolding his friend but stopped when he realised Henry was joking. </p><p>“Ignore him! we have spent the last fortnight with his father and Henry had to mind his p’s and q’s!” commented Lucy while she kissed the faces of her nieces and nephews. </p><p>“And that is why my father loves my wife… she keeps me in line.” Henry declares but everyone knew he deeply loved Lucy. </p><p>Lucy asking after Charlotte and Esther…. scolding the men for not telling her sooner. She kissed Henry before taking Alison off to help with the labour. Lucy was a force and Henry just smiled at his friends… Lucy was his little minx. The men were not given much time as the children started asking their Uncle Henry what they were going to do.</p><p>“Well, let me see?" Henry making a point of showing he was thinking as the children danced around him. </p><p>"I suggest we start with hide and seek but only downstairs" Before Henry even closed his eyes the four oldest scattered.  He gave Sidney and Charles a huge smile heading off to catch the children before they found their hiding places. Charles and Sidney smiling as they heard screams, knowing Henry had found them. Charles and Sidney going over to help build wooden structures with Edward and John.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esther had endured a difficult labour… the baby had been breached and the women had to work hard to turn the child. At one stage they feared they would loose both Esther and the baby. Thankfully the danger passed, and a healthy son was introduced to the world. ‘Edmund Charles Babbington’ was the gift for his parents who would cherish him for the rest of their life. He had brought joy back after such deep sadness. </p><p>Charlotte bringing out the tiny boy for his father to hold. Charles just stared at the little life he and his wife had created… he was finally holding his son and heir. It had been difficult being asked constantly when they would have a child. They could hold their heads high and feel they could fit into society. The title and wealth of the Babbington family would be passed onto his son who would ensue the protection of his mother and other female members of the family.  </p><p>“We have a son” It was the first words Esther spoke when Charles had entered their room holding Edmund.</p><p>“You are a mother” Charles kissed her after settling their son into her arms to be nursed. </p><p>“You are a father” mirrored Esther. Esther had blamed herself for losing their first child because her of past. She had felt broken and unworthy of being a mother. She wanted to give him a child, but it had proven to be more difficult than expected. Charles had been patient and loving each time they heard the expectant news of their friends. They were godparents to both John and Edward, but it was not the same. As she cuddled her child tears of joy fell from her face. Charles just settled himself next her on the bed and spent time watching his family. </p><p>Charles was determined to arrange an elaborate christening and had to be stopped from organising a public ball. It was Sidney and Henry who reigned in their over enthusiastic friend suggesting a private ball for their friends and family. Many were already planning to descend on Sanditon to celebrate the adoption of the Parker children. The fact Esther and Edmond could have died was not spoken aloud but was on the minds of the men. When alone in their bedrooms Henry and Sidney held their pregnant wife as they thought about their coming births. Charlotte’s brother James had lost his wife last month during childbirth which had devastated the whole family. </p><p>“I will be lost if you were taken from me in that way” breathed Sidney as he rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her before drawing her tightly against him. Charlotte who had no control over the matter prayed all would be well before closing her eyes. Sidney listening to her steady breathing before burying his face against her neck and succumbed to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>A week after the birth of Edmond the task of clearing the home of Tom and Mary began in earnest. The Development Company Offices was bursting with employees and they needed the larger office space. Renovations were required to convert the former family home and the clearing of the home became a matter of urgency. Henry and Sidney were trying to make heads and tails of the accounts left while Charlotte, Lucy and Alison were cataloguing the contents of the house. </p><p>“We will be placing the important family pieces in storage and the children will be given an opportunity to use them when they are older” Charlotte commented while packing a china set.  She paused and thought back to the number of times it was used by Mary when she stayed with them in Sanditon. Charlotte had decided she would only think of the good memories and banish the bad while in the home. They had decided it was too much for the children to see the house. Currently they were on a picnic with their Uncle Thomas and Aunt Georgina.  </p><p>“Charlotte!” Lucy exclaimed while pulling out a fine chain hidden in the teapot. Charlotte wondering why it was there but imagined Mary had been hiding jewellery from Tom. Sidney and Charlotte regularly visited the London auction houses searching for lost family heirlooms. They had had some success but many of Sidney’s mother’s jewellery had been lost. Last month they came across a collection of jewellery which reminded Charlotte of Mary. The dealer checking his records and commented he had bought them from a lady called Mary Steward. Sidney deciding to buy them, and their decision was justified when Jenny commented that the rings looked like her mother’s. </p><p>‘What made Mary leave?’ Charlotte pondered this question as she continued to pack away Mary’s keepsakes.  </p><p>She looked around and as everything was being packed it felt less like the home she remembered. Charlotte was finding the process useful as it was ridding the ghosts of her own memories. The room in which Sidney had told her he was to marry Eliza Campion was now bare and Charlotte no longer had any emotions when stepping into the room. The housekeeper informing Charlotte Mr Grace and Mr Stringer had arrived to discuss the building plans.  The women ridding themselves of their aprons and tidied their appearance before walking towards the reception room. Charlotte asking that her husband be informed before she proceeded to welcome the two gentlemen.</p><p>In the course of the week James Stringer had been informed of the true origins of Charlotte and her family. Their family was sponsoring the building he was designing and also discovered they had established the development company. James also gaining more respect for Sidney and Charlotte for adopting the Parker children who had been abandoned by their parents. He had thrown himself into the drawings and was anxious to show his preliminary plans. He was a little concerned he might meet the two mighty beasts and jumped when they popped up their heads to see who had entered the room. </p><p>“Mr Stringer… they are really gentle and I am sorry they scared you” Charlotte calling her two boys over. Zeus and Hercules had spent the morning with their master and endeavoured to keep him calm while he was sorting paperwork. They eyed the man called Stringer warily but after a few moments padded over to sniff him. They finally decided the man was ok and happily went back to lying on the floor near the fire. </p><p>“You have been cleared!” laughed Charlotte. It was at this moment Sidney and Henry entered the room and greeted their wife. Both Alison and James turned in embarrassment as they were witnessing a personal matter.  </p><p>“Mr Stringer! let me introduce you to my sister-in-laws The Duchess of Emerald and Lady Alison of Eastwood. You know my friend and brother-in-law The Duke of Emerald” Sidney introducing everyone in the room. </p><p>“Your Grace, thank you for meeting with me as I would like to show you my design” spoke Stringer. James now dressed as a professional gentleman and had lost his working-class accent. He still had a friendly smile and had a peaceful presence about him. Alison thought Mr Stringer was very handsome and that he had a kind face. She was also an admirer of his work and was interested in viewing what he had planned for the building. To occupy her mind these last couple of years she had been privately studying architecture and hoped to design her own buildings.  </p><p>A table was positioned and Stringer rolled out his paper design. He spent time explaining all the features. He was asked question about the building processes, materials and budgets which he thankfully could answer. He smiled when he watched everyone admiring his building design. He particularly took notice of Lady Alison who seemed to be intently assessing his work with an experienced eye. </p><p>“My Lady… what are your thoughts about the design?” asked Stringer</p><p>“You have followed the brief and the design will allow for a straightforward construction process” commented Alison while using a ruler to check the various dimensions. Stringer feeling his had found a fellow architect spoke further about his plans. The two were left talking while the others spoke to Mr Grace about other company matters.   </p><p>“I have never seen you sister talk so animatedly” observed Henry to Lucy. Lucy had been watching her sister and noticed Alison had been taken by James Stringer. Charlotte had always thought James Stringer would be a good match for her sister Alison. She just hoped Alison would open her heart to another.   </p><p>Once all business had been discussed the gentlemen stood to take their leave. Lucy and Charlotte deciding to help along the acquaintance suggested James join the family on the beach later for a game of cricket. He happily agreed and left with Mr Grace. </p><p>“We had no plans to play cricket this afternoon!” Henry deciding to speak as he suspected what his wife and sister-in-law were plotting.</p><p>“We are now!” spoke Charlotte and Lucy in union.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Justice and Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘A man who desires revenge should dig two graves.' Unknown</p>
<p>‘Mama… where are you? when are you coming home?’ Mary had fallen asleep as she sat next to Tom. It was only when she closed her eyes she allowed herself to think about her children. In this dream they were walking on the beach but she was not present. She was an outsider watching them and didn’t belong with them anymore. They were now Charlotte and Sidney's children... they would be adopted and loved. Mary knew she couldn't give them what they needed.... she had changed too much. </p>
<p>Mary believed she had left England to seek justice but at what cost? She had given up her children and her journey of justice had become a path of revenge. All her time and energy had been centred on tracking down Tom….. It had consumed her life and had changed her…. exactly the same way Sanditon had been for Tom. </p>
<p>Since finding her husband Mary had spent hours watching Tom as the fever ravished his body. She had paid for a doctor to treat Tom but had been informed that he would not recover. The fever had taken hold and it would only be a matter of hours. She felt cheated as she wanted him to face justice and pay for his crimes. </p>
<p>In those last hours she reflected on her life with Tom. He had been such an energetic and charming gentleman. She had felt flattered when he gave her his attention and it didn’t take long before she was in love. She had so many dreams when she accepted his hand in marriage. She recalled their wedding day and birth of their children. They had shared many joys but Sanditon had killed their marriage. His obsession for wealth came at a cost for everyone. </p>
<p>“Mary! Mary! Please forgive me” pleased Tom as he watched a stone faced Mary. She was no longer the gentle or compassionate woman but was hard and unforgiving. He had contributed to this and wanted to seek restoration. </p>
<p>Tom knew he was coming to the end of his life and was desperate for forgiveness. He was afraid and needed to make peace before he left this world. Sidney had told him that a man could only change if he was willing to face his own faults. On his death bed Tom finally faced his faults and knew he had failed as a man, father, brother and husband. </p>
<p>“It is too late Tom… your choices destroyed us all!” Mary denying him absolution. </p>
<p>“Mary… please!” were the last words Tom ever spoke to Mary. He never asked about his children or his other family members. He slowly fell into a deep sleep and his breathing slowed. In the early hours his body succumbed to the fever and he breathed his last breath. </p>
<p> His last words were ‘Sanditon’!</p>
<p>Even though Mary hated him she shed tears for the pain and suffering Tom had caused. She fell on her knees and cried. She cried for herself, her children and the position she was now in. </p>
<p>“What about justice?” Mary whispered as they watched the attendants remove Tom. </p>
<p>“He is facing his final judgement with the Almighty. We need to arrange for his burial and settled his affairs in India” spoke Phillip Smith but Mary was not listening. She had failed and would not be bringing Tom back to England. All the sacrifices she had made meant nothing and she was now alone. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry” Mary whispered to her children before darkness engulfed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Message in a bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte had been struggling to sleep feeling the sudden urge to go and see the children.  She moved slowly not to disturb Sidney as he had been working long hours to clear the Parker family documents. They had been left haphazardly throughout Trafalgar House. Sidney was thankful for the help of Henry and Thomas. Charlotte spent time watching her husband sleep and before getting up gently stroked his face. She strolled quietly up the hallway and walked into the rooms occupied by the children. Charlotte spending time gazing upon each child and softly kissed their foreheads. Emma had been suffering from nightmares again and Charlotte was relieved to see the little girl sleeping peacefully.  </p><p>Tomorrow the children would be formally recognised as the children of the Duke and Duchess of Wattlebridge. Through clever investing Sidney and Charlotte had ensured the boys would receive a living when they came of age and the girls generous dowries. The boys had been enrolled to attend Eton and the girls would have the best education at home. Those who knew the couple had witnessed that the children were dearly loved and were happy. Mary and Tom Parker’s names were fading, and the family was confident the children would not have their future reputations impacted. </p><p>Charlotte had been thankful in how easily the children had taken to the news of their adoption. She had been contemplating how she could help the children process the changes in their lives. It was Mary the children had missed NOT their father. Tom had been their father in name but had not participated in their lives.  Charlotte had thought of a way to help the children find closure. She had spoken with Sidney who complimented her on the idea. Each child was to write a letter to their mother. James drew a picture but the other three spent an entire afternoon writing their letter. They had been given an option to write to their father as well but they shook their heads. </p><p>Charlotte herself writing a letter to Mary and Sidney wrote a letter to Tom.... </p><p>Mary,</p><p>I hope you are well and that you are not alone. I have endeavoured to follow your request and have loved Jenny, Emma, Henry and James as my own. Tomorrow they were be formally ours, but I will ensue you will not be forgotten. I pray that someday we will see each other again and we will always welcome you in our home. </p><p>Your friend and sister</p><p>Charlotte</p><p> </p><p>Tom,</p><p>We have not always gotten on and hope that you have found some peace. I am sorry for the last words we spoke to each other in anger. I am grateful for your help when I was lost and endeavouring to help improve your position in England so you can return. </p><p>Sidney</p><p> </p><p>After writing their letters Sidney, Charlotte, Jenny, Emma, Henry, James, John, Zeus and Hercules walked to a particular spot on the beach. Sidney rolling the letters and putting them into a number of glass bottles. He sealed the bottles and after taking off his boots walked out into the ocean to release the bottles. Sidney returning to the shoreline and stood with his family as they watched the waves take the messages out to sea. Sidney and Charlotte knew Mary and Tom would never read these letters, but it had helped the children. It had also united them and further bonded them as a family unit. It would become a tradition they maintain every time they visited Sanditon. </p><p>They finally took the children to their old home. They entered the house and let the children wonder through the main rooms of the home. John and James staying with Charlotte and Sidney.</p><p>“We used to live here but it feels different” commented Jenny as she moved her hand along a chair. Emma asking if they could go upstairs and went to her old room. Charlotte going with her and sat on the bed as Emma looked through her old toys.</p><p>“Would you like to take any of the toys?” asked Charlotte. She wanted to give them a choice. Emma thinking about it went to take one doll and then sat next to her new mama. The doll had been one she had played with Charlotte those years ago. </p><p>“I don’t need these toys… I have everything I want… could we give them to children who don’t have toys” Emma spoke and leaned into Charlotte who gave her girl a comforting hug. Jenny and Henry were given the same choice and also wanted to give their old toys away. Sidney and Charlotte directing the housekeeper to pack the room. It was the final rooms to be packed and everyone was relieved. When they return to the house again it would be an office. </p><p>While Charlotte was checking the sleeping girls Zeus and Hercules entered the room. They had been woken when she had left the bedroom and had gone in search of her. Charlotte settling herself in a comfortable chair and stroked the heads of the dogs. She started reading a book but didn’t finish the page. Sidney had woken up to find Charlotte missing and quickly dressed to search for her. He walked to the children’s room and found her asleep in the chair being guarded by Zeus and Hercules. He swept Charlotte in his arms and took her back to their bedroom. She needed to sleep, and he settled her in his arms. </p><p>The morning finally arrived, and the children were excited about the coming day. There were many family and friends arriving such as their grandparent’s John and Kat Heywood Eastwood.</p><p>The children arriving at the breakfast table and each were given a small box.</p><p>“We have a gift to mark this special day!” exclaimed Charlotte as she helped James open his box. The boys were given pocket watches and the girls lockets. When opened they found a hand painted portrait of Mary.</p><p>“When you wear your locket or look at your watch your mama will be near you” spoke Charlotte as she placed the necklaces around the girls necks. The boys being told by Sidney they would use their watches when they were older. </p><p>“Thank you” they exclaimed. </p><p>Charlotte and Sidney wanted to make this day memorable. Throughout the day the children were showered with gifts as various family members arrived. Henry, Emma and Jenny cheering when the Melbourne children arrived. The women and children spending the majority of the afternoon on the beach. It was full of laughter as all the children played in the sand or water. The men arriving and indulged in a game of beach cricket. </p><p>“I am proud of you, my dear!” commented Susan to Charlotte as she watched the happy faces of Sidney, Henry, Jenny, Emma, James and John. </p><p>It was not going to be easy, but Sidney and Charlotte would endeavour to be the best parents for their children and were thankful for the support of their family and friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Surprise Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The christening and ball were fast approaching. Susan personally requested Madam Juliet travel to Sanditon to ensure all the gowns were fitted correctly. Charlotte trying to reassure Susan that the local dressmaker was sufficient providing the gown she had received the day before. Charlotte was determined to support the local businesses of Sanditon. </p><p>“Madam Juliet will be arriving this morning as everything must be perfect. The Prince Regent is attending, and you know he has high standards!” Susan reminded the ladies. </p><p>“I will ask Alice if Madam Juliet could use her premises” suggested Charlotte. She knew the lady would be thrilled to be in the presence of Madam Juliet. Susan conceding and arrangements were made for the women to visit the dressmaker. Charlotte wanted to help the woman sent an urgent message explaining the situation. Alice instantly closing her shop to prepare for Lady Susan’s evaluation. </p><p>Alison interrupting the conversation by asking if they could go and visit the Development Company Offices. She was wanting to see the latest designs and also James Stringer.  Susan spent time watching her cousin. Alison was looking brighter, and Susan remembered the handsome Mr Stringer.</p><p>“Mr Stringer… was he the man who won the rowing race at the Regatta?” Susan asking Esther who was holding her son. </p><p>“Yes… he has certainly come up in the world since you awarded him the cup” answered Esther. Susan was intrigued and agreed with Alison’s request. She also was glad Alison was courting the attentions of another man as she had difficult news to share. </p><p>The men were in study and Thomas was about the pass on the same news. The first part of the information would impact Sidney and he thought it best he tell this part first to allow Sidney to process the news.</p><p>“The Prince Regent will be bringing a number of guests and one will be HRH Prince Michael of Norway” Thomas pausing and watched as Sidney’s fisted his hands. Zeus instantly moving to the side of Sidney who stroked his head. It was no secret the Prince had wanted to marry Charlotte and had made some passes after their marriage. </p><p>“Bloody Prince Michael” Sidney swearing under his breath. The Prince had returned to his homeland unmarried with a warning from Sidney to stay away from his wife. The man had been wise to keep away, but he had returned. Thomas now turning to Henry with the next piece of news that impacted them more. </p><p>“Robert Melbourne has returned from Italy. He is still lost and is not trusted to remain in London alone while the whole family visits Sanditon. He will be arriving with James today”. </p><p>Robert Melbourne had left England in a cloud of smoke after the marriage of Lucy and Henry. He never accepted the match and tried his best to break up the pair. Firmly believing Lucy had been seduced by the rogue and believed he was saving her from a lifetime of heart break. Lucy had been patient with him but lost it when he tried to take liberties at a ball. Under the guise of finally wishing the couple a blessing for their marriage asked if he could dance with Lucy. While dancing he purposely pulled her close to his body and when passing a doorway whisked them through it. Robert attempted to force himself on Lucy but was struck by Henry who had thankfully been watching. Thomas and Sidney taking the unconscious man to another room and waited until James was called to deal with his brother. It did cause some strain between the families which had only started to settle.  </p><p>“He will have to be on his best behaviour, and I guarantee he will receive the same treatment if he doesn’t” growled Henry. Hercules stationing himself near Henry and demanded his attention. Henry stroking the head of the animal calmed down. Henry at this very moment decided he needed a dog for his own mental wellbeing. </p><p>The other person who would be impacted was Alison. When Alison had been told she had gone quiet. Charlotte moving to comfort her sister. Everyone had watched Alison retreat and grieve when Robert had acted a fool. He had taken advantage of her affections and admitted he had used Alison to get closer to Lucy. Alison had been wounded deeply and Robert had never apologised for his behaviour. </p><p>“Please do not worry about me… I am no longer in danger” Alison spoke. She squeezed Charlotte’s hand to reassure her sister. </p><p>“You were saved, cousin!” Sophia commented. Her husband’s brother had become a disgrace for the Melbourne family. It had been a relief when he was forced to leave the country. James didn’t have to troll the bars and brothels for his brother. She was annoyed he was coming to Sanditon and cause more trouble for her family. </p><p>“Sophia… all will be well” Alison speaking with much confidence and Susan suspected it had everything to do with a Mr James Stringer. </p><p>“Tell me Alison… how is Mr Stringer going with his design for the library?” Susan asked and her eyes sparkled as she watched an animated Alison talk about the plans. Susan smiling when she noticed Alison spent the majority of her time speaking about the man himself.  </p><p>‘Well... she was here now, and she would make her own contribution.’ Susan thought to herself. The children were on an excursion with their grandparents leaving the ladies free to go to Sanditon. </p><p>In the office James was busy finalising the library plans and some other new buildings he had been asked to redesign. He had been flattered and it also meant he would be able to stay in Sanditon longer.  He had been enjoying his acquaintance with Lady Alison and hoped he would see her today. His wish coming true when he heard her voice amongst a number of female voices. </p><p>“Mr Stringer! It is very nice seeing you again” exclaimed Susan after she was introduced. Susan pleased with the improvements of the gentleman. She noticed Alison’s cheeks had gone pink as James looked at her intently. Lucy suggested she needed a rest asked if Alison would stay with her while the others went onto the dressmaker. Susan not to be outdone invited James to visit them later for afternoon tea at Sanditon House.</p><p>With the help of James Alison settled her sister on a comfortable chase and called for tea. Lucy enjoying being treated like a princess relaxed and rested her hand on her stomach. She was now showing and hoped to start feeling the movements of the babe. She was feeling tired as their oldest had been unsettled and she had spent a portion of her night rocking him to sleep. When Alison returned with a blanket, she found Lucy asleep and she gently wrapped her sister. </p><p>“Is your sister well? I feel his grace needs to be informed?” a concerned James Stringer suggested. Alison writing a brief note which was quickly dispatched. Charles, Thomas, Henry and Sidney had already decided to find the ladies in Sanditon and were already on their way to the township. They were taking in the views of the ocean when Henry received the message from Alison. The men setting a faster pace so they would reach the office in record time. </p><p>Stringer watched Alison care for her sister and found her beautiful. James had been instantly attracted to the Alison which was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even contemplating his true feelings towards this woman brought back the words spoken by his father the night of the fire. He had taken on a frown and Alison was concerned. </p><p>“Mr Stringer, are you well?” Alison asked</p><p>“I was thinking about the last words I spoke to my father before he died. They were not pleasant, and I regret them every day.” James spoke honestly. </p><p>“I am sorry. It must be very difficult” sympathised Alison  </p><p>“My Lady, I am only a son of a stone mason and should not dream too big” James breathed out endeavouring to tell her he was not good enough. She was destined to marry a Lord or even Prince NOT a man such as he. </p><p>James eyes betrayed his true feelings and Alison instinctively knew what he was thinking. They had been dancing around this matter for the past month. She was not going to stand idle anymore… Alison Heywood had found her voice.</p><p>“Mr Stringer…I value your friendship more than any other. You are talented and will make a difference in the world through your designs” She looked up into his face and willed him to understand her feelings. </p><p>‘Do I dare to hope?’ he thought to himself as he gazed into her beautiful face. Their time was interrupted by two raised male voices and Stringer went to see who was disturbing the peace. </p><p>James Melbourne was in a bad mood. He had been stuck in a carriage with his unconscious brother.  Robert had returned from Italy and James had been instructed by their father to watch over Robert. James had been thankful his wife and children were already in Sanditon as Robert was not fit to travel with them. Robert needed a bath and also sober up. James needed his brother to be in a better mood before finding out who he would be seeing in Sanditon. </p><p>Robert was woken by the rocking of the carriage and bumped his head in the process. He cursed and looked over to see his brother calmly reading the newspaper. While Robert looked like a dog’s breakfast James was clean shaven…. appearing every bit, the future Duke. </p><p>Robert taking out his flask to take a drink found it ripped from his hands. James throwing it out the carriage window while ignoring his brother’s protests. </p><p>“You are distressing mother and father… where we are going you must be on your best behaviour!”</p><p>“Hmmm… it is my life and my choice”</p><p>“You are disgracing the family! The rumours about your reputation in Italy reached mother’s ears” harshly spoke James. He had been sorry for his brother but not anymore… not when it was impacting the family. He also had to contend with Sophia who was very protective of Alison and Lucy. </p><p>“Pray, where are you taking me?” </p><p>“We are going to be spending time in a small town called Sanditon”</p><p>To James relief the carriage stopped out the front of the Sanditon Hotel. James had decided his brother would stay at the hotel. He took Robert by his collar and marched him inside. James requested a bath to be prepared and sent for a barber. He sat outside the room while his brother was transformed back into a dignified gentleman. Food was served and the brother’s enjoyed a hot meal before going for a walk in the town. James had invested in the development company and wanted to inspect their offices. </p><p>“Robert! You need to prepare yourself” James started to speak</p><p>“Hmm” Robert lighting a cigarette while taking in the various women they passed.</p><p>“There will be some people you will be seeing again and last time you didn’t behave in the most appropriate manner” James spoke. Robert taking on a scowl and looked at his brother.  </p><p>“James!” Robert growled at his brother</p><p>“Brother I was given no choice and you must act as an gentleman”</p><p>“NO! NO! NO!” bellowed Robert. He suddenly realised who he was going to see… she was the reason he was shipped off to Italy. </p><p>The two men unaware that they were making a scene out the front of the development office. James Stringer had to raise his voice to be heard. </p><p>“You are disturbing the peace and if you cannot reduce your noise I will have to ask you to leave” </p><p>“Excuse me” demanded Robert who looked at the man and judged him to be below his notice. He noticed a woman move from behind James Stringer and recognised Alison Heywood/Eastwood. </p><p>“I strongly suggest you follow Mr Stringer’s request” Alison had followed Stringer and was concerned the noise would wake her sister. She had cast a critical eye over Robert and had not been impressed with his attitude towards James Stringer.   </p><p>James Melbourne instantly apologising and Robert went into a stunned silence. Alison had changed since the last time Robert had seen her.  Alison introducing James Stringer to the two brother’s and warned them to be quiet as her sister Lucy was sleeping.</p><p>‘Lucy?” spoke Robert who unconsciously checked his hair. Alison rolling her eyes asked James if he could show the two gentlemen around the office. He invited the men and introduced them to Mr Grace. Robert watched as Alison disappeared behind closed doors and forced himself to listen to Mr Grace. </p><p>There was more noise outside and James with relief saw Henry Crowe enter the office. </p><p>“Lucy?” he asked James urgently and moved to open the door James Stringer gestured towards. Henry finding Alison watching over his sleeping wife. He walked over and knew the reason why Lucy was tired. She had been up with their son and had been tired this morning. Alison getting up and left the room to give them some privacy. Henry leaning down to kiss Lucy and smiled when she woke up. </p><p>“I woke my sleeping beauty with a kiss!” whispered Henry and was rewarded with another kiss. He placed his hand on her stomach to acknowledge his child. Lucy happily settling against her husband who placed his arms around her as he had been concerned when he had received the message. </p><p>“James … I see you have Robert with you” Thomas spoke loudly to give Lucy and Henry a moment. There was a growl which brought a smile to Henry’s face. He helped his wife up and they walked together finding Zeus and Hercules sitting on top of a frightened Robert Melbourne.</p><p>“Lord Robert… my dog’s distrust men who drink too much and my Lord you must have overindulged!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Oh No Lord Robert!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Robert… my dog’s distrust men who drink too much and my Lord you must have overindulged!” drily commented Sidney. </p><p>James Melbourne looked down with satisfaction as he observed Robert flat on his back. James never had to worry about his children’s safety when the dogs were around. It was also why he had refrained from drinking the previous night as he had once found himself in the same position. </p><p>“I told you brother… you have to drink less, or you would end up on your back” James helping Robert up once Sidney had given the dogs the command to move. Robert wearily watched as the dogs moved to stand in front of the two women who stroked their heads. He straightened his coat and brushed himself off before he finally focused his attention on Lucy Crowe Emerald. </p><p>It still hurt that she had chosen Henry Crowe over him. He had spent years cultivating the friendship and had waited patiently for the right time. In his mind Crowe had swooped and taken the love of his life. Robert refusing to believe Lucy had already been fascinated with Henry. He had drowned his sorrows and tried to forget but her face invaded his dreams. Returning to England had been difficult and now he was being forced to face his failure. </p><p>Lucy observed the changes of Robert and was sad to see they had not been for the best. He had developed an arrogant air, and his eyes were cold. She was not sorry for her choice as Henry had always been the man of her heart. Robert noticing her beauty and as he quickly swept his eye over her body noticed the baby bump. He looked up and was met with a warning stare from Henry who had placed his arm around his wife. </p><p>“Lord Robert… I trust we will not be having any trouble while you are visiting us?” Charles asked. He didn’t want anything to ruin his son’s christening. He was pleased when Robert Melbourne nodded but knew they were going to have to keep an eye on him. </p><p>“I am sure!” James speaking for his brother was placing a hand on Robert’s shoulder while applying some pressure. </p><p>“Good!” Alison deciding to speak and directed everyone into the reception room while ordering some tea. Informing the men that the other ladies were at the dressmaker.  With amusement watched as Sidney, Thomas and Charles took their leave to find their wives. James who had not seen his Sophia in a week joined them. He quietly reminded his younger brother to behave… Robert looked relieved when the two dogs left the room. </p><p>“I hope I will find a devoted husband like yours” reflected Alison as watched Henry arrange the cushions for Lucy.  She asked Henry how long after they had left the house the men had decided to come to the Township. Lucy laughing and placed her hand on Henry’s jaw which he gently leaned against after admitting it had been straight away. James Stringer walked past the doorway and Alison caught his attention. </p><p>“Mr Stringer, would you like some tea?” James entering and sat in the chair opposite to Alison and accepted the cup of tea. Robert was standing looking out of the window. He was concentrating on the activities outside. Alison and James started speaking about the building plans and it was not long before they were discussing building details. </p><p>“I don’t agree with the part! I believe it would be more economically to use this structure and would last longer” exclaimed Alison and James nodded in agreement. He admitted he had not thought of that option and made notes to amend the plans. </p><p>“Good… now will you listen to my idea about the library” smiled sweetly Alison and scored herself a dashing smile from James. </p><p>“My Lady…. We will take it under advisement but will need to continue with our discussion” teased James who would at this moment give Alison anything. Alison clapping her hands in victory and poured him another cup of tea. Lucy giving her husband a knowing smile drank her tea contently. Robert turning at the noise and wondered what had happened. </p><p>“My sister had proven herself to have a gift in design and has been helping Mr Stringer closely” Lucy’s eyes sparkled. She was very proud of her sister and could see James was bringing out the normally shy Alison.  Lucy was pleased to hear James had been invited for tea and Henry suggested they visit a particular room to gain some future inspiration. </p><p>Robert finally sitting down and attempted to join in on their conversation. He could see Alison was a fine woman who had much to offer. If he couldn’t have Lucy, he will go for the next sister. Even with his rogue reputation he was in a much better position than ‘Mr James Stringer’. He only had to put on his charm and Alison would fall for him. Since being away he had perfected his seduction and was certain of his success. Robert’s father had threatened to disinherit him, and Alison would be his best solution. Robert had stopped participating and was thinking about his next move. Henry had been observing the behaviour of Robert Melbourne and he could read him like a book. His wife was safe for now, but Alison had become the man’s next target. </p><p>“My love, we need to invite Mr Stringer for lunch.” He whispered into his wife’s ear. Lucy agreeing as she had seen the predatory eyes of Robert as he watched Alison. </p><p>While Robert was distracted Lucy spoke to James….</p><p>“Mr Stringer we would be honoured if you could have lunch with us as I am sure my father would enjoy seeing your updated plans”. Extra carriages had arrived, and everyone stood to leave. Stringer accepting and speedily asked for the arm of Alison. Robert scowling as he had been outfoxed by a tradesman. His attempts to engage with Alison throughout the rest of the day was thwarted which left him in no doubt he was being punished for his previous behaviour. </p><p>The one person who was allowed to be in the company of Lady Alison was ‘Mr James Stringer’ who enjoyed every moment and was becoming more confident he had a chance with the lovely Alison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom of the Babinggton’s was sparking by the sheer volume of jewellery worn by the women in the room. Since the Prince Regent was attending it had been a formal affair and the Babinggton’s had ensured it would meet the royal standards. The children had been presented earlier to the Prince Regent and were now safely tucked away in their rooms fast asleep. There had been moments of tension when Prince Michael arrived, but it had not been as difficult as was first thought. Charlotte had been civil to her second cousin and had been very clear her affections lay with her husband. </p><p>Sidney had welcomed the man in his own way by organising a boxing session for the gentlemen. Prince Michael could box but didn’t have the same strength as Sidney and after being thrashed kept a wide berth of Charlotte. Charlotte spending that evening in their bedroom tending to her husband’s wounds. Even though he hurt all over Sidney was pleased he had defeated the man. </p><p>“Why do you need to be brutish?” Charlotte asked out of curiosity. She was not complaining as she loved his passion and fire. </p><p>“I don’t know… it is something primal… a need to defend my own” he reflected while Charlotte rubbed her magical healing cream on his cuts. He closed his eyes and was content but knew he would have his way with her once she had competed her task. Charlotte giggled as he took hold of her and passionately showed her how much he loved her. </p><p>It was the previous night’s pleasures that were on the minds of Sidney and Charlotte as they attended the ball. They only had eyes for one another and when separated kept watch on each other’s movements. Charlotte and James Stringer were dancing and Sidney took pleasure in watching his wife dance. Sidney reflecting back on the midsummer ball when he had been on the brink of asking Charlotte to marry him. He had come to respect Stringer and hoped the man would gain the courage to ask Alison to marry him. Sidney moving to claim his wife and they spent the rest of the evening in each other’s company. He had never enjoyed these events until he attended them with his Charlotte. He held her close and looked into her eyes. They had weathered many challenges and he was confident they would move through the coming years with success. </p><p>Thomas and Georgina were also enjoying the ball. Georgina had been able to return to Sanditon happy and confessed to Charlotte later she had enjoyed her stay. She had been able to cast away her own demons and create new memories with Thomas. Sanditon was no longer a jail but there were still people living there she found trying. </p><p>“My God…. Rev Hawkins is just as inappropriate as before!” exclaimed Georgina to her husband.  Georgina had endured hours of that man’s dribble and inappropriate comments when she lived in Sanditon.  Thomas agreeing as he watched the man hold the hands of woman longer than what was necessary. He had given the man a warning stare when he had referred to Georgina as an exotic flower. </p><p>“I am the only one allowed to call you my exotic flower… no one else” murmured Thomas. Like the other couples they had been bless with a son ‘William Thomas Mayfield’ 9 months after their own wedding. She placed her hand on her extended stomach and smiled as they would be delivering a sister or brother for William. Kat had observed it was a high possibility Georgina was carrying twins. </p><p>“Georgina!” called out Mrs Hawkins. Georgina rolling her eyes at Thomas as she had to be civil to the woman. Georgina acknowledging, she had been a terrible charge but didn’t want to encourage any further acquaintance.  </p><p>“Mrs Hawkins… my wife is Lady Mayfield” Thomas deciding to take control. In the weeks they had stayed at Sanditon he had observed the way people treated his wife and found this woman took liberties. </p><p>“I would like to congratulate you on your fine boy and clearly you will be adding to your family” Mrs Hawkins gushed. </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs Hawkins! We are very happy with our family” Georgina responded in a calm manner. William was a gentle child and Georgina always commented he had taken after Thomas easy nature.  </p><p>Mrs Hawkins continued to speak with Georgina and Thomas to gain more information about their wedding. </p><p>It had been a beautiful wedding… the couple were surrounded by their close family and friends. Georgina was a ball of nerves up to the wedding day but on the morning was calm. Charlotte and Sidney suspected they were already married but chose not to ask. Sidney was only relieved he was no longer Georgina’s guardian. </p><p>“I wish you every happiness Georgina. You have come a long way and have chosen a good man. Thomas will always ensure you are protected and happy” Sidney speaking with Georgina before they left for the chapel. </p><p>“Thank you, Sidney!” She and Sidney had been through much and both had found happiness. </p><p>Georgina was a beautiful bride who sparkled in her gown and bounced as she was walked up the aisle towards Thomas. Thomas and Georgina smiling broadly once it was announced they were husband and wife. Many people commenting about the happy glow of the bride and groom. The wedding breakfast was hosted by Thomas’ Aunt and provided much entertainment for all who attended.  </p><p>The only shadow of the day was the apprehension of Ottis in the early hours of the morning. He had planned to kidnap and force a marriage upon Georgina still firmly believing she would love him again. His plans failed since Georgina and Thomas were already married and instead of finding her alone he was met with Thomas’s fist. Without disturbing the household Ottis was taken to the stables and arrangements were made for him to be taken to the prison. He was immediately transferred to an asylum as it was clearly evident, he had gone mad. Mr Howard’s establishment was raided and finally the boarding house was closed. There was many a man relieved that they were no longer required to pay back their debts.</p><p>Georgina in the end commented to Mrs Hawkins that her wedding day was everything she dreamed it to be and that her husband continued to keep his promises.</p><p>“I would do anything for my ‘exotic flower’” spoke Thomas and then gave the older woman a pointed look. Mrs Hawkins flushing as she knew he was referring to her own husband’s inappropriate behaviour. She quickly bid the couple a good evening and went to find another person to speak with. Georgina to her surprise was sorry for her former prison warden who was married to an awful man. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte finding their way to the couple and together they surveyed the ballroom bursting with family and friends. So much had happened since Sidney and Charlotte had first met in Sanditon. Everyone had grown and had benefited from being in each other’s lives. Everyone would be starting to leave Sanditon after the ball. It had been a success and many matters have been closed. Sanditon was no longer a place of heartbreak but a place for people to gather. Everyone watching as James Stinger took aside a blushing Alison for a substantial conversation adding to the romance of Sanditon.</p><p>The next afternoon Sidney and Charlotte were found walking along the beach surround by their children. They were holding hands pulling her closer to him and looked into Charlotte's face. </p><p>“My love… we are very blessed!” Sidney spoke to the love of his life</p><p>“Indeed, we are!” affirmed Charlotte welcoming a kiss from the love of her life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 12 Years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past 12 years the Parker/Wattlebridge family made their annual journey to Sanditon. They always wrote their letters to Mary and watched as the waves took the messages away. This year was important as there were significant changes occurring in the family. </p><p>Dear Mama</p><p>Tomorrow I will be marrying Fredrick in the Sanditon Church. Once married we will be travelling to Norway.  I am treating it as an adventure and know that Fredrick will love and protect me. Thank you for loving me and I will be wearing my locket when I get married.</p><p>Your Daughter</p><p>Jenny</p><p> </p><p>Jenny had met her real prince when the family visited Charlotte’s family in Europe five years ago.  HRH Prince Fredrick of Norway was instantly smitten when he was introduced to Lady Jennifer Wattlebridge. Fredrick diligently corresponding and regularly visited England. He had to fight off many suitors and finally secured the hand of his Jennifer. Sidney and Charlotte promising to visit the following year and enjoy a summer season in Jenny’s new country. Prince Michael’s marriage had never produced an heir and Fredrick had been acknowledged as the Crown Prince…. their Jenny would become the Crown Princess. </p><p>Emma was their home body who had married Edward Melbourne the eldest son of James and Sophia Melbourne. Charlotte and Sophia had predicted the union when the two first danced together at a family gathering. They had always been friendly, but everything changed when Emma was formally introduced to the court. Emma was no longer just a childhood friend, but the woman Edward wished to marry. Emma had always had a preference towards Edward and was determined to catch his eye. Sophia amused watched her aloof son actively court Emma. All parents approving the match and Sidney was pleased she would remain in England. They had been married the previous week and would stand as witnesses for Jenny and Fredrick. </p><p>“My love… I am sorry you mother will not be with us” Fredrick pulling Jenny closer to him. Fredrick’s mother and father had died when he was a boy and understood her pain. Jenny opening up her locket and looked at the worn picture of Mary. She still loved her mother Mary, but Charlotte had become the mother she had needed. She encouraged her girls to be intelligent, strong and loyal… also how to love. Their home was a place of love and full of siblings. They had nearly lost their mother during the birth of their youngest brother and their father decided eight children was enough.  </p><p>Even after 14 years of marriage Sidney held Charlotte’s hand as they walked along the shoreline. He surveyed his growing family which now included a Prince. </p><p>1.	Jennifer – 21 years old (marrying HRH Prince Fredrick of Norway)<br/>
2.	Emma – 19 years old (married Edward Melbourne – The Earl of Melbourne)<br/>
3.	Henry – 17 (Eton)<br/>
4.	James – 15 (Eton)<br/>
5.	John – 13 (Eton)<br/>
6.	Violet – 11<br/>
7.	Jillian – 9<br/>
8.	Thomas - 7</p><p>Sidney would never have dreamed his life would have turned out like this when in the depths of despair in Antigua. With the help of Charlotte, he had become his truest self and worked to the best husband, brother and father. He was a devoted family man who didn’t resemble the man he was all those years ago. They had been thinking about Tom and Mary as they had been preparing for the marriages of Jenny and Emma. Through his trading connections Sidney had been searching for his brother and wife but had been unsuccessful. They feared that the pair had perished, and it saddened Charlotte that Mary had missed seeing her children grow up. She hoped Mary would be happy with her efforts. </p><p>The next day the church yard was filled with family and friends who had made the journey to celebrate the marriage of Jenny and Fredrick. Sidney, Charles, Henry,Thomas and James Stringer were standing to the side watching their wives work to ensure all guest were satisfied and that the elaborate wedding feast was ready at Sanditon House. The men keeping an eye on their sons who seemed to be contemplating an escape plan but laughed with they had been caught by their mothers. </p><p>The notable absence had been Susan who had died from a fever. The previous evening everyone lifting a toast to this great lady who had helped in their marriage matches and directions in the raising of their children. She was greatly missed, and Sidney had comforted Charlotte as she thought about their dear friend/cousin. </p><p>With the weddings finally finished Sidney and Charlotte were able to go on their favourite walk. They never let anyone go with them as it was for them only. They always stopped at the place where he had first kissed her and enjoyed re-enacting the scene. </p><p>“Charlotte!” Sidney whispered after pulling her close to his chest</p><p>“Yes!” Charlotte answered while looking up into his eyes. </p><p>After a lingering kiss they would walk arm in arm and always returned with a huge smile on their faces BUT this time there was someone looking out at the sea… an older woman.</p><p>“Mary?” exclaimed Charlotte in disbelief. No one moved as they just looked at each other before Charlotte rushed forward and placed her arms around her lost friend. </p><p>“Oh Mary… you are alive… I am so glad to see you again!” gushed Charlotte who started to cry. Mary herself had become overcome with emotions and knew she had made the right decision in returning to England. </p><p>“Tom?” Sidney asked and by the look on Mary’s face that his brother was dead. Charlotte knowing it had been a shock suggested they return to the house they lived in when they visited Sanditon. To their surprise when they reached the outskirts of Sanditon they were approached by a gentleman and two children.</p><p>“This is my husband Phillip Smith and our children Isabella and Nathanial” Mary introducing her family. They arrived at the Old Parker House and watched as Mary with care helped her two children take off their coats and gently moved them into the reception room. Phillip not far away from Mary ensured she was comfortable before standing behind her. </p><p>Mary was looking nervous and calmed when Phillip placed his hand on her shoulder. Mary moving to place her hand on his and turned to speak with Charlotte and Sidney. Tea was served and there was an awkward silence until Sidney broke it.</p><p>“What happened Mary?” Sidney had fisted his hands and Charlotte placed her hands on his to rub out the tension. At times Sidney had been very angry with both Mary and Tom for leaving their children. It had come to the surface again with the weddings of Jenny and Emma. It was at this moment he was missing Zeus and Hercules who had passed away years ago. </p><p>Mary taking a deep breath suggested Isabella (9) and Nathaniel (7) go play out the back of the house. Phillip coming to sit with Mary and placed his arm around her as she attempted to explain her absence of 14 years. It had been difficult making the journey to Sanditon and she the had not expected to see Charlotte or Sidney. She looked at Phillip and knew she was unable to speak. He started recounting their story from the time they had left England. </p><p>“After the death of your brother Mary suffered from a mental breakdown and was unresponsive for six months.” spoke Phillip as he tightened his hold on Mary.  Phillip had worked for a Lord so he could provide the appropriate care for Mary. When his own wife Ella had died in the Americas of a fever Mary had released him but he wouldn’t leave her.  He explained it had taken a further six months before Mary was able to have small conversations. Phillip had fallen in love with Mary. He wanted to protect her and bring happiness back into her life.</p><p>“Phillip… why do you continue to care for me?” Mary finally asked while placing flowers he had bought for her in a vase.</p><p>“Mary… I care because I love you… when you love someone you never give up on them” He shared. He had always admired Mary and Tom had never treasured his wife. </p><p>“Like I did for Tom?” Mary spoke with shame</p><p>“Tom didn’t love you …  you showed your care by not letting him die alone. You have to forgive him and forgive yourself” Phillip placing his large rough hands on her face. He hated it when she tortured herself with her past decisions. </p><p>“Ahh Phillip you always know what to say” smiled Mary for the first time in many months. Mary had seen the love of Phillip by the way he cared for her and he had taught her how to love again. After a number of months they were married at the British consulate. </p><p>Mary still was fragile and suffered greatly from nightmares relating to leaving her children in England.  When he brought up the idea of going back to England, she shook her head.</p><p>“I can’t go back… they are happy, and I don’t want to cause them further harm.”</p><p>She had been reading an old paper that announced the adoption of her children. From all accounts they were more advantaged, and she didn’t know if she could be the mother they needed. They bought a farm and started a new life in India. Phillip did hope that Mary could gain the courage to go and see her children. They had been blessed with two children who had brought great joy to Phillip and Mary. Finally, Mary deciding she wanted to return to England for a period of time. </p><p>“Mary!” was all Charlotte could say as she took in the information. She was pleased that Mary had Phillip who loved and cared for her. Sidney had remained quiet and Charlotte was worried.</p><p>“I thought I was doing the best thing but in the end, it nearly destroyed me. I can only ask for your forgiveness and thank you for being the parent’s my children needed” Mary finally finding her voice.  </p><p>“Mary, we always worried for you. Would you like to know more about Jenny, Emma, Henry and James?” Charlotte asked and watched as Mary nodded with tears in her eyes. Phillip seeing Mary needed a rest asked if there was a bedroom she could sleep before they continued with the conversation. The tenderness Phillip showed towards his wife was evident and Sidney could see that Mary was fragile. He pulled Charlotte into an embrace thinking about his brother and was stunned at the change in Mary. They knew they had to forgive and help the children do the same. The girls would be fine but the boys at times struggled with being abandoned. After settling her Phillip returned and Sidney invited him to the study. Sidney remembering who Phillip was and communicated his thankfulness for caring for Mary. He informed Phillip that all of Tom's debts had been paid for and Mary didn't need to worry. Sidney asking about his brother's death and closed his eyes when he heard how Tom's life had ended. </p><p>Sidney had more questions and in horror heard about the experiences they had faced as they chased Tom. Sidney now understanding why Mary had had a breakdown and was no longer the bright woman he remembered. India had been good for the couple and they had a prosperous farm and would be returning after staying in England for six months. Phillip could see there were too many bad memories for his wife and her health was his priority.They had taken a great chance coming to Sanditon but he knew it would help her heal. </p><p>“The children?” Phillip asked</p><p>“Not anymore… the girls are married, and the boys are now at Eton” Sidney informing Phillip. It was if they had known as everyone returned from an outing at Sanditon House. They had introduced themselves to Philip and Mary’s children unaware of Mary's presence.  Charlotte gathering her four oldest and informed them their mother Mary had returned and was resting. Jenny and Emma entering the room falling at the foot of the bed and gazed on their mother. She looked tired and the hard life she had lived was evident on her face.</p><p>“Mama” Jenny whispered and watched as Mary opened her eyes. She sat up and was engulfed by the two young women who never thought they would see their mother again. </p><p>“Jenny! Emma! You have turned out to be beautiful women” breathed out Mary. Jenny and Emma sharing about their weddings which made Mary smile. They helped her up and took her to meet their husbands. When she cast her eye on Henry and James she was met with their coolness. Phillip taking over when he saw the boys reactions and placed his protective arms around her. Phillip would not let anyone upset his delicate Mary... even her children.  Sidney taking the boys aside and encouraged them to speak with Mary. </p><p>“I am sorry” was all said could say before introducing Isabella and Nathaniel. </p><p>It was a noisy dinner as Mary was caught up with all the news and was taken back by the marriages of Jenny and Emma. She always knew her girls were special but it was because of Sidney and Charlotte. It had been the right decision in giving her children to the couple. The boys thawed slightly with Mary but it would take time. </p><p>Later that evening Charlotte and Sidney walked out and gazed upon the ocean. They now knew what had happened to Tom and they gave each other a moment to grieve. </p><p>“I love you Charlotte… you are my world” Sidney holding her close and was thankful for the life they had together. </p><p>“I love you Sidney” Charlotte holding tight to this man who loved her with everything.</p><p>THE END</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Dear Readers</p><p>Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I wrote this story as I needed closure after the terrible ending of the Sanditon TV Series. Let's hope there is a Series Two but wrote my own HEA for Sidney and Charlotte. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the story... always enjoy hearing your feedback!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>